Upon a Shooting Star
by SilverSerpentDragon
Summary: Their greatest enemy had finally been defeated, but at too high of a cost. Lucy, staring at the setting sun, watched as a star fell...and made a wish from the bottom of her heart. It's only a wish, not like it will come true...right? If only Lucy knew...wishes always come with a price.
1. The Wish That Changed Everything

Author's Corner :

SSD: *peeks around corner* *scoots out* Umm…Hi- *ducks flames and rotten tomatoes* SORRY! SORRY! I've been exceptionally busy with work, and trying to focus on building and fleshing out my own characters. Hopefully within the next few years I can actually have my own series of novels out for you all to write fanfiction about. Plus….I've become totally enamored with Fairy Tail, especially at seeing how many of the characters resonate with my own creations before I even watched this.  
Lucy: Will you hurry up and get on with it!  
SSD: *bows excessively* Yes, yes, sorry! Anyway, I got this idea after reading the scene with Aquarius and Lucy and thought, "Hey…I'm on a LaLu streak…this opens up so many gates…and is it really that out there?" So…hope you all enjoy this. Lucy-hime, please do the honors?  
Lucy: Silverserpentdragon does not own Fairy Tail, any characters that do not belong to Hiro Mashima more than likely belong to her and we ask that you do not borrow them.  
WARNING: Will have OOC moments, Strong!Non-crybaby!Lucy (Lucy: Hey!), LaLu and other pairings to be decided later.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Prologue: The Wish That Changed Everything

Lucy sighed heavily as she finally trudged her way into her apartment, Plue trailing along wobbly in front of her.

"I'm home…"

She looked around at the, for once, empty room and placed her keys on the nightstand after entering her bedroom.

The blonde mage flopped face forward on the mattress, head turning to stare blankly at the sunset sky. Her hand came to her throat where a necklace lay. Lucy grasped the broken head of Aquarius' key tightly in her hand, curling up as the lingering feeling of sorrow and guilt filled her, attempts to keep it back futile in the face of its strength. So much had happened in what felt like too short of a time.

Tartarus was gone, finally. END as well and Zeref had finally met the peace of death that he wanted at Natsu's hand and Lucy, Gray, Erza, Laxus and everyone backing him up. But…it had cost so much, the Dragon Slayers had to lose their dragon parents a second time in order to stand a chance at defeating Acnologia. That alone had been a miracle and was proof of the bonds Fairy Tail shared as it had been the entire guild's might and faith that brought him down.

Lucy looked down at the broken gold key as she felt a brief sting of pain again. She loosened her grip some and closed her eyes again.

"Aquarius…." She winced as she felt a slight throb from the tattoo that now marked across her collarbones…Aquarius' mark…

Lucy sat up and held Plue tighter to her as the dog spirit watched her in concern.

"Pun-puun?"

Lucy stroked his head with her other hand. "I miss her…I miss her berating and teasing and tormenting…I even miss her getting mad at me for interrupting one of her and Scorpio's dates by summoning her. It's not just her Plue…I miss Dad too. I watch Cana and Gildarts interacting and…I can't help it." Her knees curled upward.

Plue patted her cheek. "Pu puu, pu-puun."

Lucy gave him a watery smile. "I know I have everyone else at Fairy Tail, and you all as well, but…" She sighed and looked out the window as the pang in her heart grew at not having the rest of her family with her. Her chocolate orbs locked in on an uncommon sight as a pale light streak crossed the dying rays of sunlight. "Is that...what could it hurt?" Lucy gave a depreciative, wistful smile as a flood of desire filled her upon the sight of the falling star. "I wish…"

Plue trembled a bit more, looking around in confusion as he felt his master's magic rise up unconsciously, the girl oblivious to the reaction. "Puun?"

Lucy kept her gaze on the solitary trail as golden energy washed around her, similar to when she cast Urano Metria. "I wish…we had a second chance, to get things right, to reconnect and fix everything. Dad…Aquarius…Everyone…" She closed her eyes and grasped Aquarius' key harder, the jagged edge cutting her. "Ow!" Lucy yelped and waved the injured hand. She blinked as Plue vanished with a pop. "P-Plue? Where-" And the world fell away from her.

* * *

It was a soft groan that she first heard. Lucy winced and clutched her head as a throbbing pain shot through her.

"Oh, ow...what gives? Eh?" She blinked, noticing her voice sounded…higher. "Why do I…EHHHH?!" She shrieked after looking down, noting she wasn't in her usual attire for one. And for two…her once bountiful breasts were non-existent and she was considerably smaller from how she last remembered being.

"Okay…keep it together, Lucy, there has to be a good reason for this…a LOGICAL reason…I am not a kid…no way…" Her hand flew to her hip, where her keys normally resided and she paled, sweating. "I left them on the table…"

Lucy blinked as she heard a flurry of footsteps, soft ones and heavy falling ones, and the door flew open to reveal the last two people she ever thought to see again.

"Lucy?!"

"Lucy! Are you alright?"

Layla and Jude Heartfilia rushed towards their child and sat on either side of her.

Lucy trembled at seeing them, tears coming unbidden to her. "M-Mama….? P-Papa?"

The two enveloped her in a caring and soothing hug.

"We're here, sweetie, it was just a bad dream, no need to worry."

Lucy gripped onto her mother's-her deceased mother's!- nightgown as she started crying in earnest, desperately hoping that this wasn't some sort of cruel or fanciful dream. She hiccupped, Jude stroking her hair to calm her, the caring man she remembered before her mother's death…he was back…she was a child…the wish?!

The full shock hit her then, and she wavered as it all overwhelmed her.

[I'm…I'm in the past…Mama and Papa…the wish...the star...how could it have worked?!]

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Author's Postscript :

SSD: Not much, but still. It is a prologue and…Lucy…are you crying?  
Lucy: *sniffle* You…you brought my parents back….*sniffle*  
SSD: *sweatdrop* Yeah…kinda meant to. I've been going over several ideas, rolling on them to see what makes it and…well, you'll find out in later chapters.  
Lucy: *glomps SSD* Thank you!  
SSD: Yeah, next chapter you'll get to find out more about what impacts you'll make. Some things will stay the same, just so you know. But others, you'll get a say in how to change. And…maybe a few added surprises echoing back from your future self.  
Lucy: *blinks in confusion* Eh?  
SSD: See you next time! I'll get to work on the next chapter now, I'm all fired up!  
Natsu: *breaks down wall* That's my line!

Edit: changed a few things up as I was rereading. To all my loyal followers, there should be a new chapter coming out either today (the 21st) or tomorrow. Stay tuned and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 1: Echoes of the Future

Author's Corner:

SSD: *Stares at worksheet* …..seriously? I mean….seriously…how the fuck?  
Lucy: *looks over* What is it?  
SSD: *Shows worksheet* Know how I said I was going to randomize the couples? Even added in quite a few of my characters to help flush out the guilds. This is the result…  
Lucy: *stares, gaping* How…so many standard couples….  
SSD: I know, right? I mean…geeze….  
Erza: *plucks sheet from SSD* *Scans and turns red* M-m-me and J-J-J-ell….  
SSD: *takes sheet back* Good going on that spoiler. Yeah, you were the first one I did. It's freaky. Although…*snicker* I'm definitely going to have fun with character interactions. You might find another Requip Rival.  
Erza: *straightens* I look forward to the challenge you will present to me.  
SSD: No…seriously…she's more hotheaded than you, but otherwise…weapons, armor, magic affinity when translated to FT universe, and even down to the red hair…I swear, the coincidences between my characters and Fairy Tail is crazy….I think you have the advantage though, since she isn't a TK.  
Lucy: *cough* Can we get on with the story though, please?  
SSD: Oh, right. Erza, mind doing the honors this time?  
Erza: Gladly. Silverserpentdragon does not own Fairy Tail. Any characters not recognized as being by Hiro Mashima belong to her. Any theft of those characters will have the thieves punished by my blade.  
SSD: Err…thanks, onward!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 1: Echoes of the Future

It was awkward, Lucy decided, here she was in a four year old body and with her parents again when she clearly remembered both of them being dead. She still kept believing she would wake up and this would all be some heartbreaking dream. Then there was that time yesterday, when Layla had, surprisingly, summoned Aquarius so Lucy could meet and discuss terms to their, future, contract.

_Flashback_

_Lucy clutched onto her mother's skirt as she eyed the keyring in the older woman's hand, more specifically on a key that she last knew as broken. She held back the tears at the memory as Layla inserted the key in the pond.  
_

_"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Layla intoned, much like Lucy had/will do.  
_

_In a splash of water, the irate mermaid appeared, hefting the water jug as she gave a mild glare to Layla. "What?"  
_

_Layla gave a warm smile to her. "Hello, Aquarius, I hope I didn't disturb you too much."  
_

_Aquarius huffed and her blue eyes zeroed in on Lucy. "So, this is the little urchin. What's her problem."  
_

_Lucy sniffled, bringing up a hand to her watering eyes as she a heartbreaking, deliriously happy smile. "H-hello, Aquarius." [She's back…please, please, please don't be a dream….]  
_

_Aquarius raised an eyebrow as Layla started comforting her daughter. "Aquarius, this is my daughter, Lucy. I know it's been a while since you've seen her last. She was just born last I summoned you all, I'm sorry for it being such a long time."  
_

_The mermaid queen huffed. "It's giving me plenty of time to be with, you know, my boyfriend."  
_

_Layla smiled as Lucy regained control of herself again, still staring up at Aquarius in awe. "How have things been with Scorpio?"  
_

_A pink blush colored the bluenette's cheeks. "Good…very good…"  
_

_"That's wonderful to hear. Actually, there is another reason I summoned you, Aquarius."  
_

_Aquarius looked at her master. "What this time?"  
_

_"I was hoping you could make a contract with Lucy."  
_

_Lucy snapped her head up to look at her mother in surprise. [Contract…? But…I didn't contract any of the Zodiacs until after Mama died…]  
_

_Aquarius blinked. "A contract? How old is she, three? Aren't you pushing things too much?"_

_Layla shook her head. "No. Lucy's magic, for some reason, got a very strong boost some nights ago. I thought it was just a fluke at first, but it hasn't gone down since. I believe she can summon you and hold you out for quite some time still."  
_

_Aquarius looked thoughtful, staring at the gobsmacked Lucy. "…I'll go back to the spirit world then. See if the urchin can summon me after all." She disappeared in the signature gold light of the Zodiac spirits.  
_

_Layla then pressed Aquarius' key into Lucy's hand. "The incantation is this, Lucy. Are you ready for your first contract?" She smiled proudly at her.  
_

_End Flashback  
_

Lucy kicked her legs in the pond water, watching as koi suckled on her toes. [I can't believe I got Aquarius' contract so much earlier…well, in suspension until Mama officially passes her key on to me. But…have I really gotten that much stronger or…] She blinked and stood. [The wish…did it just transfer my soul directly to my younger self? Or…] She bit her lip, glancing at the pond again.

"Can I…still use it?" Lucy closed her eyes, holding her hands out to the pond, trying to feel the water. She then let out an undignified yelp as the water rose in an explosion and drenched the blonde girl. "…I'll…take that as a yes…"

Lucy touched her collarbone, feeling a fleeting warmth as her magic died down. "So…I still have Aquarius' magic…" She wiped away the water from her face as one of the servants hurried over, already with a towel in hand. The blonde smiled as she was ushered away from the pond and back into the manor to dry. [We're still connected…]  
She giggled, completely missing the dark look a servant tossed her way as she passed.

* * *

Aquarius grimaced as Lucy once more ran a comb through the mermaid's hair later that night. "I really don't see why you're pestering me for this. Don't you have other kids to play with?"

Lucy paused and looked down. "…they're scared. They don't like that I can use magic. And…you can also help me with my Water Magic, right?"

Aquarius glanced at her. "You have water magic? Let's see it then." She smirked, thinking her future master was pulling her fin.

The blonde child bit her lip. "Umm…I can't really control it that well…" She looked at the bathtub, focusing on the still water.

Aquarius gave a "tch" of annoyance. "Get on with it, urchi-" She blinked as a geyser of water spurt right in her face. "…"

Lucy, panicked, waved her arms in front of her, the water sloshing in agitation. "Sorry! I didn't mean it, Aquarius!" She grimaced as her magic levels dropped lower.

Aquarius shook her head and smoothed her hair back. "Tch, so you really can use water magic. You're low on power right now, urchin, so call me tomorrow and we can work things out."

Lucy peeked up at her. "You…mean it?"

Aquarius sighed. "Yeah, just get some rest and call me next bath time." She grimaced at that thought and blinked as two arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you, Aquarius-nee."

The mermaid's jaw dropped, staring down at the head of gold tucked against her stomach. "Y-tch." She disappeared, hiding her flustered state. [Perhaps…it's a good thing we made Layla rethink handing our keys off too early…]

Lucy smiled, despite falling face first into the water. "We'll be friends from the start this time, Aquarius…I promise…and I'll try to save everyone else from their hardships too…" She gently touched the fading mark on her collarbone.

* * *

Lucy blinked, staring at the small, rectangular box in front of her. She glanced at her parents curiously, since her birthday was normally quite a large affair for the family and staff. "What is it?"

Layla smiled at her, looking more drawn and weak than she had that morning nearly six years ago when Lucy woke up in the past. "That's why you're supposed to open it, dear." Jude nodded, looking uncomfortable as Layla continued. "After all, your father helped find it."

Lucy blinked. [No way…it can't be…] She tore open the shining pink paper and lifted the lid, gaping as gold entered her vision. "I-I don't…this is…" Her still small hand reached in and lifted out a golden key with a pronged end, Scorpio's symbol emblazoned on the head of the key. "This is Aquarius' boyfriend!"

Jude facepalmed, twitching mildly before he recovered his composure. "Yes, it took a bit of time to track it down, otherwise it would have been yours last ye-umph!" The businessman blinked as Lucy hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Papa! Thank you so much!"

Jude smiled softly and patted her head. "Of course, anything for you, Lucy."

Layla beamed at the sight before coughs racked her body. Jude immediately wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Layla!"

"Mama!"

Jude made a gesture to the door. "Go get the physician! She's having another attack!"

The servant bowed and ushered out, going to retrieve the family doctor.

Lucy looked on in worry as the doctor came, checking over Layla again and shaking his head. "It's no use, I'm afraid…I simply cannot discern where the sickness is coming from."

The blonde ten year old looked down, tears threatening to spill over. [I can't change this…can I? If only there was a spirit that could heal…or if Wendy was here…Mama…]

Layla looked over at her daughter weakly, gesturing her over. Jude, seeing Lucy didn't notice the gesture, guided her to Layla's bedside. Layla smiled at her only child and cupped her cheek. "Don't cry, Lucy, you're far too beautiful for such sadness."

Lucy choked on her sob. "Mama…" [Mama…this is the second time I'll lose you though…]

Layla lowly hummed a lullaby to try and soothe her. "You've already made contracts to my spirits, I think it's time I hand over the reins to you fully. Especially after seeing you sneak away with Aquarius and Cancer's keys so often." She smiled teasingly, getting a soft laugh in return.

"You noticed that?"

"Of course I did. Cancer does excellent work in being a salon, no?"

The two females chuckled over that, Jude unable to tear his eyes away from Layla's weakening form as he quietly talked with the doctor. He didn't miss the exchange of keys from mother to daughter and gripped his chest to try and fight off the pang of heartbreak.

"I am sorry, Master Heartfilia, there's nothing more I can do. We're lucky she even lasted this long." The doctor placed his hand on Jude's shoulder, offering silent comfort.

"Thank you, for all you have done." The patriarch dismissed him, walking back to his family.

The doctor nodded and left the room, his hand slightly held out as a small pouch dropped into it before being pocketed. He then made his way out in haste.

Lucy wiped away her tears and straightened up. "Alright then, I'll just contract Scorpio! Watch me, mama!" She grabbed Scorpio's key and held it in front of her, a look of determination etched firmly in her features. "I call upon thee in the world of the celestial spirits, I beckon you to my side at once. Pass through the Gate! Open, Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!"

"We are!" Lucy couldn't hold back the smile at the familiar verbal tick. She waited for the dual-color haired spirit to take notice of her as he looked around. "Huh, not a bad place." He then flopped into and armchair, using his tail to kick his feet up. "So, you're the little missy that summoned me?" His black eyes focused on Lucy.

Lucy nodded. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, would you like to make a contract with me?"

Scorpio grinned. "You're the "urchin" my mermaid princess keeps talking about, aren't ya? Whatta ya got for me, kid?"

Lucy grinned as she got a tablet and pencil to take notes. "Well, what days are you available?"

Layla smiled as she watched her daughter form the contract on her own this time. "She's grown so much…promise me you'll look after her, Jude? Make sure…she always keeps smiling like that."

Jude took his wife's hand, squeezing it gently. "Of course, Layla…she's our Lucky Lucy after all…"

Layla nodded tiredly, Scorpio dismissing himself once the contract was complete. "That's good…I'll just…take a rest then." She closed her eyes, slipping into slumber.

Lucy tentatively approached. "Papa…is Mama sleeping?"

Jude sighed as he looked at his daughter. "Just sleeping."

Lucy looked up at him, her chocolate orbs shimmering with unshed tears. "She's not going to…she's not gonna make it…is she?"

Jude walked around the bed and hugged the child to him. "We have to keep strong…for your mother's sake."

"Alright…"

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Author's Postscript:

SSD: Done, be grateful since I normally don't do two chapters in one day. I'll try to pump out a couple more since I don't have work tomorrow, but no promises.  
Erza: *smashing Lucy to her breastplate* I am here for you Lucy. Take your time and grieve.  
Lucy: *struggling* Mrf…'rza….an't…eathe…  
SSD: *Sweatdrop* Uhh….anyway, about Lucy getting Scorpio's key early, can anyone really say that was coming? She may get one or two more earlier than normal also, but yeah…I did a roll off to see who was contracted next. Granted in my head I was hoping for Scorpio anyway…the dice just love me…and certain other things….*glares at couples worksheet* Seriously?! How is this even scientifically possible!? Anyway, see you all next time on Chapter 2: Divergence  
Lucy: *gasps for air* Wait, divergence? What else are you throwing a wrench in?  
SSD: Nothing you need to worry about for now. Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 2: Divergence

Author's Corner:

SSD: Yikes…still have the creative juices flowing. Okay, get it toget-  
Lucy: *Kicks SSD* Lucy Kick!  
SSd: *goes flying into a wall* Gah…what was that for?!  
Lucy: *glares* You couldn't save my mother?!  
SSD: *holds up hands* It's one of your defining moments, sorry but it has to happen.  
Lucy: But…  
SSD: Shush, I need to get on this story before my muse decides to take a backseat.  
Lucy: …still right here.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 2: Divergence

Lucy gripped her father's hand tightly, biting her lip as she watched Layla's coffin lower into the ground a second time. Jude stared down, face completely devoid of emotion as he used Lucy's hand like a lifeline. Around them, the Konzern servants wept in sorrow with several of the couple's old friends from the Love and Lucky Guild in attendance as well.

Lucy looked up from the filling hole as she felt a hand grasp her opposite shoulder. She met the concerned emerald gaze of…[That's weird…I don't remember this woman being at the funeral the first time.] "Umm…"

The brunette woman bowed to Jude. "Jude, I am so sorry about Layla's death, you two were always able to brighten up the guild when we saw you together." She was…statuesque, about as tall as Erza and dressed in a silver half plate, a sleeveless black turtleneck shirt, white breeches, greaves and gauntlets. Brunette hair the shade of maple syrup was tucked into a tight french braid. Attached to the metal plates resting over her hips was a sheet of durable cloth in the same green as her eyes. A shield and sword were strapped to her back and left side respectively.

Jude stiffened a bit. "Beneviere Knight, it has been a while…thank you for coming."

Beneviere nodded. "I apologize, the guild had contracted me on loan for a joint mission. I only just returned when I heard the news and came as swiftly as I could." She glanced down at Lucy. "This is your daughter? She's the image of Layla."

Jude gripped Lucy's hand tighter. "That she is…she also has several contracts and following Layla's footsteps."

Lucy frowned, processing all this. [So…this is an old friend of Mom and Dad's? She does look about their age…] "I'm Lucy."

Beneviere smiled kindly down at her. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lucy. I apologize that I could not meet you sooner. Your mother and I were good friends being a couple of the only mages of our guild."

Lucy blinked. "You're a mage? What magic do you use?"

Beneviere's smile turned sadder, realizing Lucy was distracting herself from the grief. "I use Shield Magic. My defense is unparalleled."

Lucy blinked again. "Really?"

The brunette nodded. "If your father agrees, I can show you. Perhaps you can test out your spirits' strength?"

The child shook her head. "No…they're taking their time too." She gazed down at the ground as Jude leaned down to pick her up.

The Heartfilia family head gazed solemnly at Beneviere. "You are welcome back to the manor, Layla left some items for you in the event that she passed before she saw you again."

Beneviere nodded gravely. "I understand…so she did manage to find it after all?"

Jude jerked his head. "Inside. This is not the place for this discussion and Lucy will be busy later."

The Shield Mage nodded in agreement. "Very well."

Jude led her from the massive garden, instructing a servant to oversee the rest of the wake as they enter the manor proper. Lucy laid her head on Jude's shoulder, emotionally drained and hoping he wouldn't close her out like he did before. Jude set her down in a plush armchair before retreating to his study, closing the door after

Beneviere. The rebudding mage crept out of the chair and to the door, trying to peep in through the keyhole.

Lucy cursed silently, the office chairs in front of her father's desk completely obscuring her sight. She heard Beneviere gasp.

"So…it really does exist…."

Jude's sharp voice cut across. "Take it, destroy it, seal it. Make it so that it never sees the light of day again. This book…it cost Layla her life, I know it. Do not touch it, do not open it. She entrusted the task to you, Beneviere. I pray she was right."

The Knight sighed. "I will do my best, but this…this is something that should be left to the Council, Jude. I will honor Layla's request, you have my word."

"Get it out of my sight and far away from Lucy. If she were to find out Layla knew…"

""Knew"? What are you playing at now, Jude?"

"…nothing that concerns you. You may stay the night to rest from your travels-"

"And leave first thing. I understand."

Lucy hastily moved back to her previous position, settling just in time as the study door opened.

Jude gazed fondly at Lucy as he picked up the "sleeping" girl. "I will take her to bed, get a servant to guide you to a room." He then left.

He treaded up the stairs to the family wing and to Lucy's room. He fumbled with the door before managing to open up to the pink filled room. He rested Lucy on her bed, taking off her shoes and setting them to the side. With a heavy sigh he sat on the bed, head resting in his hands as he finally gave in to his grief, a choking, strangled cry rising from the back of his throat. Lucy's eyes cracked open, her heart breaking at seeing this side of her father. She inched forward a bit, sitting up and wrapping her arms around him.

"I miss her too, Papa…"

Jude turned and held Lucy to him as they both fell to tears, grieving their loss.

* * *

Lucy sighed, holding the Jude-riceball in her hands. [I hope he likes it this time…he hasn't been eating well…and I still don't know what he entrusted to that Beneviere person.] She knocked on the study door, opening it a crack and sticking her head in. "Papa?"

Jude sat at his desk, doing paperwork. "What is it, Lucy? Can't you see I'm busy?" He continued on.

Lucy flinched at the familiar sting of cold words as she walked further in. She set the riceball on his desk and backed away. "You…haven't been eating well so…I went and made this for you. I hope you like it…" She bit her lip, hands behind her back as she shuffled a bit.

Jude looked up, eyes landing on the riceball in his likeness. "…" He stared at it and set his pen down slowly, hand reaching for the riceball.

Lucy cringed. […this is where he throws it awa-]

Munch.

Lucy blinked and looked back up. She stared in awe and surprise.

Jude took another bite of the riceball. "Thank you, Lucy, this is rather good. Was this your first attempt?"

Lucy's lip trembled as she smiled happily. "Yeah! I had the cooks show me how to make them, the design was my idea."

Jude nodded, gazing at her warmly. [Layla…I will keep my promise.] "I see, perhaps I should fire the chefs and have you cook for me instead?"

Lucy gave a mock gasp. "You can't do that, Papa! I'm nowhere near that good!" Her smile threatened to split her face in two. [He's different…this will work, I know it…abetter future all around.] She hopped in a chair as her father ate and they chatted, Lucy telling him about the various antics her spirits got up to in the Spirit World.

"Err…Papa?"

"What is it, Lucy?"

"Can I…that is…when I get older, I want to join a guild, like you and Mama did."

Jude froze, watching Lucy critically before sighing. "I suppose…but not before you are thirteen, you understand?"

Lucy grinned again and jumped off her chair, running around to hug him. "Thank you, Papa! I know just the guild, they have kids my age there too."

Jude blinked at that. "What guild is this?"

Lucy smiled warmly, thinking of all the fun adventures she had and will have at the place she called home. "Fairy Tail."

"Why would you want to go there?"

Lucy's smile brightened. "Because there...I'll find my nakama."

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Author's Postscript:

SSD: I think that's a good place to stop it. Beneviere is one of the characters I warned about earlier, please don't steal her. She won't be featured much until the main story line starts up again but some other OCs will make their appearance in future chapters.  
Lucy: *tapping foot*  
SSD: *sigh* What now?  
Lucy: You forgot the disclaimer at the top.  
SSD: *Blink* I did? *double checks* Oh…ah well. I can have Beneviere do it.  
Beneviere: "Silverserpentdragon does not own Fairy Tail. Any character not owned by Hiro Mashima that appears belongs to her, any theft will be swiftly dealt with." Was that satisfactory?  
SSD: Perfect. Anyway, see you all again for chapter 3: Home Again. Lucy heads back to Fairy Tail…a few years sooner.


	4. Chapter 3: Home Again

Author's Corner :

SSD: *Yawn* Ugh…writing first thing…  
Lucy: *pokes SSD* You sure you're alright? Your other muses all said it's hard to get you to do one chapter. *Glances at other stories*  
SSD: Yeah…I should get around to those one day…maybe…like I said, I have my own chronology to work on, 7 novels planned…bleh…stupid unending imagination.  
Erza: I find it admirable that you persevere to follow your creative whims.  
SSD: Thanks, anyway, this chapter will have a few more OCs, mainly for the previous generation of Fairy Tail a bit before even Laxus' birth, about Gildarts' age.  
Lucy: Eh? You mean more S-Class?  
SSD: No, I know better than to toss in OP characters at a whim. They'll be about Natsu-level at the start of the series, strong but not too strong. Others will be working their way up to that level.  
Lucy: *blink* You've put a lot of thought into this…  
SSD: At least a week or more before the plot bunny multiplied to break out of the cage…  
Lucy: Uhh…  
Erza: I see, these plot bunnies are menace. *Requips to Heaven's Wheel* Then I shall exterminate them with extreme prejudice!  
SSD: *sweatdrop* Erza…in this case the bunnies are good, it's what's keeping me writing…  
Erza: Oh. *Requips to normal* You should have mentioned that in the first place.  
Lucy: Anyway! Silverserpentdragon does not own Fairy Tail, any characters not owned by Hiro Mashima belong to her and we highly disapprove of any theft.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 3: Home Again

Lucy wiped away her tears, glaring angrily out the window. "Capricorn…I'm so sorry…" She looked down at her bed, eyes taking in her bandaged arms and torso from the injuries she sustained. "I tried…I tried so hard to keep him from taking you. I hope you can forgive me when we meet again…"

_Flashback_

_The tall goat man watched his master as she went through the meditation steps he instructed to her. "Very good, hime. Now, bring out your magic, slowly, keep it steady to where you can't hold anymore."  
_

_Sweat beaded down the twelve year old's face as she did as he told, small orbs of light floating around her.  
_

_Capricorn smiled proudly, his new master was certainly something else. [By my reckoning, it shouldn't be much longer until she can sustain three spirits and still use a few of her own spells. Layla, you would be so proud, she may just exceed your own abilities.] "That is good, hime, now focus on-urgh!" The goat froze, a look of shock on his face as he hunched forward. "NNg, no! Get out!" He thrashed in agony.  
_

_Lucy's eyes flew open, standing up wobbly as she reoriented to the world around her. "Capricorn? What's going on on?"  
_

_The goat brayed, feeling his mind start to lose cohesion. "Miss Lucy, run! Something is- …heheh, not what I would have expected as a result, but this will work just as well. Oh, the power I can feel from him."_

_Lucy's eyes widened. "No…" [No! I can't believe I forgot about him!] "Zoldeo!"_

_Zoldeo, in Capricorn's body, tilted his head. "Oh, so the little princess actually knows my name? You know, I was supposed to have gotten this earlier. Instead I had to wait more than a decade to get possession of one of the Zodiacs. Even then, perhaps I should have controlled you to break the contract rather than attempt seizing complete control. This body is absolutely revolting!."  
_

_Lucy shuddered in fury at the mage's declaration before a fire of determination lit her eyes. "I won't stand for you insulting and degrading my friend like that... Capricorn! I know you're in there, please fight back!" She got into a fighting stance.  
_

_Zoldeo laughed. "He can't hear you, Capricorn is me, a rather odd effect of trying to bind him to my service instead, but oh well."  
_

_Lucy screamed in rage as she threw herself at him. "Lucy Kick!" She launched her signature high kick, gasping as it was caught.  
_

_Zoldeo tsks at her, wagging a finger. "Now, now, princess. So unLADY-Like!" He hurled her away, Lucy screaming in pain as she crashed into the ground, arm folding unnaturally beneath her.  
_

_"Nng…" She slowly stood up, not willing to back down. With a glare she held out Scorpio's key. "Open, gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!"  
_

_The tell-tale flash of gold light and a cry of "We are!" announced Scorpio's arrival. He took one look at Lucy's condition and his face morphed to absolute seriousness. "Lucy, what's going on?" He crouched in front of her protectively.  
_

_"Capricorn's been possessed by one of the servants, we have to get him back." Lucy grimaced and held her arm to her.  
_

_Scorpio grinned cockily. "Leave it to me then. Sand Buster!" His tail gun loaded and fired at Zoldeo. His eyes widened as the goatman dodged and kicked him full in the chest.  
_

_"Bringing a long-range fighter to a martial fight, shame on you. Oh, the strength in this form. Yes…so much that I can do now!"  
_

_Lucy cried out as Scorpio was separated from her. "Scorpio!" She looked fearfully as Zoldeo closed in, hand reaching for a whip she doesn't have. She screamed in pain again as a solid kick connected with her chest.  
_

_"Lucy!" Scorpio growled angrily as he swept his tail at Zoldeo to knock him aside, the goat man dodging effortlessly.  
_

_"I grow bored of this, time to take my leave then." He laughed as he ran away speedily.  
_

_Scorpio picked Lucy up, gently cradling her after seeing her arm. "Lucy, we can track him down again, we'll get Capricorn back."  
_

_Lucy just cried, both in pain and holding her keyring, Capricorn's key turned a murky brown. Scorpio scowled, vowing to get the mage who did this to his little master back. He was sure Aquarius would have a few words to say on the matter as well…  
_

_End flashback_

Lucy gripped the bedsheets with her good hand. [A broken arm…three cracked ribs…I need to find Loke's key so he can train me in hand-to-hand, or get someone to. I failed Capricorn…even after I swore to save them from their hardships…]

Knock.

The blonde looked up at the knock on the door. She blinked. "Papa?"

Jude looked at his daughter in concern. "Lucy. Tell me everything that happened."

So she did, looking down at her hands in defeat.

Jude sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Just like your mother, I can get a few tutors out here to teach you combat. As much as it pains me, having you in this condition is far more painful to see when I know you weren't able to fight back."

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, still taken aback by how much different her father is this time. "Papa…thank you. I want to get Capricorn back, but I need to get stronger."

Jude sighed. "One year of training, then you'll be joining that Fairy Tail. Perhaps one of their mages can come and train you."

Lucy blinked, perking up. "Really?"

Jude smiled and pat her head. "I will send a request to them in the morning. Get some rest now, Lucy."

Lucy beamed, snuggling into the covers and winced as her cracked ribs protested the motion.

Jude sighed once he left the room. "Let's see…weapon training…magic training…" He headed into his study to draw up the request.

* * *

Fairy Tail, proclaimed strongest guild in Fiore…and a degenerate mess of a brawl.

A girl with brown hair yelped, ducking under a table, a trail of lightning following her in her surprise. A darker haired girl reached down and tugged the frightened girl up to sit beside her. Two boys, one with pink hair and the other black were facing off in a battle of fire versus ice. Two younger boys, one with blonde hair and another with blue were cheering them on, the blonde more so. A girl with short cut white hair sighed as she sat at the bar with a strawberry milkshake in hand. Behind the bar was a blue haired woman with her hair up in a ponytail. In another corner, a red haired and a white haired girl entered their own brawl, terrifying those around them.

The white haired girl hummed in delight. "You make the best milkshakes, Azule-nee."

Azule smirked. "Don't tell my husband, he'll have me making them for him non-stop." She glanced across the room. "Your sister is still causing trouble, Lisanna. At least Elfman is more behaved than those two brats in the center."

Lisanna giggled at that. "I think their enthusiasm is entertaining."

Azule's smirk turned knowing. "Or just that you enjoy watching Natsu." The white haired girl turned bright red.

"Azule-nee!"

"Hey, Azule! Send me up a beer." A blonde teen leaned on the railing of the second floor, three others by him.

Azule glared up the cocky gray orbs. "Not in this guild you won't, Laxus. Twenty-one, brat."

Laxus scowled. "Who the fuck you calling a brat? You're only four years older."

Azule sends a dish towel flying up at him, smacking the teen in the face. "Yeah, and I've got two kids to look after, not including you brats. So shut your trap. You want a beer, get your Gramps to get one for you."

Laxus' scowl deepened as he shoved off from the railing back into the shadows of the second floor.

Azule shook her head and continued cleaning glasses as the door burst open. She glanced at the shrunken man beside her with a mug of ale in his hand. "Master, you really should do something about Laxus, he's getting far too reckless."

Makarov laughed. "Oh, I remember you doing the same not too long ago, swept up in Young Love. At least that boy held up your honor."

Azule flushed. "Master, it wasn't-"

"I'm back, everyone!" A cheerful male voice rang out as the guild doors burst open. A man with his hair cut short up front and trailing back into a ponytail entered. A trim beard, thin enough to be called stubble, framed his jaw as laughing amber eyes looked in on the guild.

"Papa!" "Papa!"

He bent down and scooped up the running boys that had been cheering on Natsu and Gray.

Azule smiled fondly. "Welcome back, Ambryn. Staying long this time?"

Ambryn set down his boys and grinned sheepishly, rolling up the gray sleeve of his shirt. He held up his bare forearm. "Blue Pegasus let me go. Master Bob said I should've asked the minute I married you."

Azule snorted in derision. "Well, you've always been slow for a Lightning Mage."

"Oi! This is the thanks I get after bringing a mission for the guild."

Makarov looked up. "A mission?"

Ambryn nodded, looking grave. "I came across a messenger getting attacked by bandits, took them out but it was too late for the messenger. He was from the Heartfilia Konzern."

The rest of the adult mages looked concern.

Azule walked around the counter. "What's the mission?"

Ambryn handed her the flier. "Apparently Jude Heartfilia is looking for a personal trainer. A mage trainer."

Makarov straightened up. "Is that so? I remember hearing that his wife was a mage. Perhaps the daughter is as well?"

Ambryn shrugged. "That's what it seems-"

"Old man, fight me!" Natsu gleefully yelled as he jumped at Ambryn…and suitably got shocked back into a wall.

"As I was saying, that's what it seems. Sorry, Natsu, grown up talk for right now."

"Awww!" The pink haired Dragon Slayer sulks as he gets prodded by the blonde's sons.

Makarov hummed in thought. "I suppose we shall have to see who is available to take this. On the other hand…where would you like your guild stamp?" He held up the rubber stamp with a smile.

Ambryn smiled back and held out his arm. "Same place, old geezer, dark blue." He smiled as the stamp pressed into his skin.

Makarov hopped up to stand. "Alright then, I will look over the requisition and contact Mr. Heartfilia for additional details. I'll be back once I figure out who to send." He took his walking staff with the smiling face on it and hopped down to the floor and made his way to his office.

* * *

"Lucy! The mage from Fairy Tail is here!"

Lucy perked up, running down the stairs now that her injuries from a couple weeks ago were healed up enough. [I wonder who it is? Mira? Erza? Maybe Laxus?] She paused in her run at that thought. […why would Laxus bother? And why did I feel so weird just then? Whatever, probably my imagination.] She shook her head and continued down, finally making it to the foyer. She paused and did a double take. [I…don't recognize them either…what's going on?]

Azule looked up from beside Ambryn, well aware of how unusual it may seem since they had brought the boys, Auri and Bran with them. "We're the mages from Fairy Tail. I know you were only expecting one, but…" She glared at her husband. "Someone was afraid of staying alone with the boys."

Ambryn smiled, acting like the barb didn't dig at him. "I consider it more of a family outing since they should be coming into their magic soon as well."

Jude nodded. "I understand. You are welcome to use one of the suites while you stay here in the meantime. As you can guess, this is my daughter and your student, Lucy. Lucy, this is Ambryn and Azule Vestras and their children, Aurelis and Brandeis."

Ambryn gave a slight nod. "Nice to meet you, Lucy, though the boys just go by Auri and Bran. I had no say in the naming." He winced as Azule backhanded his stomach. "I'm going to be your magic trainer. My darling wife here will be teaching you weapon combat."

Azule nodded to her, smiling. "I will not go easy, and I expect you to put your full effort into both our training. Understood?"

Lucy got over her shock and surprise as she nodded, determination returning. "Yes, I understand. I have a comrade to save as well…"

The two mages blinked at that. Jude sighed. "You will be informed of the whole story over dinner. A servant will take your belongings to your room and your sons to the nursery."

* * *

Lucy waved to her father, pack carried on her back as she headed out with the Fairy Tail mages that trained her the past year. She readjusted the weight some as she jogged to catch up. Lucy smiled, thinking on her progress over the years…and pleased that she was finally starting to bloom into the bodacious beauty she was before her trip to the past. [Being flat chested sucked…sorry, Levy, but I can't stand it…]

Azule looked back at her charge. "Lucy, we'll be catching the train to Hargeon and from there up to Magnolia."

Lucy blinked. "Why not take the rail directly to Magnolia?"

Ambryn chuckled. "The boys want to see a "magicless" town. I said there's no such thing."

Azule rolled her eyes. "Of course there is, just not much of one in Fiore. Hargeon has limited magic use, and-"

"Only one magic shop." Lucy blinked as a thought occurred to her. [I can get Plue's key early as well, hopefully. Provided they have any…]

Azule blinked. "Yes…you certainly know your geography."

Lucy laughed lightly. "I got curious so asked Dad for a count of magic shops per town…]

Ambryn stared at her. "…you memorized them all?"

Lucy shuffled sheepishly. "Hey! We're gonna miss the train!"

Ambryn panicked at that and scooped up Auri and Bran to their delighted squeals. "Away we go then!" The trio take off running towards the station.

The blonde teen sighed as she stepped off the train in Hargeon, Azule beside her. Ambryn kissed his wife's cheek. "I'll take the boys out to look around, we'll meet back here in a couple hours and get something to eat before catching the train to Magnolia."

Azule nodded. "Alright, I know Lucy wanted to check out the magic shop."

Lucy bounced on her toes at the reminder. "I hope they have some Celestial Keys." She grinned as she and the older woman split ways from the boys. "You sure it's a good idea to let them go on their own though?"

Azule chuckled. "I'm sure it won't be that bad. Ambryn was a part of Blue Pegasus before joining Fairy Tail."

Lucy nodded. "Oh, so how did you join?"

Azule shrugged. "It isn't that exciting. I just walked in and asked to join. Got my stamp and that was it."

Lucy blinked. "Oh…oh! Here we are." She grinned and hurried inside, the bell above the door chiming. "Excuse me! Hello?"

The shop keeper looked up. "Hm? Oh, we don't get many customers here, how can I help you."

Lucy smiled charmingly. "Do you have any Celestial Gate Keys for sale?"

The shop keep thought for a while. "Hm…come to think of it, we do. It isn't very power-"

"I'll take it! How much is it?"

He blinked in surprise at the blonde's eagerness. "20000 Jewel."

Lucy nodded. "Alright, it's a deal." She handed over the money with no complaint.

The shop keeper gaped as he numbly handed her the key. "As I said…it isn't very strong…"

Lucy smiled. "It doesn't matter how strong they are, each spirit has its own strength, after all. I just can't wait to meet a new friend." She smiled down at the key in her hand lovingly, especially at seeing the familiar insignia on the head.

Azule ushered her out of the shop before she could make much more of a scene. "You really do love your spirits…Ambryn told me of an upcoming Celestial Mage that was in Blue Pegasus, her attitude is completely different from yours."

Lucy froze, remembering just who Ambryn had described to her mentor. "Karen…"

Azule nodded, not noticing Lucy's odd demeanor. "I believe that's what he said she was called. She had gold keys like you do."

Lucy trembled a bit. [I couldn't save those two either…I really am a failure…] She blinked as her keys jangled, feeling a warmth rise up from all but one. [Right…I still have them…and I'll be stronger when I fight Angel this time…]

Azule tugged her forward. "Let's go get something to eat on the train. And something for the boys."

Lucy nodded. "Alright."

Lucy looked up at the guild hall, a wave of nostalgia rushing over her as she heard the familiar sounds of a brawl trickling through even the closed doors. She smiled at faintly hearing the oh so familiar voice yelling for a fight. She strode to the doors and opened them up, spilling sunlight into the guild as her beaming smile seemed to match. Azule and Ambryn entered on either side of her.

"We're home!"

The entire guild seemed to stall in the brawl as they turned back, everyone yelling back, "Welcome Back!"

Azule strode forward. "Master, we have a new recruit."

Makarov looked up from over the rim of his mug, taking in Lucy. He set his mug down and smiled warmly. "Hello there, child, welcome to Fairy Tail."

Lucy smiled, threatening to cry again but she held back. "H-hello, Master. I'm Lucy and I want to join."

Makarov nodded. "Of course, where would you like your mark?"

Lucy held out her right hand. "Here, and in pink please." Makarov gently pushed the stamp to her skin and she beamed as the Fairy Tail insignia branded her once more. "…I'm home."

Makarov smiled kindly. "Then welcome home, Lucy. There are others here your age. Natsu! Cana! Gray! Kalia! Lisanna! Come over and meet your new nakama!"

Natsu scrambled over, a familiar blue ball of fur gliding behind him. "Hey! I'm Natsu and this is Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

Gray shoved him to the side. "Move it, ash for brains, I'm Gray, ignore whatever this idiot says."

Natsu screamed at him. "What was that, ice stripper!?"

"Gah! What happened to my clothes?!"

Lucy giggled at the familiar banter. Lisanna giggled as well as the two shared a glance. "I'm Lisanna Strauss, it's nice to meet you and I hope we can become friends."

Lucy nodded. "I hope so too. I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

Cana slung an arm around the second brunette's shoulders, the girl poking her fingers together. "Hey there, I'm Cana, this wallflower is Kalia. She's got wicked aim at darts."

Kalia blushed, hiding her face behind her bangs. "I-I'm not…th-that great….h-honest…" Her voice sounded raspy and broken, as if she wasn't used to talking.

Lucy blinked, not recognizing this girl from before either. "Well, I hope we can all become great friends."

Cana laughed. "Yeah! We could totally make our own team."

Lisanna waved her hands in front of her. "I'm already teamed with Elfman and Mira, you can count me out. But if you three want to do Team Girlpower, be my guest."

Cana blinked. "Hey, great idea there, Lis! Team Girl Power!"

Lucy sweatdropped. "Well…maybe after I get used to everything…"

Up on the second floor, Laxus glared down at the cheering group. "Tch. Another weakling…"

Evergreen tossed her hair over her shoulder. "She better not get any ideas of taking over as Queen, that's my title."

Bickslow stuck his tongue out. "I don't think you have any worries, though Sunshine seems pretty strong. She had quite a few keys for a Celestial Mage."

Freed nodded. "An astute observation, she does appear to be a holder type mage. Judging by the color, she has four of the twelve Golden Gate Keys. She may not be as weak as her appearance suggests."

Laxus had an odd look on his face as he looked at Bickslow. "…Sunshine? Where do you get that from?"

Bickslow shrugged. "Seemed right, she opened the door and looked like a ray of sunshine. Bleh, that just sounds cheesy."

Evergreen smirked. "Perhaps you should go wash that out then."

Laxus still looked perplexed, glancing back down to the floor below as Lucy interacted with the guild. "Sunshine…huh?"

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Author's Postscript :

SSD: Ugh, longest chapter to date. I just…couldn't stop. And we see a bit of LaLu attraction forming here. Maybe. Laxus may just be wondering if Bickslow really is going crazy. Who knows with him. Anyway, you all met several of my OCs, Kalia, Ambryn, Azule, Auri and Bran. I'm hoping I'm getting all the Fairy Tail casts' personalities right. Jude of course is OOC due to him consciously trying to keep his promise to Layla, among other things. Hopefully you all can look forward to more updates today, I will try.  
Lucy: So…I'm home…  
Natsu: *glomps Lucy* Luce! Let's go on a mission together next chapter!  
Lucy: Okay, wait, what?! I thought I was going with Cana and Kalia! What's up with Kalia anyway?  
SSD: Well…it's something that happened to her normally, but I had to make happen sooner to fit with the FT timeline…you guys will find out later. And once Laxus finds out as well…things may get blown up…*side glance*  
Erza: *dark glare* I see…he shall pay for this transgression…no wonder Master-  
SSD: Enough of that, Erza. Let the readers find out on their own. Anyway, please read and review, reviews for criticism (helpful), encouragement, etc are greatly appreciated. See you all next time!_  
_

Edit: I went back and changed up some dialogue, just to help match things up with canon a bit.


	5. Chapter 4: First Mission, Redux

Author's Corner:

SSD: Whoohoo! Next chapter! I really am on a roll…although I may take a break after this one…  
Lucy: Lucy Kick! *kicks SSD into a wall*  
SSD: *groan* Need to learn how to dodge that…I lost my ninja skills…  
Lucy: *glare* As a fellow writer, I am NOT allowing you to give up on this! You hear me?!  
SSD: Err…yeah…sure…anyway, pretty much a filler chapter this time, next couple chapters are. Missions you go on before the start of the story, some more Aquarius since I haven't brought her in in a while and maybe you getting closer to someone.  
Lucy: *turns pink* Not Natsu?  
SSD: Not Natsu.  
Lucy: Oh. Okay…who then?  
SSD: You'll see. Carry on with the disclaimer.  
Lucy: Silverserpentdragon does- do we really have to do this? I think it's apparent by now after the first four chapters. See previous chapters for disclaimer.  
SSD:….that was just cheating.  
Lucy: *blows a raspberry*

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 4: First Mission, Redux

Lucy stretched, sitting up in her new apartment, paid for by her father. [Not that I mind the change…but I liked my old apartment…] She thought sadly as she looked around the unfamiliar setting. [Although…maybe Dad won't lose the Konzern this time, since we have a good relationship. Still…I should start saving up Jewels, both for any keys I come across and for future rent.] The not-quite buxom blonde started getting ready for the day, going through her morning rituals. She beamed as she stepped outside. "Time to head to the guild and get my first job!"

"That is a fine idea."

"WAAAAH!" Lucy shrieked and jumped, scambling with a hand reflexively reaching for a whip she didn't have as she looked behind her. She blinked at the familiar scarlet hair. "Oh, Erza…you startled me." [Note to self, go weapon shopping...this habit is really getting old and making me look stupid.]

Erza blinked and tilted her head. "I apologize, you may hit me if that will be recompense. Although, I was not aware that I had introduced myself. You are Lucy, correct?"

Lucy nodded. "Y-yeah, and I overheard your name yesterday at the guild. It's nice to meet you formally this time."

Erza smiled. "Indeed. If you are up to it, perhaps you would care to join me on a job today? I would like to see your proficiency in your magic."

Lucy blinked. "Oh, um, sure. I don't mind, that would be great actually!"

Erza's smile became warmer. "Excellent. I shall select a job and then we shall be on our way."

Lucy nodded emphatically. "Right. Uhh…n-nothing S-class though…right?"

Erza frowned in confusion. "S-class? No, while I am still a rookie in that regard, I know better than to take a fresh mage on such a job. If you had more experience, then perhaps. Otherwise it shall be a job from the normal board."

Lucy sighed in relief. "Oh, okay...is that white haired girl you were arguing with yesterday also S-Class?" She meeped as Erza growled.

"While the demon harlot is powerful, she completely lacks restraint. She won't see S-Class if I have anything to say about it." She then stonily marched toward the guild.

Lucy gulped. "Right…I forgot about their rivalry at this stage…" She shook her head and ran after Erza. "Erza, wait up for me!"

* * *

When the two entered the guild, it was, of course, a disaster like usual. Lucy blinked at seeing Azule tending the bar before remembering that Mirajane was still…wild child stage…

Erza scowled as she marched over and smacked Gray and Natsu's heads together…unknowingly causing them to mash lips as well. Lucy gawked and stared wide eyed, torn between laughing hysterically….and crying in hysterical laughter as the two boys' eyes widened in horror and disgust. "Are you two fighting again?" She yanked them apart.

"Oh god, blegh!"

"I'm gonna be sick, mrf…."

Both boys clutched their mouths, scraping at their tongues with their fingernails. The rest of the guild finally broke from their stupor to laugh uproariously at the scene.

Cana clutched her gut from laughing too hard. "Oh, their faces! Good one, Erza, that was just priceless!"

Erza blinked in confusion, completely unaware of what she did. Makarov stared in wide eyed shock, mug tilted to the side and spilling his ale to the floor in a steady stream.

Laxus glanced over to the noise, again in irritation and pulled on his sound pod, turning the music up louder.

Lucy skirted the edge of the scene, still holding back snickers as she went to investigate the job board. [Let's see…what's a good first job?]

Erza walked straight past the group, irritated by their reaction, to join Lucy. She grabbed the first job her eyes landed on and tugged Lucy away. "Come along, Lucy, we have work to do."

Cana blinked and stood up. "Hey! Kalia and I called dibs on getting a mission with Lucy first!"

Kalia sulked in her seat. "I-I'ts…okay…r-really…"

Lucy looked at them sheepishly. "Sorry, maybe when I get back, alright?"

Cana nodded. "Fine, we'll hold you to that!"

Natsu whined. "Aww, but I wanted to do a mission with Lugi."

"It's Lu-cy!" Erza took the blonde's arm and tugged her out of the guild. "And maybe after Cana and Kalia's mission."

"Yes!"

Laxus snorted. "I don't get the appeal."

Bickslow shrugged, tongue hanging out. "Sunshine seems pretty popular for her second day here."

Freed nodded. "So it appears."

Evergreen pouted. "Whatever, she's still a flat-chested shrimp. Let's take a mission, Laxus." She subtly pushed her breasts up a bit.

Laxus grunted in agreement and stalked to the S-class board. "Tch. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Lucy sat across from Erza as the train set out from the station. "So…what mission are we going on?"

Erza colored a bit. "I…did not look, to be honest." She pulled out the flier and set it in front of them.

Lucy blinked at the reward. "20000 jewel just for taking out a pack of bandits? Isn't that…a little on the cheap side?"

Erza nodded. "Yes, but Oricus Town is small and primarily farmland. They more than likely cannot afford much more."

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense." Lucy fiddled with her keys a bit. "So, what kind of magic do you use?"

Erza smiled. "I use Requip, I've only recently been able to afford purchasing more armors to increase my versatility. And you, Lucy? I see you have those Celestial Keys."

Lucy blinked. "Oh, yeah, I use Celestial Spirit Magic, and I also have an affinity for Water Magic. Azule also trained me in weapon usage, although I'm better with a whip or dagger than anything else."

Erza nodded. "I see, I am afraid I do not have a whip in my inventory, but I shall look to see if I can find one suitable as I see you do not have one."

Lucy shook her head. "You don't have to do that."

"I insist, we are teammates after all." The redhead smiled at her.

Lucy blinked. "A-alright then…how much longer will it take for us to get there?"

Erza hummed in thought. "After this train, it will be a hike to the next station as the rails are not connected yet, then another walk to the town itself due to its mountainous location. Overall, the job should be completed in a single day, but due to travel, it will take us four."

Lucy blinked. "Oh, I didn't realize it was that far out, and you said it was farmland."

Erza nodded. "Indeed, the town is at the foothills of the nearby mountain range."

"Ah."

* * *

Lucy gasped at the landscape that met them and felt anger swell in her. "How dare they do this…" The crops were all torn up and ravaged, the townsfolk trying their best to clear up the area.

Erza laid a hand on Lucy's shoulder, gripping it tightly. "This injustice will not go unpunished. Let's speak with the client and see about tracking down the bandits' camp."

Lucy nodded firmly as they made their way through the desolate area to the mayor's house. Even that was in ruins with half of the building blown apart. The elderly man sat on the steps of his home, looking up as they approached.

Erza took the lead. "We are the mages from Fairy Tail, you sent in a request to eliminate some bandits?"

The man wept and took Erza's hand, the scarlet haired girl appearing flustered. "Thank you for coming. We couldn't keep up with their "protection" payments anymore and…we had sent requests to other guilds but we got no response. We apologize for such a paltry sum, but"

Erza cut him off. "Say no more. We can plainly see your plight and will do our best to see these people come to justice. You have my word on that."

Lucy nodded. "Right! Scumbags like these stand no chance against Fairy Tail mages!"

Erza smiled indulgently and nodded in affirmation. The mayor cried tears of joy and hope. "Oh thank you…thank you…"

"Do not thank us until we have apprehended the bandits."

"Of course, one of our woodsmen, Cole, he has been tracking them for a while now just in the instance a guild took our request. He is usually by the stables, what is left of them." The mayor stated sadly.

Lucy nodded as she and Erza headed to where the old man gestured. Lucy gasped, seeing blood stains on the broken wood. A burly man with copper hair shoves a pile of debris clear of the empty stalls. He turns furious brown eyes at them.

"What do you want?"

Erza, unphased, stepped forward. "Are you Cole? The mayor directed us to you."

Cole looked over them both and snorted. "You're the mages they sent? I guess this town really does mean so little to you big city folk." He growled at them.

Lucy puffed up defensively. "Yes we're mages, we're from Fairy Tail and we came to help. Don't underestimate us just because we're girls."

Erza nodded beside her. "Indeed, we choose to help you. Make no mistake that these bandits will be put down."

Cole looked them over again before grudgingly accepting their help. "Fine. I've tracked the bastards down to a grove in the forest, when you see wisteria blossoms, you know you're in the right place."

Lucy blinked. "Wisteria? What does that have to do with anything?"

Cole shrugged. "No idea. Just be careful, some of them are mages too."

Erza nodded. "We will. Rest assured, they will face justice."

Cole scowled. "They better, they took all our livestock and work horses too, poor Shadowblaze put up too much of a fight against them." His eyes locked on the bloodstains in pain.

Lucy clenched her fists. "Let's go, Erza." Determination lit her. [They won't get away with this…]

* * *

The two girls wandered the forest path, watching their steps to keep from making any unnecessary sound. Lucy held a hand out to stop Erza, pointing down at the disturbed leaves.

"I think it's a trap, let's find a way around."

Erza's eyes widened in surprise. "Thank you, I almost walked right into it."

Lucy smiled timdly. "Let's keep going."

Erza nodded as they walked around, her eyes staying peeled this time to catch other traps. "We must be getting close, I can spot another three traps now that I am aware of them."

Lucy nodded as the carefully crept in the undergrowth. Erza stopped her, pointing out a wisteria tree. "We're getting close."

The blonde nodded as the sounds of revelry started to get louder the closer they got to the wisteria grove. The two girls peeked through the bushes.

"There are the bandits. Twenty…possibly twenty-five including the leader."

Lucy nodded. "Leave this to me." She winked as she stood up, ignoring Erza's alarmed face.

"_Lucy_!"

Lucy ignored her as she stumbled into the clearing, falling to her knees. "Oww! Ooh, I hate forests!" The blonde pouted, tears welling in her eyes as she looked around, fear clouding her eyes as she backed away. "U-umm….sorry to intrude…"

The leader got over his shock and grinned. "Oh, no. Don't mind us, missy. You're just in time for the party." He gestured to his lackeys as they crept up behind Lucy.

"Party? I like parties, a friend of mine absolutely loves them." She smiled as she whirled to face one of the cronies, Scorpio and Aquarius' keys in her hand as she glared at him. "Open, Gate of the Scorpion, Gate of the Water Bearer, Scorpio! Aquarius!"

"We are!"

"What now, urchin?" Aquarius then perked up at seeing Scorpio summoned with her, then she saw all the bandits. "Tch. I guess it's been a while since we had a date in the human world."

Scorpio smirked and then glared as the men all ogled Aquarius. "I think a fighting date hardly counts as one, we'll go out properly later, babe. Sand Buster!" He blasted half the bandits with his tail. "Don't be staring at my mermaid princess like that!"

Aquarius cooed. "Scorpio…don't worry, I'll get rid of my half. Take this!" She waved her jug and washed another portion away, effectively clearing out the bandits.

The leader wiped the water from his face, growling angrily. "You…little bitch."

Lucy meeped, seeing him still standing. She fell down to dodge a slicing sheet of wind. "I think I found the mage, Erza!"

Erza leapt from the bushes, taking the leader by surprise and ramming a fist into his face, effectively knocking him out. "Good work, Lucy. Let's take the stolen merchandise back to town." She turned back to see Lucy talking with her spirits.

"Thanks for your help, guys, I hope I didn't interrupt your date."

Scorpio grinned and ruffled her hair. "Nah, missy, it was only getting started. Give us more of a heads up next time, though, ya dig?"

Aquarius tucked herself into Scorpio's hold as she looked fondly at Lucy. "And next time, bring your own boyfriend instead of calling mine."

Lucy flushed. "I'm thirteen! Dad would kill anyone that tried to date me right now!"

Aquarius smirked. "Sucks to be you then. Now, we're going on a real date. Don't bother us for a couple days." The two spirits faded back to the spirit world.

Erza chuckled. "Your spirits are something else, I don't believe I have ever seen another Celestial Mage be so candid with them."

Lucy laughed. "Well, they are my friends, and family." She smiled sadly. "They helped me get through my mother's death so…I don't mind how they act. I know they will always be there for me."

Erza nodded and blinked as she caught a flash of gold. She crouched down beside the leader and fished through his pockets before coming out with a golden key. "Lucy, can you tell me what this is?"

Lucy walked over and gasped. "That's the key for Pisces but…" [It's not supposed to be here! Or…did I just get it before Yukino could?] She took the key from Erza's hand.

Erza nodded. "We shall see if it belongs to anyone in the town. If not, then it belongs to you."

Lucy nodded numbly, still in shock as Erza bound all twenty two bandits together and started dragging them back to town.

[That makes five gate keys…I only had two this time in the last time…am I really changing things that much?] The blonde mage jogged after Erza to catch up, absently clipping Pisces to her belt.

* * *

The elderly mayor thanked them both profusely as the bandits were deposited in front of him. Several brave townsfolk were already guiding the stolen livestock that was still alive back to their proper place.

"I cannot thank you enough. Your payment, as promised."

Erza held out her hand. "No, use that money to help rebuild your town. We do have a question, we found a Celestial Gate Key in the leader's possession, did it belong to any of the townfolk?"

The mayor frowned in confusion. "No? I don't recall anyone mentioning a key was taken. If you found it on him then I suggest you keep it, I'm sure it will be in better hands."

Erza nodded. "Thank you. If that is all, we will head back to Magnolia. I wish you well in your endeavors." She turned and walked away, Lucy following.

Lucy smiled, staring down at her new key. "I can't believe I have five of the Zodiacs now…"

Erza smiled as they boarded the train. "It would seem to be fortuitous to you. Are you going to collect all of them?"

Lucy blinked. "I…hadn't thought of that to be honest…If I did…I'd be the first Celestial Mage to do so since they were created. I don't know what would happen then."

Erza nodded. "Perhaps. I am sorry about the reward-"

"Don't be, those people needed it far more than we did." Lucy smiled reassuringly. "And Fairy Tail works to make everyone happy, right?"

Erza blinked and slowly smiled. "Yes, we aim to make the world better for everyone in it."

Lucy glanced out at the setting sun as the landscape raced by them. "Still…it was fun."

Erza nodded. "You did very well today for your first mission. Azule-nee taught you well." She smiled slightly. "Perhaps if you kept this performance up, I may have a decent fight during the S-class Trials. Summoning two spirits at once is supposed to be difficult, correct? Especially two Zodiacs?"

Lucy blinked and flushed. "Oh, no way! I'm no where near strong enough to take on the S-class trials. And for the multiple spirits…it is, but Mama told me she was able to keep out three at once and they were all Zodiacs."

Erza nodded. "I see…so the ability is hereditary. If it helps, I can aid you by looking out for gate keys for you on my more challenging missions?"

Lucy blinked. "You don't have to, I actually enjoy looking for them myself. It feels more rewarding that way, you know?"

Erza nodded in understanding. "I see…it helps you form a closer bond to the spirit."

"Yeah…it does."

The next day, as Magnolia loomed into view, Lucy couldn't keep the smile from her face. "Let's tell everyone we're home."

Erza smiled back. "Agreed." The two left the station and headed back to the guild they called home.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she entered her apartment and kicked her shoes off. She smiled as she sat in the chair at her writing desk and picked up the pen.

_Dear Mama,  
Sorry it's been so long since I wrote you, even if this is the first time in this lifetime. I wish I could have told you everything, but those extra six years I treasured deeply. You see, Mama, twelve years into this future…I made a wish on a shooting star, and it came true….I have so much more to tell you…about everything…_

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Author's Postscript:

SSD: Whew, another chapter done. But yeah, Lucy is still only 13 so no real romance just yet. There will be crushes abound, but nothing definite until they get older.  
Lucy: I was…completely badass there!  
SSD: ….are you sure Laxus isn't corrupting you already?  
Lucy: Huh? But, really, you made me totally kick ass there. It was so awesome!  
SSD:….you did have the advantage of surprise…and the bandits totally failed their initiative roll…  
Lucy: You're still rolling out these encounters?  
SSD: Yes. Hence the whole kissing scene with Natsu and Gray, satisfies the Yaoi fans and it was hilarious. The dice told me to, I swear.  
Natsu, Gray and Juvia: SSD!  
SSD: *pales* Uhh…Lucy? I'm out of here. Bye! *vanishes out of a side exit.* *faintly* Oh! Uh…hi Gray…Natsu…Juvia…*sounds of pain*  
Lucy: *blinks and tucks away dice, showing SSD failed to avoid by 1* Okay, I'll admit…this is kinda fun…  
Erza: *shakes head*

Edit: Chapter edited to accommodate Erza's S-Class status from the year prior. FIXED!


	6. Chapter 5: Team … Girl Power?

Author's Corner:

SSD: *groan, head laying on keyboard* Oww….they really let me have it for that one…  
Lucy: *whistles innocently and pats her back* I told you it was a bad idea.  
SSD: Ugh…don't care…roll the dice and see if we skip another filler mission.  
Lucy: *glare* You're saying you don't want to write one of your characters?  
SSD: Just roll…d20 and tell me high or low.  
Lucy: *rolls and gets a 7* Low, you're stuck writing filler.  
SSD: Eh…fine. I guess. Ooh, Trillion Trillion Years, yay. Okay, I'm getting fired up!  
Natsu: Quit stealing my line, dammit! And I want a mission with Luce too!  
SSD: Fine, fellow pyro. Later though. Onward! Natsu, do the disclaimer!  
Natsu: Blah, blah, blah, Silverserpentdragon doesn't Fairy Tail, yadda yadda yadda, she owns her own characters, yak, yak, yak. Alright! Let's get this show on the road!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 5: Team…Girl Power?

Lucy waved to everyone as she entered the guild, making her way to the bar. "Hey, Azule, can I get a strawberry smoothie?" She took a seat beside Lisanna, also sipping a strawberry flavored drink. She looked over. "Morning, Lisanna."

The white haired girl smiled back. "Morning, Lucy. I heard you wiped out a whole band of bandits, that's amazing for a newbie."

Lucy laughed nervously. "It wasn't much, Aquarius and Scorpio did most of the work. And then Erza punched out the leader."

Lisanna shrugged. "Even so, it's still pretty good."

Lucy nodded as she watched Azule get called over by Makarov. A quiet discussion led to Azule scowling.

"What do you mean the drinking age has lowered? When was this?"

Makarov laughed sheepishly. "Well…last year, actually."

Azule twitched. "…and you couldn't have told me this when I got back? Geez, no wonder Laxus has been looking at me like I'm an idiot the past few days."

Makarov laughed. "Quite, it was decided that guild mages could get a special pass so the limit is now 15."

Azule twitched and glared at an innocent looking Auri. "You are waiting until 21, I don't care what the legal limit is."

The five year old pouted. "But, Mama! Laxus-nii can…not fair."

Bran mimics his brother, pouting as well. "Not fair."

"Don't you start with me, you two."

Lucy chuckled a bit and blinked as she watched Cana sneak a bottle of beer from over the counter.

Lisanna sighed. "She's been doing that a while now, whenever Azule-nee gets distracted."

Lucy sweatdropped. "She's starting early then…"

Lisanna nodded. "Oh, right! Aren't you three supposed to be going on a mission soon?"

Lucy blinked. "I almost forgot about that, I think I'll get a job for us then. You sure you don't want to come with us, Lisanna?"

Lisanna shook her head. "No thanks, Elf-nii, Mira-nee and I are supposed to head out later today on a job. I should probably go pack."

"Alright, Lisanna, I'll see you later then." Lucy took her smoothie that a scowling Azule slid to her and headed to the job board. "Let's see…how about…Hey!" She gaped as Cana, chewing on the rim of the beer bottle, plucked a request from behind her.

"This one looks fun, Team Girl Power can totally handle this."

Lucy panicked a bit. "Did you even read the flier?"

Cana shrugged. "Why should I? I know we can handle this." She looked it over. "200000J to take out a minor dark guild is cake."

Lucy sweatdropped. "Maybe we should ask some others to come with us…what about Natsu and Gray?"

Cana snorted. "Only if you wanna lose half the reward. I'm telling you, we'll be fine. Besides, look at the bottom."

Lucy scanned over the bottom. "T-two silver gate keys?"

Cana grinned as she drained the bottle and tossed it in a trash can. "Yeah, you're a Celestial Mage, right? You could use some more partners."

Lucy blinked back the touching tears as she smiled. "Thanks, Cana."

The brunette grinned and slung an arm around her. "That's the spirit, let's round up Kalia and go kick some ass!" She grabbed the withdrawn brunette with a protesting yelp as they head to the train station.

Lucy flashed her Konzern badge and the trio were let on. Cana whistled in awe.

"Nice, we didn't even have to pay…"

Lucy sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Well…my dad owns the railroad, so I get to ride for free."

Cana and Kalia both stare at her. "You are SO lucky…"

Lucy laughed again. "Funny story about that…"

Cana grinned. "We have a couple hours to kill before we get there, you can tell us."

"Alright…well you see…"

* * *

Lucy waved to the conductor as they stepped off the train. Cana looked down at the flier. "Alright, per usual, the quest giver is the mayor for these sorts of jobs. Let's get the info we need and then go wreck a guild Fairy Tail style." She winked and pumped her arm up.

Kalia fidgeted. "I d-don't think I'll b-e…much use…" She looked down and twiddled her fingers.

Cana poked the other brunette girl in the forehead, flicking her. "I keep telling you you're an awesome mage. Just shut up and believe me for once, alright?" She smiled to take the bite out of her words. "Just go in there and put your awesome dart skills to use."

Kalia flushed. "A-Alright, C-cana…if y-you say so…"

Lucy smiled and hugged the shy girl. "I know we just met, but have faith in us. We're going to be Team Girl Power, right?"

Kalia nodded and the trio headed to the mayor's office.

They were met by a bombshell of a secretary…that certainly appeared to be there more for her looks than for her brains. Cana confidently cocked her hip to the side, hand resting there. "Team Girl Power from Fairy Tail reporting in, the mayor sent us a request to deal with the Vulture Claw guild."

The, clearly, bleached blonde looked over from the useless paperwork on her desk. "First door on your right." She went back to looking useful.

Cana rolled her eyes as they followed their directions and knocked on the door.

"E-enter!"

Cana opened the door. "Mayor Winmore? We're the team from Fairy Tail answering your request."

The mayor, a man with a rather poster-boy appearance, with his slicked back black hair and a finely trimmed mustache looked up. He blinked and frowned. "Now, kids, I don't know who let you in here but this is-"

Lucy held up her hand as Cana lifted her tank top to expose her guild mark. "We're Fairy Tail mages and we're here about the job. You hired a guild to take out Vulture Claw and you're looking at the team that's gonna do it."

Winmore frowned, his face reddening at being talked to in such a manner.

Lucy stepped forward. "Believe it or not, sir, we're some of the best mages of our generation. I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage and can hold out two spirits at once, Cana is the best Card Mage and fortune-teller of the guild, plus Kalia has the most bulls-eyes out of the entire guild. Vulture Claw will be disbanded today, you have my word as a Celestial Mage."

Winmore growled before forcing himself to calm. "Very well. I will hold you to that then." He handed them a dossier. "The guild makes its base here from what we can see. It used to be an abandoned lacrima processing facility. I was hoping to start it back up but those…ruffians…decided to squat on the property."

Cana nodded, flipping through the dossier as Lucy and Kalia read over her shoulders. "Any profiles on the members?"

Winmore made a vague gesture. "It should all be in there."

Lucy hummed in thought. "Do you have a blueprint of the warehouse?"

Winmore gave a noncommittal grunt as he opened a drawer and looked through the files. "This should be it."

Lucy took the blue print and started analyzing. "Alright. Thank you for your help, Mayor Winmore, we'll get them out of here before you know it."

Cana tucked the dossier under her arm and the trio left, stopping at a café for food. "Alright, what have you got, Lucy?"

Lucy pulled out the blueprint and placed it on the table. "My guess is they have all entry on the bottom floor secured. However…" She flipped the page over. "If we can find a way to the second story, we can take them by surprise. My best bet is that's where the guild leader is."

Kalia nodded. "I-I can…use s-sleep darts a-and s-snipe from th-the ba-balcony."

Cana grinned. "That's just ruthless of you, Kal, I'm rubbing off on you. Alright, so what we need then is a diversion to draw their attention from the second floor. I can run that. Lucy, you take out the top floor while Kalia and I take out the cannon fodder."

Lucy's eyes bulged as she waved her arms in front of her. "Wh-what?! No way! I can't do that on my own!"

Cana tugged her back down. "Keep it down, alright? We don't know if they're even aware of us right now. Surprise is on our side, especially since they won't be expecting teenage girls to take them down. You took down a group of bandits a couple days ago, this should be easy."

Lucy sighed. "I haven't even contracted Pisces yet, it's always a risk summoning an uncontracted spirit in the middle of a fight. They could refuse to help me."

"Well that still leaves you with four gold keys right?"

Lucy fidgeted. "…one…Cancer doesn't really like fighting… and Capricorn…" She closed her eyes. "He's the reason I need to get stronger. He…something happened and I can't summon him…not until I can find and fix him…"

Cana winced. "Why not the other two?"

"…they're on a date in the spirit world and I'd rather not interrupt. I did that one time and am now scarred for life." Lucy shuddered in horror, she really really REALLY didn't need to know how-no, no. Thought is being banished now.

Cana blinked. "What? Did you catch them doing the horizontal mambo or somet-"

"NEVER AGAIN!" Lucy screeched, clamping a hand over Cana's mouth and squealing as she licked her hand.

Cana grinned deviously. "You totally caught your spirits doing it."

Lucy groaned. "I need brain bleach…I couldn't look them in the eye for months and don't get me started on how foul Aquarius was during then…"

Kalia gently cleared her throat. "G-girls? Sh-shouldn't we…th-the m-mission?"

Cana blinked. "Right. Let's get a look at the area and then commence our plan."

Lucy set down the Jewels for the bill plus tip and they headed out, looking like a regular group of friends out for the day.

Cana frowned. "No good, that place is too isolated, plan B."

Lucy gulped in worry. "Umm…what's plan B?"

Cana grinned. "Damsel in Distress, of course." She then fell, in plain view as Kalia and Lucy both looked at her in disbelief. "Oh! Ow! My ankle! I think I twisted it in these stupid heels!" She winked up at them as the guards in front of their target warehouse looked their way.

"Cana…I don't think they're buying it." Lucy started panicking as one of the guards left his post to approach him, hand lifting up for, presumably, an attack. "I really don't think they're buying it!"

Kalia nervously slipped out a couple darts and tossed them at the guards, closing her eyes and looking away. The two swayed unsteadily, looking down at the darts in their torsos before slumping down in a drugged sleep.

Cana whistled. "Nice, Kal. Told you you have good aim."

Kalia flushed. "…I m-missed the n-neck…"

Lucy shot her a scared look. [She calls that a miss?!]

Cana cocked her hip to the side as she pulled out some cards. "Alright, let's start this off in true Fairy Tail fashion. Kal, ready?"

Kalia sparked a bit. "R-Ready…"

Cana tossed three cards at the door and triggered the magic. "Summon Lightning!" The door exploded inwards in a shower of splinters.

Kalia moved her head back, taking a breath…and lightning surged out. "Lightning Roar!" She clutched her throat afterwards, grimacing in pain.

Lucy gasped in surprise. [She's a Dragon Slayer? But…she didn't say Dragon Roar…and her throat…none of the other Slayers had that problem.] She yelped, dodging a whip crack.

Kalia ran forward, arm sparking with lightning as a dead look crossed her eyes and thrust her hand out, electrocuting a few of the enemy mages. Spells started flying in earnest as the guild realized they were under attack.

Lucy ducked under the whip, reaching up and grabbing it. She wound her arm around it and tugged forward, knocking the mage holding it off balance.

"You little…think you can take on Eagle Claw and get away with it? We'll show you!" The girl, a little older than Erza, growled as the whip blazed in her hand.

Lucy screamed in pain and released the whip. "Wait, Eagle Claw? I thought this was Vultu-"

"Damn Dark Guilds always trying to off us! You have any idea how hard it is to keep a boyfriend when I have to always ditch him in the middle of our date all because stupid Dark Guild lackeys keep interrupting!"

Lucy sweatdropped. [She has worse problems than I did…] "What do you mean, Dark Guild? We're from Fairy Tail!"

The girl scowls more. "Oh, so you decided to start a Guild War, is that it? Fine! Once I find my sisters, we'll take down your stupid guild!"

Lucy dodged another whip crack barely. "No! We were! Hired by! Mayor Winmore!"

The pink haired girl paused. "Mayor Winmore? He's one of our financers, he wouldn't order a hit on us."

Lucy nodded emphatically. "We were told this was a Dark Guild, Vulture Claw."

Cana let out a crow of triumph as she and Kalia finished off the guild. "Alright! Lucy, you need a hand over there?"

Kalia raised a sparking fist as Lucy jumped between her and Pinky. "No! I think we were tricked! This is a legal guild, EAGLE Claw."

Cana blinked. "Eagle Claw? I thought they got disbanded a year ago because their guild leader went rogue or something."

The sound of clapping echoed from the doorway. "Very well done, Fairy Tail." "Mayor Winmore" clapped and tossed the promised payment at the mages. "A couple of useless Keys for you. After all, the guild kicked me out when I allowed my singular gold key to be stolen." He took out another silver key. "This one…I will finally have my revenge on you, Rosa, no one refuses me." The man glared at the girl who shuddered.

"Gross! You're old enough to be my dad. Sorry, but I do have standards to uphold when it comes to my boyfriends." Rosa gagged. She then glared at him. "What did you do to the real Mayor."

Lucy clenched her fists and bent to pick up the keys, carefully checking them over for nicks. "You dare…you dare to call yourself a Celestial Spirit Mage when you so callously throw your partners away like that." She glared up at him, browns eyes burning in rage as she pulls out Pisces' key. "I found this the other day. If it was yours…I can only be grateful they don't have to suffer you as an owner anymore. Open! Gate of the Paired Fish, Pisces!"

"Winmore's" eyes widened in surprise before furiously glaring at the two fish, both glaring at him as well. "How dare you…Open, Gate of the Hero! Hercules!"

A large, tanned man looked at them neutrally, dressed in various pelts that covered him in a toga fashion. Across his back was a longbow along with a square shield, at his side a gladius blade and a pair of hunting knives. "Pisces, so your contract was nullified."

The mother hummed as they shifted into their battle forms. "We have yet to make a new contract, but with how this girl felt…I do believe we couldn't ask for a better master."

Lucy sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't contract you properly beforehand, Pisces, but I need your help…and I thought you'd want to deal with your former owner."

The son gave a shark's grin. "You bet we do, mom! We'll hand his ass to him like he tossed away Lepus and Cassie."

Lucy blinked and looked at the keys in her hand, noticing now the hare on one and a woman's profile on the other. She then glared at "Winmore". "Every spirit has its own strength! None of them deserve to be cast aside like you just did…Pisces, take care of him as you want but leave him alive so he can face his punishment!"

Cana and Kalia stand to the side with Rosa as they watch Pisces make short work of Hercules in their anger and then start in on "Winmore".

Cana whistled lowly. "Wow…I think they were upset…"

Lucy nodded, watching and wincing as the man screamed in pain as his arm broke. "They're a Zodiac Key, the most powerful keys there are."

Kalia blinked, coming out of her trance like state and withdrew into herself with a whimper. "I-I…d-did it again…" Cana wrapped an arm around her.

"Take it easy, Kal. You did great, no one was seriously hurt."

Rosa huffed. "Even if you were tricked easily. Seriously, Vulture Claw? That's a stupid name for a dark guild. Maybe Raven Wing or something cool like that, or even Skull Strikers, that's probably more accurate. Oh, right. I'm Rosa, the one that was kicking Blondie's ass."

Lucy crossed her arms. "You weren't winning! I could've taken you out anytime…I just dragged it out for more information…"

"If you say so, Blondie."

"It's Lucy!" She blinked as the Mother dropped a bound and gagged "Winmore" in front of her. "Oh. Done?"

She nodded and pressed another silver key into her hand. "The Key of the Hero, you're a much better master than this oaf."

Lucy nodded. "It's just Lucy, I'll summon you again later and we can get a proper contract set up, alright?"

Both spirits nodded and faded away, the son giving a parting, "Bye, mom!"

Cana crossed her arms. "What about this guy? We also have to deal with finding the real mayo-"

The sound of marching feet cut the Card Mage off as the Rune Knights entered the warehouse, the leader looking severely at the Fairy Tail mages. "Fairy Tail stirring up trouble, I should have known. Take them-"

An older man cut him off, working his way past the knights as he pointed at "Winmore". "That's him, Jean-Luc Maurico! He locked me up in my own house the past week!"

The main Rune Knight frowned more as one of his subordinates stepped forward to tie "Winmore" up. "Are you sure, Mayor Winmore?"

The three girls gawked. "That's the Mayor?!" Kalia squeaked her exclamation.

Rosa waved at him. "Hey, Grampa! It's just a misunderstanding. Fairy Tail was told we were Dark Guild and didn't know we were still legal."

The Rune Knight looked like he swallowed a lemon, unable to prosecute under the circumstances. "Very well…we shall depart." The Rune Knights turned and left, taking their prisoner with them.

The real Mayor Winmore smiled at Rosa as the rest of Eagle Claw started waking up. "I'm glad you're safe, girl. He wasn't too much trouble, was he?"

Rosa grinned and wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders to the blonde's surprise. "Nope! Blondie here took care of him easily." She smirked. "After all…Celestial Mages that are arrested have their contracts broken automatically, right?"

Lucy nodded. "Usually…since Spirits are Lawful despite how they may behave sometimes."

"Well, you should be proud, you just got three new keys in one day!" Cana grinned and pumped her arm as she collected the sack of Jewels. "All in a day's work. Let's head back home, Kal, Luce."

Lucy nodded and looked at Rosa. "Oh, right! What are your sisters' names? If we find them, we can send you a message."

Rosa blinked. "You'd…do that?"

Lucy smiled. "Of course, everyone at Fairy Tail is family, why wouldn't I try to help someone find theirs?"

Rosa grinned. "Alright. My older sister is six years older, she has light blue hair and darker blue eyes, my little sister though is five years younger than me with green hair and green eyes. Little sis is Verde and Big sis is Azule."

The three Fairy Tail mages eyes' widened. Lucy laughed nervously. "Umm…your last name…it isn't Vestras by any chance…is it?"

Rosa blinked. "Yeah, how did yo-…you met one of my sisters!" She grasped Lucy. "Where!"

Lucy blinked. "Azule's part of Fairy Tail with her husband, they have two boys."

Rosa trembled, crying a bit. "She's safe…that-that's good…then Verde…I just need to find Verde then…Our mother died when we were still young, Verde was still in diapers, and…we all have different fathers so we got separated. Just knowing that one of them is safe…and…thank you so much. I'll stop by Magnolia then, I gotta get to know my nephews, right?" She grinned through her happy tears.

Lucy nodded. "Of course, you'll be more than welcome. We have to get going though or we'll miss the last train out."

Rosa nodded and waved after them as the trio left.

Lucy sighed as she rested in the train's seat. "Geez…I can't believe we almost failed the job…"

Cana grunted. "Or succeeded too well, in this case."

Lucy sat up. "That's right. Kalia, that spell you used… that was Dragon Slayer Magic, right?"

Kalia winced. "I'd r-rather n-not….i-it's…"

Cana glared darkly out the window. "Let's just say she isn't the only victim from what I know…"

Lucy looked at them in confusion. "Victim? But-"

"Lucy…" Kalia stated quietly. "P-lease…I…d-don't like…t-talking a-about it…"

Lucy slowly nodded. "Alright, Kalia…if that's what you want."

Cana nodded thankfully. "So, gonna contract those keys?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, I'm curious about Cassiopeia, I know her moniker is the Prideful Queen, but I have no idea what her abilities might be." She grinned. "You guys want to watch me contract a spirit?"

The two nodded. "Sure, we can do that tomorrow. Otherwise…first mission, Success for Team Girl Power!"

Lucy laughed along with her new friends, eager to send a letter to her father and write another to her mother.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Author's Postscript:

SSD: And done! Next chapter I'll cover the contracts, but that's it for tonight probably. Six chapters in two days is plenty enough for right now….unless I get a massive outcry for an immediate update.

Lucy: Still…that was a surprise, I didn't expect Winmore to…you know…not be Winmore…

SSD: Eh, I figured your last mission went way too easy and threw a wrench in the works.

Lucy: No kidding, Rosa is mean with a whip, she could teach me a couple things.

SSD: *pervy grin* I'm not a Yuri fan, but that sounded-

Lucy: Lucy Kick! *Kicks SSD into a previous indent* Pervert!

SSD:…I was kidding anyway….anyway, any other thought, Lucy?

Lucy: Hm…well, Kalia. I still don't know what's up with her. That is Dragon Slayer Magic she's using, right?

SSD: Eh….in a fashion…let's just say her magic was forcibly mutated to mimic Dragon Slayer Magic and leave it at that.

Lucy: What…? Who could do something so horrible to such a sweet girl?

SSD:…you'll find out, if readers are familiar enough with FT, they should be able to get a pretty good guess on who's responsible from the little hints I left. Anyway, I'll see you all next time. Don't forget to leave a review if you think you know who's responsible for Kalia's condition. And if anyone wants to suggest the next FT character Lucy should interact with next. Bye!

Edit: Again, a bit of changes to help match up with story, just mild inconsistencies I picked up read through...and fixed all the stupid "Can"s that autocorrect put in place of "Cana"


	7. Chapter 6: Contracts

Author's Corner :

Lucy: *glare* …  
SSD: What is it this time, bunny girl?  
Gajeel: Gihi.  
Lucy: *twitch* Really? You gave me the Rabbit key last chapter?  
SSD: *smirk* Oh come on, it lasted to the final rounded and then got a freaking Nat 20, it's destined. Deal with it, Bunny Girl.  
Lucy: I hate you so much right now.  
Natsu: *Looking at Lepus* …can we eat it? Roast rabbit! *fire blazes*  
Lepus: *squeaks in terror and scampers behind Lucy*  
Lucy: Lucy Kick! *punts Natsu into a wall* You are NOT eating my spirit!  
Gajeel: Gihi. Silverserpentdragon don't own Fairy Tail. Any theft of her character will meet an Iron Club to the face, got it?  
SSD: Thanks, Gajeel. Onward!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 6: Contracts

Lucy yawned widely as she entered the guild the next day. Due to not seeing where she was walking, she walked straight into a brick wall and fell backward. "Wah!" She frantically waved her arms in a pinwheel to try and keep balance and blinked as a large hand caught her wrist. She looked up and paled slightly as she met familiar grey eyes. "L-Laxus…"

Laxus raised an eyebrow as he pulled her up. "Never met you before, blondie, but…" His eyes raked over her form with a smug grin. "You can call me in a few years, I don't go for kids."

Lucy flushed a dark red and her foot reacted before her mind caught up with her mouth. "Lucy Kick!"

Laxus' eyes widened as he doubled over, completely taken by surprise by the unassuming blonde's assault. "What the hell?!"

Behind him, the Thunder God Tribe watched in shock as their leader clutched his stomach with a grimace of pain.

Lucy glared at him. "Pervert! Any girl that would go with you would have to be desperate." She huffed and stalked into the guild, radiating fury.

Laxus growled, narrowing his eyes as he glared after the blonde. "Shouldn't have done that, blondie…tch." He straightened up and shrugged the hit off after a while as

Freed fretted over him. "Laxus-sama! Are you alright?!"

Evergreen looked at him in worry as well. "Laxus, I'll go deal with her-"

"No, no…I'll deal with her eventually. Blondie better watch herself." Laxus growled as he continued back down the road from getting another job.

Bickslow smirked and laughed. "Sunshine really got you good." "Sunshine" "Sunshine" The totem dolls chirped behind him.

"Stuff it, Bicks."

Lucy threw herself into a barstool, scowling at the counter even as a strawberry smoothie slides into view. Azule raised an eyebrow at the normally cheery blonde.

"What's with you today, Lucy?"

Lucy huffed. "The youngest Dreyar."

Azule blinked and sighed. "What'd Laxus do now?"

Lucy flushed. "He…was a pervert and just leave it at that."

Azule raised her brow again. "He's a Dreyar, sadly it's a genetic trait."

Lucy shook her head. "No…he…ugh, he ogled me and said he doesn't do kids, that I should call him in a few years." She huffed. "Stupid jerk."

Azule blinked and snorted. "Sounds to me that you're more upset that he turned you away."

Lucy's eyes bulged. "What! No way! I wouldn't like that creep!"

Cana popped up beside her, Kalia right behind her as usual. "Who's a creep?"

"Wah!" Lucy fell out of her chair in surprise. "Cana…don't do that."

The brunette smirked down at her. "What? I just asked who's a creep? Although, since I saw Laxus leave just before you came in, I can guess that you're talking about him?"

Lucy nodded as she got back in her chair. "Yeah, you can say that. No, I'm telling you what it was."

"He hit on you, called you a kid, and you stormed off."

Lucy blinked. "Er…and kicked him…but otherwise you're spot on…"

Kalia and Cana stare at her before Cana burst into laughter. That laughter dies down slowly at seeing Lucy being completely serious. "Oh…shit…you really did kick him…Damn, Luce. That takes balls of steel."

Lucy sweatdropped. "Umm, you guys wanted to see me make a contract, right?"

Kalia nodded, glad for the change of topic. "Y-yes, th-that's why w-we c-came so e-early."

Lucy hopped off her stool and grabbed her smoothie. "Alright, let's head outside since you saw how big Pisces is in their normal form."

Azule shook her head as the trio left. She glanced to the side and frowned as Makarov sat on the bar with his typical mug of ale. "Master…why aren't you doing your paperwork?"

Makarov laughed nervously. "Well…hearing my own grandson got kicked by our newest member-"

"Go upstairs and finish your paperwork. Otherwise I'll make it so certain…publications…get cancelled." She glared at him threateningly. Makarov hastily took off up the stairs in response to protect his magazines.

Lucy, Cana and Kalia stood outside in the sparring field. Lucy nodded and pulled out the first silver key, chanting the Contract Opening. She blinked and stared at the creature in front of her. "…..I suddenly really really want to hurt someone…" [This is cruel irony…damn you, Gajeel!] The small yellow and tan bunny stood on its hind legs as it looked at her, looking like a regular bunny. Lucy forced a wry smile on her face as she started hammering out the details of the contract.

Cana blinked. "So…that's a celestial spirit? It didn't look like much."

Lucy dismissed Lepus, now named Roger, back to the spirit world. "Each spirit has their own strength, although I'm not sure what his might be." She then took out Cassiopeia's key. "Open, Gate of the Prideful Queen, Cassiopeia!"

A flash of silver and the group gaped at seeing the "vapid" secretary that greeted them in the Mayor's office yesterday. "You!"

Cassiopeia sniffed in derision. "You are my new owner then. Stupid man, did not know talent when he had it and instead threw it all away for brawn, typical male." Her silver eyes narrowed at Lucy. "I have you know that I excel in legalities and accounting, if you try summoning me during battle I will nullify our contract on the spot. Are we understood, _master?_" She sneered at the last word.

Lucy regained her composure. "It's Lucy, none of this master or owner stuff. All my spirits are my friends and family, I won't have anyone feel like they're inferior for such a silly reason. So, other than what you just named, you're free any other time?"

Cassiopeia stared neutrally at the girl before giving a soft tsk. "Do not summon me between the hours of 9 p.m and 7 a.m, I require my beauty sleep and will be most displeased if that is interrupted."

Lucy nodded and took down the information. "Alright, I'll summon you in a couple weeks. I agreed to visit my dad once a month and maybe you can help him out with our company's finances? I know my mom used to do them before she died, so a second look at them wouldn't hurt."

Cassiopeia smiled faintly. "I believe that will be agreeable. If that is all, I shall return to the spirit world then, Miss Lucy." She offered a curtsy as she faded away.

Lucy sighed in relief. "That was almost a nightmare…"

Cana shuddered. "No kidding, she was pretty strict. You still have that Hero guy and Pisces left, right? How are you feeling?"

Lucy shrugged. "I'm fine, I can usually keep out two Zodiacs for about an hour, so this should be fine." She took out Hercules' key and summoned him.

The Hero knelt before her, his sword out in front of him. "I know what you ask, Miss Lucy. I accept you offer of Contract. I only ask you not summon me on Wednesday and Thursday as I tend to hunt during those days."

Lucy blinked and nodded. "Alright, I can work with that. Thank you, Hercules."

Hercules nodded and faded away.

Lucy took a deep breath and held out Pisces' key. "Open, Gate of the Paired Fish, Pisces!"

"Fiiiiish…." Lucy jumped at the creepy voice and looked behind her, seeing a familiar blue cat.

"Happy!"

"Lugi, are those for me?" The cat stared at the two eels hungrily, a bib tied around his neck with a fork and knife in each paw.

Lucy twitched as Pisces laughed nervously. "No way, stupid cat!" She grabbed him and handed him off to Kalia. "Watch over him so he doesn't get any crazy ideas."

Kalia nodded nervously, holding Happy tight.

Lucy sighed and looked at Pisces. "Sorry about that, I wanted to work out the details of our contract, if that's fine with you now?"

They nodded and Lucy got to work, Cana bored at this point. The blonde dismissed Pisces and smiled as she looked back at her friends. "And that's how contracts are ma-oh no! I forgot about Plue!" She looked panicked and pulled out the key of Canis Minor, quickly forming a contract with Plue again.

Cana blinked, staring at where the dog spirit had been. "….that was a dog?"

Lucy glared at her defensively. "He's a celestial spirit, they don't always match what we assume they would look like."

"I guess…"

Kalia smiled. "Th-this was f-fun…th-thank you, Lucy…"

Happy sulked. "I didn't get any of those two big fish..."

Kalia rubbed his head. "I-I'll g-get you s-some."

The blue cat perked up. "Yay! You're the best Kali!" He flew up and nuzzled her before flying back into the guild.

Lucy beamed, shaking her head at Happy's fish obsession. "No problem, although I think Natsu is going to be pestering me about taking a job with him. I did promise him, after all."

Cana laughed. "No kidding. Erza might try and drag you off too. You're pretty popular around here for a newbie."

The trio headed back inside the guild as another brawl started up courtesy of Natsu of course. "How long have you been with the guild, Cana?"

Cana shrugged. "Well, I came here when my mom died, since my dad's a Fairy Tail mage. I was four then, but I officially signed up four years ago." She puffed her chest up proudly. "I was even in the S-class trials last year although Laxus beat me to it."

Lucy blinked and smiled. "Well, if you get nominated again, I'll help train you for it. I'm sure we'll be able to get it."

Cana grinned. "Oh yeah, Team Babe for the win."

Kalia smiled slighty. "I-I'm s-sorry I c-couldn't h-help you l-last year…."

Cana wrapped an arm around Kalia. "Hey, not your fault. We didn't think we'd fight Laxus and Freed in the first round, it was just bad luck."

Kalia nodded slowly as Lucy's eyes lit in realization. "Oh, I see…that really was bad luck, since Lightning Magic doesn't affect Laxus."

Cana raised an eyebrow, looking at Lucy suspicious as she grinned impishly at her. "You know, Lucy, you're starting to sound like a stalker, knowing as much about Laxus as you do. Will we find a secret shrine in your room to him?"

Lucy flushed a dark red. "No way! He's the creep and a pervert! No way I would like him like that!" [Wh-why'd my heart skip like that…just a panic attack, that's it…stupid Cana and her stupid idea!] Lucy's blush darkened.

"Ha! I'm right, aren't I? You totally have candid snapshots in there, don't you?"

"I do not! Cana!"

Kalia giggled lightly at the good-natured teasing, emerald eyes lighting up. She completely missed the way the guild relaxed at seeing the girl lighten up and smile again.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Author's Postscript :

SSD: Meh, a light and fluffy chapter. Cassiopeia is proving to be fun to write, I do have a few ideas with her. One does include keeping the Heartfilia Konzern afloat since, as I mentioned, Layla was the one to manage the finances. We all know Jude's a little skewed when it comes to monetary value…100000J for a train ride? Yeah right. And *smirk* who else enjoyed Laxus and Lucy's interaction at the start of the chapter?  
Lucy: *whimper* I can't believe you had me kick him…he's going to kill me…  
SSD: Nah, make your life harder, maybe. But not kill you. Oh and, in the words of a certain Vengeance Demon…"Never trust the bunny, the bunny is evil."  
Lucy: *looks at SSD suspiciously* …what are you going to do to Roger?  
SSD: …I still can't believe you named it Roger. Anyway, you'll just have to find out. It should be…interesting. *twitch*  
Lucy: SSD? SSD! What did you do to Roger!  
SSD: Oh, and if anyone asks, these are completely unbeta'd, I'm posting as I finish.


	8. Chapter 7: The Inevitable Mission

Author's Corner:

SSD: *yawn* New day, new chapter. Let's get this rolling so I can still nap before I go to work.  
Lucy: *twitch*  
SSD: Oh, come on, Luce! What's your problem this time?  
Lucy: That…that THING you gave me! How could you do that?  
SSD: Hm? What thin-oh, you meant THAT? Heheheh…useful, right?  
Lucy: Useful? You-!  
SSD: Let's get things started then, after all, Natsu wants a mission with you.  
Natsu: Mission with Luce? Alright! *slaps disclaimer on the screen…upside down* *grabs Lucy's hand* Let's go! I got this awesome job lined up!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 7: The Inevitable Mission

As Lucy was being pestered by Cana for her, assumed, crush on the older blonde, a pink missile was sent flying her way and crashed into her.

"Gah!"

"Ow…huh, softer landing this time." Natsu sat up on Lucy's back, oblivious to the girl beneath him.

Cana and Kalia sweatdropped at the scene. "Natsu, get off Lucy. I'll agree even we're a little young for that kinda thing."

Natsu blinked, not getting it and looked down, seeing creamy thighs. He blinked, still not getting it and poked the skin. Lucy turned a brilliant red and screamed at him.

"Get off me, you pervert! Lucy Kick!" In a brilliant display of acrobatics, Lucy turned herself over, scooted out from under Natsu and launched a kick at him in barely the blink of an eye.

Natsu rubbed his flattened and red face from making impact with the wall. "What did I do…?" He then perked up, completely forgetting his pain. "Hey, Luce! I went and picked us out a mission already! It's a really easy monster mission."

Lucy stalked over and took the outstretched flier, looking it over. "Need help getting rid of moles, 30000J. Why does this seem so familiar to me….you sure we shouldn't take anyone else for this?"

Natsu grinned. "Nah, it'll be fine! What's the worst that could happen?"

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose. "Natsu…you never say that before a mission…ever."

Cana winced. "Yeah, that's always asking for trouble. We can go with you though if you need help."

Kalia shook her head. "I-I'd l-like t-to, b-but…m-my th-throat is s-still…"

Lucy frowned as Cana looked at her in worry. "Is it still bothering you? We don't have a healer, do we?"

The brunette girl flinched. "Sh-she's…s-scary…"

Lucy put her hands on her hips. "That's no excuse. Tell you what, if your throat is still bothering you when we get back, we're going to see this healer, alright?"

Cana nodded yeah. "Until then, why don't you hang out with Gray until Lisanna comes back?"

Kalia nodded and glanced over where Gray was relaxing, blushing and squeaking as she saw he only had on boxers.

Cana rolled her eyes. "Hey! Stripper Boy! Look after Kalia while we're gone, alright?"

A cry of "Gah! My clothes!" and "Alright!" later, Kalia was seated, face still red, beside the Ice Make Mage.

Cana smirked as she whispered to Lucy as they left. "She has such a crush on him, it's adorable."

Lucy blinked and giggled. "I see that." [So…Kalia and Gray? They do look rather cute and-oh no! I'm going Mira-Mode!] She shook her head and grabbed the two's hands. "Let's head to the station."

Natsu dug his heels in the dirt. "S-Station? Like…urk…train?" His face went green.

Lucy nodded, acting oblivious. "Yeah, we don't know how long this mission will take, and the train will get us there quicker. I can get us on for free so it's no problem."

Natsu whined as Happy started teasing him. "Yeah, Natsu. It's quicker." The cat chuckled evilly.

Natsu's cheeks bulged as he turned ashen. "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Cana rolled her eyes and took out a card. She placed it on him and Natsu knocked out. "Sleep card, very useful for this idiot." She slung an arm under him and hefted up. "Geez…I thought this kid ate nothing but fire, how is he so heavy?"

Lucy walked to the other side to help. "So he's a Dragon Slayer too? I heard they're the only mages that can eat their own element of magic. Oh man...why couldn't you have waited until we were on the train?" Lucy's face turned red as she strained under Natsu's weight.

Cana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, this doofus is a Dragon Slayer. Not like how….never mind. You don't need to know that bit…" Her eyes darkened as they headed to the station.

Lucy flashed her pass again and they were let into a private compartment. The girls laid Natsu down on one of the seats and sat across from him. Cana sighed heavily.

"Man…I didn't think we'd make it…"

Lucy laughed. "Well, we did."

Happy sat on the seat edge, kicking his legs. "Natsu doesn't like travel."

Lucy sighed. "Thanks for stating the obvious…" [He better not start finding a way into my house again…especially since Fairy Hills is women only…]

Lucy waved at the conductor for his help in getting Natsu off the train. She thought a bit and then sighed, taking out a dragon shaped lighter. She flicked it and waved the flame under Natsu's nose, blinking as it got sucked up immediately.

"Ahhh, that hit the spot for a snack. Thanks, Luce!"

Cana raised an eyebrow at the blonde as she put away the lighter. "You smoke?"

Lucy flushed. "No…I actually got it because I…thought it looked nice…"

Cana laughed. "Well, it saved us from having to drag flame brain around until he recovered, so good eye. Let's go see what the moles are doing that needs them to be removed." They headed into the town, blinking at the burst pipes sticking up from the ground. "Woah, that's gonna be a bitch for them to repair."

The group looked up as they were flagged down by what looked like an engineer. "Hey! You the guys from Fairy Tail?" He panted as he ran up to them. "I'm Ellis, the town's engineer. These moles started popping up and now look at everything, it'll take me weeks to fix all the underground plumbing."

Lucy nodded and stepped forward before Natsu cut her off. "You leave it to us! Where're these moles we need ta get rid of?" He pumped his arm in excitement.

The engineer deadpanned and pointed to the side of the group, showing the furrows in the ground. "Follow those and you'll find them."

Lucy nodded, sighing in relief as these don't seem all that big. "Alright, we can take care of this." She puffed her chest up. "And I have just the spirit we need for this."

She grinned and held out a silver key. "Open! Gate of the Hero, Hercules!"

The Hero appeared in a flash of silver, bowing to her. "Miss Lucy, you summoned me?"

Lucy pointed at the furrows. "We're tracking down some moles to exterminate so they leave these people alone. You said you like hunting, so can you help us out?"

Hercules bowed again. "It will be my honor." He crept low to the ground as he stalked the path of the furrows.

Natsu sulked off to the side. "I coulda done that…"

The group followed after the spirit as Cana watched curiously. "Hey, Lucy? How much magic does it take to hold him out anyway?"

Lucy thought on that a bit. "Not that much, really. A little more than I would need for Plue, but nowhere near the amount for a Zodiac."

Natsu looked at her confusion. "So…what does that mean?"

Hercules didn't let his attention stray from his target. "It means Miss Lucy is many times stronger than your average Celestial Mage."

Lucy blushed as her companions stared at her. "Oh, no…I'm not that strong…"

The Hero stood up. "I beg to differ, your modesty only proves to serve how good you are as a mage. Your other spirits have told us many things about you. Not many Celestial Mages can claim to hold two Zodiac gates open for an extended period of time."

Cana blinked. "Wow, so you really are hot stu-"

"Our quarry approaches, Miss Lucy, would you like me to engage?"

Lucy blinked. "Uh…yeah…engage."

The ground then rumbled beneath them and Happy took to the air. "Waah! The ground is shaking!"

Natsu turned green and clamped a hand over his mouth. "It's…moving…"

Cana snapped at him. "Oh, come on, Natsu! Get a grip!" She gaped as not one, not two, but EIGHT rather large "moles" erupted from the ground in front of them.

Lucy paled. [They're so much smaller now but…oh no, these are the same ones from that mission! I knew I recognized the town name!] "Hercules! Do what you can to stop them! They're heading for the town!"

Hercules nodded as he removed his shield from his back and held the gladius before him. "I was looking for new pelts to brag to Orion…" He leapt at the mole and managed to nick it before he got rammed in the side by another. "My apologies, Miss Lucy, I could not aid you more." He was dispersed back to the spirit world from the strength of the hit.

Lucy panicked. "Hercules!" She pulled out Pisces. "Open, Gate of the Paired Fish, Pisces!" The two came forth in battle mode.

"Hey, mom, doesn't this seem weak for us?" The son crossed his arms.

Lucy pointed at one. "They took out Hercules in one hit! And if you can't tell, I don't have any water nearby!"

Cana grinned and pulled out a card. "If you need water, you should've just said something."

The two spirits pale as the Card Mage flung it forward, Natsu already beating up a mole. "Prayer Fountain!"

Lucy yelped and dodged the geysers of water, remembering Future Cana's warning about it. She grimaced as her spirits caught the blast and turned back into their eel form. "Pisces is WEAK to water, Cana!"

"Sorry!"

Lucy jerked her head up, focusing on the water. "I've got it! Cana, when I tell you, you're going to use Summon Lightning on the Fountain, alright?"

Cana looked over at her sharply before a grin spread across her face. "Alright, take it away, Luce!"

Lucy smiled grimly and with a jerk of her hands, the water split out into multiple tendrils, wrapping around all the moles but the one Natsu was fighting. "NOW!"

"Summoned Lightning!"

Lightning arched towards the Fountain and then continued travelling down the current, electrocuting all the moles and knocking them unconscious. Lucy released her hold on the water before the lightning made its way to her and grinned at Cana, the two high-fiving. "We rule!"

"Team Girl Power for the win!" Cana hip-bumped Lucy, then the two stayed watching Natsu. "You know…we should take care of these while they're still out. They won't feel anything."

Lucy grimaced, uncomfortable at the thought. "They're just animals though….they didn't know better."

Cana sighed. "They may not have known better, but those townsfolk will be happier with them gone."

"I…guess…" She winced as Natsu charbroiled his opponent, gagging at the smell of burnt hair and flesh. "Just…as long as Natsu doesn't do it…"

Cana wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, I'm never gonna get that stench out of my mind now." Cana sighed as she pulled out three cards with swords on them. She tossed them and triggered her magic. Lucy looked away as she heard the sickening wet sound of a blade sliding home into a body. "They weren't that big, but they were trouble."

Lucy didn't look back at the horse-sized moles. "Yeah…trouble…"

Cana wrapped an arm around her as Natsu and Happy cheered for their success. "Come on, let's get our reward and I'll get you a drink when we get to the guild."

Lucy nodded as she just let Cana lead her, calling out to Natsu that they were done there. [I…never really had to kill something…it's always been "beat them up", even monsters never seemed to really…die, just go away somewhere else unless they were demons.]

Cana collected the reward from Ellis and ushered Lucy to the station, forcing Happy to fly Natsu there so he wouldn't complain. She fished out Lucy's badge and showed it to the conductor before stepping on the train. The Card Mage looked at her friend in concern as Happy dropped Natsu on the opposite seat.

"Lucy? You sure you're alright?"

Lucy looked up, eyes still blank. "Huh? Oh…yeah. Just…"

"Never seen something get killed before?" Lucy nodded in response. "Well, Firsts usually get a free liquor pass, only once though. Anything you don't want, I'll take, alright?" She grinned.

Lucy laughed lightly. "Yeah, that sounds fine to me."

"Great, we'll get smashed together!"

Natsu hung his head out the window, oblivious to the conversation. "Urgh…I'm gonna dieeeee…"

The train sped onward back to Magnolia.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Author's Postscript :

SSD: This should be the last of the filler for a while, I really wanted to get to this year's S-Class exams. Especially since after that I have the arrival of a certain someone planned. And Laxus is certainly plotting revenge against Lucy, how that will go is anyone's guess, he certainly isn't telling me.  
Lucy: ….why would he? I know it's going to be awful. Ehhh….what if he gives me static cling? And my hair goes all frizzy?! I'll look like a weirdo!  
SSD: *cough* I doubt that one…he doesn't seem like the petty type.  
Lucy: …you are talking about the same guy that hated his grandfather for kicking his father out of the guild, right?  
SSD: Yeah…your point?  
Lucy: As in, the same guy that implanted a lacrima in his own son and only cares about cultivating it…  
SSD: Well, call it child naivety. You can try warming up to him maybe?  
Lucy: No way! Not until after his exile!  
SSD: Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…and here I thought you wanted to save everyone from their hardships?  
Lucy: I…grrr….I'll…think about it…alright?  
SSD: Good girl. Anyway, I'll see you all later, chapters will be slower until next week, blasted work. Bye!


	9. Chapter 8: A Morning to Remember

Author's Corner :

SSD: MWUAHAHAHAHA...I have discovered a lovely app on my phone that allows me to type a word document, coming to you from my work!

Lucy: *dark evil glare* SSD...

SSD: yes?

Lucy: Lucy Kick! *SSD goes flying* I can't believe you on this chapter! It was supposed to be for someone special!

SSD: So what if it wasn't ideal, not like you had sex or anything.

Lucy: it was still a special moment and you ruined it!

Cana: Oh come on, Luce, it wasn't that bad.

SSD: See? Cana agrees with me. Speaking of, mind doing the disclaimer so we don't keep the readers in suspense too long?

Cana: Sure thing. Silverserpentdragon doesn't own Fairy Tail or its alcohol stores, and named characters not owned by Hieo Masuhita-

Lucy: Hiro Mashima

Cana: What she said, are thereby owned by her. Any theft is liable to have me go after them.

SSD: Thanks, Cana. Onward!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 8: A Morning to Remember

Lucy groaned, grasping her head as a blinding, pounding throb grreted her. "I should know better than to...owww...drink with Cana...why didn't Azule-nee stop us?"

The thirteen year old froze as she felt an arm encircle her waist and her eyes fearfully twitched that way. Thankfully she felt clothes on her, so nothing happened. [I'm still a teen...that would've been way too-] "KYAAAA!" Lucy scrabbled to the wall and punted her bed partner out of said cushiony area.

A feminine groan echoed up from the floor. "Luuuuce...did you have to kick me? I was sleeping good..."

Lucy twitched fiercely. "Cana...what are you doing in my bed?"

The brunette sat up, missing her skirt but thankfully still with underwear on, and propped her chin on the mattress, eyeing Lucy lazily. "Oh, come on, you don't remember? We came back to your place after Azule-nee saw me skimming beers. Then we went to the stores, took some wine bottles and came back here before the Ice Queen caught us." She grinned slyly at her. "I still haven't found your Laxus shrine yet, we were too busy drinking and making out."

Lucy nodded absently. "Oh, that make...WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAKING OUT?!" Her bulged and her face turned sheet white.

Cana smirked. "I really didn't know you had it in you. I think it went along the lines of offering you practice so you don't mess up with Laxus and you jumped-"

"I didn't! I wouldn't! You have any idea how much trouble I'd be in if I dated before I was 16?"

Cana laughed. "Lighten up, it was just a few kisses, maybe a grope or two, but nothing criminal. You and me both are still growing so it's not like it's a real thrill."

Lucy glared at her and then rolled over to sulk in her sheets. "...it was supposed to be special..."

Cana sighed and stood up, sitting on the bed. "Lucy-"

"You can see yourself out...I just want to be alone for a bit..."

Cana winced and looked at her worriedly. "Alright, Luce...I'll head over to the guild so...you know where I'll be if you need me..." She gathered her skirt and put it on with her shoes before exiting to go to her own room.

Lucy huddled under her sheets and shuddered, racking her brain for any images from last night. Then she groaned in shame as she remembered in hazy flashes.

_Flashback_

_Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Cana entered the guild, the Card Mage kicking the door open. "Hey, Azule-nee! We've got a Firstie here!"_

_Azule glanced over, frowning as she took in Lucy's dejected state. "First Kill, huh? Drink's on me, Lucy." She poured a shot of whiskey and slid it over to the depressed mage. _

_Lucy stared down at the amber liquid. "...isn't the drinking age 15?"_

_Azule smiled. "For guild-aligned mages. Even then, First Kills get a free pass to get pissed." Her gaze turned stern. "I am not approving of this, but it's a tradition."_

_Lucy nodded and knocked the shot back. She then hunched over, coughing and sputtering as the alcohol burned down her throat. "Oh god..."_

_Cana grinned. "Good feeling, right?"_

_"It's horrible! I'll pass on the rest, Azule-nee." Lucy shuddered and passed the glass back to Azule._

_Cana reached over and grabbed the whiskey bottle. "Come on, Luce, teammates join in too." She took a pull straight from the bottle._

_Azule gave the Card Mage a glare. "Not you, alchie-in-the-making." She plucked the bottle back._

_Cana pouted. "Oh come on! Way to bring the mood down."_

_"The mood is already down, we don't need you making things crazy."_

_Cana leaned back exaggeratedly as she whined. "Laaaame!"_

_Azule nodded in thought and then mixed up a different drink for Lucy, passing it to her. "Try this, it's a strawberry daiquiri._

_Lucy took a sip and grimaced. "Strawberries shouldn't taste like-" Cana swiped the drink from her and drank it down. "...are you going to keep stealing my drinks?"_

_Cana grinned. "The ones you don't like, yeah."_

_Azule twitched and an ice mallet formed in her hand, dropping down on Cana's head. "You still have another few months before you're 15, missy"_

_Cana grumbled as she picked her head back up. "It's just going to waste otherwise..."_

_Lucy shook her head. "It's fine, Azule, she can have the rest."_

_Azule grumbled. "Fine. I'm not giving any to Natsu, though, I rather like the guild hall still standing and I'm sure Master would as well."_

_Lucy snorted, remembering one time Natsu did get drunk in the future. "Yeah...that's a good idea...Hey, where's Kalia at?"_

_Azule slid over a different drink, another that didn't pass Lucy's taste. "She took a solo delivery mission. It's a ways out from the main rail lines so she won't be back until tomorrow."_

_Cana sighed. "Oh well, more booze for us."_

_Azule gave her a glare. "Only until Lucy cuts it off, you hear?"_

_Cana let out a whoop. "Bring on the booze!"_

_The rest passed in a blur, different drink after different drink getting stolen by Cana when Lucy rejected it after a taste. Later, Lucy sipped at a deep red wine, batting away Cana's reaching hand. "Nooo...mine..." The blonde pouted and curled her arm protectively around the glass._

_Azule raised an eyebrow. "It took long enough to find something you'll drink. Let me know when you want a refill."_

_Cana pouted, still not feeling a buzz. A devious grin then crossed her face. She slunk down off the stool and slipped away as Lucy busied herself with her drink. The blonde slumped on the counter lazily, feeling slightly dizzy. She blinked as Cana tugged her away sometime later._

_Cana smirked. "You...can't hold your liquor much, can you?"_

_Lucy smiled, cheeks flushed a rosy color. "Nope! You know that, Cana." She giggled and hugged the Card Mage as she was led outside. _

_Cana blinked and stared. "Yeah...you are so gone, Luce." She smirked and way, I snuck a crate of that wine you were drinking, let's head back to Fairy Hills and get a real party started."_

_Lucy giggled. "'Kay, oooh, I can bring Quari-nee, that'll be fun"_

_Cana looked at her oddly. "Okay, you need to walk on your own while I take the crate." She patted Lucy's back, sending the blonde into another giggle fit as she picked up the case._

_Azule stuck her head out, a wary look on her face as she glared and spotted Cana. "Cana! You get bavk here with that wine, young lady!"_

_Cana panicked and started running back to Fairy Hills. "Move it, Lucy! The Ice Queen is after us!"_

_Lucy swayed a bit as she ran after the brunette, giggling. _

_Cana panted as she braced herself on the wall. "We are...so...in for it...tomorrow..."_

_Lucy giggled and took out her keys to unlock her door. "Tada! Home!" She wobbled to the sink and turned it on. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"_

_The mermaid spirit crossed her arms as she looked over Lucy disapprovingly."Lucy...what are you doing?" She leaned in and took a sniff. "Are you drunk?"_

_Cana grinned. "Nah, she's on her way there, though. Care to join us for a girls' night? I brought wine."_

_Aquarius stared at the girl hard before smirking. "Alright, I thought it'd be a while still before this, but whatever." The spirit pulled out a cork popper and gestured for a bottle. _

_Lucy plopped down with three regular glasses, not having any wine glasses. "Heee, this' ll be like old times with Erza and Mira and the others." Lucy giggled. _

_Cana blinked. "Luce...this is the first time I've been in your apartment."_

_Aquarius frowned, watching Lucy carefully as she opened a bottle and poured glasses for each of them. "Lucy, what happened these other times?"_

_Cana glanced at Aquarius in confusion as Lucy shook her head. "Nah. Never mind, you'll think I'm crazy. There's no such thing as time travel!"_

_Aquarius looked alarmed as Cana laughed it off. "Get real, Luce, of course there isn't!"_

_Lucy sulked. "But you should tell Gildarts, I got a second chance with my dad, he should know since he doesn't right now."_

_Cana looked creeped out. "Uhh...right, I'll do that. Say, I did say I was gonna find your Laxus Shrine." She grinned and got up, not noticing Aquarius staring thoughtfully into her wine. "Let's see...where would I hide candid shots of a guy..." She crawled under the bed and looked around. _

_Lucy flailed and fell on top of Cana. "No! No shrine!"_

_Aquarius smirked. "Oh, already lining up potential boyfriends?"_

_Lucy shook her head rapidly and then swayed. "Urgh...no...Laxus was sad, I don't want him to be sad again. I want Cana-chan to be happy with her father. I don't..." She sniffled and started bawling. "I don't want to never see Quari-nee again..."_

_Aquarius blinked, looking thoughtful before floating over and hugging the crying teen. "I won't, I promise. If it makes you feel better, I'll see about trying to find a way to open my own gate, alright? I won't leave you, urchin." She ruffled the blonde's hair._

_Cana shifted awkwardly and wiggled out ftom under Lucy. "Maybe we should get her to bed, she's had enough. Maybe you can tell me what you know about Luce though?"_

_Aquarius picked up her owner and tucked her in, removing her shoes. "Or, I'll just take that wine and leave." The mermaid turned and grabbed four bottles before vanishing to spirit world._

_Cana blinked. "...that was just mean, I can't get buzzed on two bottles!" The brunette grumbled and looked at the tossing Lucy. "Still awake, Luce?"_

_"Mrn..."_

_Cana crawled into the bed beside her and lay down. "So...what do you think of Laxus?"_

_Lucy wiggled a bit. "Jerk. But he's nice, inside. He just doesn't know it yet. He needs someone to draw it out once he vents."_

_Cana unabashedly pressed for more. "What's he mad about?"_

_Lucy yawned. "Everything...he thinks we're weak because we weren't pushed like he was...Ivan didn't deserve Fairy Tail, Laxus does...Laxus will be a good Guild Master one day."_

_Cana grinned. "Oh he will, will he? Where do you think you'll be then?"_

_Lucy didn't answer right away. "Doing what I always do, cheer from the sidelines. Cana, I'm sleepy."_

_Cana rolled her eyes. "One last question, Luce. If you could kiss someone, who would it be?" She smirked, thinking she got her on this._

_"Zzzz..."_

_Cana facefaulted right onto Lucy. "Really, Luce?" She blinked as Lucy hugged her and then nuzzled into her hair. The Card Mage flushed as her face was then pressed right into Lucy's covered chest as the other girl hugged her tightly. "Gah! Lu-cy!" She finally broke free and breathed deeply, looking down at the sleeping girl. She flushed again for different reasons. "Lucy...you really are..." She blushed as she glanced down at the blonde's lips. "A small taste...yeah..." She leaned down slowly...and lightly pressed their lips together before backing away, clutching her chest. _

_Lucy grimaced her sleep, hand coming up to wipe her mouth and Cana sighed in dejection. _

_"Never mind, Luce...don't know what I was thinking..." She kicked off her shoes and skirt to get more comfortable before laying beside Lucy again. "Night, Luce."_

_End flashback_

Lucy winced. "...stupid, of course Cana was just teasing you. I'll have to apologize to her later." She grimaced as she spotted a wine stain on the carpet and groaned. "That's not coming out..." She quickly got dressed and ran outside to catch up to Cana. The blonde breathed heavily as she made it to the guild and looked around, spotting a dejected brunette. She smiled a bit and walked up, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Cana? I'm sorry about this morning, I tried remembering last night and...I should've realized you were only kidding."

Cana grinned nervously. "Yeah, just kidding..." [So...she really was out of it and doesn't remember me kissing her. Whew.]

"Although I had a weird dream that you kissed me. No offense, I like you and all, but I'm 100% for guys."

Cana faceplanted her table and quickly righted herself with a teasing grin. "Yeah, 100% for Laxus."

"Ri-I told you it isn't like that!" Lucy swatted her laughing teammate before grinning as well. "You know...since you seem so keen on getting me with Laxus, does that mean you actually like him?"

Cana sputtered, flushing as she remembered how her heart raced watching Lucy sleep. "No way, it would never in a million years work out. Besides...I kinda have my eye on someone, but they'd never like me back like that..."

Lucy blinked. "Oh. Well-"

"There you are!" Azule stalked up, emanating a dangerous aura as she grabbed Cana by the esr and dragged her off. The brunette yelped and tried scrabbling away to no avail. "You are in big trouble, Cana, especially now that I know who's been stealing from my bar!"

"Azule-nee! It wasn't me...well, some of the time."

"We're discussing your punishment with the Master."

"Lucy! Save meeeee!

Lucy shook her head and pretended to ignore her. She smiled. [It really is fun being here...not worrying about the troubles we had in the future.]

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Author's Postscript :

SSD: A somewhat late update, but it's harder typing on my phone...and I had to deal with a bitch cat. *glowers at freshly cleaned and slightly dsmp sheets*

Lucy: You had to make me think things were worse and...is Cana crushing on me?!

SSD: The dice took an odd turn when I rolled pairings...it was bound to happen. Don't worry, you're safely together with Laxus.

Lucy: That's go-I don't like him like that!

Laxus: What's the matter, Blondie? Am I too much for you? *smirk*

Lucy: *glare* So not dealing with him right now. Roger, br a sweetie and take care of the mean lightning man, okay?

Roger: *squeak*

Laxus: *laughs* Blondie, that's a rabbit, what's the worst that c-...what the fuck?! *zaps away hurriedly*

Lucy: *smirk and feeds Roger a carrot* Good boy, Roger.

Roger: *squeak*

SSD: *shudder* What was I thinking when I decided that...anyway, see you all next time. There will be a bit of a time skip so Lucy heads back to the manor for a visit. Bye!


	10. Chapter 9: A Trip to the Books

SSD: Yay! I love when I'm actually on a roll for once. This chapter Cassiopeia comes back!  
Lucy: *sigh of relief* So glad you didn't do anything too embarrassing to me this time.  
SSD: Chapter isn't over yet. And dammit, Lucy! You will admit your feelings about Laxus one of these days, I'm the author, I'll make it happen.  
Lucy: *deadpan* Yeah, not happening. The fanbase knows I like *blush* Gah! Never you mind!  
SSD: You saw the pairing list, and I said you're with Laxus. Deal with it.  
Lucy: But…he's such an ass right now!  
SSD: Yes, he does have a nice ass, especially in leather.  
Lucy *crimson* …I am cutting off this discussion here. Silverserpentdragon does not own Fairy Tail, any theft of her characters will be punished.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 9: A Visit to the Books

Laxus blinked as he walked back into the guild after being away on his mission the past two weeks. He took in the sight of the older mages relaxing and drinking and…

"Where's the pink menace and stripper boy? Aren't they usually causing havoc by now?" Bickslow asked for him.

Azule looked up from the bar. "Oh, Lucy invited them to stay a week at her family's home while she visited her father. Erza, Cana, Lisanna, Natsu, Gray and Kalia all went.

Laxus bit back the growl that bubbled up at the mention of the younger Lightning Mage. He clenched his fists and reined in the sparking. [Fucking thief…let it go, brat isn't even here.] "Didn't realize Blondie still had family." He reached over and grabbed a glass from the counter, helping himself to the tap under Azule's disapproving glare.

Azule huffed. "Yes, her father let her join the guild after we finished her training. She's going to spend time with him."

Laxus took a drink. "Whatever, not my problem."

Azule twitched. "If it isn't your problem, then don't bother asking."

Laxus headed up to the second floor with the Thunder God Tribe following behind him.

Freed looked at Laxus oddly. "Laxus-sama…are you…fascinated by our newest member?"

Laxus glared at him. "Freed. Mind your own business." He drained his beer in one go and left the mug on the counter. "I'm taking a solo."

Evergreen glared at Freed. "Look what you did, Freed! Laxus, at least let me go with you." She gave him a sultry look…that blatantly got ignored.

"I said a solo." He grabbed a mission flier and went to get it "approved" before leaving.

Evergreen huffed and sat back in her chair, arms crossed. "I don't see why he doesn't look at me…"

Bickslow rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Too forward?"

Evergreen glared at him. "I'm far better than those harlots that otherwise grope at him."

Freed sighed. "Perhaps because we have been a group for so long, Laxus-sama cannot see you otherwise?"

Evergreen turned her ire to him. "That's the exact opposite of what usually happens in these instances."

Laxus rolled his eyes downstairs, hearing every word. [Yeah…not happening, Ever. Not when you're a sister to me, hot sister…but still a sister.] He then left on his job.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away from Fairy Tail, the younger generation sat in their own compartment. Natsu, of course, was knocked out by Erza and had Lisanna tending to him with his head in her lap. Gray was chilling in his boxers, unaware as usual. Kalia…sat in the precarious position of being next to her crush and blushing profusely, looking like she would faint if their knees touched just one more time. Cana, seeing her friend's predicament, just snickered as she sat next to Erza. As for Lucy…she was stuck in Cana's lap due to the compartment size only fitting eight and Natsu took up most of one seat.

Lucy frowned a bit. "…Maybe I should've taken the offer of larger compartment…"

Cana laughed. "Nah, this is fine. It's always worth it when Erza knocks the flamethrower out."

Erza blinked. "I merely took care of his motion sickness. Lucy, how long do we have left?"

Lucy blinked. "Well, at this rate, we should be at the estate in another two hours or so. We'll have to walk the rest of the way up though, the station isn't really close to the grounds."

Kalia looked at her. "I-is your h-home r-really th-that big?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah….you'll see when we get there."

Erza tilted her head slightly. "Lucy, why are we all going there now?"

Lucy blinked. "There isn't an ulterior motive, Erza. I just want my dad to know that I really am making new friends, and that they're good ones. Although, Gray, your clothes, please stop touching your boxers."

Gray blinked and looked down, flushing crimson when he realized- "Crap! Where'd my clothes go?!"

Kalia blushed as she reached into her bag, showing the missing articles of cloth. "H-here…I…s-sorry…"

Gray took his discarded clothing from her and swiftly dressed. "Thanks, Kalia."

Kalia nodded mutely and tucked her head down. Cana snickered in amusement. The rest of the group's time passed in amicable small talk, bringing everyone up to speed on the missions they completed in the past two weeks.

"Next stop in five minutes, Heartfilia Konzern."

Lucy looked up. "That's us, we should get ready and wake Natsu up." She hopped out of Cana's lap, missing the brunette's slight pout before the teens all set about getting down their luggage.

* * *

"This is a quaint little village," Erza mused as she looked over the grounds and spotted the houses to the side of a large flowery area.

"Oh no, those are the servants' homes. The mansion is right there." Lucy burst the bubble as she pointed to a behemoth of a building standing picturesquely against a mountainous backdrop.

The entire group's jaws dropped. "THAT'S YOUR HOUSE?!"

Lucy blinked, completely unperturbed. "Yeah? We're on the grounds right now. The property stretches from here all the way back to those mountains."

Cana twitched. "…that has to be at least the size of Magnolia…"

The blonde shrugged. "I guess. Anyway, let's get going before the servants start making a ruckus over my return. I also want Cassiopeia to get a head start on looking at my dad's finances."

The teens nod and trek down.

Happy flew beside Natsu. "Lushy's loaded…"

Natsu nodded numbly. "Yeah…"

"Think they have a lot of really big fish in there?"

Lucy sighed. "Yes, we can stop by the kitchens, I'll have someone tell the cooks to make something to eat."

When they entered the enormous manor, they were greeted by Jude. He smiled warmly at Lucy as she ran up and hugged him. "I'm back, dad!"

"Welcome home, Lucy. These are the friends you wrote to me about?"

Lucy nodded. "This is Erza Scarlett, Natsu Dragneel and Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, Lisanna Strauss, and Kalia Ilnolia, my friends from Fairy Tail." Lucy beamed at them. "Oh! That reminds me, I found someone to help you with the accounting."

Jude coughed. "Lucy, there really is no need-"

"Open, Gate of the Prideful Queen, Cassiopeia!"

Cassiopeia appeared in a glitter of silver, appraising her current surroundings with an impressed air. "I see you were not exaggerating, Miss Lucy. These accommodations are more than enough." The Queen eyed Jude critically. "Of course, I know your type. Savvy when it comes to philandering with society and hammering out deals, yet utterly hopeless when it comes to actually managing your money. Show me to your books and I will have this sorted out in a matter of moments." She waved imperiously as Jude stared gobsmacked at her.

Lucy pushed him slightly. "Go on, dad, I brought her to help after all." Lucy smiled at him as he nodded and led Cassiopeia to his study. The blonde whirled on her friends. "Alright, so what do you guys want to-"

RUMBLE

Lucy sweatdropped. "Right…food first it is then. This way, guys." She led them to the kitchen where there was more "ooh"ing and "awe"ing. "Hey, everyone! Would you guys be able to whip something up for my friends and I?"

The cooks all yelled, "Miss Lucy!" before trying to stampede her. Lucy took their enthusiastic greetings in stride, giving them all an earnest smile in return. The Fairy Tail mages watched in slight awe at the ease Lucy managed the crowd of chefs before they set about making a feast.

Cana immediately thought back to what Lucy told her while drunk a couple weeks back. [Stand on the side cheering? I wish you luck on brightening Laxus up, he'd have no problem being Guild Master if you were right at his side…] Cana grimaced at the pang in her chest from that admission. [Can't believe I'm falling for a girl…]

Erza smiled. "Lucy has a certain magnetism to her, wouldn't you agree?"

Cana blinked and looked up at the older girl before grinning awkwardly. "Yeah, you can say that."

Lisanna smiled as well. "I haven't gone on a mission with her yet, but she seems to have this ability to draw you in and make you feel like you really are something special." She blushed a bit.

Natsu looked confused. "Happy…I really don't get girls."

Gray flushed a bit, having developed a slight crush on the Celestial Mage during their few jobs together. "I get what you guys are saying…"

Kalia smiled. "L-Lucy is…th-the sp-special one…"

Lucy turned back to her friends after the last cook left. "Whew, sorry about that, they haven't seen me in a while so…why do you all have that strange look in your eye?"

The blonde backed away, slightly creeped out.

Erza shook her head. "It's nothing, merely group contemplation."

"Oh, okay. Anyway, lunch won't be ready for another hour yet. I can get some fire for Natsu but otherwise is fruit okay for now?"

A round of concurring "yes" later and Lucy was leading the group on a tour of the grounds. "We'll start inside, since we're here anyway. Of course you know the kitchens. Connected to them is the formal dining room," She brought them to a large room easily the size of the guild hall filled with a long mahogany table and exquisitely crafted chairs, enough to seat 70 people. "This is where dad holds all his business dinners. The galas are in the ballroom which is this way." She led them to another room with marble tiles and crystalline chandeliers hanging from the gilded ceiling. "Then there's the family room, the entertainment rooms, the billiard hall, the natatorium, the guest wing which is where you guys will be staying. Then the family wing."

"What's behind here?" Natsu tried opening a door just before the family wing.

Lucy blinked. "Oh, that's my dad's study. Let's head inside, I want to see how he and Cassiopeia are coming along anyway." She opened the door and blinked as she saw the Queen spirit tossing journals and anything she could reach at a cowering Jude.

"You insufferable, blind, idiotic, cretin! How could you possibly miss such blatant signs of treachery?!" Cassiopeia screeched, her appearance looking disheveled from her tantrum.

Lucy ran in, alarmed and followed by her friends. "Cassiopeia? What's going on?" She got between the irate spirit and her father.

Cassiopeia huffed and smoothed out her dress and hair. "This oaf is a complete wreck when it comes to managing his own finances. What do you know of this Junelle family?"

Lucy blinked. "They're the Konzern's biggest competitor, I met their heir a while back." She shuddered. "Even as a kid he's a creep." She tilted her head. "What do they have to do with anything?"

Cassiopeia threw down a folder of records. "Everything. I have only gone through half of this and have noticed several inconsistencies. 100000J for a one hour train ride, one million for a three night stay at Akane resort? Hmph, this oaf believes them to be standard rates."

Jude cringed back. "Well, with how often…"

Cassiopeia glared at him. "Silence. As he stated, they do occur in an alarming frequency and I have traced it to this man." She pointed at the name on the receipt, one Gregory Sunar. "I looked through the dossier and lo and behold, he has an affiliation to your competitor."

Lucy's and the others' eyes widened. Lucy trembled in anger, realizing that this was the man that, ultimately, maybe, led to her father's death in her previous timeline. "…Can you track his financial records as well and see if the skimmed money is being filtered back to the Junelle Estate?"

Cana blinked. "Wait, I don't see the connection."

Lucy turned the dossier to show Cana and the others. "According to this, his sister is currently the wife of the head of the Junelle Family. He should be set as they have a rather close relation. He could easily have paid for those expenses on his own without asking the Konzern for reimbursement. This extra money is going somewhere and we're going to find it." Lucy scowled. "At the least, we can have him arrested for embezzlement, corporate espionage if we can find proof that the money goes back to Junelle." She perked up as an idea occurred to her. She took out Roger's key. "And I think we have a way in…the Junelle's had a daughter a few years ago, what girl doesn't like cute and cuddly critters?"

Cassiopeia gave a slightly evil grin. "Yes, that would be a sound idea, due to your contract, Lepus would be able to understand writing and you would be able to understand his reports. I will remain on stand by until you finish."

Lucy nodded and looked at her friends. "Sorry, this one is a personal mission."

Lisanna shook her head. "No worries, Lucy, we'll help you as much as we can. I wish I could help, but I don't have any stealthy Take Overs…"

Erza closed her eyes and Requipped into a ninja outfit. "Will this suffice, Lucy?"

Lucy facepalmed. "Not quite inconspicuous…"

Natsu grinned wildly. "Why don't we just charge in and demand answers? I'm all fired up!" he blazed a bit before Gray blasted him with frost.

"Chill out, flame head, we don't know for sure if they're actually behind it."

"What was that, popsicle princess?!"

Erza knocked their heads together. "Enough, this is not the guild hall and I doubt Mr. Heartfillia would appreciate you decimating his study." She gave them a stern glare.

Cana shrugged. "I could do a fortune reading, but I don't know if that would really help you."

Kalia poked her fingers together. "S-sorry I c-can't help…"

Lucy sighed. "It's fine. I said this was personal anyway, doing it myself would be better anyway." She nodded and looked at Jude, who had recovered. "Sorry to cut the visit short, dad, but this is major."

Jude nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry to have dragged you into this. In fact…I will officially hire you to solve this mess. This way it will only fall on me."

Lucy blinked as she watched her father write out a contract of hire for the investigation into the Junelle Family for possible theft of monetary investments. Jude signed it and handed it to her. "Take your friends with you if you need to. The Junelle's do have security and I'd rather you not get caught off guard."

Lucy blinked and nodded. "Thanks, dad. We'll rest here for the night then and set out in the morning."

Jude nodded. "Good. Sunar is most likely unaware that we're on to him. This will buy us some time until his next receipt gets denied."

Natsu's nose twitched and he drooled. "I smell food…" He trudged towards the delicious smell like a zombie. Happy floated behind him with a similar look. "I smell fiiiiish…"

Lisanna giggled. "Those two always have food on the brain."

Lucy smiled and looked at Cassiopeia. "Are you going to join us?"

The Queen shook her head. "I have no need of food. I shall continue looking over this, it is possible Sunar is not working alone."

Lucy nodded. "Alright, if you find anything, let me know."

Cassiopeia nodded and set back to work. "You should know, Sunar is on file as working here for 9 years. It will not surprise me if the amount he has swindled away in the time since your mother's passing is a good sum."

Lucy nodded. "If he did…and the Junelle's are involved…he will have a lot to answer for." Lucy followed her friends and father to the informal dining room where lunch awaited them.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: Who saw corporate espionage coming into play? *raises hand*  
Lucy: Of course you did, you're the author…as you like reminding me.  
SSD: Yeah, well…considering how it went from "bringing in the Junelle fortune to bolster the Heartfillia" to "bought out by the Junelle", something seemed fishy. Then when Jude thought a train ride cost 100k Jewel? Yeah…totally something up there.  
Lucy: *grumble* When you put it like that…  
SSD: Exactly. And I'm sure Roger is happy that he gets screen time next chapter.  
Roger: *squeak squeak*  
SSD: Maybe, we'll see. And I do have something…twisty…waiting for next chapter. I wonder how many will get it. *smirk* It won't be too expected, I'm sure.  
Lucy: Actually…what's Laxus' problem with Kalia? She's such a sweet person.  
SSD: Ah…that won't be explained until the main story line of Fairy Tail starts up. Sorry, Lucy, you'll just have to wait. I'm eager to bring it to the surface too but…suspense build anticipation which builds interest in the story.  
Lucy: I see, so you're using it as a tempting lure of foreshadowing.  
SSD: Exactly. Anyway, see you all later! I won't be updating tonight due to being busy, but I will put up a chapter Saturday, two if you're lucky. Read and Review what you think might happen next chapter. Bye!


	11. Chapter 10: Transcendent Bonds

Author's Corner :

SSD: Okay, I'm here, I'm getting to *crack* Ow! Dammit, Lucy, I'm writing, alright!?  
Lucy: *snaps whip* You had a day off yesterday, I'm just making sure you really are. Now get writing!  
SSD: *Yelp!* When did you get possessed by your Edolas-self?!  
Laxus: *laughing* Not a bad side to ya, blondie. *backs away from a whip crack, perplexed* It's nice watching, but leave me out of your dom-play or you'll regret it.  
Lucy: *glare* What, you'll spank me?  
Laxus: *blink* *pervy grin* That doesn't sound like a bad idea. *chases Lucy*  
Lucy: *blink, stare* *drops whip and starts running* Pervert!  
SSD: *snicker and hides dice* Told her I'd get them to admit it eventually.  
Lucy: *distantly* Laxus...don't you da-KYAAA! *smack*  
Laxus: *also faint* Huh, not bad...let's do that a...  
SSD: ...we'll leave them to their fun...pent up sexual frustration and all that. I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only ones I do own are those you don't recognize from it. Steal them without my permission and I will sue you, I've put a lot of time in creating them. Please enjoy!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 10: Transcendent Bonds

Lucy hunkered down outside the Junelle Estate gate, looking down where Roger waited eagerly to prove himself. "Alright, Roger. Go in there and look for a little blonde girl, she'll be about six years old right now with blue eyes, wearing fancier clothing than what anyone else in there might be wearing. You got that?"

Roger squeaked in confirmation and bounded between the bars on the gate.

Lisanna watched the bunny in worry. "Are you sure it's okay for him to go alone?"

Lucy grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "He's perfect for the job. Besides, it'll only be for the day that he's in there, more than likely. And I told him earlier that if he doesn't find anything before dinner, he's to make it look like he escaped back to the wild and go back to spirit world. Like I said, it doesn't take much to keep him out."

Lisanna nodded, refraining from peeking round the corner to check on the little bunny.

* * *

Roger was on a mission...the nice Miss Lucy had full confidence in him. Roger. He wasn't going to let down the nice lady that fed him juicy, crunchy carrots. Nope. Now...blonde girl...blonde girl...

The little bunny sniffed around, hopping forward as he looked around, squeaking a bit. He crawled forward on his belly past a guard and let out a sigh before making it into the house proper through a luckily opened door. He hopped around, looking for his target while also trying to find anything Miss Lucy would find useful. Before he could go much farther, his quarry picked him up and held him in her arms.

Curious blue eyes looked at the odd feeling creature. She turned the bunny around and tilted her head, peering into his eyes. "Hello, Mr. Bunny. I'm Allison, are you really a bunny? You feel kind of weird."

Roger internally panicked and started miming a dance. That's what Plue do in this situation...right?

Allison giggled as the strange not-bunny danced in her hold. "It's okay, the other kids think I'm weird since I seem to know everything. But what are you looking for, Mr. Bunny?"

Roger paused, not sure what to make of this other human. Hm...blonde...all blondes are like Miss Lucy and are nice. Roger nodded as he came to this conclusion and squeaked out that he need to find bank records.

Allison blinked and nodded along, seemingly understanding him. "Okay, Mama and Papa keep everything in the Records Room, is that it?"

Roger nodded vigorously. This human was so smart!

Allison smiled shyly. "If I help you, will you come and visit?"

Roger tilted his head and tried to get across that he wouldn't be able to.

Allison's smile saddened. "Oh, I guess I understand...I'll still help you though, you seem nicer than the other kids." She hugged the rabbit to her and walked further into the mansion, tensing as they hurried past a green haired woman talking to the Lady of the house. "I don't like her...she feels...sticky and weird, like I've got mud all over me..." she muttered softly. The girl padded softly across the hall, Roger paying close attention to the path. She finally stopped in the middle of the hall.

The door to the room was open, revealing a room that was easily the size of Jude's study and lined top to bottom with shelves. In the center of the room was a cluster of four desks all connecting to face each other and each one with an accountant, even if said accountant wasn't at the desk.

Allison looked down. "Why did you need to know?"

Roger hopped out of the girl's arms and started miming the whole situation with squeaks interspersing it. Allison nodded along and gasped.

"I can't believe Mama or Uncle would steal like that...okay. Umm...I will see you again, right? I can take you back outside." She picked the bunny back up and left the hallway.

Roger squeaked and gave her a thumbs up, as best as a rabbit can, and disappeared back to the spirit world.

Allison sighed sadly and sat down on the stairs, looking dejectedly at her feet. "Bye, Mr. Not-Bunny..."

* * *

Lucy lifted her head up. "That was quick, Roger's already back to the spirit world."

Natsu jumped up and pumped his arm in the air. "Alright! Waiting time is over! Let's-"

Erza pulled him back down. "Not so fast, Natsu. Going in now would be idiotic. We must wait for the right moment to strike."

Gray nodded. "Right, we should take shifts keeping watch and keep track of their movements, patrol is probably the same each shift."

"An excellent idea, Gray. I shall keep first watch. Lisanna, stay here and I shall observe the other side of the manor, it is best to have an alternate escape method handy." Erza closed her eyes and requipped into a...rather scanty outfit with a halter tank top, short shorts, a long scarf, sneakers, and a pair of daggers on each hip. Over her arms were detached sleeves, held on her arm by individually tied ribbons in yellow. She then quietly snuck away to the other side, surprisingly not getting caught despite the brilliant colors.

Gray blinked. "...all of us saw that was eyesore coloring, right?"

Lucy sweatdropped. "...I think she had the warm side of the color palette down pat...well, nothing to do now but wait."

Natsu let out a loud groan and plopped on the ground with a pout. "I hate waiting...I say we still go in there and just butt heads!"

Cana rolled her eyes. "Sure, let's do that..."

Natsu jumped up. "Now we're talking!"

"If we want the Rune Knights called on us for breaking and entering a high society place like this. And give them time to, you know, doctor the records so Lucy can't prove anything."

Natsu blinked. "Oh."

Happy blinked. "Why would the records need a doctor?"

A lightbulb went off for Natsu. "Aha! So the records are broken...no...sick?" The pinkette scratched his head as his teammates facepalmed.

Gray glared at him. "It means changing what the records say."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Sit down, Natsu."

Natsu nodded and sat down, face soon morphing back into a sulking pout.

Lucy sighed. "Just take a nap, Natsu...we won't be doing anything until nightfall anyway."

"...fine..."

* * *

Lucy and her cohorts crept down low behind the hedges framing the Junelle Manor during the dead of night, following the yellow and tan spirit named Roger. The bunny turned his nose up to the air snd sniffed, hopping forward a few more paces as the group followed. Natsu fidgeted, an irritated look crossing his face.

"This is-"

"Shh!" The teens all rounded on him, even the bunny holding a paw to his mouth.

Lucy glared at him. "Quiet, are you trying to get us caught?"

The Dragon Slayer sulked as he followed along behind them. Roger waved them over and past another break in the shrubbery. The group hunkered down, waiting for the next signal.

The Celestial Mage turned to her friends. "Alright, everyone knows the plan right? Once we're inside, we follow Roger to the Records Room, after that, take a section and start looking. Cana, Kalia, you're on watch duty, put anyone who comes near to sleep and then put them somewhere...comfy. Happy, Lisanna, Natsu, you will look through the right side of the room. Gray, Erza and I will take the left."

The mages all nodded in agreement and followed the not-white rabbit into the manor. Roger hopped along, causing diversions enough to let the group pass relatively unnoticed. Lucy jiggled the handle of the door and panicked a bit.

"It's locked."

Erza, in her ninja Requip, gently moved the blonde to the side. "Allow me." She knelt down and took out some picks attached to her thigh.

Everyone present blinked. "Erza...you know how to pick a lock?"

Erza swung the door open. "Not at all, this outfit is enchanted for all manners of stealth and covert operations. Should I actually know, it would be...dishonorable."

Lucy sweatdropped. "...right..."

They entered the room and Cana and Kalia swiftly took care of the accountant before stepping back into the hall. Lucy shut the door behind the two, leaving it open just a crack.

"Knock if you hear or see anyone coming. Although if see them, it's probably too late and we'll have to run."

Cana grinned and gave a thumbs up. "We got this."

Lucy nodded and went back into the room. The rest then split up and went about the room, scouring the records for evidence.

After a couple hours passed, Lucy started getting frantic. "The change of shift is in a few minutes, we have to find those records now."

Lisanna wandered over to the desk and blinked. She picked up the book the accountant was working on read through it quickly. She gasped. "Lucy, I think I found them!" She took the journal and jogged over to Lucy, showing her. "See the dates? This is this month's log."

Lucy blinked. "This date...Sunar just made a deposit last week."

Gray's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "That matches up to the time frame he would have received reimbursement."

Lucy trembled. "So they are stealing from my dad. We need to get this ba-"

"Good work, I had a feeling my dear brother was getting too arrogant." The group turned sharply to the door, seeing a woman dressed in green finery and adorned in extravagant jewelry. Beside her stood a woman with long green hair in more...scanty clothing and a man in his thirties with fading dark brown hair, a dead look in his eyes as a crown weighed on his head. At their feet were Cana and Kalia, both turned to stone.

Lucy stiffened, seeing the blue guild stamp on the second woman's stomach and clenched her fists tightly. "Karen Lilica..."

Karen brushed her hair back, looking confident. "Well, well, this job is easier than I had thought it would be, just a few scamps who don't know what their own home looks like." She fingered her belt that held two gold keys and three silver. Her eyes homed in on Lucy's own keyring. "Oh? Another Celestial Mage, you know the rules of combat, loser gives up their keys." She grinned sadistically.

Lucy bared her teeth, outright glaring at her. "Actually, that's just a human practice. Although seeing how you ignore your spirits, it's only fitting you believe in that load of tripe. Also, aiding and abetting criminals is a violation of YOUR contracts to your spirits."

A brief light of rebellion flickered unnoticed in the man's eyes before dimming when Lady Junelle waved her hand. "All I am doing is accepting a...generous donation. I will contact the Rune Knights to take care of this rabble. Do show your worth, Karen. Come, Cepheus." She turned on her heel and left the room, Cepheus following after her.

Lucy frowned in thought at that. [Cepheus...but that's...is she?]

Her time to think was cut short as Karen held out her key. "I'll end this quick. Open, Gate of the Golden Lion, Leo!"

Lucy snarled as the others moved to battle the man that appeared. "No, leave her to me. I'll show her...what a True Celestial Mage is capable of!" She held out two gold keys, earning a mocking laugh from Karen.

"Leo, finish this child, she clearly overestimates her own ability." She smiled cruelly.

Leo stayed where he was, not budging. "No."

Karen stopped and stared at him in fury. "What did you just say? You will fight her or next time it's Aries AND Lyra!"

Leo tensed at the threat, growling lowly as his eyes narrowed before he reluctantly slid into a fighting stance. "...I apologize for this. You seem like a good person."

Lucy stalled, not hearing Leo as Karen's threat reverberated in her ears. [She has Lyra?] Her grip on her keys turned white, hand shaking as her righteous fury mounted. "You...despicable...heartless...BITCH!" Lucy's magic flared into being, a brilliant gold that surprised and shocked her guildmates behind her, especially as she pulled out a third key. "Scorpio, Aquarius, Cancer!"

Karen paled, Leo's eyes widened as all three Zodiacs appeared in a shimmer of gold, the three picking up on Lucy's anger and glaring darkly at Karen. The blonde held her hand out to Erza silently and the Requip mage brought forth the whip she had promised on their first mission. "My spirits...they are my friends and family, I won't hide behind them..." She walked forward to stand in the line up, snapping the whip tightly in her hands. "I fight beside them!"

An envious look crossed Leo's face before a look of mixed wonder, hope and awe. Karen trembled, both furious and terrified that this pubescent girl was stronger than her. She fumbled her keys and held out another gold, a cocky expression twisting her face.

"Ha! Let's see you try this! Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries!" The air shimmered in front of her...and then Karen dropped to the ground, shaking like a leaf as the action consumed the rest of the magic she should have used for attacking. "N-no...how...no!"

Lucy lashed her whip out and the end coiled around Karen's keyring. "To the victor go the keys, isn't that what you said? You made a mistake in overestimating your own abilities, while underestimating mine. Celestial Mages are supposed to be intelligent, using and managing their contracts so they can fight more effectively. Lady Junelle is a better mage than you as she incapacitated Cana and Kalia to catch us off guard. As for you...instead of using Lyra to try and sing us to sleep at the door while we were occupied, you instead wasted that opportunity and went for brute force. A Spirit is only as strong as their Contractor believes them to be. I tried to forgive you for your arrogance when I first heard what you do to your spirits, especially your female ones...hearing you threaten not just Aries but Lyra too...you make me sick." Lucy tugged the keys out of Karen's hold and into her hand. She looked down at them fondly, equally, as she set her whip down and caressed the keys. "I promise, on my word as a True Celestial Mage, you will never have to suffer like that again while I'm still around."

The Fairy Tail mages looked on at Karen in disgust, Erza boring holes into the woman with her glare.

They then heard a delicate sniff from the door, Lady Junelle and Cepheus returning. "The Rune Knights will be here shortly, yet I see the rabble is still before me." She pulled out another keyring, surprising everyone.

Lucy gasped. [I didn't count on her being back so soon!] She grimaced, starting to feel fatigued. To hers, and everyone's surprise, Leo rounded on Lady Junelle. "I don't think so. Contract transfer." He glowed briefly, Lucy gasped as her levels dropped to dangerous levels, making her sway on her feet.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus." Lady Junelle looked completely unconcerned as she summoned a second spirit.

Erza gasped. "Two spirits at once?"

Lisanna bit her lip. "But she's not on Lucy's caliber, right?"

Natsu growled. "I don't like how this is turning out. Let's help Luce!"

Gray held his arm out as Natsu tried to join the fight. "No...this is a matter personal to Lucy, she'll only be upset if we interfere before she's ready. Besides, she has four spirits out to that woman's two."

Lucy frowned in confusion as, instead of the customary "MOOOO!" she was expecting...she gaped at the steel bull mask and tux, handkerchief neatly folded into the left breast pocket and a book propped open in the spirit's hand.

"Taurus, be a dear and dispose of these intruders."

The book snapped close and vanished, a small, double-headed axe appearing in his hand. "As you wish, Mistress." The tone was dull, not like Taurus' usual response.

Lucy trembled. "Wh-what did you do to him?" Her eyes flicked to Cepheus. "To both of them!"

Lady Junelle hummed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, revealing a gleaming sapphire that contrasted her other adornments. "What any trainer does: break an animal's spirit so it may be tamed."

Lucy's and the others' stared as the spirits started quaking in fury.

Leo snarled at her. "The Save Obsequio...Gem of Obedience...how did you get a hold of that?"

Lady Junelle smiled calmly. "**You obey me. Ignore your contract." **She turned her gaze on the other three, the spirits freezing up from the Gem's influence as they were immobilized in fighting it off.

"Force Gate Closure!" Lucy cried out, sighing in relief as some of her magic returned in the spirits' departure. She straightened up and glared. "I won't forgive you...what you have done...you robbed them of their being!"

"Cepheus, take care of the other rabble, I wish to watch this little mage quake in despair."

Cepheus faded into the ground and rose up behind the group. They turned to face him, getting in fighting stances...then his eyes glowed and they froze, turned to stone.

Lucy turned back, trying to call out to her friends and stopped as she saw them as stone, like.. [He has the same ability as Evergreen?!] She then jumped to the side, dodging Taurus' axe as it cleaved down where she had stood. Lucy grit her teeth, glancing down at her arm to see a thin trail of blood leak down. Her eyes immediately shot back up to watch Taurus and she danced out of the way. She cracked her whip out, not at Taurus, but at Cepheus, catching him across the eyes. Cepheus cried out in pain and hunched over, dispelling back to the spirit world. Lucy smirked in triumph as she ducked another attack from Taurus' axe, but yelled in pain as his follow up kick connected, sending her into a bookcase.

Lucy groaned in pain, grimacing as her back screamed at her, and looked up, seeing Taurus come closer. She bent her head, tears of frustration coming to the fore. [Taurus...you were the first Zodiac I met outside my mother's spirits the first time. This time...you're my enemy. No...I won't let it end like this.] She stood up and held her arms out to the side, whip dropping to the floor as a gaze of fierce determination set in her face and she held back tears. "Taurus! You can throw her influence off! Subverting your will like this is a violation of the contract you hold. You're free to choose! TAURUS!" She closed her eyes as the axe came closer...and stopped less than an inch from her nose.

Chink.

Lucy's eyes snapped open as she looked up, and saw a crack running down across the mask.

"I am..."

Junelle's eyes hardened. "What are you waiting for, insolent bovine? **Kill her.**"

Taurus' arm trembled. "I am..."

Chink. Chink.

The mask cracked more.

"**KILL HER!**"

"I am...**FREE**!" Two bursts of steam erupted from the mask and it shattered, revealing the Taurus that Lucy remembered. He tore the axe away from Lucy and gave a withering look to Junelle as he reversed his grip on the axe and drove it into himself, forcing him to dispel.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, not sure if the feelings she had felt for her spirits, even those now not hers, had reached him. She did feel a twinge of guilt at Taurus harming himself to protect her, but she had something else to focus on now. She glared at Junelle as the older women sent her a baleful glare. Lucy quickly bent down and picked up her whip, lashing it out at her.

Junelle twisted away into the hall, avoiding the lash. She ran to a decorative suit of armor and tugged the sword away from it, the armor subsequently clattering loudly to the floor. The noblewoman held the blade up to deflect another lash as Lucy gave chase. The two traded glancing blows, Junelle tiring out quicker than Lucy as the Lady wasn't used to active combat. Lucy managed to get under her guard and kicked upward, channeling her fury into the blow.

"Lucy Kick!"

Junelle went flying and crashed into the wall, her pinned up hair springing loose. The woman turned with a dark look and froze, as on the stairwell, a sleepy Allison holding Roger was standing there and rubbing her eyes. Allison blinked awake and trembled, eyes fearful as she looked at her mother, specifically at her earring. Roger, sensing his little friend's fear, jumped out of her arms and started shifting, bulking and bulging grotesquely, sprouting serrated teeth in his mouth and his paws extending with claws as his fur grew and spiked out, and his ears growing longer to flop in messy spikes.

Roger growled at the felled woman as he crouched ready to defend.

"Th-that's enough, Roger..." Lucy twitched, not really believing her adorable bunny spirit could morph into...that...

That was also the sight that the Fairy Tail mages woke to as the Stone Eyes spell wore off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!

"Natsu! Don't let it eat me!" Happy wailed and clutched to the freaking out boy.

Gray and Erza twitched. Cana stared, wondering if she was actually drunk. Kalia...still found the rabbit adorable. Lisanna..."I wonder if I can use that as a Take Over?"

They got into a ready stance as Junelle stood up, using the wall for support.

Roger shrank down and bounded back in Allison's arms, nuzzling her with a worried squeak.

And, typically, following this scene, the sound of marching feet echoed up the hallways. The same leader glared at the Fairy Tail kids.

"You again. I have you this time...breaking and entering an esteemed citizen's home, terrorizing children, assault and battery." The Captain sneered at them as he stepped forward.

Erza strode forward, picking up the forgotten journal. "Correction, Knight-Captain, we were on a job to investigate the theft of copious amounts of Jewels from the Heartfilia Konzern's accounts. The falsification of receipts intended for business use, embezzlement and corporate espionage. The Junelle's were in the know, marking down the transactions as "donations from a mysterious benefactor". A benefactor that so happens to be Lady Junelle's own brother. According to records, you were from a middle-class family, correct? Your brother could support himself well with his pay and the stipend you send to him. Except...if that stipend was a pay-off for his work in smuggling four trillion Jewels into your own accounts for the past three years."

Lucy nodded. "Quite, my father finally broke down and consented to a personal accountant to oversee the books. She noticed the discrepancies and falsified receipts immediately." She reached into her satchel and pulled out the contract Jude wrote as well as documentation of their findings.

The Captain looked over both sets of information before scowling as, once again, Fairy Tail got off scott-free. He tugged up Lady Junelle and removed her keys. "These will be going to a shop then."

Cana cleared her throat. "Actually, Lucy defeated her before you arrived. Or did I imagine the Lady getting up from a crumpled heap? And don't Celestial Mages get the other's keys on defeat? Oh, plus Karen there was hired on to help guard Lady Junelle, so shouldn't she go with you?"

Karen, trying to sneak away, froze as the Knights grabbed her. "You can't do this to me! I'm Karen Lilica!"

The Captain pursed his lips like he ate something sour and roughly handed the keys to Lucy. "Very well. Any OTHER things I should be aware of?" He glared at them, daring to speak up.

Kalia poked her fingers together. "U-umm...th-the s-sapphire L-Lady J-Junelle has...I-is a G-Gem of O-Obedience?"

The Captain turned sharply to Junelle and stalked forward, examining the earring and removing it from her. "...so it is. Theft from the Magic Council on top of the previous charges...this will not go lightly. Your husband will also be under investigation for the charges brought to bear." He gave the woman a look of distaste as the Knights left. He paused as he felt a light tug on his cape and looked down, face softening as he saw Allison look up at him tearfully.

"Mister...are my mommy and daddy in trouble?"

The Captain sighed and knelt down. "Very much so. As is your uncle."

Lucy blinked and smiled at Allison as she walked over and knelt as well. "You're Allison, right? Roger told me about you before we came here. You really made an impression on him. If you want...if he wants as well..." She unclipped the Lepus key from her keyring and held it to the rabbit. "It's your choice, Roger. I know we have a contract, but I'm leaving the choice to you on who you want. Allison will need someone to look after her, and I know I can trust you to do that while her parents are gone."

Roger blinked and squeaked, looking between the two girls before nuzzling Allison. The Captain watched this stoically, wondering what Lucy's game was.

Lucy nodded. "Alright. Go back then." Roger faded away, Allison looking disappointed and the Captain started getting irritated...then Lucy picked up the fallen key and gently placed it in Allison's palm. "He doesn't cost a lot of magic to keep out, but you have to be sure to send him back to the spirit world so he can rest, otherwise he'll fade away forever." She smiled sadly, sad to lose a friend, but glad that it wouldn't be forever.

Allison blinked, staring at the key, and slowly looked back up at Lucy before throwing her arms around her neck. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" The little girl sobbed, burrowing her head against the older girl.

Lucy gently returned the hug. "I'll show you how to summon him first thing tomorrow, alright? I'm feeling just a little tired and need to go back to my room to rest, something you should be doing."

Allison nodded vigorously before yawning, clutching Roger's key tightly to her chest. "Thank you, Lucy-nee...you really are as nice as your aura...it's so...warm..." She nuzzled closer and curled up, falling asleep.

Lucy blinked and looked pleadingly at one of the Junelle guards that accompanied the Rune Knights up.

The Captain snorted as he stood. "I suppose...not all of you Fairy Tail riff raff are that insufferable."

Cana went up to Lucy to help her stand, the Celestial Mage swaying on her feet. "Thanks...but...I really I am exhausted right now...and we should be getting back to the Konzern."

Natsu groaned and sulked. "Aw man! We missed the whole second fight! I bet it was awesome, too!"

Cana scowled a bit before smirking. "Yeah, but did you see the look on Lilica's face when you pulled out three spirits? It was so priceless."

Lisanna sighed in relief. "I'm just glad it's over. Although...Lucy...didn't you have five spirits at the end? Because of Roger?"

Lucy blinked and tried working her jaw as she swayed. "I...I did...didn't I? I had five spirits...four Zodiacs..." She looked down at the two extra keyrings in her hand.

"And...all these keys...these friends..." She held them to her chest in a loving and protective hold. "I won't be defeated, our Contracts, no...our bonds will hold, even through the rules humans try forcing on you." [Even though our bonds were stretched thin by time...Taurus, Leo, Aries...it still held firm in the end.] "Let's head back now, the Junelle's staff will probably not be happy with us staying here much longer." She took a step and swayed, almost falling before Gray caught her with a faint blush.

"I'll carry you, Luce. You did all the fighting on this."

Lucy blinked and blushed. "Thanks, Gray. But I don't think I could've done it without all of you offering me support. And thanks for the whip, Erza."

Erza nodded. "I did not get an accurate assessment of your skill, but you seem proficient enough. You may keep it, it was a present for you anyway. You handled yourself well."

Cana coughed. "Support? We got knocked out right off the bat."

Lucy smiled and yawned, laying her head on Gray's shoulder as he scooped her up bridal style. "I still fought...to protect my nakama."

* * *

As they were walking off the grounds, Gray started struggling a bit which let Natsu take a turn carrying her. The pinkette blinked and hefted a bit. "Hey, Luce, what've you been eating? You weigh way more than Lisanna does."

The girls all blinked and stared at Natsu incredulously. Lucy fumed and punched him, rolling out of his hold. "I can walk on my own from here, thanks!" She stormed off to the nearest station.

Lisanna fumed behind Natsu and added another lump to his head. "You NEVER comment on a girl's weight, Natsu." She followed after Lucy with the rest of the girls.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Author's Postscript :

SSD: Another chapter complete! And we got to see what sent Laxus running earlier. *snicker* Speaking of...*looks at a disheveled Lucy* How'd your little "punishment" go? *smirk*  
Lucy: *blush* ...I still hate you...even if I was totally kick ass this chapter.  
Laxus: *smug* Still complaining? I can fix that.  
Lucy: *blushes more and smacks him* Pervert!  
SSD: Glad to see you getting along better now. So, Lucy...how do you feel after that chapter?  
Lucy: Amazing. *glares at Laxus* Not a word. Still, that's 11 new keys, I have more now than I did after the fight with Zeref!  
SSD: Yup. I figured since...most of the Celestial Mages are turning out to be upper class...let's roll if Junelle is one. Sure enough. Anyway, I'll do another chapter when I get out of work, but this is good for now, right? And Lucy won't be gaining anymore keys for at least a year, story wise, I promise.  
Leo: My lovely Princess, you saved us from the cruel clutcges of that witch. I am forever in your debt. *kisses Lucy's hand*  
Lucy: Loke, cut that out.  
Leo: Loke? I like that. From now on, I am Loke! As my Princess wishes.  
Laxus: *growl*  
SSD: Uhh...later guys! Don't forget to review and see you next time!


	12. Chapter 11: Hero's Welcome

Author's Corner :

SSD: Ugh…late start on the chapter, but I will uphold my promise.  
Lucy: *nods* Good. Now get to work, you were tied up all day and need to make up lost time.  
SSD: Sheesh, woman, I worked hard today, cut me a bit of slack…besides, you head back to the Guild in this chapter.  
Lucy: Well, of course. We need to record the mission with Master so we don't get in trouble.  
SSD: Yeah, well…Karen's in trouble also.  
Lucy: You have no idea how much I physically wanted to punch her…why didn't you let me?  
SSD: I did initially have a fight scene planned with Karen…then I realized that she never carried a weapon, since she just used her spirits as shields and to attack. It was going to be you and Cancer up against her, resulting in a new fashion statement for her. Leo would've been fighting Scorpio and Aquarius.  
Lucy: And you couldn't have just given her a weapon?  
SSD: Since she was hired help, I felt it necessary for a shorter scene. The real fight was with Lady Junelle, if you remember.  
Lucy: I guess…oh no! Look at the time! Silverserpentdragon doesn't own Fairy Tail, so please don't steal her characters without asking first!  
SSD: Crap! Uh…onward!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 11: Hero's Welcome

Allison woke bright and early, blinking as her hand clutched around Roger's key. She looked down with blank eyes, slowly lightening as something within her seemed to "click". "Shape identified…registered…mould set. Integrate format…" A magic circle briefly flared below her before winking out. Allison shook her head, coming to her senses with confusion. She then gasped. "Lucy-nee is coming!"

The little girl rushed around to get ready and ran down the stairs. She tripped on her skirt and teetered on the edge of a step before she fell the rest of the way with a yelp. The blonde girl sniffled a bit before getting up and running to the front door. She frowned in confusion as she heard raised voices and closed her eyes. [That's Lucy-nee and her friends…] She continued on into the entrance hall, peering in and frowned when she saw a group of her papa's guards blocking the door. She clutched Roger's key tighter for a boost of confidence before stepping forward. "Lucy-nee?"

Lucy scowled at the guard, arms crossing under her budding breasts. She still didn't look very well with dark bags under her eyes. "I promised Allison that I'd teach her how to summon Roger, and you're going to let me in. Don't you dare make me repeat myself."

The guard that was primarily blocking the way glared down at her. "You and your rabble caused enough mischief last night. Go back home before we arrest you for trespassing."

Natsu growled. "So you're going to condemn Allison to loneliness, is that it! Let us through!"

Lucy blinked, catching Allison's quiet question. "Allison! I'm here to keep my promise." She smiled, bending awkwardly to peer around the guards blocking her view of the girl.

Allison ran forward and gave a cry as one of them picked her up.

"Take the young miss back to her room. We'll call one of her playmates to entertain her."

The girl struggled and kicked her feet uselessly. "No! I want to learn from Lucy-nee! She gave me my real friend so let me go!" She fitfully pounded on the guard's back as he shouldered her. She turned teary eyes to Lucy.

Lucy jumped up. "Allison! Remember what I'm gonna say! 'I call upon thee in the world of the celestial spirits, I beckon you to my side at once. Pass through the Gate! Open, Gate of the Rabbit, Lepus!'" She huffed as she glared at the guard that kept her from the girl.

Allison closed her eyes, gripping Roger's key as she muttered Lucy's words to her. "Open, Roger!" Her magic flared around her as the spirit emerged in his Wolpertinger form, sensing Allison's distress. He growled and lunged at the guard holding her, biting his arm.

The guard yelled in pain and flailed, Allison slipping from his hold. The curled inward, expecting the ground, but blinked as she met soft fur instead. She looked up and blinked. "Roger?"

Roger gave a soft growl in response and set her down. He then yipped in pain as a sword struck his side.

Lucy and Allison both cried out him. The one responsible sneered at the fading spirit. "Begone, beast."

Allison puffed up angrily and stormed over. She pulled back her dainty foot and swung upward, nailing him in the knee. "You jerk! Roger is my friend, not a beast!"

Lucy glowered at the guards. "Don't you insult our spirits! The beasts here are you creeps!"

The main guard glowered at Lucy and pushed her back into the others. "Go home, you passed on your message."

Erza and Lisanna both glared, catching Lucy. "Jerk."

Cana snorted. "You'd think they want her growing up isolated from magic."

The guard bristled. "While the Lord and Lady are out, the Young Master is in charge. He gave instructions to not allow you on the property. You've been here long enough, now leave."

Lucy steadied herself and looked over where Allison was crying where Roger was hurt. "Allison, I'll ask one of spirits to check on him, just give him a day or two to rest and he'll be alright, okay?"

Allison sniffled and wiped away her tears, nodding. "O-okay, Lu-Lucy-nee…" She put up a brief fuss as she was picked up again and carried upstairs.

Natsu glared at the guard. "You better treat her right. No little girl should cry like that."

Gray nodded, matching Natsu's look…and shirtless. "That's right. You better make sure she stays happy or we'll be back, Fairy Tail would be more than happy to take her in."

Erza placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Settle down, we need to get the rest of our stuff from the Konzern and then catch the train back home."

Kalia nodded. "I-I h-hope A-Allison w-will be a-alright…"

Cana grinned. "She's got Roger looking out for her, she'll be fine once he's back."

Lucy nodded and then sent a dark glare at the guards. "Although if I hear you attacked him like that again…I will personally see this place turned to rubble when we retrieve Allison to take to a real home." Her eyes glinted threateningly, mirrored both by Lisanna and Erza and caused the guards to pale. The blonde turned on her heel and continued with her friends back to the Konzern.

* * *

Several train rides and a severely ill Natsu later, the group finally made it to the guild. Cana and Natsu both burst open the doors.

"We're back!"

"Welcome home!" The guild chorused back, raising cups and mugs up in a toast.

Natsu grinned. "It was so awesome! Luce was freaking badass!"

Lucy blushed. "Natsu! It wasn't…that is…eh…"

Cana looped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, Luce, you had four Zodiacs out at once! That's a real feat!"

Kalia nodded. "A-and you t-took out t-two h-high level m-mage on y-your own."

Gray smirked. "And fought on your own against one of those Mythos spirits and a Zodiac."

Lucy blushed as the guild's full attention started focusing on her. "When you say things like that…"

Lisanna laughed a bit. "It sounds like you're becoming a heroine!"

Azule leaned on her bar. "A heroine, Lucy? Sounds like you're putting all our training to good use, and you finally got your own whip."

Lucy fingered her whip. "Well…Erza got it for me."

Macao leaned back in his seat. "Come on up, Lucy! Tell us the whole story, guys."

Wakaba puffed on his pipe. "No kidding, sounds like a real tale."

Makarov tucked his legs underneath him as he sat on the table. "Indeed, child, you had an interesting trip."

Lucy blushed as she was herded to the center of the hall.

Erza smiled at her reassuringly. "You can recite what happened against Lady Junelle, since we were not witness to it."

Lucy nodded and jumped as Natsu loudly started telling how Lucy got pissed at Carrie Lilac ("Her name was Karen Lilica.") which startled Ambryn and set the normally cheerful man scowling. Cana but in on how "the bitch practically shit herself when Luce pulled out not one, not two, but THREE fricking spirits on her and all Zodiacs!"

The ears of Fairy Tail all perked up in curiosity, rooted to the telling. Makarov gripped his staff so tight he almost snapped it at the mention of the Gem of Obedience.

Up on the second floor, Laxus cracked open an eye, glancing over. "Tch, what are they fawning over now?"

Freed tilts his head. "It appears Miss Heartfilia had an exciting trip, fighting two other Celestial Mages and winning, thus claiming their keys."

Laxus' eyebrow rose. "Blondie…holding her own in a fight? I don't see that happening."

Bickslow shrugged. "Sunshine don't seem the type, no."

Evergreen narrowed her eyes. "Yes, but I did hear rumor that Lady Junelle was one of the rare ones who could use two spirits at once." She sniffed. "One of them is a copycat of my own Stone Eyes."

Laxus blinked, starting to look slightly impressed. "Hm…Freed, do some research. Let's see if Blondie and her groupies are really telling the truth."

Freed nodded. "Of course, Laxus-sama. But…Laxus-sama…something about that tale does sound off."

Laxus sighed. "What?"

Freed looked at him seriously. "The fight with Taurus…Heartfilia claims she set her whip aside and convinced him to break the hold Junelle had over him. That does not happen. The Gem of Obedience is just that, it demands absolute obedience from the one it is being used on. There are several varieties, and it sounds as if this one was specifically for spirits. Taurus should not have been able to break free."

Laxus narrowed his eyes. "So…either the Gem was a fake, or…"

Bickslow tilted his head. "Or Sunshine fed him mushy rainbow-and-gumdrops magic?"

Laxus twitched. "…I was going to say Blondie used her magic to override the Gem's power."

"Eh, same difference."

Evergreen rolled her eyes and then huffed. "Please tell me you aren't going soft on her, Laxus."

Laxus snorted. "Of course not…but she may have a future in MY Fairy Tail." He glowered slightly, glaring at the pleased form of Makarov. "I still owe her for that kick the other day, too." He blinked and a devious smirk spread across his lips. "I think I know just how to get back at her, too." He gestured the other three close and started outlining his plan.

Bickslow started laughing in hysterics while Freed and Evergreen stared at him in horror.

"Laxus-" "Laxus-sama-"

"Are you crazy?!"

Laxus smirked. "It's perfect. And we can see her "heroic" abilities first hand."

"But…the Master surely wouldn't approve."

Laxus snorted. "The old man doesn't have a say. He'll have to deal with it."

"…if you say so, Laxus."

Bickslow snorted as he calmed down and wiped a tear from his eye. "Ah…I needed that. Sure, we tell Sunshine in the morning?"

Laxus smirked. "At least one of you agrees with me. Yeah, Bicks, in the morning."

Back downstairs, Makarov patted Lucy on the arm after hopping over to her table. "You did very well, Lucy. You protected your nakama to the best of your abilities and stood up for what you believe in. I believe this calls for a special occasion…Azule! Round of drinks for everyone!"

Azule nodded as the guild cheered and set about opening another cask.

Cana whooped for joy and then blinked as a giant finger pointed at her and the other teens under 15. "Soda for the kids, of course." He smiled cheekily at them.

Cana groaned. "Oh, come on! That is so not fair!" The older members laughed at her disappointment.

Azule paused in passing out the drinks, Ambryn stopping as well as bells rang throughout the town. The rest of the guild slowed and stopped, standing up as the bells continued.

Natsu grinned. "He's back!"

Lucy blinked and looked around in confusion. "Um…who?"

Cana paled a bit and backed away, trying to find a corner. Lucy's eyes widened in realization. [Cana is acting strange…wait…this happened before, in the other timeline. It's-] "Gildarts?!"

The ground started shaking and trembling before it stopped. After several minutes of waiting with bated breath, a figure emerged through the open doors, a sack slung over one shoulder. Lucy glanced to the side and gripped Cana's arm, stopping her from going anywhere. Cana gave her a slightly betrayed look before it vanished.

Natsu grinned and leapt at the figure. "Gildarts! Fight m-!" There was a burst of white light and Natsu went flying into the wall.

Makarov nodded to him. "Welcome home, Gildarts."

Gildarts tilted his head and grinned. "I'm back. Hm?" He blinked and looked over the crowd, picking out Lucy. "Huh, we recruited another kid?"

Lucy waved and smiled slightly. "I'm Lucy, I joined about a month ago."

Gildarts nodded. "Ah." He looked over at Cana and smiled gently at her. "Hey, Cana, not gonna say hi?"

Cana looked away. "…hi…"

Gildarts looked slightly pained, before brushing it off as he walked forward and ruffled the brunette's hair. "Not so hard, was it?" He looked around more. "So, you guys knew I was coming in advance and started celebrating early?"

Gray smirked. "No way, we were celebrating Lucy's awesome performance on a job she took from her dad."

Erza nodded. "Quite, she performed admirably."

Gildarts blinked. "Ah. How many buildings did you level?" He looked genuinely interested at the Celestial Mage.

Lucy flushed and facepalmed, remembering Fairy Tail's…notorious penchant for destruction. "None."

Gildart's blinked and stared. "…that is an amazing achievement then."

Makarov laughed. "She may be one of the least troublesome of you brats."

Lucy's flush deepened and she tried sinking further in her chair. Lisanna nudged her up. "Come on, Lucy. We were all useless during the second fight, you should take pride that you were able to do so well as a rookie."

"Well…"

Gildarts blinked. "I think I missed the tale, you'll have to tell it again because now I'm really curious." He took a seat beside Cana, the girl shifted to the side slightly to try and keep their distance.

Lucy blinked as another brief flash of pain crossed Gildarts' eyes. […does Gildarts…know? But…how? He didn't before…] Lucy sighed. "I think I need something to drink before I start again, I already told it once today."

Gildarts smiled. "Not a problem. Hey, Azule, bring on the booze!" Lucy sweatdropped.

Azule glared at him and gave Lucy a strawberry soda instead. "No alcohol for minors." She snapped the serving tray away from Cana, just as the girl was trying to sneak for one of the mugs.

She scowled and then blinked as one plopped in front of her. She glanced to the side and saw Gildarts put a finger to his lips and wink while shushing. Cana smiled hesitantly and took the mug, drinking it down and putting it in front of Gildarts again before Azule could catch her.

Lucy tried fighting down the "awww" that wanted to escape her. She smiled fondly. [Hopefully Gildarts stays a while so I can convince Cana to tell him. It really does look like he knows, or at least maybe suspects. Cana deserves the chance to have these kind of moments with him before….] She sweatdropped as she remembered how Gildarts acted in her future when they came back from Tenroujima. [Yeah….definitely before that sort of thing gets awkward…] She sipped her soda and then took a breath, smiling as she started her story again, this time from the start instead of Natsu's "jump to the good parts!" way of storytelling.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Author's Postscript :

SSD: And done…now, I'll be going to bed and give you guys another chapter…later today.  
Lucy: I'm still not sure if Gildarts really does know…what did your dice say?  
SSD: *covers results* You'll find out later. Now, don't you have to prepare for something tomorrow?  
Lucy: Eh? Oh…oh no…what does Laxus have planned…what are you writing?  
SSD: Absolutely nothing. Just know that you will…have plenty of fun.  
Lucy: SSD…I'm currently 13 in this, it better not be anything bad.  
SSD: Of course not, this is still T, after all. At least until about…eh…I'd say close to chapter 24-ish, if I'm calculating story progress right. Maybe longer. Just be patient all, Laxus and Lucy WILL end up together…eventually.  
Lucy: …just a hint? Please?  
SSD: No. You'll find out when everyone else does. I solemnly swear that it is not…no, I can't say that…I solemnly swear that it does not involve compromising positions.  
Lucy:….it does, doesn't it?  
SSD: I'll see you all later as I go on a writing frenzy these next few days. Oh, and if nyone was wondering, Mythos just refers to silver keys that only have one key. Most of the others have multiple keys, but those that refer to actual people or specific monsters I limited to one. Don't forget to review, and bye!


	13. Chapter 12: The Payback and Bonding

Author's Corner :

SSD: Morning all, I'm sure quite a few of you are excited for today's chapter. *smirk*  
Laxus: *smirk* This is going to be fun.  
Lucy: *jump* Laxus! *glares and starts beating his arm* You better not be planning anything dirty!  
Laxus: *ignoring hits* *rolls eyes* I said I don't go for kids, Blondie. Chill, it won't be that bad…if you survive.  
Lucy: *stops* *gulp* S-survive? I'm too young to die, idiot!  
SSD: You won't die. That'll disappoint the fans. Speaking of, I guess I'm keeping pairings tucked to my chest since no one wants to know.  
Laxus: They clicked because you paired me and Blondie together, I don't think they care about the other weaklings.  
Lacy: *smacks him* Be nice! And you're blonde too!  
Laxus: *rolls eyes* Whatever. The second blondie doesn't own Fairy Tail, that belongs to me. All the others do, so keep your hands to yourselves before I fry them off.  
SSD: *deadpan* Tanks for the lovely disclaimer. Onward!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 12: The Payback and Bonding

Laxus smirked as he strode into the guild much later than he normally did. His eyes roved over the crowd before homing in on the petite blonde sitting in front of Azule at the bar, contently drinking a smoothie. [Not today, Blondie.] A sadistic grin worked its way onto his face as he stalked forward, causing the weaklings in front of him to jump out of the way in fright. He stopped just behind Blondie and waited for her to notice him…and waited…and waited…the blonde teen gave a twitch and an irritated growl.

Azule rolled her eyes. "What, Laxus? It's Sunday and you know I don't sell beer until after 11."

Lucy jumped and turned her seat, blinking as she stared up at Laxus. "Uhh…hi?" She gave a wavering grin.

Laxus' smirk returned as he recalled what brought him to the bar. "Thanks for the offer, Azule, but I got a different bone to pick." He hauled Lucy up by the back of her jacket, the girl squeaking in surprise. "I owe Blondie here a bit of payback." His grin turned cruel.

Lucy paled.

"LAXUS!" Storm gray eyes twitched to the side, turning hard as he saw his grandfather looking quite displeased. "Put Lucy down right now."

Laxus jerked up a bit, lightly tossing Lucy a few more inches before he comfortably caught her around the waist, the girl blushing brilliantly once she noticed their position. "What? We're just talking like good friends do, Gramps. That is what this guild is all about, isn't it?" He sneered in disgust, tightening his hold a bit as Lucy wiggled against him. [That feels surprisingly…You don't do kids, Laxus, that's just fucking creepy.] He twitched internally but kept his eyes trained on Makarov. "You all were singing her praises yesterday, I just thought I'd see them for myself. A mission."

Makarov blinked in surprise. [A mission? Laxus never takes anyone on a mission unless it's the Thunder God Tribe…what is he planning?] "A mission? Which one?"

Laxus smirked and knew his grandfather wouldn't be able to turn this one down. He held the flier out to him and watched as the old geezer's face lit up.

"I see, in that case, I wish you both the best. Don't forget to bring back souvenirs." He smiled giddily and hopped back down, running up to his office.

Lucy blinked in shock at the Master's reaction and trembled a bit. [Oh God…what is he going to make me do?!]

Laxus' grin turned feral and he turned to walk out the door.

"Laxus."

He growled in irritation and looked back, glaring at Azule. "What?"

Azule glared at him. "You better take care of her, you hear? Or else you'll be the one dealing with her father."

Laxus scoffed at that. "Whatever, Blondie'll be just fine. It's an easy S-class after all." He smirked and left as the guild erupted in pandemonium.

Lucy's eyes bugged. "EH?! I'm not S-class so why am I going?! Won't I get in trouble?"

Laxus rolled his eyes, still keeping a firm hold on the blonde. "No, because you're going on it, officially, with me. The others will meet us there."

Lucy gulped. "The others? The Thunder God Tribe?"

Laxus smirked. "Good Blondie, maybe you won't turn out to be another piece of T&amp;A."

Lucy blinked and then flushed darkly as she glared at him. "Perverted Jerk. What's this supposedly easy mission?"

Laxus headed to the station and was about to pay for their tickets when Lucy flashed her pass to the ticket manager. The Lightning Mage blinked as he was waved through and looked down at her, finally setting the girl on her feet. "What did you do?"

Lucy huffed and pulled out her badge as they boarded the train. "My last name is Heartfilia, Spark Plug, I get a free pass to any train as a perk of being the owner's daughter."

Laxus blinked, not expecting that as an answer. "Tch…I thought you were from a branch family. Shouldn't you be off in a mansion living the high life?" He kicked back in his seat, his feet up on the other end. He looked slightly paler than normal, but it was easy to miss.

Lucy shrugged. "I tried that, but it didn't suit me. Dad let me join because he promised my mother before she died that he'd always keep me happy. I could easily have been like most of the other high-born kids and have my future planned out for me."

Laxus' eyes narrowed a bit. "What's so wrong about that?"

Lucy glared at him. "How would you feel if you were told that just because you were so-and-so's son, you had to marry a complete and utter harpy that grated on your nerves constantly and complained about nothing, just so you could "increase the family fortune"."

Laxus snorted and gave a slight grimace as the train jerked into motion. "I'd tell them to fuck off."

"A lot would like to, but they're scared about losing their comfortable life because then they would be disowned."

"Weaklings and cowards, then. I hate dealing with upperclass snobs." His face paled a bit more, but Laxus managed to hide the reaction.

Lucy sighed. "Which is why I did my training. Aquarius taught me in Water Magic, I'm still not proficient in it enough, though, because I need to have a source nearby. Capricorn…" Lucy hitched before continuing. "Capricorn taught me meditation techniques to help boost my magic abilities. I still keep up with it, which was how I lasted so long during my fights at the Junelle Estate."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "What was that about, anyway?" His stomach lurched and he fought the urge to drown everything out with his sound pods like usual. [Besides…knowing her abilities will help in planning.]

Lucy blinked. "Oh, well…on the mission Cana, Kalia and I took, I got the key that belonged to Cassiopeia, the Prideful Queen. She's a support spirit for daily life, pretty much a lawyer and an accountant rolled into one. I brought her out when we got to the Konzern so she could help my dad with the books." Her face darkened. "My dad has a horrible sense of monetary value, despite being a brilliant businessman…he thought nothing of a train ride costing 100000J."

Laxus blinked and stared, twitching slightly. "…your old man has no common sense."

Lucy giggled. "He does, just not when it comes to money. Anyway, she found a trail of such receipts and traced them to one Gregory Sunar, Lady Junelle's brother."

Laxus deadpanned. "…corporate espionage and embezzlement?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. We then snuck into the Junelle estate to get the proof and were caught by Lady Junelle and the mage she hired for security, Karen Lilica."

Laxus nodded in thought. "I think I remember her…weakling but a killer body." He blinked as he felt a dark aura surround Lucy. "What? I told you I don't go for kids so don't go getting jealous."

Lucy glared at him. "She was an abhorrent woman, but what she did, while evil…was still nothing to what Junelle did to her spirits." Her fists clenched in renewed anger. "I should've destroyed that stupid jewel instead of letting the Rune Knights take it. Those things…they shouldn't exist, that sort of magic is cruel, even more than torture."

Laxus blinked at Lucy's vehement speech, motion sickness momentarily forgotten in light of this intriguing turn. "What did it do?"

Lucy took a breath. "It robbed a spirit of their free will whenever Junelle channeled her magic into it. Taurus and Cepheus…they were…broken…that reminds me, when we get to our next stop, I need to contract the keys I won." Her lip curled in distaste at the word.

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was how you Celestial types operated? Strongest gets the loser's keys?"

Lucy huffed. "That's a concept brought up by greedy and selfish humans that later became the normal practice. But no, I prefer finding my keys, it helps create a stronger bond between us. Although…if I see another Celestial Mage mistreating their spirits the way those two did…I won't hesitate to challenge them. I know our connections will prevail, especially since I'll be beside them the entire fight."

Laxus blinked. "Huh?"

Lucy sighed, silently wondering how many times she would have to repeat this part. "My spirits aren't tools to me, their my friends and family. Scorpio, Aquarius, Cancer and Capricorn all helped me and dad get through the grief of my mom's death, along with being mentors to me. That's not a relationship easily forged and-" Lucy blinked as gold sparkled beside her and she sweatdropped. [Oh no…don't tell me…]

A hand took Lucy's in its own and its owner brought hers to their lips. "My dear warrior princess, your valiant prince is here to serve." Leo looked up at her.

Lucy blinked and blushed faintly. "L-Lo-Leo? Weren't you, like…20 earlier?"

Leo smiled and sat beside her, arm sliding around her shoulders…and he looked distinctively younger, close to Lucy's own age. "Yes, but I felt my princess would be more comfortable with me in this form."

Laxus twitched slightly, a low growl coming from him. He blinked in confusion, not knowing why he had that reaction. "So, you're the leader of the Zodiacs?"

Leo looked over. "Yes, and I'm here to make sure you don't do anything to my princess, Neanderthal."

A vein bulged slightly over Laxus' eye. "…what did you just call me?"

Leo smirked and sat back, tilting his head into Lucy's hair as the girl blushed a deep crimson and tried scooting away. "A Neanderthal, since apparently you're all muscle and no brain."

Laxus twitched, stating to spark. Lucy panicked. "Leo, I'll talk to you later, can you tell the others that I'll be contracting them later today?"

Leo sighed sadly. "Very well, my princess. Until next time." He blew her a kiss and vanished back to spirit world.

Lucy sighed in relief and blinked as the train gave a lurch, causing Laxus' face to go green. "…Laxus?"

"Urk…I'm fine." He put his sound pods over his ears, cranked up the music and leaned back, giving no indication he was sick. His expression faltered over another jostle of the cart and Lucy sighed, patting the seat beside her and next to his feet.

She scooted over to the wall. "Get over here, it works on Natsu."

Laxus growled. "I do not have-"

Lucy glared at him. "Get over here and don't make me tell you again."

Laxus blinked, his stomach doing a weird churn at the authoritative command as he grudgingly got up and sat beside her. [Just the motion sickness…yeah…]

Lucy tugged him down and laid his head in her lap. She slowly combed her finger in his hair and hummed the lullaby she remembered her mother teaching her. Her fingers worked her way in and gently massaged his scalp. Laxus' eyelids slowly lowered, looking up at her in a slight daze. The younger teen blushed a bit and looked away, out the window, as she continued her ministrations.

[He…does look kind of cute like that. No! Bad Lucy! You're still 13! …why is that suddenly feeling like a bad thing?] Lucy internally wailed as she mentally banged her head on a wall.

"Tch…I guess you have to do something right…" Laxus closed his eyes, missing Lucy's scowl.

[…forget cute, he's still an insufferable jackass…just a cute one. ARGH!]

"If you say so, spark plug. You know, you never did tell me the mission."

"Casino's been getting robbed once a month lately, same guys but they haven't caught them. We're going to be undercover as employees in order to catch them, and any card sharks and cheaters."

"Uhh…Laxus? I'm 13. I don't think they'll be interested-" She blinked as Laxus lazily handed her the flier. " 'Glamor magic available upon request for mages not older than 16' …..why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Laxus smirked as he drifted into a light doze. [On the bright side, this is a good way to see if Blondie will be worth my time in a few years…]

Meanwhile, Lucy despaired. […I just know this is going to end up humiliating…I just know it!]

* * *

Lucy blinked as she stared up at the casino. "…wow, this is a pretty large casino."

Laxus shrugged, guiding her in. "Eh, it's supposed to the largest in all Earthland, but I doubt that."

"Laxus!"

"Laxus-sama!"

Evergreen and Freed both ran up to Laxus and tackled him. Laxus twitched as Bickslow watched on in amusement a safe distance away.

"Ever, Freed. Let go."

Evergreen scowled before glaring at Lucy. "You'll be rooming with me, we already secured the rooms and informed the client of our arrival." She sniffed. "The bangle you'll have to wear is in the room, supposedly the magic takes into account your current habits and calculates the most attractive outcome for you in a set number of years. This one is programmed for the legal age of 17." She grabbed Lucy's wrist and started dragging the girl away.

Bickslow smirked. "Sunshine has no idea what she's in for, does she?"

Laxus smirked back. "Not a clue. Did you find any leads?"

Freed nodded. "Indeed, by my calculations, the next strike will be in two days."

Laxus grinned sadistically. "Good, plenty of time for Blondie to learn her lesson."

* * *

Lucy looked down at the golden jewelry suspiciously. Evergreen tapped her foot impatiently. "Just put it on! It isn't cursed."

Lucy grumbled and slid the bangle on, shuddering at the odd feel of magic washing over her.

Evergreen gaped at her, a jealous glint flashing in her eyes as the glamour settled over Lucy.

"What? It can't be that bad…right?"

The Fairy Mage huffed. "It's hideous. Let's go meet with the boys." She turned on her heel to head back to the rest of her team.

Lucy shuffled and turned to the mirror. She tilted her head, seeing…not quite her old self. "…if I have to admit, I look better than I did before…" She struck a few poses before Evergreen yelled back at her to hurry up. Lucy took off running and then grimaced. [Oh God…what's Laxus going to do when he sees me like this, no, he said he wasn't into…why is he looking at me like that?!] Lucy freaked as they met back up with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe.

Laxus turned when he scented Evergreen's familiar perfume and the strawberries that permeated Lucy's scent. He blinked as he saw a blonde bombshell walking behind Ever, absently noting she was wearing what looked like Lucy's clothes, but his eyes locked on the bouncing breasts, wide hips, the smooth toned muscles defined by the jeans she was wearing…then his brain snapped back at him that-

[Holy shit…THAT'S Blondie in a few years? ….I'm fucked.]

Bickslow blinked behind his mask, looking between his leader and the blonde as a light bulb goes off in his mind. [So…Laxus likes Sunshine? With a body like that waiting, I can see why. She's pretty hot. Ah well, best buds always play wingman, so…] The Seith Mage smirked. [I'll help Boss get his girl when she actually looks like that. Yep.] His tongue lolled out as he grinned in mischief.

Evergreen glared at Lucy, noticing the look Laxus was sending her. […Laxus is supposed to be mine!]

Lucy shifted. "So…uh…are we going to go see the client?"

Laxus snapped back to reality. "Yeah. Freed, show us the way."

Freed nodded. "Of course, Laxus-sama, this way. Our costumes have already been selected."

Lucy froze before stiffly following them. [Costumes? Oh no…ohnonononono, I REALLY have a bad feeling about this!]

* * *

Sure enough, after the discussion with the owner of the establishment and securing the promise of reward, the group was lead to a dressing room. Lucy backed away from the thing in front of her.

"No, you can't make me wear this! Absolutely not!"

Laxus smirked in his own stall. "It can't be that bad, Blondie, just put it on."

"But, but…"

"Keep complaining and I keep your part of the reward."

Lucy growled and reluctantly put on the outfit. She stepped out and took a look at the others, blushing as she realized she was the last one out.

Freed wore an early 18th century suit, not much different from his usual outfit, but had a black domino mask over his eyes.

Evergreen wore a tasteful Victorian style gown in green that just covered her guild mark from sight. The dress ruffled out and down to her feet in a flowing fabric that shimmered faintly.

Bickslow was in an outfit similar to Freed's, but in a dark blue. Lucy blinked as he looked…quite different without his mask now that she didn't have to worry about fighting off his Figure Eyes.

Her attention turned to Laxus and she had to hold back an amused snort as the disgruntled teen was dressed to appear like a lion. A mane of golden fur circled around his shoulders, attached to the similarly colored open vest. Lucy really did try not to ogle at the sculpted abs that were displayed, nor the way the tan leather pants clung to Laxus' legs, edged faintly in fur, and led down to golden sandals.

Laxus couldn't tear his eyes away and cursed himself for deciding on this method of payback. Lucy's future curves were hugged tightly by a white leotard, opaque white stockings going down shapely legs to white high heels covered in white fur to mimic rabbit's feet. He knew it was wrong, oh so wrong…especially when he realized the clothing was made for a 13 year-old and made to look that way due to the glamour. His stomach churned in disgust, even as his other head disagreed.

Lucy fidgeted, cursing her luck as she crossed the bunny paws across her chest. [Why do I always end up in this situation?! At least it isn't like that one cat outfit I had to wear…] Lucy shuddered. "So…do we start?"

Laxus gulped and then nodded seriously. "Right. You and me are in the Animal Kingdom area, Freed and Bicks are taking the cabaret, Ever's heading to the Victorian area. You all have your assignments, let's catch these fuckers."

Lucy internally wailed as Laxus wrapped an arm around her. "Let's go, Blondie."

[This is going to suck.] [I am so, so,soooo fucked…]

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Author's Postscript :

SSD: Mwuahahaha, I left it at a lovely cliffy there.  
Lucy: *cherry red* ….why…just why?  
SSD: *smirk* For one, Laxus is getting punished by this too. His fault for lack of foresight.  
Laxus: *grimace* Yeah…damn it, why aren't there aging spells she can use?  
SSD: Because that would be cheating. And you would only be in it for the fuck instead of getting to know her.  
Laxus: ….I really despise you right now.  
SSD: Because you know I'm right. Anyway, it's not that bad. Really.  
Lucy and Lxus: Says you!  
SSD: See? You're agreeing already.  
Lucy: …  
Laxus: …  
Lucy: I have the whip.  
Laxus: I'll tie her down and bring the electroshock.  
SSD: *panicking* Uhh…guys? You…*yelp and dodge whiplash* I'll be back with another chapter once these two calm down. Don't forget to review and see you next time. By-*BZZZZT* *twitch*


	14. Chapter 13: Time of Understanding

Author's Corner :

SSD: Back again for the continuation of Lucy's punishment! In other news…I got a new tablet! Now I can start working on the cover art I have in mind for this. *grin*  
Lucy: …it better not be anything embarrassing…  
SSD: Actually, it's going to be the Rabbit and the Lion.  
Leo: Excellent! I shall adore my warrior prin-  
Laxus: *in casino outfit* *growl* Watch your hands, cat. SSD meant me.  
Leo: *pout*  
SSD: Yeah…mainly because the outfit is something I designed and…yeah, sorry, Leo. Maybe I'll do a future story of you and Lucy. Maybe. Unless you want to be my kitty?  
Leo: …aren't you with that Cullen guy?  
SSD: …curse my fidelity.  
Lucy: SSD, we're out of time. The disclaimer?  
SSD: Take it away, Leo!  
Leo: Silverserpentdragon does not own Fairy Tail and we ask that you not steal her characters.  
SSD: Onward!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 13: Time of Understanding

Lucy cringed as another male guest copped a feel, deluded by the glamour. [This is so wrong…why can't they put up a notice for underage workers?] She glanced at the other workers in the area and sweatdropped, seeing several with similar bangles to her. [Then again…they'd probably get shut down on suspicion of child prostitution or something.] Her back stiffened and froze as she felt another ghosting touch. She plastered on a smile as she greeted the next guest and guided them to the poker table where Laxus was dealing.

Said current-lion growled a bit at seeing how grabby the man was getting with his guildmate. [Fucking Norm, can't even tell the difference between a glamour and reality.] He silently admitted that it was a good illusion, though…if he hadn't known what Lucy really looked like he'd probably be the same as these guys. Laxus' eye twitched. [Fuck…and I have to wait four years for that…] His nose twitched then, picking up a heavy scent of metal. Stormy eyes narrowed as he dealt out and glared at the door.

Lucy looked up, smiling and a greeting on her lips…that died in her throat when she spotted familiar, slitted red eyes. They looked at her with some confusion before recognition lit in them and an equally familiar grin split his face.

"Gihi. You really do like bunnies, eh, bunny girl?"

Lucy gulped and blinked, staring in disbelief. "G-Gajeel?"

The also familiar blue-haired teen next to him glanced up. "You know this girl, Gajeel?"

Gajeel smirked. "You could say that. We'll have to catch up later, bunny girl, we're on a mission right now."

Lucy greeted the guests behind him before turning her attention back. "Our shift is over in another couple hours. Meet us at the hotel bar and we can discuss notes, since I think you're on the same mission we're on."

Gajeel nodded, eyes darting about the room and landing on Laxus. He smirked. "So, you and lightning rod? Never thought he'd go for a lion."

Lucy flushed and waved her paws in front of her. "It's not like that! Look, we'll talk later, we're trying to do a job here."

Gajeel nodded, smirking as he definitely caught a whiff of Laxus' jealousy even from the door. "Gihi, see ya, bunny girl." He wrapped an arm around Juvia as they went to a table, Juvia quietly interrogating her partner.

Lucy watched them for a bit before getting back to work. [Gajeel knows who I am…and Laxus…but how? He should be with Phantom Lord right now, which…he is..but…that doesn't explain how he remembers me!]

At his table, Laxus grit his teeth, growling more fiercely as he watched Blondie talk with the metal head. [That fucker…what does he think he's doing chatting up Blondie like that? Cool it, Laxus, we're on a job…] He glared down at the cards and pushed the winner their prize. He pointedly ignored several of the comments on how he "was so in-character it's surreal". [Fucking rich snobs…]

* * *

Gajeel frowned once he turned away from Lucy. [Bunny girl should be younger, not older, and she seemed surprised that I knew her. Yet…Juvia didn't recognize her at all. What the fuck is going on?] He settled at the poker table with Laxus once some loser sap got fed up with losing and took his seat. He looked at Laxus and raised an eyebrow as the man glared at him, pupils dangerously narrow. [Oh, now this is interesting…lightning rod's possessive of bunny girl. This should be fun.] He smirked and looked at his cards, muttering so low only dragon slayer hearing would be able to pick it up. "Bunny girl looks hot."

Laxus growled and glared, growling out, "Stay the fuck away from her, metal head. She's thirteen."

Gajeel blinked at that. [That explains the odd tingle to her scent.] "Easy, lightning rod, just checking." He looked at his cards and traded in two. "Bunny girl thinks we're on the same mission, ran into her once before this. Didn't think she was S-class though."

Laxus slightly backed down at the admission, dealing back two cards. "She isn't, she's with my team. Testing her though."

Gajeel blinked. "Huh, interesting. We'll meet later at the hotel bar, bunny's words."

Laxus nodded, making a last call. "Fine. The others are in the Cabaret and Victorian. Pass the message from Thunder God."

Gajeel nodded. "Gihi. It's been fun, but I'll take my winnings." Gajeel laid out the four of a kind in Kings.

Laxus twitched a bit and passed the pot to him. "You gonna deal in again?"

Gajeel stood up. "I'm good, other places to see for a while." He resumed his hold on Juvia and went to another table after stowing away his winnings.

Juvia looked at him suspiciously. "Gajeel, why are you associating with mages from Fairy Tail?"

Gajeel gave her a serious look. "Because, they'll be nakama."

Juvia narrowed her eyes. "You know Master Jose hates when you talk like that. You've even swayed Apeliotus and Skiron to your way and he's seriously considering taking away your S-Class status."

Gajeel snorted. "Let him. I got what I needed to know, I ain't gonna stick around and make the same mistakes this time."

Juvia's face morphed to a slight scowl. "And again you ramble as if this is nothing."

Gajeel growled. "Just drop it, if you don't remember shit, then apparently Gray meant nothing to you after all."

Juvia's walk faltered, her heart thudding at the name and she blushed. "Gray-sama…that name…"

Gajeel blinked and stared at her deadpan. "…Lyon."

Juvia flushed more and cupped her cheeks, breathing faster. "This…sensation…I can feel my body heating up."

Gajeel twitched a bit, getting an uncomfortable whiff of her arousal. "Yeah…let's head to the Cabaret…"

As Juvia was dragged away, her mind swan in dizzying images of two men with stripping habits…she passed out halfway to their destination and Gajeel groaned. "Fuck my life."

* * *

Lucy sighed, taking off the stupid costume in her dressing room and changing back into her clothes, but still having to wear the bangle until the job was finished. She stepped into the main room and nodded to Bickslow and Evergreen as they left for their shift. She blinked and squeaked in surprise as Laxus wrapped an arm around her waist and started walking out with her. The blonde blushed furiously.

"Laxus! I can walk by myself!"

Laxus glared at her and jerked his head at several male patrons who were…looking a tad disappointed once they realized the "bubbly bunny" had a "boyfriend". Lucy blushed and murmured out a thanks. Laxus smirked. "No problem, Blondie. You'll just have to make it up to me in a few years."

Lucy glared at him. "…I take back every nice thing I ever thought of you just now."

Laxus looked at her seriously. "I'd otherwise ask now, but I don't do kids. So quit asking, Blondie."

Lucy flushed. "What the heck is your problem? I'm not asking you for anything!"

Freed coughed and blushed. "Laxus-sama, shall I go meet with our potential allies while you…umm…handle this?"

Laxus waved him off and pulled Lucy into a supply closet. Freed left, looking even more flustered and weeping internally. [Oh, Laxus-sama…please don't fall to such depravity!]

Lucy turned cherry red. "Laxus! What do you-mmph!" She blinked as his hand covered her mouth. She then blinked more as the closet's light turned on. The blonde's heart skipped a beat at the look Laxus was giving her.

"That. That is what I am talking about, Blondie. It isn't known to the guild, but I'm a Dragon Slayer, not like Natsu though. I still have the heightened senses of one, and that blasted weakness, and I can fucking smell your attraction to me."

Lucy gulped as his eyes narrowed at her. [Have I…have I really been…?] She thought back to those several moments they met…and her constant fluttering when she denied any such feelings when Cana or Azule poked at her. [Oh God…I…am I? But…I always thought it would be Natsu…] Her eyes widened. […he hasn't needed to protect me…he…he thinks he DOESN'T need to protect me…not like before…how could I have been so blind?] She blinked, her vision turning cloudy.

Laxus twitched at the scent of her tears, flinching. "Fuck, Blondie, I didn't mean to make you cry." He removed his hand from her mouth and wiped away a tear. "…tell anyone about this and I'll make your life hell." He sighed and pulled her into a hug, grimacing at the odd way the glamour's magic pushed against him to "delude" him. His fingers wove into her hair as he held her against him while she cried in heartbreak. [What did I say? Maybe I was reading her wrong?] He pulled back a bit to look at her and felt the growl rise up as he saw her tear-stained face. Before he could stop himself, he swiftly dove in and pressed his lips to hers, growling.

Lucy blinked, eyes widening as she felt the pressure on her lips. [He's…Laxus is…he's kissing me?]

It was chaste, meant to offer comfort and support…but damn if Laxus didn't think it was better than when he and Mira had a "private party" on her birthday last year. [Then again, look where that got us now….and I really am fucked…] He pulled away and looked down at dazed brown eyes. "Blondie?"

Lucy shook her head. "I'm…fine, but…" she blushed. "Why did you kiss me?" [My first kiss…even with the other timeline…]

Laxus rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, not used to all these…feelings being involved. "…it seemed the right thing to do. Just…this doesn't get out, alright?"

Lucy smiled shyly. "Yeah…can't let the Great and Powerful Laxus be known to have kissed a thirteen year old girl because she was crying."

Laxus crossed his arms. "Yeah…seriously, Blondie, come back to me in a few years." He smirked lecherously. "Then we'll have a real fun time."

Lucy flushed and punched his arm. "Pervert."

Laxus snorted. "Let's head to the bar before Freed starts getting the wrong idea."

Lucy nodded and groaned. "And Gajeel…I really don't need him antagonizing me too…"

Laxus opened the door and turned off the light as they stepped into the hall. "How do you know the metal head?"

Lucy shifted a bit. "It's…a complicated story. He's a Dragon Slayer though, the Iron Dragon Slayer."

Laxus nodded. "That explains the feeling I got from him, and how he knew to talk so low."

Lucy blinked as they walked. "So…Dragon Slayers can apparently sense each other?"

Laxus shrugged. "Something like that. Then again, it doesn't surprise me that he's here. S-class missions get sent to all the guilds so there tends to be some competition in completing them. At least if we work together, we all get some of the reward."

Lucy nodded in understanding. "I see. Still, Gajeel isn't that bad despite his rough exterior." She smiled at him. "A lot like you, actually."

Lucy laughed as Laxus faltered and twitched. "Blondie…what did I say about asking for it."

Lucy flushed. "I wasn't asking for anything, perv! It's called friendly teasing. Like you calling me Blondie, spark plug."

Laxus blinked. "Tch. Let's hurry it up, Blondie, we're late as it is." He picked her up by the waist and started running, smirking as the girl gave a surprised shriek.

* * *

Gajeel glanced up from his drink, hearing Lucy's laugh. He raised an eyebrow as a smirking Laxus and flushed Lucy entered the area. He sent the Lightning Dragon Slayer a suspicious glare and received a shake of the head. Gajeel sighed in relief. [Good, at least lightning rod's not that stupid, even if he is intent on claiming bunny girl.]

Juvia locked her eyes on Lucy. "It appears Juvia has no need to worry about Love Rival anymore."

Lucy sweatdropped and gave Gajeel a questioning look. The teen gave a shrug and mouthed "Gray". Then it clicked to the blonde and she facepalmed. "Of course…we can catch up later, Gajeel, Juvia, let's just get down to business."

Gajeel nodded. "Right. Here to capture two unknown robbers, right?"

Freed nodded. "That is correct, we believe the next attack to occur tomorrow night. Our culprits are more than likely here now."

Juvia closed her eyes. "We are working the Guest approach while your group takes the Worker approach, a two pronged assault."

Freed eyed Juvia speculatively. "Indeed, provided your team is willing to work with us."

Gajeel grunted. "I don't mind working with bunny girl."

Juvia nodded. "Indeed, working with former-Love Rival will be bring back many memories." She looked over at Lucy and nodded with a slight smile.

Lucy shifted in her seat a bit. "Thanks, Juvia, I appreciate that…" [Even if it looks like you have a different Love Rival now…oh no, I need to warn Kalia…] Lucy sweatdropped.

Freed nodded. "Very well, we shall plan our assault accordingly and relay to our other teammates once they are relieved of duty."

The group fell into various states of relaxed stances, "chatting" amicably as they worked out a plan in code, Freed taking subtle notes to give to Bickslow and Evergreen later. After roughly an hour of drinking and talking the group dispersed, Lucy walking with Gajeel and Juvia.

The blonde smiled awkwardly. "I guess we have a lot to catch up on?"

Gajeel nodded and grabbed her shoulder. "Come on, bunny girl. Don't worry, lightning rod, we'll take care of her." He sent a look at the growling Dragon Slayer, clearly saying "we'll talk later". The two Phantom Lord members took Lucy up to their room and shut the door. "Alright, bunny girl, start talking."

Juvia nodded. "Juvia would also like to know why Juvia is currently younger while former-Love Rival appears to be the same."

Lucy sighed. "This is probably going to sound weird but…you know the connection I have with my spirits, right?" She shuffled awkwardly.

Juvia and Gajeel nodded. "Yes, but Juvia does not understand why that is relevant."

Lucy sighed. "When we were fighting Tartarus…we didn't have much time to recuperate before Zeref made his appearance and…" she grimaced and took out her keys, singling out Aquarius. "When you all were swallowed by Alegria…I was the only one left and had to fight…in the end…it wasn't enough. Loke and Virgo weren't enough, so I summoned Aquarius as well."

Gajeel and Juvia both sucked in sharp breaths. "Fuck, bunny, three gates? You can only hold open two at a time with the Second Origin."

Lucy gave a sad smile. "I was weaker back then, yeah…but I got stronger. Anyway, I summoned Aquarius, but we were still hopelessly outnumbered and outgunned. Loke and Virgo were taken out with one attack by Jackal," She spit the name out, Juvia and Gajeel both surprised by the vehemence. "Aquarius got me out of the way when he tried attacking me again and held him off. She…she's the one that told me how to help you all…by summoning the Celestial Spirit King."

Gajeel blinked. "Wait, so they had the key?" Lucy shook her head, trembling as she remembered the one of the most agonizing moments of her life.

"No…there is no key to summon him…"

Juvia frowned. "Then how…" She trailed off as tears slipped down Lucy's cheek. "A sacrifice…"

Lucy nodded as Gajeel stiffened. "…Aquarius told me…to use her key to summon him. Doing so…would break the key…"

Gajeel swore. "Fuck, bunny, no wonder you were so out of it after everything."

Lucy nodded, wiping away her tears. "Once Natsu killed Zeref…I went back to my apartment…I just…I felt so overwhelmed by everything that I couldn't help but hope, but wish…I saw a shooting star that day, and wished for a second chance. I didn't realize anyone else would have remembered though."

Gajeel shrugged. "I don't remember everything, or I didn't until after I saw you. I remembered the shrimp, and flame breath, though."

Juvia nodded. "Juvia did not remember until Gajeel mentioned Gray-sama and Lyon-sama, our further meeting has brought back more memories, but Juvia still does not remember much."

Lucy blinked and lightly punched her palm. "Oh! That explains how Gildarts knows! Perhaps because my wish was to strengthen the bonds I missed out on…those who had strong bonds will still remember them."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Lightning rod didn't seem to remember."

Lucy shrugged. "He can be stubborn, but I'm sure his heart remembers. He's still close with the Thunder God Tribe."

Gajeel snorted. "Of course he is, they're his nakama."

Lucy tilted her head. "Evergreen seems to hate me though…"

Juvia nodded. "She may be jealous. Former-Lo…Lucy, is a very bright person."

Gajeel grunted and looked at Lucy's keys again. "Wait…you didn't have this many when we abducted you. And you have the stupid cat's."

Lucy blushed. "About th-"

A shimmer of gold appeared and Leo wrapped his arms around Lucy. "I resent being called a "stupid cat", thank you very much. My warrior princess, forgive your shining knight for not helping you earlier with the Neanderthal." Leo kissed her hand.

Lucy flushed as Gajeel gave a "Gihi" and Juvia blinked curiously. "Lo-Leo…I didn't need help with that…we just came to an…" she flushed brighter, "A-an understanding…"

Leo sighed dejectedly and pouted. "I suppose you don't need me with another lion around…"

Lucy groaned. "Leo, of course I'll need you. I'll need you to always be my friend and have my back, alright?"

Gajeel grimaced and looked at Juvia. "…don't tell me that's how I've been sounding at the guild."

Juvia smiled slyly. "Indeed, it has driven the rest of the Element Four crazy while rounding up your fellow Slayers."

Gajeel twitched. "Just because I paid attention to the brat this time around…"

"Skiron and Apeliotus."

"Weren't there the first time."

Lucy paused in her consoling of Leo and looked at them. "You have new members too?"

Leo looked between the group suspiciously. "Princess, what is going on?"

Lucy shifted in her seat. "I'll tell you later, I can only handle so much at a time and…oh no, I never got around to contracting the others. Please tell them I'm sorry." She gave him an apologetic look.

Leo sighed and stood up. "Very well, princess, they understand that you are busy, but I'll pass along your apologies. And, princess…Time Magic always comes at a cost, don't use it frivolously." He gave her a warning look before vanishing back to spirit world.

Lucy sighed. "Anyway, you have new members?"

The two nodded. "Yeah, three of them. Two are Dragon Slayers, the Crystal and the Plant, another is just a regular Wood Make mage, specializes in different bows."

Lucy blinked. "More slayers…do you know what generation they are?"

Gajeel shrugged. "They feel like first, talked about missing their parents. They'll end up mated once Skiron reaches her majority, I'm sure." Gajeel's expression then morphed to resemble as if he slugged himself with his Iron Club. "Fuck...Metalicana, and the other dragons..."

Lucy grimaced. "I...I thought about that. I know they're waiting to attack Acnologia but...I was thinking...what if we used lacrima?"

Gajeel looked at her sharply. "What?"

Juvia frowned. "Juvia does not understand the relevance."

Lucy sighed. "What if...you guys became Third Generation like Sting and Rogue. Your dragons would still be with you."

Gajeel clenched a fist. "...we'll talk about it with the others later. There's also the other two to deal with now."

Lucy blinked and blushed, remembering what Gajeel said about them. "M-Ma…"

Juvia nodded. "Dragon Slayers take mates, eventually."

Gajeel shrugged. "There's a courting process involved, far as I know, second gen's don't have the urge, but we never could tell in the other time, Laxus and Cobra didn't give off that vibe."

Lucy nodded, sighing slightly in relief. "Okay, and there's a few new people in Fairy Tail as well, a whole family and another Lightning Mage my age."

Juvia leaned on the wall. "Three mages each, it seems. Juvia would like to know if there is a pattern but we are not overly familiar with the members of the other guilds."

Lucy blinked. "Wendy…Cait Shelter doesn't really exist, so…maybe if we get to Wendy, we can stop Nirvana before the Oracion Seis go for it."

Gajeel shrugged. "Not much of a point, the kid'll be fine. We all know how they end up anyway."

Lucy nodded and clenched her fists. "There's the possibility Angel will be resorting to Angel Magic now that I have most of the keys she did…otherwise she will be severely weakened."

"Juvia was not aware this was becoming a preemptive meeting."

Lucy blinked. "Sorry…just…I want to try and prevent as much heartache as we can…"

Gajeel nodded. "We can understand that. Give us another year to set things in order, we'll head home when we're ready." Lucy smiled at the reference to Fairy Tail as home. "We won't have to fend off Phantom Lord taking you back to daddy this time, do we?"

Lucy laughed. "No, my dad and I are on good terms this time around. Actually, let me tell you what happened a couple days ago…"

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Author's Postscript :

SSD: Whew, that took longer than I thought to get out. I know I promised more chapters but…I really want to get to work on the cover art.  
Lucy: I really didn't think Gajeel would remember our timeline, too.  
SSD: Yeah, I rolled on it, like I did with Gildarts, and he got high enough…of course Juvia only remembered because of Gray and Lyon…and her rivalry with you.  
Lucy: Oh! Remind me to get some tips on Water Magic from her! Aquarius is great and all, but it'd be nice to have a second source.  
SSD: Right, I need to bring her back. *light bulb* And I just realized how to do it. Hope you'll enjoy next chapter, Lucy.  
Lucy: SSD? …why do I not like the look you're giving me…you already had Laxus abduct me into a closet.  
SSD: Nothing too bad…and can you really complain? You got your First Kiss out of the way.  
Lucy: *blush* …I'd rather it not have been in a closet…  
SSD: Anyway, see you all later as I get to work. Bye!

BTW, here's the link to my deviantart for the cover

itachinoonna. deviantart art / Upon-a-Shooting-Star-cover-507094259

Just remove the spaces. Bye!


	15. Chapter 14: Rage

SSD: Here again and…Lucy, why are you so red?  
Lucy: I can't believe you put that picture up as the cover! It's so embarrassing…  
Laxus: *tilts head* I like it. Not bad for your first attempt drawing either of us.  
SSD: Thanks, and it's supposed to done messy like that…I liked the stylization of it. Your hair came out awesome *squee*  
Lucy: *blink* Did…you just say "squee"?  
SSD: Yes I did, problem?  
Laxus: *twitch* It's just…out of character for you…  
SSD: You obviously don't know me very well. I like shading hair, it's fun.  
Lucy: Riiiight…well, Silverserpentdragon does not Fairy Tail and we ask you to not use her characters without permission.  
SSD: Onward for the conclusion of Lucy's Punishment Arc!  
Lucy: …please don't call it that.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 14: Rage

Lucy sighed as she flopped on the bed in her room after the draining conversation with Gajeel and Juvia. [I can't believe they remember…even if it isn't everything like I do, but…who else remembers? Natsu? Gray? Erza? Gildarts remembers some because he definitely knows Cana is his daughter. Either that or he was just playing dumb in the other timeline.] She blinked and sat back up at hearing a knock on her door. The blonde got up and answered it, blinking up at Laxus. She flushed, their previous encounter still fresh in her mind. "L-Laxus? What are you-"

The other blonde leaned on the doorframe. "What? I can't come and see my teammate?" His eyes narrowed on her as he shook his head. "And what did I say about asking for it, Blondie?"

Lucy flushed darker. "Sorry…I was actually about to contract my remaining spirits, the room should be big enough. Did you want to watch?" She stepped away so he could come in.

Laxus, meanwhile, was mentally smacking himself and reminding that this was still a freaking thirteen year old. [Fucking glamour spell…this was such a bad idea…] He nodded and found the bed Lucy slept in the night before by scent before flopping back on it casually. "Gonna get on with the show?"

Lucy facepalmed at his wicked grin and decided to start off on her silver keys. "Open, Gate of the Humbled King, Cepheus!"

Cepheus appeared kneeling in front of her. He gracefully stood and crossed the distance between them to embrace Lucy, eliciting a growl from Laxus. "You have my utmost thanks for freeing me of that horrible woman's control…" He spoke softly and pulled back, looking down with dark, almost black, eyes. "I posses the Gorgon's Eyes as punishment for my hubris, call me whenever you must and I shall turn your foe to stone." He bowed to her. "The King shall faithfully serve all those who follow your bloodline after for the service you have given to him." He faded back, leaving Lucy shocked.

Laxus frowned. "What service?"

Lucy scowled. "On my mission before you dragged me here, where I fought Junelle. Cepheus was one of her victims to the Gem of Obedience."

Laxus blinked and settled back, at ease that it wasn't anything to worry about other than excessive gratitude. "And the whole "serve your line" bit?"

Lucy bit her lip. "It isn't commonly done…and it's a high honor for those that gain the allegiance of spirits that only have one key, like the Mythos and the Zodiac. Capricorn swore his loyalty to my mother's line but…" She clenched her fists. "I'll tell you later…I still have more contracts to make." She took out another key, smiling at the harp on it. "Open, Gate of the Harp, Lyra!"

A wailing girl launched herself at Lucy, hugging her tightly. "Thank you! Karen was so scary…and she seemed so nice at first and pretty…"

Lucy hugged the spirit to her, shushing her as she stroked her hair. "It's alright, Lyra, you won't ever have to go through that again, I promise."

Lyra sniffled. "You mean that?"

The Celestial Mage smiled. "So long as I live, I promise."

Lyra cheered. "Yay! I can be summoned twice a week, but not on Monday or Friday." She kissed Lucy's cheek. "Thank you so much for beating Karen." She faded away.

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "Looks like you're getting popular."

Lucy blushed. "Well…unfortunately, most Celestial Mages don't deserve to be called that with how they treat their spirits. Spirits have emotions and can feel pain just as we do, why should they be treated as tools because they can't actually die?" Lucy huffed.

Laxus blinked. "I guess that makes sense…" […she's not weak, I already decided that, but her heart…]

"Open, Gate of the Shield, Scutum!"

The Lightning mage twitched at seeing yet another male spirit. [This one better not touch what's mine…damn it, Laxus! Not for a few years more...]

Scutum looked up, silver hair tied back in a low ponytail and dressed in full plate armor. "Lady Lucy, you have called me for a contract and I shall adhere."

Lucy waved her hands in front of here. "I try to work with what's best for my spirits, Scutum, although…you are different from what I was expecting."

The spirit nodded. "I receive that often. I utilize Barrier Magic for defense of my master."

Lucy blinked. "Is Barrier Magic different from Shield Magic?"

Scutum nodded. "Indeed. Shield Magic uses properties from the caster that were woven into the shield to cast spells to defend, whereas Barrier Magic retains a multitude of different abilities based on what I cast."

Lucy nodded in understanding. "I see, well, when are you available?"

"Whenever my master has need of me," he stated blandly, voice still dull. Laxus twitched at the lack of…life in him.

Lucy frowned. "I won't have any of that master or owner business. You're all my friends and should just call me Lucy, or Miss Lucy, or Princess. Anything but master."

Scutum bowed. "As is your will, Princess. If that is all, I shall go. Call when you require me." He faded away.

Laxus snarked. "Well, he was a ray of sunshine."

Lucy sighed. "Probably one of the ones most sought after…and treated as a tool. He could be that way as a defense mechanism." She pulled out the fourth key, perking up in recognition. "Open, Gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!"

A loud chime sounded and revealed the old cross, sleeping. He yawned and opened his eyes, blinking and then let out a loud whoop as he looped in the air. "Lucy, my girl! You found me again!" He hugged her.

Lucy blinked in surprise, darting a quick look to see Laxus' confused face as she patted Crux's back. "Yeah, we can talk about that later…same contract as last time?"

Crux nodded as much as he could. "Yes, yes, of course! That horrible Karen woman, always calling me lazy….I missed you a great deal, Princess." His eyes glittered in mischief.

Lucy smiled. "Glad to have you back. Do…" She lowered her voice. "Does anyone else remember?"

Crux sighed. "Some, the Celestial Spirit King does but…he is just a bit upset with you for meddling in such things. He understands it wasn't intentional on your part, but even so…Time is messy business. I shall go now if that is all."

Lucy nodded. "Of course, thanks for everything, Grandpa Crux, I'll see you later."

Laxus narrowed his eyes. "What was that all about?"

Lucy bit her lip. "A long story…"

Laxus kept his eyes on her. "Will I have to drag it out of you, Blondie?"

The blonde winced. "I'd…rather not…it's…it sounds crazy, I'll tell you when I feel like the time is right."

The Lightning Mage scowled. "Fine, don't you have more keys to do or whatever?"

Lucy nodded and pulled out another familiar key. "Open, Gate of the Compass, Pyxis!"

The small red bird chirped and nuzzled Lucy. Lucy smiled as they worked out the details of their contract and sent him back when they were done. She then took out the last familiar silver key. "Open, Gate of the Clock, Horologium!"

Lucy grinned at the grandfather clock and slowly frowned as their meeting continued with him appearing to not remember her either. She sent him back with a perplexed look on her face, thinking that he should have remembered. She then sighed, realizing this wasn't the same Horologium she knew as he wasn't one of the Mythos. The blonde took out the next key.

"Open, Gate of the Hunting Dogs, Canes Venatici!"

Lucy gave a short shriek as she was tackled by two large greyhounds licking her face. Laxus sat up briefly, tensing, then saw that Lucy was fine. He settled back down as she finally shoved the dogs off her.

Lucy panted, giggling as she scratched them behind the ears. "So, Asterion and Chara, when are you available?"

The two gave a series of barks that Lucy apparently understood, and Laxus blinked as he realized he could understand them too. Lucy gave the two a pat on the head as she dismissed them. "I'll need to carry around some jerky from now on if I'm going to bring them out…"

She took out the last key and blinked, staring at the handle.

"What now, Blondie?"

Lucy ignored him and summoned Leo first.

Leo bowed to her. "My warrior princess, you called for me?" He glared as he Laxus in the bed. "..would you like me to get rid of the Neanderthal?"

Laxus twitched and growled. "What is the pussy doing here?" The two intensified their glare.

Lucy sighed and tugged on Leo's sleeve. "I thought you'd like to be here when I summoned the next key."

Leo frowned in confusion, but his eyes widened as he saw the key in her hand.

"Open, Gate of the Little Lion, Leo Minor!"

There was the customary chime…and a whimper. Lucy froze, turning chalk white as she took in the image before her. Beside her, Leo trembled in rage. Laxus…Laxus sat up, alert as he took in the tense atmosphere. He stood up and walked to Lucy's side…and didn't hold in his snarl as he took in Leo Minor's quivering form.

"Who the fuck would do something like this?" He clenched his fists, only relaxing when Lucy put her hands over his.

"…As I said…there are Celestial Mages who don't deserve to be called such…" She left Laxus and slowly approached the spirit, kneeling down. "Leo-chibi? My name is Lucy, please tell me how I can help you…" Her eyes teared up as eyes the same shade as Leo's looked up at her, full of primal fear.

The eleven year old trembled and backed away, scooting and curling into a ball as the lion ears on his head flicked warily. Lucy tensed at the rattle of chains and looked closer, seeing glowing chains attached to his feet and wrists. The blonde felt her heart break as she noticed the ragged clothes he wore and the wounds she could see, oddly not healed despite being in the spirit world.

Leo rushed to Leo-chibi and tried to pull him to him, but winced as the chains flared, making the child scream and more wounds to appear. Lucy let out a sob and pulled Leo back. The older lion let out a cry, trying to reach the younger, but Lucy held Leo to her, also hearing Laxus' feral growl and feeling his magic spark beside her.

"Whoever did this…is a sick fuck."

_"What any trainer does: break an animal's spirit so it may be tamed."_

Lucy trembled in rage. "That bitch…Junelle…she did this…Laxus, get me a recording lacrima. Now." Her voice was cold.

Laxus slowly nodded and left the room, jerking the door closed behind him as he left her to comfort Leo.

Leo looked at Lucy in despair. "Who did this? Tell me!" He held her desperately.

Lucy shushed him and stroked his hair, hugging him. "I'm going to send this to the Magic Council…I can only hope that they add punishment to her current sentence." She took out Crux's key with a grim look and summoned him.

Crux blinked. "Lucy? What is…oh dear." The spirit looked over Leo-chibi grimly. "You wish to know why he is like this?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, I have a very good guess as to why that is, I need to know what those chains are."

Crux nodded and went to researching.

* * *

Downstairs, Laxus finished terrorizing the front desk for a recording lacrima and was storming back to the room. Bickslow and Evergreen, coming back from their shift at the casino, blinked as they saw the foul mood Laxus was in.

Bickslow waved. "Hey, Laxus, what's eating at you?"

Laxus sent them a glare. "…follow me." He headed back up to Lucy and Evergreen's room, the two following him in confusion.

Evergreen opened the door with her key and the other two blinked at the scene.

Bickslow stiffened, seeing Leo-chibi and growled. "What the fuck is going on?"

Lucy slowly turned to look at him with stony eyes. "I summoned Leo-chibi and he was like this, I have Crux looking into the chains as they seem to repel spirits and just hurt him more."

Evergreen turned green, watching the child spirit tremble in pain and panic with the new people.

"Ever, Bicks, go wait in the hall. The kid's scared and more people are just scaring him more." Laxus activated the recording lacrima to document the scene.

Bickslow gently guided Evergreen out of the room, nodding as he took in the barely restrained fury Laxus was emitting. He shut the door behind him and held Evergreen as she broke into sobs.

Lucy walked over to Laxus and placed a hand on his arm. "I hate this too…more than you can imagine…but being angry right now won't help Leo-chibi."

Laxus let out a growl before hissing out a breath. "Whoever did this…they better hope I don't find them." He looked over at Crux. "What's with him."

"He's researching he chains…They're what's stopping Leo-chibi from healing."

"OH!" Crux's eyes snapped open and the two blondes and lion spirit turned to him. "The chains are called Enkidu, able to bind even gods, according to legend.. They are poisonous to spirits and we cannot touch them, the effort causes a backlash to the one forced to wear them."

Lucy's expression darkens. "She knew the others would try to help him…if this was how she broke the others…" Lucy shook her head and took a calming breath as she approached Leo-chibi again.

The spirit backed away again with a whimper.

"Shhh, shh…It's okay, Leo-chibi…I'm just going to try to take those mean chains off…I give you my word, I will never harm you intentionally." Lucy's heart broke more as the boy just whimpered. She reached her hand out slowly and placed her hand on the cuff. Leo-chibi flinched and curled more. Lucy slowly wrapped her arms around him, hugging him and burrowing her face in his golden hair. The younger spirit blinked, feeling dampness seep to his scalp. He peered up at the Celestial Mage, feeling her shake against him.

Laxus clenched his fist, growling at the scent of her tears. Leo looked over at him, serious. "You care for her…"

"…" He managed to hold the recording orb steady. "That's your kid brother, isn't it."

Leo turned away. "…yes…"

Lucy gently rocked Leo-chibi in her arms, humming her mother's lullaby. The spirit slowly seemed to relax, reaching up to wrap his arms as much as possible around her. Leo sucked in a breath at the action, looking hopeful. Lucy backed away and lifted a cuffed wrist, cupping her hands around it. She closed her eyes and tried focusing her magic into it, drawing on the love she felt for all her spirits to channel into the binding chains.

Chink.

Leo's eyes widened, seeing part of the cuff break. Leo-chibi's eyes also opened wide, staring at Lucy in shock.

Chink. Chink. Chink.

More pieces broke off. Laxus sent a look to Crux. "…those are supposed to hold gods?"

Crux nodded, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. "Supposed to, yes…what Lucy is doing should be impossible…" His gobbed up and down as the chains shattered, the golden glow fading to reveal black metal that slowly evaporated.

Leo-chibi held up his wrists, turning his arms over to examine them with a look of wonder on his young face. He looked up at Lucy, eyes brimming with tears. "Th-ank…you…"

Lucy gave him a watery smile as she swayed in her spot, drained from breaking the legendary chains. "I'll always protect my spirits, always. You don't have to worry about the chains anymore."

"Ashfar!" Leo cried out as he raced over and tightly hugged the younger boy to him, stroking his hair and nuzzling him.

Lucy smiled as the two reunited and sighed tiredly, sitting back. Laxus turned off the recording lacrima and knelt next to her. "Junelle will pay for this…although I don't think the Magic Council will be happy I broke one of their artifacts…"

Laxus snorted. "Fuck the Magic Council, those things needed to be destroyed."

Ashfar peeked up from his brother's arms and looked shyly at Lucy. Lucy smiled back. "Go back to the spirit world and rest up, I'll call you when you're ready to make a contract."

Leo nodded and ushered Ashfar to close his gate. He turned to Lucy and knelt on the ground before bowing his head forward to the ground. "I can't thank you enough…Lucy, I solemnly vow to protect you and yours until the day I fade away, my service is yours. You saved my little brother from fading…and I really can't-"

Lucy held up her hand. "It's alright, Leo. I wanted to help. No one, human or spirit, deserved that to happen to them, especially a child."

Leo nodded. "My vow still stands…I'll go now though, you used up your magic breaking Enkidu and need your rest." He looked at Laxus. "Take care of her."

Laxus nodded and picked Lucy up to put her in bed, with minor complaints from the other blonde. Leo nodded to him and went back to the spirit world to check on Ashfar.

"Get some sleep Blondie, we have a big day tomorrow."

Lucy nodded. "Right…the robbers, I'll contract Aries and Taurus after this then…"

Laxus nodded. "I think Ever wants back in her room. But...how did you manage to break the chains?"

Lucy yawned and snuggled into her bed. "I don't know...I just figured that...they were put on in malice, they needed an equally opposite emotion to remove...I love all my spirits..."

Laxus nodded silently, clenching a fist as a couple of his own view slapped him in the face. "Night, Blondie." He exited the room and shut the door behind him. He met the concerned gazes of his teammates, Freed joining sometime while he was in the room.

Bickslow looked concerned. "Is everything alright with the kid? We heard a lot of whimpering."

Evergreen wiped at her eyes. "Please tell me we're going after the bastard that did that to him."

Freed frowned. "I tried getting more information, but Evergreen was inconsolable and I was unable to glean much. What happened?"

Laxus sighed. "The kid is fine, he was being held by something called Enkidu. Blondie broke the chains off him though and they disappeared. He's going to be fine with his big brother looking after him now."

Evergreen and Bickslow sighed in relief as Freed paled.

"L-Miss Heartfilia was able to shatter the Chains of Enkidu? That…that's impossible…"

Laxus shrugged. "Well, she did it. Don't know how outside of using up practically all her magic, and a heaping dose of positive energy."

"That explains the buildup we felt…"

Laxus nodded. "Let's get to our room, yours is clear, Ever."

Evergreen nodded and went back into the shared room.

The guys went to their own room to settle for the night.

Freed sat on the edge of his bed, watching Laxus. Laxus sighed in irritation. "Yes, Freed?"

Freed steepled his fingers, leaning on his knees. "You've…changed on this mission, Laxus-sama." He smiled. "It's a good change, however."

Laxus blinked and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He flopped on his bed.

Bickslow set his visor to the side. "Freed's right, you're different. Sunshine's gotten to ya." He gave a pervy grin.

Freed choked, remembering earlier where he saw Laxus drag Lucy into a closet. He then started weeping. "Oh, Laxus-sama! How could I not see it! You gave in to depravity…forgive me for not stopping you!" Freed lunged off the bed and glomped Laxus, causing the teen to freak.

"Freed! Get the fuck off me! And what the fuck are you talking about?!" Laxus tried prying the younger teen off of him with a disturbed look on his face.

Bickslow…keeled over on the couch, laughing hysterically.

"Bicks! Get your fucking ass up and help me pry Freed off!"

"HAHAHAHA! Don't know what set him off, but it's funny as shit!" The Seith Mage kept laughing.

"Bickslow!"

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: Whew. That…took a MUCH different turn than I was expecting as I wrote it. Err…Lucy?  
Lucy: *fuming* I am so going to make Junelle pay…how could she do that to Leo-chibi!?  
SSD: *sweatdrop* She did view them as animals…  
Lucy: Which is just wrong! Even if they do have some animal traits, they aren't animals!  
SSD: You're awfully quiet over there, Laxus.  
Laxus: …let's just say some things are being shoved into perspective…  
Lucy: *looks concerned* Are you alright?  
Laxus: I'll be fine, Blondie.  
SSD: Yeah…sorry about the dark chapter but…it really did run away from me. This was supposed to be light and fluffy…not…yeah…anyway, hope you review, I eagerly await them. Bye!


	16. Chapter 15: For My Nakama

Author's Corner:

SSD: …well, back after my suspension. Apparently an admin took offense to the reference guide I left for you all, so I'll be leaving that at the bottom of this chapter.  
Lucy: Wait, so no after-chapter time?  
SSD: It's either that or the reference guide. Just in case anyone gets the idea for me to put in a lemon already…  
Lucy: *blink* Seriously?  
SSD: Eh, I wouldn't be surprised, it's a " just in case" type of thing. Mainly so people remember that, yes, this is currently four years before the start of Fairy Tail.  
Lucy: I guess that's fair…but you should probably change your address last chapter, you said it was the conclusion of this arc and it's not.  
SSD: Ehhh…I implied it at the end of the chapter. And I'll include some villains that I have worked out for my stories. *grin* Hope you all enjoy them, some are quite…ick…  
Lucy: Silverserpentdragon does not own Fairy Tail, any characters that aren't recognizable to the series belong to her and we ask that you don't steal them.  
SSD: Onward! On a different note, I did decide theme songs for this story. Masayume Chasing and Strike Back.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 15: For My Nakama

Lucy sighed as she stood in her dressing room, back in the bunny costume. She held out the two keys she brought with her. "Open, Gate of the Scorpion, Gate of the Water Bearer, Scorpio! Aquarius!"

"We are!"

"What now, urchin?"

The two spirits stood at the ready, looking at their summoner expectantly.

Lucy smiled at them. "How would you two like a date in the human world? At a casino?"

Scorpio smirked. "Sounds like fun, but…why are you older and dressed like that?"

Aquarius raised an eyebrow. "Whatever happened to "my dad will be mad if I get a boyfriend"?"

Lucy flushed. "…I'm here on a job, and they don't allow underage workers so I have to wear this glamour charm. Anyway, we're expecting an attack later today, so I thought it'd be best to have a couple of extra eyes."

Aquarius huffed and her tail shimmered, her new legs covered by a sequined skirt. "And we'll be playing along with you, is that it?"

Lucy nodded. "If you don't mind. You and Scorpio get to spend more time together, at least." She smiled.

Scorpio smirked and made his hand sign as he wrapped an arm around Aquarius, making his tail temporarily vanish. "Got that right. Let's go, babe."

Aquarius cooed and leaned into his side, sending her water jug back to spirit world. "Wherever you'll take me."

Lucy twitched slightly at the display before shaking her head as the two spirits left to explore. She stepped out of her dressing room and met Evergreen's curious gaze.

"Those were two of your spirits…what are they doing out?"

Lucy sighed. "I figured a bit of extra help wouldn't hurt, and if I already have two spirits out, I don't have to waste time summoning them."

The Fairy Mage frowned. "Yes, but will you be in any shape to help?"

Lucy shifted. "I…I'm pretty sure I'll be fine, so long as they aren't using magic, I can keep them out longer before feeling the drain."

Evergreen blinked and stared at her. "I thought it took a lot of magic power to summon a Zodiac Spirit?"

Lucy coughed. "It does…"

Evergreen stared at her a while longer before huffing in agitation. "It appears I underestimated you." She glared at her. "Let's get one thing straight, Laxus doesn't go for little girls, so get whatever thoughts you have of him out of your head. He's mine."

Lucy blinked and stepped back as Evergreen got in her face. Then she felt the irritation well up. "If you feel that way about Laxus, then tell him." She lightly pushed Evergreen out of her space. "But don't try telling me what to do, even if you are older." The blonde gave her a stern look before walking out and going to her post.

Evergreen blinked, disbelieving at the sass, and then started fuming. "Who does that brat think-"

"Ever."

Evergreen froze and turned, staring at Laxus, back in his lion outfit. "L-Laxus…"

Laxus glared at her. "Back off, Ever, I'm serious about this one."

Evergreen trembled under the glare and looked away. "Yes…Laxus…"

Laxus sighed and placed a hand on her head. "I think of you as a sister, Ever. That won't change, so don't take it out on Blondie."

Ever gave a tremulous nod, determined to not let him see her heart break. Laxus removed his hand and followed after Lucy. Once he was out of sight, Ever crumpled, curling up against the wall as the tears flowed. Freed and Bickslow exited their rooms, having heard the confrontation, and sat next to Ever. Bickslow put an arm around her as Freed just sat on her other side.

* * *

Evergreen was just starting to calm down when Freed froze and stood abruptly, hand instinctively going for his rapier before remembering it was still in the dressing room. Bickslow pulled Evergreen to him and turned to cover her, grunting in pain as a venomous green liquid hit him. He hissed in pain, eyes widening as they all heard the sizzling, his clothes melting away and the liquid burning into his skin."

"Awww, I missed." A male voice whined. "I was hoping to burn the lady's face, it would look so much better with those pathetic tears.

Freed glared at the man, taking in the glowing amber eyes and two-toned hair of copper and brown. The man gave a grin, showing off sharpened teeth. Beside him stood a petite woman with a blindfold around her eyes, dressed in solid black lolita clothes. Behind them was a man with pale lavender hair and cold blue eyes, dressed similarly to Freed.

"I leave them to you, Furitor. Mourner and I will take the excuses of S-class they sent to apprehend us."

Furitor grinned mercilessly. "Got it, Galen, they're no match for my Acid Magic." His hands glowed as more magic pooled in his hands, glowing the same venomous green that hit Bickslow.

Evergreen stood up and glared, hand going up to remove her glasses. "This fool will be noth-AH!" She turned away just in time to dodge the blast. She froze and paled as she heard the sizzling…and let out a shriek. "MY HAIR!"

Freed grimaced. "Evergreen, Bickslow, distract him, I need to retrieve my rapier. I should have been able to calculate a preemptive attack."

Bickslow clenched his teeth as he stood up and called his babies to him. "We'll distract him, but what about Laxus, Sunshine, and those other two?"

Freed frowned. "They can handle them, we need to worry about ourselves for right now."

Furitor juggled a ball of acid. "You know, I'm getting rather bored. How about we play some more!" He grinned and chucked the ball at Freed.

Freed's eyes widened and he moved to dodge closer to the dressing room, only for another blast of acid to cut him off. He then heard a grunt of pain and stared at Bickslow, the mask slipping off his face. The Seith Mage swayed a bit, panting harshly and grimacing as the scent of melted flesh filled the hallway. Evergreen trembled in rage and glared at Furitor, summoning up her magic. "Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!"

Furitor spread his arms to the side, grin not diminishing in the least. "Acid Bubble." A green bubble of magic surrounded him, blocking Evergreen's assault. His green then turned more menacing. "Burst."

Evergreen screamed while Bickslow gave a grunt of pain, both of them protecting Freed so the Runic Mage could grab his weapon. Bickslow breathed heavily, his back completely mutilated by the acid now, his dolls burned away as well, and turned to glare at Furitor. "You shouldn't've done that…Now, Ever!"

Evergreen turned, glasses missing from her face as her eyes glowed with magic power. The Acid Mage froze, gaze locked with hers as he turned to stone, a furious look etched in his face.

Evergreen sighed and winced, clutching her stomach.

Freed grimaced. "I apologize, you are wounded because of my plan…"

Bickslow smirked before his face contorted in pain. "Yeah…at least one of us still in a shape to help Laxus…find him and those two Phantom morons, tell them there's three, not the two we suspected."

Evergreen nodded. "Bickslow and I will see to getting Furitor locked up and bound, and then see to our wounds. Go, Freed!"

Freed nodded and took off running down the ruined hall.

Ever grimaced as she looked at Bickslow. "…you didn't have to take the hit for me…"

Bickslow looked to the side. "Tch…I didn't do it for you…Laxus and Sunshine wouldn't have been happy if I left you to fend for yourself. Besides, it worked in favor of Freed's plan."

"I still don't understand how you made such a quick plan like that. I was barely able to catch the signals." She placed the magic-nulling cuffs on Furitor and tied a scrap of cloth tight around his mouth.

Bickslow snorted. "It's an S-class technique, Freed has it down to a science." He grit his teeth as the muscles on his back stretched and pulled. "Shit that hurts…"

Evergreen frowned. "Let's get that taken care of."

The two hobbled towards the front desk of the casino's hotel for a first aid kit, leaving the statue there.

* * *

Laxus growled, subjected to the torment of watching Blondie get hit on by idiotic rich snobs again. He snorted and then narrowed his eyes as a tune filtered through the rambunctious air of the room. Slowly, the patrons started swaying and slumping over. His eyes sharpened and he shrugged the effect off when he saw Lucy swaying as well…and the two that entered the room. The male sent a look at Blondie and she gripped the wall, struggling to stay upright as he seemed to focus the song-spell on her. He sparked and growled dangerously before silently hopping over the poker table and heading towards them.

The small female turned her attention to him and held out her hand, a black magic circle appearing and sending Laxus back, breaking through several tables.

Laxus coughed, standing up with a grimace. "Well, I didn't see that coming."

The male stopped his song. "So, you managed to survive a hit from Mourner? You may be S-Class yet." He held his flute to the side dismissively.

Laxus bared his teeth at the slight. "Tch, so this is why it's S-class, huh? Because of you?" He stood up and glared, watching from the corner of his eye as Blondie crept away and grabbed a chair.

He smiled condescendingly. "Indeed. I am Galen, none can stand against my Music Magic." He pat Mourner's head. "And this is your executioner, Mourner. Mourner, be a dear and show him your power."

The girl nodded her head and held her hands out, wielding dual magic circles of the same black.

Lucy cried out in pain as she was sent flying from the periphery impact, her leg dangling limply from taking the brunt of the spell.

Laxus' eyes widened and then he let out a roar of anger, charging towards the two as he gathered lightning in his mouth. "Don't you dare touch my Blondie! Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

The lightning sped towards the duo, Mourner standing in the way. The force of the Roar sent Mourner's blindfold flying away in a ribbon of black…and the attack stopped. Mourner gazed at Laxus with eerie silver eyes with black sclera and a red pupil glowing ominously. Galen smirked confidently as he laid a hand on the girl's head.

"You see…Mourner uses Force Magic, anything with momentum she turns away. But her eyes…her eyes are quite special…the Eyes of Absorption."

Mourner held out her hand, a yellow magic circle appearing this time as her eyes glowed yellow…and Laxus' own lightning flung back at him, striking him full force.

Lucy pushed herself up, biting back her cry and tears of pain as she saw her leg. She hobbled up to her feet, leaning on the wall for support as she looked out across the room. "Aquarius! Scorpio! Now!"

The two spirits "awoke" and stood up, Scorpio's tail appearing in a shimmer of gold as Aquarius reverted back to normal, jug in hand.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia shouted from behind the duo.

"Ganymede Tsunami!" Aquarius roared as she unleashed her fury, the wine in the room joining her attack when she pulled the aquatic area's water to her.

"Mourner, block-"

"Iron Dragon Club!"

Mourner gasped as she was blind-sided by Gajeel. Galen scowled and put his flute to his lips, blowing sharply. The two Dragon Slayers cringed, holding their ears from the piercing sound as blood trickled down.

Galen looked at them furiously. "You almost had us there. Mourner, dispose of them."

Mourner's eyes glowed and the dual water attacks halted before ricocheting back. Aquarius growled and reigned in the water, swirling for another attack, Scorpio charging up beside her.

Lucy closed her eyes as her spirits attacked, again uselessly. She clenched her fist and stood up straighter, watching Laxus and Gajeel go head to head with Galen while Scorpio, Aquarius and Juvia tried to take out Mourner.

[I have no choice…I don't have Gemini to fall back on this time, though…I'll have to do his on my own.]

Lucy took a breath…and picked the most dangerous target.

"_Open the Heavens, Survey the Heavens...  
All the Stars far and wide…  
Show me thy appearance…  
With such shine…  
Oh Tetrabiblos…"_

Galen darted his eyes over, picking up Lucy's chanting and watched the magic circle begin to form beneath her. He grit his teeth as he used his flute to deflect an attack from Gajeel…and sputtered as the teen took a large bite out of the instrument. "Y-You…my flute!"

Gajeel smirked. "Try using your fancy magic now. Lightning rod!" He shifted his arm to a club and swung at Galen.

Laxus growled. "For Blondie…" He struck out with a lightning infused punch and the two hits connected.

Galen gasped in pain, groaning as he flew across the room and hit the wall.

"_I am the ruler of stars…  
Aspect become complete…  
Open thy malevolent gate.  
Oh 88 Stars of the heaven…"_

Lucy snapped her eyes open, filled with a golden light as they reflected the circle below her. "Shine! **Urano Metria!**" Her body arched back with the force of the rushing magic, each stellar body forming around her as the area darkened to a starry night.

Before Mourner could react, busy deflecting the spells of the other three, the girl was hit with the stellar projectiles. She gasped, head thrown back…and then her body was impacted with the full brunt of the spell, tearing through her. Juvia stared in slight horror as the Force Mage fell to the floor, collapsing in a broken heap and twisted at odd angles with blood seeping out across the fake grass.

Lucy swayed and hunched over, coughing harshly as blood trickled down the corner of her mouth. She grimaced and slumped down the wall, eyes widening as she realized…

[What did I do…she…I…] Lucy trembled and turned her head to the side, vomiting as her stomach churned in the realization that she was personally responsible for another's death.

Galen's form shuddered and he stood up, ignored now as Gajeel and Laxus both believed he was out. He shook, seeing Mourner in her condition…and screamed…only for nothing to sound. He blinked in confusion and tried again, with the same result.

"I was not sure I could finish the inscription in time." Freed spoke from beside Galen and swiftly knocked him out.

Laxus rolled his neck. "Thanks for that, Freed." He frowned, glancing around and froze when he saw Lucy. "Shit…" He rushed over, careful to avoid the puddle of bile and pulled her into his arms.

The blonde girl latched onto him, sobbing into his chest. "I…I killed…I killed her…"

Laxus wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him tightly, gently cupping the back of her head. "Easy, Blondie…it's never easy the first time. Monster deaths, you can get over those…killing another person kills a small part of you and you have to accept that. Tell me why you did it."

Lucy shuddered. "My nakama…you're all my nakama and…she was the most dangerous…she could neutralize your magic and…"

"And you did it to protect us." Juvia gently placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Juvia is grateful, even with your spirits, Juvia would not have lasted much longer."

Lucy nodded. "Where are they?"

Juvia smiled. "They went back to the spirit world when they heard you casting, to conserve your energy."

Laxus froze, smelling Lucy's blood and swiped his thumb across her mouth. "Fuck, Blondie, that spell really took it out of you."

Lucy laughed weakly. "Yeah…I…I don't think I can stand…and my leg feels like pulp…"

The blonde male frowned. "We'll get our healer to look at you. She's a frigid bitch, but she's decent." He picked her up bridal style, much to the girl's embarrassment.

Juvia smiled in amusement, watching as Lucy put up a fuss. The owner of the casino ran in and sobbed as he looked around.

"My casino! You…you ruined my casino!"

Laxus twitched, sensing a pay dock coming. "You expected us to take down two-"

"Three, Laxus-sama. There was a third in this, but he was taken care of by Evergreen."

Laxus nodded and glared at the client. "You expected us to take out three S-Class mages, without any damage to the surrounding area. Do you really not understand the power an S-class holds?" His glare intensified.

Lucy sweatdropped in his hold. "Laxus,…maybe he didn't know and thought they were just regular mages?"

Laxus' scowl seemed to just grow at Lucy's reminder of her presence. "Hell no, Blondie. We came into this expecting regular mages because that's what we were told and what we planned for. We were also told, or at least it was heavily implied, that there were only two, not a third member of this little gang. If you weren't able to pull out that spell, that almost cost you your life, we would've been dead. We lucked out on a gamble."

Lucy smiled sheepishly. "…then would now be a good time to say that my nickname is Lucky Lucy?"

She received deadpan stares from all her companions and weakly laughed. "Guess not…"

The owner huffed and sniffed pompously. "I will still be cutting your pay for the damages, and my lost clientele due to this little fiasco." He turned on his heel and left, head held obnoxiously in the air.

Laxus growled. "…we are never coming here again."

Lucy giggled. "Pick a better place for a date next ti-" Her eyes widened and hands came up over her mouth, clamping shut as she turned beet red.

Laxus blinked owlishly at her for a moment, a perverted gleam in his eyes before it was ruthlessly shoved to the side. "Blondie…you just earned another punishment, this one obviously didn't give you the hint."

Gajeel snorted. "Gihi, never knew you for the kinky-type, bunny girl."

Juvia looked seriously thoughtful. "Lucy is skilled with a whip. Juvia believes that it hints at another side of our friend."

Lucy's face turned redder. "Why does everyone think I'm into that S&amp;M stuff because I fight with a whip?" Her voice tinged with a slight whine as she mumbled her complaint, unfortunately just loud enough for the Dragon Slayer holding her to hear her.

Laxus' eye twitched as very naughty images snaked into his mind about Lucy's current appearance, black leather and…[…I will be saving that for me-time later.] He shook his head to rid the image and glared at the others, noticing that Freed matched Lucy in the contest for who could blush the darkest. "Whatever…let's get our things and pay and head to the station, I want Porylusica to look at Blondie's leg."

Freed nodded, concern flashing in his eyes. "Indeed, Bickslow was also severely injured and Evergreen…" He winced, recalling the damage that the acid did to her hair, burning it away to nearly her ears. "…her dignity will have a very long time to recuperate…"

Laxus frowned severely. "Ever was hurt?"

Freed shifted under the look. "Not too severely, Bickslow took the brunt of it and will need replacements for his dolls."

Laxus nodded and headed to the main lobby. "Round them up then, we're grabbing the next train out of here."

Freed nodded and rushed off to comply.

Laxus looked at the two still following him. "Tch, what do you think you're doing?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Gonna get our pay and follow along, this was our last job with Phantom Lord."

Juvia nodded. "We contacted the Master last night and resigned. We wish to follow Lucy and join Fairy Tail."

Lucy blinked. "But…" She bit her lip. [Oh man…Kalia isn't going to be happy about this…I really don't want to see her heartbroken…Juvia and Gray did seem good together but Kalia and Gray…they looked adorable too…] Her face scrunched in thought.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Somethin' up, bunny girl?"

Lucy shook her head slowly. "No…not really. Laxus, can I borrow your communication lacrima when we get on the train? I just want to let Cana and Kalia know that we finished the job and we're going to take a slight detour."

Laxus looked down at her, examining her…then twitched as he realized why she wanted to call them. [Right…this chick apparently has an obsession with the ice stripper…] He frowned reflexively, scowling. […the same one the thief seems to…can I really call her a thief? Fuck this, I'll care about it later when Blondie doesn't look like she's about to pass out.] "Yeah, fine. You can use it on the train."

Lucy smiled up at him. "Thanks, Laxus." She laid her head on his shoulder and removed the stupid rabbit paws and ears finally, along with the glamour charm.

Laxus twitched and mentally groaned once there was a thirteen year old in his arms again. […four years is really gonna kick my ass…]

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Author's Postscript:

SSD: And done! So…yeah…*side glance* You alright there, Lucy?  
Lucy: *wince* Well…you did look up the actual spell…and that Angel was listed as having heightened endurance due to surviving a full on hit…  
SSD: Add in that Mourner was about your current age…she didn't have that endurance and was all magical power. She was designed to be a Mage-neutralizer as Juvia and Laxus found out.  
Laxus: *grimace* My ears are still ringing from that fucker…  
SSD: *sulk* Freed got there too soon…the scene was supposed to be drawn out more, but when I rolled Freed's participation, he got a 20…he was there to see how Galen used his magic and developed a soundproof barrier to nullify him.  
Laxus: *pulls Lucy to him* Heh, you got me here, Blondie. You won't have to go through that again.  
SSD: …not sure if I should be worried about your OOC sappiness…  
Laxus: *growl and glare*  
SSD: There we go. Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter…sometime later today. Those of you that reviewed before this was taken down before, I thank you all and hope I can garner the same responses from other readers in this repost. My followers and favoriters, I hope you do so again as I have a lot planned for this story and you'll need those constant notifications so you don't miss anything. Seriously...I will try to get to the S-Class exams for this year next chapter, at least to the buildup for it. Bye!

Lucy's Gold Keys:  
Aquarius  
Aries  
Cancer  
Capricorn (unusable)  
Leo  
Pisces  
Scorpio  
Taurus.

Silver Keys:

Cassiopeia

Cepheus

Canis Minor (Plue )

Canes Venatici ( Asterion and Chara )

Leo minor (Ashfar)

Crux

Lyra

Hercules

Scutum

Pyxis  
Horologium

Ages:  
Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Lisanna, Levy: 13  
Kalia, Cana: 14  
Juvia: 15  
Erza: 16  
Rosa, Freed, Elfman: 17  
Bixlow, Evergreen, Mirajane, Gajeel: 18  
Laxus: 19  
Azule: 23  
Ambryn: 27


	17. Chapter 16: Shadows

Author's Corner:

SSD: Whoo! Onto Chapter 16!  
Lucy: Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?  
SSD: Err…no? I don't think so…  
Lucy: …  
Laxus: Eh, Blondie #2 will get it eventually.  
SSD: No, seriously…what am I forgetting?  
Lucy: You're announcement for LaLu Week? *blush*  
Laxus: *smirk*  
SSD: Right! Make sure you guys keep an eye out, I'll be doing an extra little sidestory with outtakes/possible-future-chapters in honor of LaLu week! They will be connected to this story, so be wary as there may be one or two spoi-…nevermind, I'll work my way around those. Laxus, take it away!  
Laxus: *groan* Silverserpentdragon doesn't own Fairy Tail, any characters you don't recognize belong to her. Theft of those characters will result in me using you as target practice.  
SSD: Onward!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 16: Shadows

Bickslow had the right idea…Morphine was a very very good idea, Lucy giggled deliriously as she wavered in her seat next to Laxus. Much to the older teen's despair, the now high blonde decided that he made the absolute best pillow and was now pressing as tight to him as she could. Evergreen glared daggers at the girl as she and Freed tried keeping an equally loopy Bickslow from laying on his heavily bandaged back.

Laxus still winced whenever he caught sight of his friend [Blondie is getting me to soften up…fuck], he wasn't sure how much help the Old Bitch would be. And unfortunately for them…they still had another hour to go…

"Bickslow! If you grab my breasts one more time, I swear, drugged or not I am turning you to stone!"

Laxus twitched from Ever's indignant screeching, and then stiffened as his arm was then made a teddy bear, budding breasts pushing up against him. He could only be grateful that the metal head wasn't in the same compartment as them to poke fun at the blonde male.

Lucy rubbed her face in Laxus' arm and reached up to poke his cheek. "Neee…Spark Plug, why so frowny, I don't want you sad. You being sad makes me sad and I don't want to be sad." She lays her head on his shoulder.

Laxus grit his teeth, then blinked in confusion as he smelt salt. He looked down to see Lucy crying as she nuzzled his arm. "…Blondie?"

"I don't want…to see you all pale again…you wouldn't wake up and it was scary…"

Freed paled and glanced over sharply. "Lucy…when was Laxus-sama in such a condition?"

Lucy hiccupped, Laxus steadying her as she swayed. "I shouldn't say, it's bad, you all don't remember…I don't want to get in trouble."

Freed gripped Bickslow's arm and tugged him away from Evergreen again, looking concerned. "Laxus-sama…perhaps we should see about getting Lucy to sleep, she appears to be reacting adversely to the morphine."

Laxus nodded absently and blinked as Lucy turned her head again and turned to stone. He twitched and lifted his gaze carefully to Ever, seeing that Bickslow was currently in the same predicament. Evergreen huffed and pushed her glasses back up. "We should have done this in the first place, much easier to transport them."

Laxus' eye twitched. "Ever…"

"Yes, Laxu..s…" Evergreen looked over and blinked, sweatdropping as she saw the position Lucy had been frozen in. "…my apologies, Laxus…"

Laxus twitched, although he was now able to calm down since Blondie was cold stone and not warm, soft, and- [Fucking head, out of the gutter, damn it!] Laxus shook his head, trying to rid the images. "…how much longer now?"

Freed coughed. "Well, considering they just took their second dose-"

"How much longer until we can get to the Old Bat's, Freed."

"Err…we still have another half hour on this train and then the walk to her cottage…"

Laxus leaned back in his seat as much as he could with a statue attached to him. "Tch, I'll just zap Blondie and me there then. You guys unfreeze Bickslow and take him."

Freed and Evergreen both frowned. "Shouldn't Bickslow be seen to first? He has the more extensive wounds." Evergreen grimaced as she ran a hand over her still messily shorn locks.

Laxus rolled his eyes. "Does it look like I'm attached to Bicks at the moment? I'll drop off Blondie and then head back for him."

Freed nodded. "That would be best. And Evergreen…we don't know just how badly injured Lucy's leg is, she was hit with that girl's magic."

Evergreen grit her teeth in agitation. "Whatever, she probably didn't even do anythi-" She blinked and paled as a bolt of lightning whizzed past her, scorching the seat. She turned her eyes on Laxus, startled and a bit betrayed.

Laxus leveled a cold look at her as he set his fist down, resting it on top of Lucy's head. "Freed, did you tell her what happened in the zoo room?"

Freed shifted in his seat. "I did not get to telling a full description, no."

Laxus nodded and then looked at Evergreen again. "Blondie's one of the reasons we won, she took out the bitch that could cancel magic through her Eyes."

Evergreen blinked, forehead wrinkling in thought. "But, the Rune Knights only took away two, from what we saw…" She blinked and then paled. "She…"

Laxus nodded, wrapping his free arm protectively around the stone girl, subconsciously. "She tried the only thing she could think of that would get around that bitch's magic, and I think an attack from 89 angles fits the bill. Blondie looked surprised and sickened with herself when she saw the end result, she probably either used it only in training…or whoever she did use it against was a tough motherfucker to survive being hit by it."

Evergreen gulped, looking at the younger girl with an increased amount of respect. "I see…"

"Magnolia Station approaching in five minutes."

Laxus stood up, grimacing at the weight of stone pulling back down. "Ever, mind canceling the technique?"

Ever nodded and closed her eyes, severing the magic holding up the stone spells.

Lucy blinked and continued burrowing into Laxus' arm as if nothing happened…and Bickslow flopped on top of Evergreen, the other girl shrieking in rage. Laxus wormed his arm out of Lucy's vice-like grip and wrapped an arm around her waist, completely ignoring the sensation that bubbled up in him at the actions. [I really am becoming a sicko…fuck.] He smirked, watching his other two teammates try and deal with the Seith Mage while attempting to not aggravate the teen's wounds.

"See you guys later." Laxus held onto Lucy tightly and the two turned into pure lightning, shooting out of the opened window and towards the forests south and west of their location.

The elderly woman's head snapped up, red eyes sharpening to a glare when she caught the golden glow and watched it land in front of her. She sniffed in derision as she saw Makarov's grand-brat pick up the blonde female with him by the waist and continue up her walk. Porlyusica shifted her hold on her broom. "You don't look injured, brat."

Laxus glared up at her in annoyance. "I'm not, but Blondie is, she's just not feeling it 'cuz of the morphine."

Porlyusica sniffed. "Bring her inside." She turned on her heel and walked inside the cottage.

Laxus twitched as Lucy wriggled in his hold again, gripping his shirt. He silently thanked Freed for convincing him to stop and let everyone change first…he would've been in so much more trouble considering Lucy's previous attire. The Dragon Slayer followed Porlyusica in and set Lucy on one of the beds. "One of my other teammates is in similar shape, I'll be right back." He bolted away before the old healer got a chance to chase him out.

"Tch." Porlyusica snorted and went to prod at Lucy's leg, taking note of the large purpling mass.

Lucy tensed and flinched her leg away from the poke, even with the morphine still running strong, and cried out in pain. Porlyusica narrowed her eyes as she went to gather equipment to get a better read on the blonde's leg.

As she was setting up, Laxus returned with Bickslow half slung over his shoulder. The pink haired old woman barely sent him a glance. "Put him on the other bed, your blonde groupie is in more serious condition than I assumed." She activated the scanning lacrima, revealing the damage done. "As I thought, her leg will need to be amputated. There's nothing structural left of her tibia and fibula, just a lump of muscle."

Laxus froze at the word "amputate". "No."

Porlyusica acted as if she didn't hear him and set about getting what she needed. Laxus growled fiercely and stood between her and Lucy, pupils narrowing to slits as he sparked dangerously.

"I said…no."

Porlyusica gazed at him, unconcerned. "You will move, brat, she is my patient and you brought her to me."

Laxus growled deeper. "And I said no. There's gotta be another way besides fucking cutting her leg off."

Porlyusica glared at him. "Unless you happen to know anyone that can use Lost Healing Magic, then I can't help you. The damage is too extensive and a bone regrowth potion will only make those shard pierce her leg completely."

Lucy swayed as she sat up, beaming. "Wendy-chan can! Wendy-chan is the best Healer ever! Porlyusica is scary, but Wendy is nice and sweet."

Laxus slowly looked at the loopy blonde, also noting the way Porlyusica tensed at the mention of the name. "Alright, Blondie…where can I find this Wendy?" He absently noted Porlyusica glaring at Bickslow and going to his side as he tried messing with her potion supply.

Lucy giggled. "Mm…Cait Shelter, I think, maybe. She should be in Fairy Tail though, she's happy there. Ne, Spark Plug, can you be my pillow again? You're comfy."

Laxus blinked and stared at her before exasperatedly rubbing his face. "Blondie…I'm only letting that one slide because you're fucking flying high. When I get back from getting this Wendy girl or whatever, you and me are going to have a chat about how you know all this."

Lucy smiled at him. "'Kay…just hurry back so I can have my pillow…" She flopped back on the mattress, snuggling into a pillow.

Laxus twitched, cursing his luck. [Damn it, Blondie…I'm really trying to keep control, but…fuck!] The lightning mage growled and quickly leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead while Porlyusica wasn't looking. "So long as nobody finds out, that's fine with me, Blondie."

Lucy blinked heavy brown eyes at him, the morphine finally causing her to crash. "M'kay…bye-bye, Spark Plug…smile." And then she was out like a light.

Laxus tore an aggravated hand through his hair. [Can't believe I'm doing this…] He grimaced as he realized he had no idea where the Cait Shelter guild was located. [Crap…I need to ask Gramps…] He turned and glared at Porlyusica, catching her watching him with suspicious eyes. "What?"

Porlyusica's gaze turned accusing. "What would your grandfather say about you lusting after a thirteen year old girl?"

Laxus growled. "I don't need to hear that from you, especially when I already know how fucked up it is."

The red eyes turned more thoughtful. "…I will need to examine your back when you return. I will keep the girl from getting sepsis until you return, you have a week before the medication will start losing effect so make it quick. Now get out of my house." She snapped at him and went to making a salve for Bickslow's burns, the teen passed out as well, thankfully.

Laxus stiffened and nodded tersely before bolting to the guild, passing over Evergreen and Freed as he did so. He grimaced as he approached the doors and opened them, twitching as expectant eyes looked his way. The blonde teen twitched more as the guild went into a state of panic, realizing who was at the door and precisely who was missing from his side.

"LAXUS! MY OFFICE!"

Laxus growled at his grandfather's voice and trudged up the stairs, ignoring Blondie's friends' worried and angered looks. He pointedly ignored the new feeling of guilt as he passed by the thie-[Kalia…her name's Kalia…] He froze as he took the first step on the stairs, a vision of the girl passing in his mind only covered in blood, throat torn open and a solitary, glassy green eye. […what the fuck was that?] He shook his head and continued up, glaring at his grandfather-face green, sweating, clutching his chest as each breath seemed it would be his last. Laxus' eyes widened and he faltered, the vision shaking him more than he would like to admit. [What is…going on?]

"Laxus. Are you alright? Where is Lucy, Bickslow, Evergreen and Freed?"

Laxus lowered his gaze to meet Makarov's, processing the question. "We were…given false information and underestimated our targets."

Makarov nodded. "But that doesn't answer my question."

Laxus rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's take this to your office, old man, I'd rather avoid getting lynched." He dryly looked over the banister where a certain barmaid seemed to be inching her way up, hand clenched around what suspiciously looked like a letter opener made of ice.

Makarov frowned and they walked into his office, the door closing behind them. "…how bad is it?"

Laxus rubbed his face, Makarov slightly surprised by the action as his grandson doesn't like letting "weakness" show. "…we were up against three other S-Class mages. According to reports, there were sightings of two, the third never mentioned, and they seemed to display an average level of power." He snorted. "Apparently they were just playing around."

Makarov sighed and sat wearily in his chair. "The others are at Porlyusica's home then?"

Laxus nodded. "Freed got off the lightest, just a couple scrapes. Ever's going to take a while longer, it's mostly her pride and dignity that took the hit. Bickslow…he took the brunt of the Acid Mage's attacks, the skin of his back was pretty much melted off and he's bandaged up to keep an infection from setting in. Blondie…" He growled.

Makarov frowned, expression serious. "Laxus, what happened? You know Lucy is still new here-"

Laxus glared at him. "Yeah, I know, and she was fucking amazing." He twitched, not having meant for that to slip.

The Wizard Saint blinked, and stared before smiling. "Laxus…" [Are you finally learning what nakama mean again?]

Laxus grimaced. "One of the mages used Force Magic and also had the Eyes of Absorption. Blondie got hit by the first."

Makarov inhaled sharply. "How badly was she hurt?"

Laxus growled. "Old Hag wanted to amputate her leg, I told her fuck no."

The old wizard couldn't help the surge of pride he felt for his grandson, even if his old friend's diagnosis concerned him. "Amputation?"

Laxus' nostrils flared in suppressed anger. "Her leg was pretty much turned to pulp, her only hope of keeping it is Healing Magic."

"That's a Lost Magic."

"Blondie apparently knows someone who knows it. Do you know a guild called Cait Shelter?"

Makarov hummed in thought. "I do, it's a relatively new guild, and rather small. Oddly, they don't get much jobs, outside of that I'm afraid I don't know much."

"Do you know where they're located at? The Hag said Blondie's got a week before sepsis starts to set in."

Makarov nodded, face serious. "I do. You'll have to travel to Worth Woodsea. I suggest taking a small team with you, just as an added measure."

Laxus scowled. "One other, that's it. I don't need a bunch of weaklings trailing after me."

The old mage nodded. "Very well, very well…you can take Kalia with you." He leveled a look at his grandson, daring him to argue.

Laxus reflexively twitched. "Tch. Fine, I'll take the thief." He turned, the edges of his jacket fluttering slightly.

"Laxus! She is still a part of this family, even if you deny her, especially since you know it was no fault of hers."

Laxus clenched his fists tightly. "…I don't have time for this shit when Blondie's short on time." He stormed down, pushing through the crowd on the lower levels to grab the brunette. "You're coming with me."

Kalia blinked, barely able to form a protest as Laxus slung her over his shoulder.

Cana scowled. "Laxus! Put Kalia down right n-" She pulled out her cards and stopped as Gildarts placed a hand over hers, shaking his head. He glanced up at the second floor where Makarov stood, watching and not doing anything. "D-Gildarts! Laxus is kidnapping Kalia!"

Makarov hopped up on the railing. "Listen up, brats! Two of our own were severely hurt on their last job; Laxus and Kalia are going to another guild to get help in healing them."

Natsu jumped up. "What the hell gives?! Can't the old bag heal them?"

Makarov closed his eyes. "Unfortunately, her recommended measure is too extreme and I'd rather Laxus not lose his temper now."

Erza stood up, hand on her sword. "Master…does this have anything to do with why Lucy hasn't returned?"

Cana breathed in sharply, chest hurting at the suggestion…and sinking when she took in Makarov's sullen look.

"Yes, it is. Lucy's leg was injured to the point of being useless. Healing Magic is her only hope to keep it right now."

Everyone turned to the sound of breaking glass, seeing Azule stand there with her hand bleeding, cut open from gripping a glass too tightly. "I knew she shouldn't have gone on that mission…"

Makarov sighed deeply. "The blame also lies with me as I allowed it."

The guild doors opened a third time, admitting Gajeel and Juvia. "Huh, so this is what Fairy Tail looks like."

Juvia nodded. "Juvia is assuming they heard about Lucy." Her eyes sought out Gray…and hearts started flying around her. "Gray-sama…"

Gajeel facepalmed. "Great…hey, old geezer, we're here to join the guild."

Makarov blinked, the tense atmosphere seeming to disperse. "May I ask who you are?"

"Blacksteel Gajeel." He stared in irritation as Juvia wandered off to stalk Gray, much to the thirteen year old's distress. "And she's the Rainwoman Juvia."

Makarov's eyes narrowed. "You're with Phantom Lord."

"Was, last mission was our last with them. We met up with bunny-girl again and decided to follow her here." Gajeel shrugged, expression turning dark.

"Who's bunny-girl?"

Gajeel froze, tensing at the mostly familiar voice. His eyes darted over and caught sight of the shrimp, framed by the protective looming forms of Jet and Droy.

"No idea, sure you're done looking around, Levy-chan?" Right…that was the speedy one.

Levy nodded. "Yeah, thanks for helping me get acclimated, you guys." She smiled at them.

Gajeel swallowed thickly. "Yeah, bunny-girl, Lucy."

Levy tilted her head. "Lucy? That's the girl you were telling me about, right?" She looked at Jet and Droy. "The other one I haven't met yet?"

Droy nodded. "Yeah, sounds like she's hurt really bad."

Gajeel growled. "You have no idea, we're lucky lightning rod hasn't blown his top yet. So, our guild stamps?"

Makarov nodded and gestured Azule towards them. The two mages smiled in satisfaction at seeing the emblem on them again, feeling at home. "I assume you two were involved in the mission as well?"

Gajeel grunted. "Yeah, we can take this up to your office to debrief."

Juvia nodded, pouting as Gray avoided her. "Indeed, we fought against two of the mages involved."

Makarov waved them up. "We can also discuss the terms of your joining, I hope you realize that you will have to earn back your S-Class status."

The two nodded. "That's fine."

"Juvia agrees that it would not be fair to the other mages of the guild."

Makarov smiled briefly before his expression turned grave. "My office." And the door closed behind them.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: Whew, done. I would've had this up yesterday but I was just so exhausted…I almost didn't want to continue typing for the same reason but…  
Lucy: *glower* You better not…  
SSD: …that would be why. Anyway, see if anyone can find the bits of foreshadowing.  
Lucy: SSD…what happened to Kalia in our original time?  
SSD: …I refrain comment. Ask Laxus if you want to know, provided he gets his memories back in full.  
Laxus: …let's just say I'm an ass.  
Lucy: I'm surprised you openly admit it.  
Laxus: There are quite a few things I'm not proud of, this is one of them.  
SSD: Anyway, that's all for now. I'll be posting another chapter tomorrow, but that'll be it for the week…maybe. Tuesday I'll be working on my posts for LaLu week, which will be fun *evil laugh*  
Lucy: …why do I have a bad feeling about this?  
Laxus: Why do I get the feeling I'm going to enjoy this?  
SSD: Bye! *cackle*

Edit: I would like to address a review I just received on why this is rated m. As quite a few of you know, this story was deleted once before, I'm just trying to cover my own ass by rating it this. Yes, a lemon or two MAY occur, but not for a long, long while. However, I rated this due to excessive swearing and more than likely visceral descriptions that will appear throughout. An M-rated story doesn't necessarily have to have two people doing the horizontal mambo...it's just a common occurance. I hope this clears that up.


	18. Chapter 17: Family

SSD: Oh boy…this is a whammy of a revelation…  
Lucy: *gawk* I…had no idea…  
Laxus: *grumble* Blondie…get over it.  
Lucy: No way! K-mmph! *glares at SSD for muffling her*  
SSD: Quiet for once, Lucy. The readers will find out in due time. Now, please do the disclaimer, I don't want to waste anymore of the readers time.  
Lucy: …not like I'm doing much this chapter aside from being in a bed…  
Laxus: *smirk, then growl* …  
Lucy: Not a word, Laxus. Silverserpentdragon doesn't own Fairy Tail, any characters you don't recognize belong to her so please don't steal them.  
SSD: Onward!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 17: Family

Laxus had to be in hell…that was the only explanation for being on a death trap with the person he hated the most. He turned up the volume on his sound pods, face green as the train gave another lurch.

Kalia winced, looking away from the much larger teen. "L-Laxus? Wh-where are w-we g-going?"

Laxus grunted, not giving an indication that he heard her.

Kalia sighed and wrung her hands in her shirt, biting her lip and gulping as she seemed to come to a decision. "N-nii-san, wh-where-"

"Don't call me that." Laxus pinned her with a glare on reflex, wincing a bit as the girl flinched away.

"S-sorry…" Kalia looked down.

Laxus stayed silent, staring at his hands dangling loosely as he rested his elbows on his knees. "…I don't deserve it."

He barely registered as the other Lightning Mage stood up and crossed the small space between seats to sit beside him. He blinked as she wrapped her arms around him. "I d-don't b-blame you…i-it's m-my fault f-f-f…I-Ivan was e-exiled…I j-just w-wanted t-to make i-it u-up to y-you…" She gently squeezed him and lightly gasped as Laxus slowly rested a hand on her arm.

"…thanks. Why do you talk like that, though?" [I'm not getting into this father-complex bullshit right now, no way.]

Kalia sat back and Laxus watched as she brought a hand to her throat. "M-my R-Roar…i-it's w-weaker th-than yours b-but…i-it h-hurts t-to u-use…" She looked away shamefully.

Laxus hummed noncommittally, thinking. "You weren't trained by a dragon, and you don't have a lacrima, so how do you know the same magic I do?" His gazed pierced hers, accusingly.

Kalia winced. "G-Grandfather…h-he says…I-Ivan…I-Ivan i-implanted sh-shavings o-of the l-lacrima i-in me wh-when I w-was a b-baby…t-to s-see wh-what would ha-happen." Kalia trembled, flinching away from Laxus.

Laxus froze, breath hitching as he remembered his reaction to Ashfar's condition when he saw him and now…[Fuck…I really have been a little shit, haven't I? No wonder Gramps has been pissed at me for ignoring her.] "Then explain why you can use my magic."

Kalia swallowed thickly, nervous but also glad that this seemed to be distracting Laxus from the motion sickness. "I-I d-don't kn-know…"

Laxus clenched his fists, growling. [Stupid, young, idiot…of course she wouldn't…she was only two at the time it happened…] "Dad…Ivan took part of my magic that seeped out when he put the lacrima in me…and he transplanted it in you." He stared at Kalia with a look tinged in remorse.

Kalia nodded, looking down. "Oh… th-that ex-explains it…th-then th-the b-blackouts…"

Laxus narrowed his gaze. "Blackouts?"

The younger girl winced. "I-if I u-use t-too m-much m-magic o-or th-the S-Slayer Magic…I b-blackout. I-I've…I've h-hurt p-people…i-in that s-state…"

Laxus sighed, scenting tears and cursed Blondie for making him now unable to apparently handle a crying girl. "You got me here now, imouto. I'll teach you how to use it right, that should take care of the misfires, yeah?" He ruffled her hair.

Kalia blinked, staring at him with her tears slowly coming to a stop. "N-nii-san…"

He gave her a cocky smirk. "Big brothers are supposed to do that, right?" He looked at her seriously, smirk melting away. "I've got a lot to make up to you."

Kalia smiled timidly. "N-nii-san…wh-why a-are y-you-"

Laxus huffed and crossed his arms, glaring out the window. "Just accept it, Sparks.

Kalia nodded, smile brightening as she closed her eyes happily. "Mm!"

The train hit a bump and Laxus keeled over, head banging the window as his face turned completely grin.

"Who's bright-urk!-idea was these fucking things?"

Kalia sweatdropped, rubbing Laxus' back as he went back to holding his head between his knees. "I-It's n-not s-so bad, r-right? J-Just o-one d-day."

Laxus' cheeks bulged and he hung his head out the window. [Fucking hell! I'm gonna die before then!]

Kalia led the pale form of Laxus off the train, the older teen barely managing to keep his "leave me the fuck alone" aura up as they made their way out of the Oshibana Station. The blonde took in a deep breath of fresh air and seemed infinitely better.

"Alright, I'll be using lightning travel from here, Blondie's only got six days left before the sepsis sets in."

Kalia nodded, determination burning in her eyes. "T-teach me h-how." She squeaked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"No time, just supply me with lightning when I get low on magic. That's the quickest we'll get done. It'll be even more draining after we pick up this Wendy chick. From here, Gramps said it was almost due north."

"W-well, i-it's s-sunset s-so…N-north sh-should be…" Kalia eyes the horizon and points in the northerly direction. "Th-that way."

No more was said as a yellow streak of crackling lightning lit up the evening sky, sailing in the direction Kalia pointed out. After two hours of travel, Laxus was forced to land, burning through the majority of his magic reserves. He grimaced as they reformed, catching Kalia as she swayed dizzily.

"Th-that was…"

"Yeah, it takes some getting used to the first few times." Laxus sat on a fallen log, looking at their surroundings. He tensed as Kalia placed her hands on him, beginning the magic transfer. His eyes snapped to the side, hearing a low, snarling growl, and spotted several other torn up trees. "Shit, Wyvern territory."

Kalia blinked and kept up the transfer. "B-but, w-we aren't n-near th-the m-mountains…"

"Must be a migrating one then, it's getting closer to winter and some types can't take the cold."

Kalia shuddered and her gaze flitted over Laxus' shoulder. "N-nii-san? Th-there's o-one b-behind you…"

Laxus tensed. "Shit…it isn't just one then…it's a lounge…"

"Nii-san…i-is this e-enough?"

"Not yet. Fuck!" Laxus moved, hugging Kalia to his chest as he rolled to the side, dodging the snarling fangs and claws of two Wyverns. "Focus on the transfer, I'll keep us alive!" Laxus crouched low, growling as he held Kalia protectively to him.

Kalia nodded and kept feeding her magic into him. Laxus jumped out of the way of another lunge, he then hissed in pain as a claw caught his side, blindsided by a third Wyvern.

"Nii-san!"

"Ignore it! We're almost there!"

Laxus shifted his hold a bit as he warily watched the three circling him. [Shit…I still need another few minutes to get enough energy for another long jump.] The blonde grimaced, blindly assessing the damage. [Just a graze, at least…but the blood will send these guys into a frenzy…if I could get them to turn on each other, we might make it out alright.] His eyes darted about the small clearing, noting the prowling forms other Green Wyverns. [Bad enough to be against one but a lounge? Blondie better appreciate this…] The very brief thought of return payment crossed his mind before his awareness of his current situation ruthlessly squashed it. He grit his teeth in annoyance and dodged another one before getting slammed in the back by a tail.

"Shit!"

"N-nii-san! Y-you have, n-now!" Kalia closed her eyes, gripping his shirt tightly.

Laxus grit his teeth…and formed into lightning, blindly taking off away from the lounge of Wyverns and to safety. He broke the spell and collapsed, panting, several kilometers away and in the wrong direction they needed to go.

"Fuck! Now we have no idea how to get to the guild." Laxus punched the ground, leaving a dent as he growled.

Kalia winced. "I-I'm s-sorry…I sh-should have f-fed th-the t-transfer d-during flight…"

Laxus sat back, propping himself up on his hands. "No, it wouldn't have worked and just been a waste of magic." Laxus fisted a hand in his hair. "Shit! Blondie's counting on me to bring back this chick…"

Kalia tilted her head, watching him. "N-nii-san…wh-what's y-your c-connec-tion w-with L-Lucy?"

Laxus froze, already trying to formulate excuses. "Uhh…it's…well…" He twitched, Kalia just looking at him curiously and unassumingly. "…it's none of your business." He glared off to the side.

Kalia blinked. "O-okay, n-nii-san…" Her face fell, looking at the forest floor in dejection. "W-we sh-should s-see to y-your s-side…"

Laxus shook his head. "It's nothing, just a scratch. I'll be fine. Let's try to get some rest and find our way back on track in the morning."

Kalia nodded and tried making a small bed out of a pile of leaves. Laxus watched her for a bit before sighing and rolled his eyes, getting up and moving closer. He laid back down and pulled Kalia to hi uninjured side, looking away with a slightly disgruntled look.

"Get some sleep, Sparks, I'll keep first watch."

Kalia blinked and smiled slowly at him before resting her head on his chest. "Th-thank you, n-nii-san…"

Laxus huffed. "…it's what big brothers are supposed to do, yeah?"

Kalia nodded, slowly lulled to sleep by the steady beat of his heart. "Yeah…"

The next morning, Laxus woke, grimacing as his back ached from the hard ground. Kalia looked over from the small bag of food they bought before leaving Magnolia and held out a ration bar to him.

"H-here."

Laxus blinked and to took the bar, biting into it. He grimaced at the taste. "Still tastes like paper."

Kalia giggled. "Th-this is…s-still nice…e-even if L-Lucyc-could s-see…"

Laxus stood up abruptly, eyes scanning the sky. "Right, we came from this way, I can make out where I scorched the treetops on the way down. So judging from that we should be going…" He tracks the angle of the rising sun to the scorched trees. "This way." He grabs Kalia around the waist and shoots off.

He almost passed over it until he felt a "nudge" from Kalia and looked down, making an abrupt landing and swearing as he practically crashed to the ground. Kalia gave an "eep" as she tumbled from his hold, bouncing on her rear.

"Are you all right?"

Both looked at the source of the sweet and kind voice, blinking at the young girl with dark blue hair standing there, a white cat by her side similar to Happy.

Laxus nodded. "She's fine. We're looking for a Wendy that's supposed to be able to use Healing Magic."

The girl blinked, still concerned as she watched Kalia stand up. "I'm Wendy, but…I'm not very strong…" She shuffled and the cat sighed.

"Honestly, child, you are still a young lady and will grow into your power." She imperiously looked at Laxus and Kalia. "What need do you have of her?"

Laxus growled. "Two of my team were injured on our last job, badly. One's looking at losing her leg if I can't get you there in time." He clenched his fists, recalling Lucy's scream of pain after the shock finally wore off and they had to change their clothes.

Kalia nodded. "C-can y-you…please…h-help our f-friends?"

Wendy blinked, a dim sparkle registering in her eyes. "Wh-what guild i-is it?"

Kalia blushed as she lifted her shirt, showing her guild mark right on her belly button. "F-Fairy Tail."

Wendy nodded in determination. "I'll go with you! I just need to tell the Guild Master!" She turns and starts running…only to trip and fall on her face. "Uwah!"

Laxus blinked. "…" He twitched. […this kid is supposed to be "the best" according to Blondie?] He sent a look to Kalia and received a small shrug in return.

They waited patiently as Wendy informed Roubaul that she would be helping a fellow guild. When she returned, the girl would be looking dejectedly at the ground, a hand covering her upper right arm. She smiled up at them. "W-well? We can go now. If we head to the west and continue southward from there, we can avoid the migrating Wyvern lounge."

Laxus stared. "…Gramps…" he twitched and clenched his fist. [He could've warned about that!]

Kalia sweatdropped. "P-please…th-the f-faster we g-get th-there the b-better."

Wendy nodded. "Okay, I can show you the way, it's a day and a half through the forest and through the mountain pass to Kunugi Town. And, umm…can I…that is…" She shuffled nervously and looked at her feet. "Can I join your guild too? I…Master Roubaul said it would be best…since I'm the only one my age here…"

Laxus looked down at her and sighed. [I really am going soft.] "Yeah, kid. Heal Blondie and Bicks and you can join."

Wendy looked up sharply with a gasp. "Lucy's hurt!? Let's go!" She turned and started running down the path she showed them…and fell on her face again. "O-owww…"

Laxus sighed in exasperation. "…this is going to be a long few days..."

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: Sorry for the short chapter, but I was running out of time and this seemed like a good stopping point. Tomorrow will be the first post for LaLu Week, Day One: Trouble. I will be having so much fun with those chapters. *evil grin*  
Lucy: *whimper* Which usually spells trouble for me…  
Laxus: *smirk* And fun for me.  
Lucy: Wait…Kalia is your sister?! *gape* you look nothing alike.  
Laxus: *shrug* *rubs back of neck* It's complicated…  
SSD: Anyway, please review, I eagerly await them and keep checking my email…bye!


	19. Chapter 18: Light

SSD: Hey, all! Welcome back and I'm so glad at how many are enjoying this. *beaming smile*  
Wendy: U-Umm…E-SSD-san?  
SSD: What is it, Wendy?  
Wendy: Can I…that is…I'd like to try the disclaimer.  
Lucy: Wendy! I didn't know you'd be joining us.  
Wendy: Well…the door was open and I…kinda tripped through it…  
SSD: I have no problem with it, Wendy. Go right ahead.  
Wendy: Okay! SSD-san does not own Fairy Tail or connected franchises, only her own characters so please don't steal them, okay?  
SSD: Great Job, Wendy! Onward!  
Wendy: Right! I won't let you down, Lucy!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 18: Light

Laxus scowled as they trekked through now rocky terrain on their second day after leaving Cait Shelter. He could just barely see the rise of buildings in the distance and couldn't deny the relief he felt that Kunugi Town was practically in reach. The blonde sighed and his arm reached out just as Wendy tripped for the umpteenth time in their trek…and there went the twitch in his eye again as the stupid cat berated her.

Kalia fidgeted, sensing Laxus' growing ire. "C-Carla-san…p-perhaps you sh-should-" She blinked as the cat rounded on her.

"Wendy has an excuse of still growing, but you, others will not take you seriously if you continue to stutter in such a manner and hunch over scared. Straighten up and walk with your back tall."

Laxus growled and sparked dangerously. "Back the fuck off, cat. Keep it up and you'll be on the spit tonight." He glowered at Carla.

Carla gulped, trembling slightly under the intimidation. "I…was merely-"

Laxus sent a bolt right past her. "Our dad is a fuck up and screwed Kalia over more than me. Now drop it before we see how well you conduct electricity." He turned sharply, wrapping an arm around Kalia as he guided her towards the town.

Wendy gave an unreadable look to Carla and ran after them. "Wait for m-uwah!" She closed her eyes for impact…and flushed when she heard the familiar sigh as she was caught in Laxus' other arm.

"Geez, kid…first thing after you heal Blondie and Bicks is we're getting some balance training in you…"

Wendy looked down, righting her clothes. "I'm sorry, I'm always such a burden." She flinched a bit as a large hand came down on her head and ruffled her hair. She peeked up at him, seeing an amused smirk and smiled back shyly.

"Come on, the Town's just inside…and you two can stop using me as a damn pillow and heater."

Kalia and Wendy both blushed at that. "Sorry…" "S-sorry, n-nii-san…"

Wendy tilted her head as she walked beside the two, looking between them. "So..how are you two related? Are you really siblings?" She flushed. "I'm sorry…that was rude of me…"

Kalia looked away, poking her fingers together.

Carla glided back up to Wendy to catch up, also examining the two.

Laxus snorted. "It's complicated."

"W-we have time, right?"

Laxus sighed and looked at Kalia, the girl giving a slight nod. "If it keeps you two from pussy-footing around awkwardly the rest of this, fine." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Kalia takes more after our grandmother and her mother, I practically got our Gramps' looks and my mother's eyes."

Wendy blinked. "Oh…so…you have different mothers? That explains things…"

Kalia nodded. "Y-yes…N-nii-san's m-mother d-died a c-couple years b-before I w-was b-born."

"And then Dad met hers and from what I remember it was a really fast affair before I was holding their rings." Laxus twitched, making a mental vow to go back and burn the pictures of him as a ringbearer.

Wendy blinked. "Oh…so what happened?"

Kalia rubbed her throat. "O-our f-f-f-…Ivan did s-something h-horrible t-to b-both of u-us…"

Laxus' expression darkened, especially now that his judgmental views were clearing lately. "He put a lacrima in me to make me not be weak. He also took shavings of that lacrima and a portion of my magic and fused them into Kalia."

Wendy and Carla gasped, horrified looks on their face. "H-he experimented on you? That's horrible!"

Kalia grimaced. "I-I c-can use th-the s-same m-magic as n-nii-san b-but…it h-hurts me."

Wendy looked at her in concern. "I can try healing it, but if it's too old…w-well, I can at least try."

Kalia and Laxus blinked, the older checking the sun's progress through the sky first before nodding. "We should still be able to make it before nightfall and catch the train into Magnolia."

Wendy nodded, looking determined. "Okay." She gestured Kalia to kneel in front of her. The older girl did so and Wendy placed her small hands on her throat. The blue haired girl took a deep breath and her hands glowed, seeping warmth into Kalia's skin.

Kalia fidgeted and grimaced some, feeling an irritating scratch form in the area. She coughed, trying to work it out, but it only appeared to get worse. The brunette paled and pushed Wendy away, gripping her throat as it started burning.

Laxus tensed and knelt beside Kalia as she started going into fits, glaring at Wendy. "What did you do to her?! Kalia!"

Wendy whimpered and trembled. "I-I don't know…it, it shouldn't do that!"

Kalia turned to the side and gave a harsh cough, a miniature tornado launching from her. She blinked in surprise, staring as the whirlwind disappeared. "Wh-what?"

Laxus blinked and stared as well. "…what the fuck?"

Wendy tilted her head as Carla tried to come up with a reason. "…You…you used Wind Magic?"

Kalia shook her head. "I-I use L-Lightning Magic th-though…"

Laxus narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck did Dad…Ivan do to you?"

Kalia trembled. "I-I d-don't know…"

"Let's hurry up, Gramps will be able to find out." He helped Kalia up and then walked over to Wendy to help her up as well. "...sorry, kid."

Wendy shook her head. "No…I should be sorry. I didn't know that would happen…"

Laxus nodded. "Right, we still have a few hours to walk or I can zap us there."

Kalia looked over towards the town. "L-let's z-zap…L-Lucy i-is still w-waiting for us."

Laxus nodded and picked both girls up and crouched, turning to lightning as they traversed over the terrain. He panted as they landed at the station and he grimaced, paying for their tickets. He sat back in his seat once they boarded the train and tugged on his sound pods.

Wendy shuffled a bit before holding her hand up. "Umm…I know a spell that takes care of motion sickness…" She meeped when Laxus pinned her with a look. "Umm…do you want me to-"

"…I don't get motion sick."

Kalia smiled sheepishly. "…use it…n-nii-san j-just doesn't like a-admitting it…"

Wendy nodded. "Troia." She glowed and the energy seeped into Laxus as the train started moving.

The blonde blinked, not feeling nauseous at all. "…Kalia's incident was a fluke then?"

Wendy winced and nodded. "Yes…I'm sorry about that…"

Kalia shook her head and smiled, showing she was forgiven.

"So, we told you our sob story. What's yours?" Laxus leaned back, pods around his neck and letting out steady beats of music.

"Oh, well…I was raised by Grandeeney, she taught me everything I know about Healing and Sky Magic." Wendy smiled happily, though tinged with a hint of sadness as she continued telling them her story.

* * *

Laxus opened his eyes, not sure when he fell asleep. He smirked slightly, seeing the two girls leaning against each other and also asleep with the bitch cat curled between them.

"Departing for Hargeon in five minutes, last call for boarding."

Laxus paled and sat up, shaking the two. "Hey! Sparks, kid! Wake up or we'll have to catch a train back!"

The two sat up blearily, looking around.

"N-nii-san *yawn* what's wr-wrong?"

"Are we there already?"

"Honestly, such a rude way to wake up young ladies."

Laxus cursed as the whistle blew and picked the two human girls up, running to the train door. He twitched as it closed in front of him and swayed, face going green as the Troia had worn off hours ago. His face set in a scowl and he ran towards the back of the train, the girls now wide awake and Carla hovering as she followed. The blonde kicked open the back door and put a foot on the railing to keep passengers safe while transferring carts mid-transport. Wendy and Kalia both clutched onto him and shrieked as he pushed off, jumping from the train and sent the group tumbling into the grass.

Wendy trembled as she sat up. "W-we missed our stop?"

Laxus sat back, chest heaving from the adrenaline as he caught his breath. "Yeah, kid…we missed it. At least we're heading the right direction to the Old Hag's place." He stood up, fixing his jacket and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Let's get going."

The three females nodded and followed his lead to the cottage.

* * *

Bickslow hissed as the bandage was pulled back by the old woman, taking bits of new skin with it. "Fucking shit!" His face met the pillow as Porlyusica bopped him.

"Deal with it, you're lucky the infection is still in its early stages. Humans, always so troublesome." She scoffed as she put a pill on his tongue. "Put that under and let it dissolve while I reapply the salve."

Bickslow glared at her and turned his head away, hissing again as the salve both cooled and burned as it was put on. He blinked as a knocking resounded in the room.

"Go away unless you're dying, I hate humans!" Porlyusica barked at the door, still focused on her task.

Outside, Laxus rolled his eyes and turned the knob. Wendy panicked.

"We shouldn't go in if we don't have permission!"

"Yeah, well Blondie and Bicks are in there and they're your patients now." He opened the door and shoved Wendy forward, catching her by the back of her dress as she started falling forward.

Bickslow blinked and grinned. "Hey, Sunshine! Your boyfriend's back."

Lucy flushed crimson. "He's not my boyfriend!" [Oh no…Laxus heard that too…]

Laxus blinked. […what have those two been up to for that to come up?] He followed Wendy in and froze at seeing Blondie strapped down to the bed and her face crimson. A growl rumbled in his chest, practically a purr with how low it was. […note to self, keep that in mind for the future.]

Kalia blushed at Bickslow's taunt and blinked. [Nii-san and Lucy? Lucy is nice…but I thought she liked Natsu?] Her brow wrinkled in confusion before she dismissed it in favor of greeting her friend. "L-Lucy!"

Lucy's blush faded and she beamed. "Kalia! Sorry I didn't head straight back to the guild."

Kalia shook her head. "N-no, it's alright. We b-brought someone to see you." She stepped aside where Wendy was trying to hide from Porlyusica's glare.

Lucy's smile seemed to brighten. "Wendy!"

Wendy smiled shyly. "L-Lucy…I wasn't…sure you remembered me…"

Lucy just gave her a fond look. "Of course I did." She gave Laxus a thankful look. "I can't believe you managed to bring her here…thanks…"

Laxus shifted awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, glaring as Bickslow stifled a snort. "Yeah, no problem, Blondie. I wasn't about to let the old hag cut off your leg."

Wendy paled, turning a slight green. "C-cut o-off…"

Lucy waved her hands. "You're here now though so there's no need to worry about that, Wendy!"

Wendy nodded, swallowing as she straightened up in determination. "Right, I promise to not let you down, Lucy!" She strode up to Lucy, looking at her leg. "You may feel some discomfort, and pain. I'll try to numb it as much as I can, but this is really extensive…" She hovered her hands over Lucy's leg, grimacing at the sight.

Laxus crossed his arms, fists clenching into his jacket sleeves as he watched the eight year old work. He waited with baited breath as glowing blue hands moved over the injury and his eyes widened as the skin slowly lightened. He flicked his gaze up to Lucy, seeing her grimace and grit her teeth as the girl healed her. He also saw the stress form in the small girl as her arms started trembling and sweat beaded down the side of her face.

Wendy closed her eyes and took in a deep breath while still channeling her healing magic. The air flowing into her mouth took on a faint blue glow as she ate it, boosting her magic reserves to finish healing Lucy. The Sky Maiden gave a blinding smile before tilting forward, eyes sliding closed.

"Wendy!" Lucy jerked on her restraints and blinked as Laxus swiftly moved forward to catch the young girl. She blushed as he critically eyed her newly healed leg.

"How ya feeling, Blondie?"

Porlyusica sniffed in derision. "I believe that is my question." She shooed Laxus off to the side, already with her x-ray equipment and setting up. She powered the device on and nodded. "It appears the bone fragments have all been successfully merged back into one piece. The muscles and tendons are all in proper order it seems as well." She eyed Wendy appraisingly as the girl was held by Laxus.

Lucy smiled. "I did say she was the best…I think."

Bickslow shrugged. "Eh, maybe morphine wasn't the best answer, I felt this really bad throb in my dick when it wore off for some reason."

Laxus snorted. "That would have been Ever stomping you in the balls because you groped her."

Bickslow blinked. "Oh…that explains everything."

Lucy sweatdropped and looked at Porlyusica. "So…am I free to go now?" She flinched back from the withering glare aimed at her.

"I see no more life threatening injuries and your friends aren't hurt either…NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The restraints lifted from Lucy and she shrieked, dodging a blow from the broom that found its way into the irate healer's hands. The pinkette chased the group out, throwing an empty vial at Laxus' head for calling her a "Bat shit crazy bitch" as he carried Wendy out.

The door slammed behind them immediately once they were clear of the cottage, Kalia whimpering as she rubbed where it hit her in the behind.

Lucy sighed, breathing in fresh air. "Ah…much better than being cooped up the past few days."

Kalia smiled and tilted her head. "L-Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"A-are you a-and n-nii-san…together?"

Lucy blinked. "Eh? What do you mean "nii-san"?" Her eyes bugged when Kalia pointed at Laxus, turning red. "N-no! We're not together or anything like that!" Her heart hammered in her chest, which caused Laxus to give a low growl.

"Blondie, we can at least trust Sparks to not go spreading rumors." He smirked as Kalia's eyes widened.

Lucy blushed. "…you kissed me, not the other way around."

Laxus smirked and shifted Wendy while bending down. "I won't complain if you do."

Kalia blushed brightly before glaring at Laxus and sending a light zap at him. "N-nii-san! L-Lucy is y-younger th-than me, y-you shouldn't b-be…"

Laxus gave her a serious stare. "I know I shouldn't, doesn't mean I don't. Can't really explain it, but…ugh. I'm not getting into this sappy feeling shit."

Lucy blushed, smiling slightly at the vague admission. "If you can manage to wait four years for me, without touching another girl…then we'll see."

Laxus blinked and stared at her…and a dirty smirk crossed his face. "You got a deal there, Blondie. No other girls, with the exclusion of you and extended to family or guild members in a platonic manner?"

Lucy nodded. "Right. Wait…"

Laxus smirked. "Bargain made, Blondie."

Kalia giggled lightly and jumped as Porlyusica bellowed from inside. "Bring the little girl back when she has her magic back! AND QUIT STANDING OUTSIDE MY DOOR!"

The group quickly made haste away from the healer's cottage and back home.

* * *

Lucy was immediately swarmed by the members of the guild on their return, smiling and waving at those she couldn't reach as Natsu, Erza, Cana and Gray tried hugging the life out of her. "Guys! I'm fine, but I do need to breath!"

They pulled away, Erza watching her with tears falling from her left eye. "We were worried about you, Lucy. When Master said that you were severely injured…" She trembled as a single tear fell from her right. "It put quite a few things into perspective. You have my word that I will never leave you alone again." She hugged her tightly.

Natsu latched onto Lucy, holding her to him firmly with a serious look on his face. "Luce…I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you again…never again…" He buried his nose in her hair, glaring as Laxus growled possessively at him.

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, flicking over her shoulder briefly to glance at Laxus before she wrapped her arms around the Fire Dragon Slayer. "I'm sorry I worried you all, but you don't have to protect me anymore…" She stepped out of his hold and smiled sadly at him, watching as his onyx eyes stared at her in hurt. "I've gotten a lot stronger than I was before, I'm not going to just sit on the sidelines again." She pumped her arm encouragingly. "I'm a Fairy Tail Mage, right?"

Natsu slowly grinned at her and hooked his arm around her neck. "Yeah, we are Fairy Tail mages! So let's celebrate Lucy's comeback!"

A loud cheer erupted from the guild as Azule smirked, wiping away her tears. "Casks are open, guys! Time to celebrate in true Fairy Tail fashion!"

Makarov smiled as he watched from his seat on the bar, his gaze on Laxus and Kalia. His smile grew at seeing the closeness between them and he couldn't be happier, even as he witnessed Laxus briefly ruffle his sister's hair. [Lucy…thank you for bringing my grandson his light back earlier…] He stood up and raised his mug, forcing a flush to his cheeks. "Let's hear it for Lucy, Light of Fairy Tail!"

"Here, here!"

Lucy blushed, taking her soda, and laughing in joy with the rest of her guildmates. Everything was going the way it should be.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: And done! Time to head out of here for a bit. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
Lucy: Hah! I'm out of that stupid bed finally!  
Laxus: Yeah, and it won't be long til you're in mine.  
Lucy: Laxus Dreyar! The agreement is four years.  
SSD &amp; Laxus: Heh…about that…  
Lucy: …what did you two do? *glare*  
SSD: Should I tell her or you?  
Laxus: Like hell I'm hitting the doghouse before I get in the gate. You tell her.  
SSD: Right…while I break some news to Lucy, don't forget to review. Bye!


	20. Chapter 19: The Journal

SSD: Whoo! Glad to see so many positive responses. *smile* Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.  
Lucy: I can't believe you're doing another chapter tonight…  
SSD: Meh, I feel like it. And after last one I thought I should finally get on with it.  
Lucy: You mean…  
SSD: Yep. It's That Time. And it'll be different this time.  
Lucy: Oh boy…*looks over shoulder and gapes* That's…  
SSD: Yep. S-Class Exams. *grin*  
Lucy: Silverserpentdragon doesn't own Fairy Tail and any other named characters belong to her, please don't steal them.  
SSD: Onward! By the way…I decided the Perfect Lucy X Anyone Theme…Stars by Sixx A.M.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 19: The Journal

Lucy blinked and looked around, noting the empty guild hall and the picked clean job board. "…" She heads to the bar, dodging Auri and Bran as they have free reign of the hall.

Azule sets a clean glass in place. "Morning, Lucy. Feeling alright?"

Lucy nodded and sat down. "Yeah, but why is it so empty? And the job board is empty too." [This seems familiar…]

A familiar large hand fell on her head and an arrogant grin filled her vision. "S-Class exams, Blondie, everyone wants in on it."

Lucy blinked. "Oh, that would explain it. Wait, when are they announcing who's participating?"

Laxus shrugged, sitting beside her as he took a mug of beer from Azule. "Eh, Gramps is supposed to be doing it tomorrow around three, or something like that. Not like I would know." He smirked at her. "Going to join the skirmish?"

"No thanks, I'll just wait until next year."

Laxus smirked. "You sure? You'd be able to do alright."

Azule raised an eyebrow at him. "Never thought you'd actually acknowledge someone other than your reflection."

The Lightning mage scowled at her. "Why don't you stay out of it, Azule."

Lucy leaned over and poked him in the side. "Be nice, Azule has it rough having to deal with all you drunks all the time." Her eyes glittered in mischief.

Laxus twitched. "I'm not a drunk."

"Well, you're always bellowing for a beer from the second floor."

"No I don't…right?" He blinked thoughtfully, eyes turning to the ceiling.

Azule just blinked and gaped slightly, watching the interaction that would've normally ended with Lucy getting fried. "Yeah, actually, you do."

Laxus blinked. "Oh. So, Blondie, want to go on a job before the place goes chaotic again?" He leaned on the counter, watching the blonde girl.

Lucy blinked. "Uhh…you do remember the last mission I went on with you, right?" She sweatdropped at the pervy gleam that lit Laxus' eyes for a moment.

"Yeah, but that was weeks ago and you've been at your old man's the past week, so you should be ready for another one."

Lucy twitched. "…another S-Class?"

Laxus shrugged. "Look, I verified the facts this time, it's a pretty simple one. Apparently it's a text that needs translating, only reason it's S-Class is because of the supposed value of the book."

Lucy blinked, her bookworm side twitching in anticipation. "…and with Grandpa Crux it shouldn't be too hard to translate…we'll still be back in time for the S-Class announcements, right?"

Laxus smirked. "Of course, it's here in town so it'll be a breeze."

Lucy swayed slightly in thought before sighing. "Alright…let's do this!"

Azule looked over the mission and gave Laxus a slight glare before stamping approved on it. She muttered, just low enough for him to hear, "S-Class? This is your handwriting."

Laxus twitched but grabbed Lucy's arm and led her through the city. Lucy blinked as she was taken through the streets until they headed into the forest. She gulped nervously.

"Umm…Laxus?"

"Chill, Blondie, we're almost there." He took a lightly used side path through the trees until they stopped at a large clearing with a stream flowing in the back.

"Wow…this is the client's house?" Lucy stared at the stone construct that could almost pass for a fortress…except in miniature scale.

"Yeah…" Laxus headed to the door and opened it to Lucy's protests. Those protests died in her throat when a picture caught her eye, seeing a younger Laxus and Makarov posing with the Fairy Tail handsign she knew. "…this is…your house?" She gave him an accusatory glare. "You set up a fake mission?"

Laxus grimaced. "Not quite…I do have an old book that needs translating but…it's more for sentimental value." He huffed and looked to the side.

Lucy blinked and followed his gaze, seeing a journal perched on a bookshelf. She walked over to it and ran her hand lightly over the weathered leather surface. "Who's journal?"

"My mother's. Supposedly. I can't understand anything that's written in it and neither could Freed."

Lucy blinked and carefully opened it, frowning as she saw the unreadable squiggles dots and slashes. "This is…"

Laxus perked up. "You know what it says?"

"Not a clue, but I'll find out. I'm sure I've seen this somewhere before though…" Lucy tapped her chin and sat down on the leather couch to flip carefully through the book.

Laxus sat beside her, watching her work. "Thanks, Lucy."

Lucy blinked and looked up at the use of her actual name. "But, I haven't figured it out yet."

Laxus gave her a very slight smile and her heart thumped louder. "Doesn't matter, just that you aren't giving me flack about it or saying it's impossible…so thanks, Blondie." He ruffled her hair and sat back.

Lucy nodded and looked back at the book. "Well, no time like now to try and figure out what your mother left behind for you, right?" She smiled at him, especially when he nodded back.

Lucy ended up staying the night, completely engrossed and vexed by the journal. Even with Crux's help, they weren't able to find any lead on what the journal was written in.

* * *

Lucy sat up, stretching and yawning widely as she blurrily looked around the room. She blinked, noticing the sheets weren't the familiar pink she was used to but black and felt just as smooth. She looked around in a panic, realizing this was definitely not her room. Her face flushed crimson when she spotted a pair of black garments with lightning bolts printed on them.

[Oh God…I…how did I end up in Laxus' room?!] She sniffed, blinking as a delicious scent started filtering into the room. She got out of the King size bed and smoothed down her hair and, to her relief, clothes before following the scent into the kitchen. She stared, seeing Laxus' shirtless back and watching his muscles ripple as he flipped pancakes…from the pan.

"You know how to cook?"

Laxus looked over his shoulder and grunted, setting a plate of bacon to the side. "Yeah, kinda had to since Gramps is hopeless, one of the reasons he's always at the guild. Don't mention this to anyone though."

Lucy nodded and took a seat. "Yeah…sorry I couldn't help you much yesterday…" She looked dejectedly down at the food placed in front of her.

"Don't sweat it, Blondie, to be honest I kinda doubted you would find anything at all." He smirked. "I just got the bonus of getting you into my bed."

Lucy flushed crimson and glared at him. "Perverted jerk…"

Laxus let out a booming laugh that startled the girl almost out of her seat. "Chill, I took the guest room last night. Your expression was priceless though." He smirked at her and sat down with a much larger stack of food in front of him. "You want to head to the guild after we eat or take another crack at my mom's journal."

Lucy sighed. "We still have time before the announcements are made, I want to look at the journal, I know there's something I have to be missing…"

Laxus nodded and the two dug into their meal, Lucy's thoughts turning to the journal. Her eyes lit in determination to figure out what Laxus' mother was trying to tell him…if only so he could feel that bit closer to her. She pushed her plate away once done and washed her hands before heading back to the living room with the blasted puzzling thing.

Laxus watched his Blondie work, using Gale Force glasses to examine it quicker. It was amusing, watching her try to yank her hair out in frustration as she got stumped time and again. He sighed, putting away the last dish.

[Be nice knowing what mom left, but I guess not.]

Lucy groaned, the journal resting on her face as she leaned back against the couch. "There has to be something we're missing…"

"Yeah, the announcements."

Lucy blinked and looked up at the clock. She gasped as her stomach made itself known and cursed. "Oh no, you're right! Why didn't you stop me for lunch at least?"

Laxus shrugged. "Eh, slipped my mind. Now let's go, Blondie." He walked her outside and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Wait, what are you-" She was cut off as they became a bolt of lightning shooting off towards the guild with a booming crack.

Lucy blinked, feeling the journal still in her hand and glared at Laxus. "You could've burnt the journal!" She swatted at him, making him wince at the implications.

"Sorry, you're the one who wanted to be here, anyway." He twitched and glared to the side.

Lucy sighed and held the book to her as they entered the now packed guild. "Geez, this is so much worse…"

Makarov stood on the banister, watching his children eagerly wait for him to announce the participants this year. He caught sight of Lucy and Laxus coming in from the back and raised an eyebrow. [Now what were they up to?]

Azule cleared her throat beside him. "Master, the announcement?"

Makarov blinked. "Oh, yes, listen up, brats! As you know it's that time of year for the S-Class exams. I've done some careful consideration over the year and selected only six of you to participate." The guild went quiet, waiting for the news. "First choice, runner up from last year, Mirajane Strauss!"

The guild cheered as Mirajane whooped in satisfaction.

"Next, a close third place, Cana Alberona!"

Gildarts cheered the loudest, earning a lot of odd looks and Cana facepalmed, trying to hide in mortification.

"Third, Macao Conbolt!"

The new father blinked, gaping in shock as Wakaba patted him on the back. "Nice going, Macao, you're moving up in the world."

"Fourth, Ambryn Vestras!"

Ambryn blinked as he wrangled the hyperactive brats he called his boys. "Wait, what?" He received several cheers and pats on the back as well, serving to release the little demons.

"Fifth, Casey Echer!

A lithe girl with short blonde/brown hair to her shoulders nodded, her eyes a dark blue that matched her shirt. She wore nearly a full set of armor, to Lucy's curiosity and wondered how she had missed seeing her before.

"Lastly, Kalia Dreyar!"

Kalia blinked, completely stunned as the guild fell into silence, glancing expectantly at Laxus.

Clap.

Lucy smiled, watching Laxus start to clap and clapped as well, beaming at her friend. The guild seemed to sigh in relief and showered Kalia in the same cheers given to her fellow participants.

Makarov called for them to settle. "As you know, last year I allowed partners, this year I will as well so make your choices! Just remember, it can't be someone who's an S-Class already."

Cana zeroed in on Lucy and the Celestial Mage smiled as she made her way over.

"Team Babe for the win!"

Lucy's smile widened as he high-fived the brunette. "You've got this in the bag!"

Lucy absently listened to Cana rant on how awesome they were going to be, curious to see who Kalia would choose as a partner. The blonde smiled when she saw Kalia shyly approach Gray and gulp nervously, her lips moving as she asked him something. Gray nodded and a pleased smile spread on the girl's face, lighting up her eyes. Lucy blinked, hearing a low growl behind her and sweatdropped.

Cana looked at Laxus. "What's your problem? Think I'm going to be stealing Lover-girl away from you?" She smirked and wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist. "Then again, we are closer in age."

Lucy blushed, flustered as she waved her arms in front of her as Laxus turned his attention to them. "I-It's not like that! Don't say such things, Cana!" She blushed and yelped as she got tackled by a giddy lightning mage.

"Lucy! G-Gray said he'd b-be my part-ner!" The journal flew out of Lucy's hand, turning end for end in the air before landing face up, opened on a page.

"Ack! The journal!"

Laxus tensed and quickly bulldozed his way over to where it landing, freezing as Natsu picked it up with a perplexed look on his face. "Hand it over, flame head." Laxus growled lowly.

Natsu glared at him and looked down at the book again. "Where the hell did you find a journal written in Dragon?" And activity in the guild ceased as the question seemed to reverberate in the hall.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: Ooh boy…more revelations ahoy.  
Laxus: …it's written in Dragon? How the fuck?  
Lucy: Well…that might explain why Crux didn't know? Maybe?  
SSD: And I'm a stinker for leaving it here but…time constraints are a bitch. *evil grin* And it just makes more people want for the next chapter.  
Lucy: You really are despicable.  
SSD: Bah, evil, twisted and demented, yes. Anyway, don't forget to review, I'm really anxious to hear what you all think of this twist in events.  
Laxus: *twitch* Did it have to be Natsu of all people to figure it out?  
SSD: …you guys kept failing the rolls, Natsu got a 19 at recognizing the script. Yeah, it was either him or Gajeel, Wendy was still too young to fully be able to read it. That's it for now, everyone. Bye!

Edit: Removed some dialogue and added in a different person to take Erza's place from the original chapter. I adore Casey...she's absolutly awesome in my roleplays with her and...it really doesn't end well for those that threaten those close to her...stay tuned!


	21. Chapter 20: Trinity

SSD: Alright! Let's see what that book says, yeah?  
Laxus: Not sure I want to…it's probably not from my mom now that I know it's in Dragon.  
Lucy: Well..she still left it behind for you, right?  
SSD: Yeah, yeah, enough of that. Let's just get on with the story for once.  
Natsu: Hah! I'm not just a flame brain!  
SSD: …  
Lucy: Well…  
Laxus: Yeah you are.  
SSD: Natsu, you haven't done the disclaimer in a while, why don't you?  
Natsu: Aww…do I have to?  
Everyone: Yes!  
Natsu: Fine! The lady who thinks she's a dragon doesn't own squat but her own characters. Thefts get me going pyro. Now let's get that book!  
SSD: Onward!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 20: Trinity

The guild was silent after Natsu's question, watching the two expectantly. Laxus just raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think it's in Dragon?"

Lucy blinked. "Dragons have their own language?"

Natsu nodded, looking down and fingering a page. "Yeah, Igneel taught me."

Erza muttered. "So that explains your lack of knowing any words outside of food…"

The pink haired Slayer twitched. "…yeah, I learned Dragon first. Gajeel can back me up on that." He looked at the Iron Slayer who shrugged.

"Metalicana taught me some, key phrases and that. I could read that, but it'd probably take me a while."

Lucy stepped forward. "Natsu? Could you decipher this for us? It's really important."

Natsu scratched the back of his head, closing the journal. "I don't know, Luce, I'm probably a little rusty…but I'll give it a shot for you." He sighed, crumbling when she gave him the puppy dog eyes. "I just have no idea about this page." He showed them the first page, the ink seeming to have been breathed into existence on the paper with how faint it was, but it shimmered slightly.

Lucy blinked. "I didn't see that one before…look, more words are appearing on the bottom."

In the same flowing, indecipherable script, more words formed, dancing onto the page. Laxus looked over their shoulder, the entire guild seeming to close in from curiosity. "…That's my name, but…wait, that signature…that's my mom's name." He grabbed the book from Natsu, and held it closer to his face. "Why does this seem familiar…?"

Makarov hopped over, working through the guild. "Let me see that book, Laxus."

Laxus tensed, fingers flexing on it before he grudgingly handed it over. Makarov hummed, looking over the book carefully. "I see…this script is familiar, but I'm afraid I can only make out a few words. Ahem. "To the Dragons, we gift…honor of the pact made…may the balance hold. But this last signature is indeed your mother's, I had wondered what happened to her after she never came back from her last job…Ivan merely said she was gone and I took it at face value. But this…this is a message left behind for you, Laxus." The Wizard Saint handed the book back.

Laxus looked down on it. "I can't read it outside of mine and mom's names."

Natsu grabbed the book back. "Alright! My turn!" His onyx eyes crossed and he huffed. "It's just squiggles, I'll go back to the good parts." He turned the page, scanning the start of the Dragon writing and froze. "Uhh….guys? I think we got a problem…"

Lucy blinked. "What is it?"

""To all those who share the Dragon Blood, this is their hope. Entombed in these pages are the remnants of the Lost, the Path of Resurrection, and the Beginning of their Rebirth. Dracones Sidus Aeternam" Whatever that last bit means." Natsu shrugs.

Levy jumped up. "I know what that means!" The guild turned to look at her and she blushed, ducking behind Jet. "Umm…it means Dragons Eternal Star."

Lucy blinked. "…Dragons eternal star? There is the constellation of Draco, but I haven't come across the key before…but the rest of it?"

Laxus frowned. "Why would this be left to me then?"

Makarov sat on a table, arms and legs crossed as his head sank in thought. "Hmm…"

Lucy bit her lip. "I can try asking Crux again, now that we know it's in Dragon, he might be able to figure out the other page." She held up his key. "Open, Gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!" She reattached the key as the spirit appeared. "Crux, we found out the language it was written in, it's Dragon."

A light bulb seemed to go off over the old spirit. "OH! Of course, Dragon! It makes perfect sense."

Laxus grunted. "yeah, but this new scribble appeared." He takes the book from Natsu, glaring at him for mishandling it and passed it to Crux.

Crux hummed in thought, snoozing slightly as he analyzed it. "OH!" The group looked at him expectantly. "This is Fairy Script, an enchanted writing method developed by fairies."

There was a collective blink.

"Wait, so fairies really do exist?" Lucy gaped.

Laxus blinked, wondering how his mother would have been able to know that. "How…?"

Makarov stood up on his table. "Are you sure that it's Fairy Script?" He looked completely serious.

Crux hummed in the affirmative. "Indeed, the Fairies had a close tie to the spirit world before their numbers started dying off. Only a fairy would be able to read this without help or learning it from another fairy. You learned this from the First Master of Fairy Tail, did you not? Mavis Vermillion's long life was attributed to her being descended from one of the Fairies."

Makarov nodded. "I see…that explains it…" He stroked his chin in thought.

Lucy looked between them, gasping slightly as her eyes widened. "Dracones Sidus Aeternam…it's a spell…a resurrection spell for dragons…"

Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel's heads snapped towards her. Gajeel stepped up in front of Lucy. "How are you so sure?"

Lucy bit her lip as all eyes turned on her. "Well…remembered what we talked about at the casino? I think…this is a version of that. Maybe. Natsu would have to go through the rest of the book for me to be sure, but I think what it does…is it reincarnates a Dragon Soul into a Celestial Spirit."

Levy claps her hands. "Which if that's true, then they would become a Draco key!"

Lucy nodded. "Right."

The Dragon Slayers all had odd looks on their faces. "…which means you'd be able to summon them."

Lucy nodded. "Me or another Celestial Mage."

Wendy sniffled. "I…I could see Grandeeney again?"

The Celestial Mage sighed and walked over to the sky maiden, hugging her and stroking her hair. "I would try, we have no idea how much magic it would take to cast the spell, let alone to keep them out. I promise I'll try my best to learn it though, so that you'll be together again." She smiles down at her and Wendy wiped away her tears.

"Thank you, Lucy…"

Natsu cheered. "Alright! Let's figure out this spell then!"

Crux, meanwhile, finished the quiet discussion he held with Laxus and Makarov as the others got excited over the Dragon Resurrection spell. Both Dreyars stared at the journal between them in stunned silence.

"I had no idea…" Laxus trembled, lightning starting to spark off him in anger.

Makarov also began glowing in rage. "Ivan…that you would be capable of something so despicable…"

Lucy glanced over, worry clouding her eyes as she saw the look of cold fury on their faces. "L-Laxus?"

The other blonde glanced over, his anger ebbing some as he saw Lucy's concern. "My f…Ivan…the note my mother left in the book…Crux was able to translate it for us." His expression darkened, even as Lucy made her way over, leaving the celebrating First Gens.

"What did it say?"

Laxus took a deep breath and picked up the book. ""Laxus, my-" He blushed faintly. "My darling boy, if you are reading this then I fear the worst has occurred, your father has given in to the darkness that lurks in his soul. I had hoped my presence would be able to suppress it, but being only half Fairy was a weakness, weakening my ability to tamp down his evil. This book is one of the Trinity, the balance of Power between Fairy, Dragon and Devil. Our races formed this pact to unite and drive out the Gods of Old, saving this land from their tyranny. We can only pray they do not return now that our strength has diminished. If you can, find a Sky Dragon Slayer and use this to return the Dragons to a form they may use. I am so sorry I could not be there to watch as you grew into a man and find the one meant to be by your side. I love you always, my little bolt. Love, Majorelle Dreyar, Mom."" He trembled, not fighting as Lucy wrapped him in a hug.

Makarov wiped a tear from his eye, straightening up. "It isn't explicit, but it appears that it was Ivan who "made her leave"." He clenched his fists. "That Ivan could do something like this…"

Lucy nodded, feeling the ire she felt towards the Master of Raven Tail rise up again. "…he'll pay for this, eventually. Just let it go for right now though, you can't do anything at the moment."

Makarov seemed to deflate. "Lucy is right, we need to focus on other priorities."

Macao crowed. "Like the S-Class Exam!"

Natsu jumped up. "No way! Finding Igneel and the other dragons!"

Cana growled. "Like hell, I'm gonna be the next S-Class this year so you better know Lucy and me will kick all your asses!"

Mirajane scoffed. "Yeah right, my Satan Soul will trump your cards easily."

Cana twitched and smirked at her. "Oh yeah? Why don't we see who's better right now?" She took out her cards.

The white haired Take Over mage started glowing. "Oh, it's on…"

Both stopped as Makarov's massive hands came down on both of them, pinning the girls to the floor. "Keep it up and both of you will be disqualified this year. Now, everyone continue on with your previous antics. Lucy, Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy, in my office. Lucy, bring your spirit and the book with you."

Lucy nodded as the other four followed the old Master up the stairs and picked up the book, jogging after them as Crux floated along behind her.

"Close the door behind you and lock it, please."

Lucy did so and put the book on Makarov's paperwork covered desk.

"Now…as the note to Laxus stated, this is part of a Trilogy of books, initially co-written by Zeref, Grandeeney and, supposedly, a Fairy that also went by the name Trinity."

Wendy gasped at her Dragon's name being mentioned as a writer. "What?"

Laxus crossed his arms. "That would explain why Mom specifically asked for a Sky Dragon Slayer."

Makarov nodded. "Indeed. All your dragons disappeared on the same day, correct?"

They nodded. Gajeel grumbled. "July 7, X777."

Lucy's eyes widened. [How did I not connect it…the same day…that Mama died…]

Laxus placed a hand on her shoulder, noticing the blonde girl tense slightly. "What about these other books, Gramps?"

Makarov closed his eyes. "There's supposed to be one for each of the three, Devils, Dragons and Fairies. However…" He looked at Crux.

Crux coughed slightly. "Ahem. However, the Devils were betrayed when their book was stolen from the one guarding their secrets, by none other than its author, Zeref. He was supposedly enamored with their species and was attempting to study them more, however his studies twisted his magic into the Living Magic that is known today, giving rise to the lesser race of Devils, demons. The demons rose up against their predecessors, eventually managing to overpower them and sending them fleeing, only through the help of mages known as Devil Slayers. Much as how Dragon Slayers came into being, the demons taught these mages the magics of their predecessors and some of their own as well…and were subsequently turned on once their enemy fled." The old cross yawned. "In the Devil Slayers' defence, the leader of the demons was already plotting a betrayal against their human allies, they merely acted first."

Natsu blinked. "So, does this mean there's Fairy Slayers too?"

Crux rubbed his eyes. "No, there are no Fairy Slayers, God Slayers take that position instead. Fairies tend to be passive in their magic use so there was no need for Slayers to rise against them. My apologies, Lucy, but I am getting rather tired now."

Lucy nodded. "Sorry for keeping you out so long, Crux. Make sure you get plenty of rest, I think Master can take things from here."

Crux nodded and disappeared in a glimmer of silver.

Wendy looked at Makarov expectantly.

Makarov cleared his throat. "As Crux explained, the Devil Scripture led to the creation of the Books of Zeref. To prevent another theft occurring as such, The Dragons and Fairies allied and traded the Dragon Sanctum and the Fairy Litany with one another."

Laxus blinked. "…that's just stupid. That would just limit their abilities in the long run."

Makarov nodded. "Indeed, but these books also contained several spells considered forbidden by their race, along with "fusion" spells, spells that merged the attributes and strengths of the races casting it."

Lucy frowned. "The Dragon Star spell is one of them, isn't it?"

Makarov nodded. "That is my belief, yes. Fairies were heavily connected to the spirit world, it wouldn't surprise me in the least if some of the spirits used to be Fairies when they still lived."

Lucy blinked. "…it would explain their power, and sometimes unique experience." She gasped. "The Mythos Keys?"

The Wizard Saint nodded. "Those would be most likely as the Zodiacs have been established for quite some time. Now…I forbid you from looking for your dragons." He pinned the Slayers with a glare.

Wendy looked pained. "What? But why!"

Natsu and Gajeel both stay silent, sharing a knowing look.

Makarov sighed. "We do not know the consequences of this spell, if any of you are able to cast it at all. I will not risk my children on such a gamble. I am sorry, Wendy, but you will have to wait until Grandeeney shows herself to you again."

The sky maiden looked at the floor, eyes welling with tears as Natsu pat her head. "O-okay…"

Makarov nodded. "Remember, the truth of this book does not go outside this room. If the others ask, say it has been destroyed." He took the book and placed it in his desk drawer, locking it.

Laxus clenched his fist. "Gramps-"

Makarov smiled up at them. "Now that this serious talk is over, I believe Lucy needs to meet her partner to go over strategies, no?"

Lucy blinked. "Oh, yeah!" She unlocked the door and ran out, heading down to talk to Cana.

The other Slayers left as well, looking slightly dejected, but understanding. The only ones left were Laxus, leaning on the door and Makarov. The elder looked up at his grandson, serious again.

"Why did you not tell Lucy the full truth? You and I both know that wasn't what was written in the note."

Laxus clenched a fist. "…I don't want her looking at me in pity."

Makarov sighed deeply. "I know it will not help, but even I did not know how deep Ivan's treachery went…that he would go so far as to kill Majorelle for-"

"Gramps. He killed her for me." He growled and sparked. "No…he killed her for his own greed…harvesting her magic into a Lacrima…"

The oldest Dreyar looked at the younger wearily. "I swear, I didn't know…when he implanted it into you…"

Laxus growled and punched the way. "That bastard will pay…as far as I'm concerned, he's not a father, definitely not mine."

"You know that removing the lacrima now would kill you."

"I know…that's the only reason I haven't suggested it. Mom'd probably find a way to bring me back afterwards just to kill me herself for that kind of stupidity. The fuck doesn't even care that taking it from me has a good chance of killing me, just that he can sell a potent lacrima to the highest bidder. Fuck him. Next time we meet…I'll kill him, and don't try to stop me, Gramps." Laxus glared at his grandfather before whirling around and storming out of the office.

Makarov sighed heavily as he sank into his chair. "Ivan…it isn't that I wouldn't stop you, Laxus…I'd gladly help put that foolish child in place." He rubbed his face wearily, looking so much older before following his children down and announcing when they would be leaving for Tenrou Island in three days. The Master looked over his children, taking in their excited faces and felt a smile pull at his lips. [These children…they will be the ones to dispel the darkness that seeps in the world, I know it. And Laxus…you have changed so much these past months, ever since Lucy's joining.] He blinked, vaguely wondering if something more was going on before it was quickly dismissed with a laugh. [Of course that wouldn't happen, Laxus would never do something so despicable.] He hummed merrily and went to bother Azule for a beer, dancing around Auri and Bran as they chased after Happy.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: Whew, done. I'll have Day 4's prompt up later…when I feel like it's actually the next day…  
Lucy: Wow…so Laxus is part Fairy?  
SSD: Yep, that's what it looks like. Though…not much of one…  
Laxus: *scowl* One more word about it, and I'm charring your face off, SSD.  
SSD: …staying quiet now.  
Lucy: Wait…Laxus' lacrima is…  
SSD: Yes…  
Lucy: ….Laxus, I'm helping you kill Ivan, don't you dare try to say I can't.  
Laxus: If you say so, Blondie. More pain he feels, the better.  
Lucy: When I get, Virgo, he'll get punishment to the max…  
SSD: Well, while this torture/murder planning session continues, don't forget to review and see you next time. Bye!


	22. Chapter 21: Tenrou Island Revisited

SSD: Ugh…I so hate myself…*bangs head on table*  
Laxus: *blink* What's with her?  
Lucy: *sigh* Apparently, she quipped back to her boss "Nope, you won't see me unless someone calls in" and looked at one of her coworkers. Said coworker called in this morning.  
SSD: Yeah…I hate jinxing myself…  
Laxus: …not like you're psychic or anything. [She isn't…right?]  
SSD: Eh…I have my moments, but it comes and goes. One time I freaked a customer out by accurately predicting her lottery winnings on each ticket she bought. Her face was hilarious.  
Laxus &amp; Lucy: … [SHE IS PSYCHIC!]  
SSD: …could you keep it down? I still have a headache from caffeine depravation…  
Lucy: Uhh…heheh…Silverserpentdragon doesn't own Fairy Tail, and if you steal her characters she will probably find out…  
SSD: Onward! *faceplant to table*  
WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATHER GRAPHIC AT THE END!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 21: Tenrou Island Revisited

[So hot…] Lucy laid on a lawn chair, sprawled out and wearing a pink flowered bikini as she stared up at the perfect, cloudless blue sky. Beside her on another chair, Cana was in the same predicament.

"Ugh…how can it always be so hot out here when it's the middle of winter…" The Card Mage groaned.

Lucy lazily looked over, seeing Gray in absolutely nothing while Kalia was red as a lobster nearby him, and she was pretty sure it wasn't all sunburn. "Graaaay…can't you make a snow cloud or something?" She whined, she really didn't have the energy to berate him for embarrassing poor Kalia.

Gray looked over, eyes hooded as his face was planted to the table he sat at. "It'll melt in ten seconds it's so hot…that's if I could even work up the energy to cast it."

Natsu smirked, scarf wrapped around his head oddly. "Hah! You guys are all wimps. I feel just fine." He laughed mockingly at them.

Cana twitched, "Aren't you supposed to be puking your guts out over the side of the railing by now."

Lucy lazily glared at him. "...how did you come along anyway?"

The Slayer's smirk grew. "Nope! Wendy cast an awesome spell on me and bye-bye motion sickness! And Casey asked me to partner with her." He shrugged at them.

Lucy blinked. "What's she like anyway?"

Natsu scratched his cheek. "Eh...not really sure. She's our age though, but she's really quiet. As in...she doesn't talk, ever. It's kinda creepy." He suddenly stilled, sweating. "...she's glaring at me right now isn't she? I feel an ominous aura..."

Lucy sweatdropped, seeing blank eyes glaring at Natsu. "Yeah...she is..." She didn't understand how the small girl could stand being in all that armor in this heat.

Makarov fanned himself, chortling over his children's antics. Beside him, Wendy waved at him every so often, sending a cooling breeze his way. "Ahhh…thank you for looking after this old man, I'm quite sensitive to heat stroke at my age."

Wendy faltered in her breezes as the S-Class participants and their partners, minus Natsu all slowly turned to face Makarov, dark auras emanating from them. "U-umm…N-no problem, Master…"

Natsu perked up. "Hey! I think I can see the island!"

Makarov stood up as the attention diverted from him, the other contestants trying to spot the island. "Alright, since Natsu has found the Island, that means he and Casey can get started already."

Casey nodded and grabbed Natsu by the back of his shirt, diving overboard and amazingly hovering over the water's surface, a magic circle beneath her feet.

Mirajane cursed and squinted her eyes, trying to spot the area as well so she could catch up to the quiet girl. "I'm not losing to the mute, no way!"

Lucy sighed. "Figures Natsu would find it, Dragon Slayers have better eyesight than us."

Kalia tugged on Gray's arm, looking away. "Gray…y-your clothes…and I s-see the i-island."

Gray blinked and flushed red. "Crap! Sorry, Kalia." He quickly found his swim trunks and dove off with her.

After another half hour, Ambryn stretched, looking over at his partner. "Ready to go, Reedus?"

Reedus nodded. "Oui, you saw it?"

The second Lightning mage smirked. "Yep, it's faint, but I got my eyes on it." He set foot on the railing and jumped off, Reedus following after him.

"Damn it! I still don't see it!" Cana scowled, still watching the horizon and looking for the large tree.

"Got it! Let's go, Elfman!" Mirajane and Elfman joined those swimming ahead.

Cana and Macao glared at each other, getting in ready stances…and ran at the railing, jumping over and following after their guildmates. Wakaba cursed and jumped after him.

Lucy sighed. "Cana! Wait up!" She jumped overboard and swam over, while taking out Aquarius' key. "You forget I have a spirit for this?"

Cana blinked before an evil grin spread across her lips. "Go for it."

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy stuck the key in the water, smiling at the familiar chime and the significantly smaller drain on her magic with the abundant liquid.

"Finally you properly summon me, urchin." Aquarius flicked her hair over her shoulder.

Lucy grinned at her. "Aquarius-nee, we're in the S-Class exams and could use your help getting to the island, while disrupting the competition's progress as well."

Cana smirked. "Nice idea, Lucy!"

Aquarius blinked. "…you're asking me…to blast you?"

Lucy nodded, feeling a tinge of nostalgia from the old timeline. "Yep, fastest way to get there."

The mermaid spirit smirked and pulled back her jug. "Alright, urchin, don't complain later because you asked for it. RAAAAAAGH!" She roared and the waters receded some.

Makarov blinked as the ship rocked, watching Cana's team curiously, especially the pretty merm…aid… [That's odd…it was sunny just a while ago…] The old master looked up and his eyes bulged, the man panicking as he tried to find something to hold onto before a giant wave crashed over him, sweeping the ship with it as it roared towards shore. Wendy shrieked and grabbed a railing to hold onto and keep from being washed away.

Lucy and Cana's eyes bulged at the sight of the wave and screamed, clutching each other as they got carried away. They blinked, slowly opening their eyes and saw they were in a bubble within the wave, Aquarius smirking smugly at them.

The rest of the S-Class hopefuls…weren't as lucky, the tsunami drawing them in and roughly depositing them on the beach, some getting knocked out with the force. Casey, Mirajane, Ambryn, Macao, Gray, Natsu and Elfman all laid sprawled in various positions in the sand. Kalia shook her head, blinking as she reoriented herself and smiled a bit, seeing Lucy and Cana arrive safely in the water bubble and Aquarius going back to spirit world.

[A clever move, Lucy, if a bit overpowered…] The girl blinked and blushed darkly, seeing Gray had somehow lost his trunks again…and she needed to drag him away…

Reedus wobbled some and picked up Ambryn, struggling to carry him with his spindly arms. He looked at the paths left and chose one to go down.

Cana smirked. "Alright, if we can manage to get through these fast enough, we may be able to avoid fighting another team."

Lucy nodded. "Right, let's go then!" The two rushed down their path and cursed when they ran into a barrier.

"Damn, no good. Apparently we have to wait for the team to arrive…"

* * *

Casey groaned silently and sat up, shaking her head. She smiled. [An interesting tactic and quite effective.] She stood up and searched for her partner, picking him up and dragging him out of the sand. "...leaving."

Natsu's response was muffled, his face being dragged through the sand as Casey went through her selected path.

Mirajane and Elfman…remained knocked out.

* * *

Reedus panted heavily, setting Ambryn down and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Huff…huff…Ambryn, wake up."

"Eh, so you two came down my path? Sorry to discourage you."

Reedus paled and slowly turned, facing the S-Class that was placed on their path. "G-Gildarts…"

Ambryn groaned and lifted his head. "Oh, ow…that blonde kid can pack a wallop…" He blinked, taking note of Gildarts. "So, we're fighting you?" He stood up and cracked his neck, stretching. A smirk spread over his face. "This should be fun."

Gildarts smirked back. "Don't get so cocky, Ambryn, you're still rather new to the guild so you don't know all my magic yet."

"That supposed to scare me? Reedus!"

"Oui!" The artist whipped out his lightpen and drew out several creatures to attack Gildarts as Ambryn closed in on the other side. The ground trembled slightly beneath them, but the fighters paid no mind, thinking it an attack from one of the other guild members.

* * *

Casey looked up, face blank as she spotted Laxus waiting in their way, sound pods over his ears. "...Laxus-san."

The blonde cracked open an eye and smirked. "So, I get to go up against you? This ought to be good, your magic is supposed to be pretty rare, right?"

Casey nodded as Natsu whooped. "Alright! We get to fight Laxus! I'm fired up now!" He grinned savagely, fists flaming.

Casey narrowed her eyes. "...lose." She glowed, hair floating up as she hovered in place. She brought her hands up and clenched.

Laxus blinked, moving to the side as an invisible force flew past him. He narrowed his eyes, growling as her magic brought up memories of the S-Class he brought Lucy on. "Force Magic?" He sparked and the battle commenced, none of them noticing the faint rumble throughout the caverns.

* * *

Elfman cracked his eyes open, groaning as he sat up. "Ugh…" He blinked dazedly, looking around and his eyes widened at seeing Mirajane still out. "Nee-san! Nee-san, wake up!" he rushed over to her and started shaking her awake.

Mirajane groaned, blinking aware. "Eh? Where…what happened? I remember a giant wave…" She gasped and shot up to a standing position. "Damn it! Erza got a head start on me…let's get going!" She grabbed the back of Elfman's shirt and dragged him down the last available passage. She blinked, pausing as the ground shifted beneath her some before shaking it off. "Just my imagination."

Cana perked up, hearing echoing footsteps and stood up. "Alright, looks like the other team is finally here!" Her excitement soon faded when she saw Mirajane. "Oh crap…"

Lucy gulped as well. "This is going to be bad…"

Mirajane smirked. "Well, it isn't Erza, but you two will do for a warm up. Get ready for a beating, brats."

Lucy fingered her keys and whip, getting in a ready stance. Cana pulled out her cards. As the four set in to battle, a great rumble echoed through the cave, sending dust down.

Lucy bit her lip. "Was that Gildarts? Or one of the others?"

Cana looked concerned. "I don't know…"

Mirajane huffed. "Whatever, let's hurry up and get this over with!" She lunged at them with a manic grin, darkness pooling in her hands. "**Take Over: Satan Soul**!"

"**Summon Lightning**!"

"**Take Over: Black Bull**!" Elfman bulked, turning into a black furred minotaur as he charged at Lucy.

Lucy held out a silver key. "Open, Gate of the Humbled King, Cepheus!"

Cepheus appeared and opened his eyes, now silver as he imbued his magic, turning Elfman to stone. Lucy winced slightly. [Sorry, Elfman…must be your fate, but I know how it feels.] She turned to help Cana with Mira before freezing as the wall collapsed behind the battling girls, Reedus being sent through. "Reedus!"

Reedus paled, struggling to stand from a cut on his head. "R-run…W-wyrm…there's a Wyrm!"

Lucy froze. "…what?" She looked through the hole in the wall and paled as it was blocked by a solid wall of brown scales. "Mira! Cana! You have to stop!"

Cana looked over briefly and grunted as Mirajane's hit connected, sending her flying. "Hah! Stay down so I can beat this thing!" She crowed, looking at Lucy.

Lucy waved her arms. "No, Mira! There's a Wyrm in the next passage, we have to-"

"AAAAARGH!" "AMBRYN!"

The cavern rocked again, sending more dust and pebbles clattering to the ground as a brilliant burst of blue lightning lit past even the blocked hole, an ear piercing screech resonating around the rocky cave and forcing the mages to cover their ears.

The five paled, Lucy clasping her hands to her mouth. "No…"

"**Evil Blast**!"

"**Icicle!**" Cana tossed three cards at the hole, barraging the Wyrm with bullets of ice.

Lucy whipped out her keys, holding out Leo and Ashfar's keys. "Open, Gate of the Little Lion, Golden Lion, Leo Minor! Leo!"

The two brothers appeared, looking serious. Ashfar's hands lit up in flames while Leo blazed a brilliant yellow light. They ran at the hole and reared back their fists.

"**Lion's Radiance, Burning Sun!**" They cried together and struck the Wyrm.

There was a loud screech and the scales moved, scraping along the stone until it cleared. Lucy's heart leapt in her throat at seeing the prone form of her mentor behind Gildarts, tears welling in her eyes as she took in the growing pool of blood beneath him.

"Ambryn!"

Lucy turned furious eyes on the Wyrm, taking in the massive head, its jaws and mandibles dripping crimson blood as beady black eyes scoured the ones that dared to bring it harm. One of those eyes was dangling uselessly out of the socket, a thick black ichor seeping from the wound as it reared back in a snarl. She felt a twinge of intimidation, the creature had to be a sixty meters, at least, but seeing one of her nakama hurt…her fists clenched as the others attacked, the beast's hide protecting it from the attacks easily. She snarled slightly as Cepheus fell from a tail swipe.

[I need something that can cut it…but what? It's apparently vulnerable to lightning, if Ambryn's last attack is any indication…but…no, he wouldn't really come, would he?] She took a deep breath, and prayed that he'd be able to hear her.

"**LAXUS!**"

Lucy paled as the Wyrm turned its attention on her and flicked its tail at her while going to bite at Cana. She hastily pulled out another silver key. "Open, Gate of the Shield, Scutum!"

The spirit appeared in front of her just in time to raise a protective barrier that stopped the appendage.

Laxus stopped dead in his attack, Natsu's punch barely phasing him as his head snapped in the direction he heard the scream. "Blondie…" He glared at them. "We'll have to do this later, something's going on." He turned on his heel and started running down the passages, trying to catch Lucy's scent.

Casey blinked, confused. "...?"

Natsu shrugged. "No idea." The ground shook under them again and a screech just barely echoed through the caverns for them to hear. The Dragon Slayer paled. "Oh shit…let's go!"

Casey nodded, serious as she and Natsu raced after Laxus.

Lucy sighed in relief. "Thanks, Scutum, I almost thought I wouldn't make it."

Scutum mutely nodded, a look of intense concentration on his face. "This is a strong foe. My barrier is already breaking, avoid the attack while I can still hold it."

Lucy blinked. "What? But I-"

"Princess!" Leo jumped over the tail and grabbed Lucy around the waist, pulling her with him to safety as the barrier shattered, Scutum fading under the blow.

"Scutum!"

"He'll be fine once he recovers, for now we have to deal with this menace." He glowered at the Wyrm. "I don't appreciate you calling out for the Neanderthal, but we need his power here, we just aren't enough." He set Lucy down and went to rejoin Ashfar in attacking with combos.

Lucy clenched her fists, feeling useless as her whip would do no good and Leo and Ashfar were both proving rather effective with their combinations. Even Gildarts' Crash Magic was proving to not be as effective against the tough hide.

"Blondie."

Lucy lifted her head, whirling around to face a slightly panting Laxus.

"Laxus…you…you actually came…" Lucy tried keeping her tears at bay, but the feeling of uselessness, even after all her training…and the thought of Ambryn possibly dying while she could do nothing…

Laxus pulled her closer, glaring hatefully at the Wyrm wreaking havoc. "I don't know how this got here, there's supposed to be a ward around the Island that prevents monsters like this from getting here, the only exception is the ones that make their home here naturally." He looked down at Lucy. "Just sit tight, Blondie, I'll get rid of it." He smirked at her.

Lucy smiled tenuously back. "Laxus…I have an idea…it seems to be weak to Light and Lightning, but combo attacks are also proving to be more effective as well…"

Laxus raised an eyebrow, watching as Casey and Natsu caught up and leapt into the fray after seeing Ambryn. The silent girl seemed to be more emotional than normal, her previously invisible attacks now darkened to look like flying balls of space itself that left small, noticeable dents in the creature's hide.

"…a Unison Raid. I think…I think we might be able to pull it off." Lucy clenched her fists. "It might be the only way to take it down."

Laxus stared at her. "Unison raids are supposed to be hard to pull off."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah…but with like magic it's a lot easier. I know our magics aren't that compatible, either one, but…I'm willing to give it a try."

Laxus nodded. "Alright, Lucy, let's do this your way." He took her hand and started exuding a magic aura.

Lucy nodded. "I'll add my magic to your attack, everything we've got."

Laxus smirked and they both blondes turned to face the rampaging serpent, the creature writhing under the assaults in agitation. Laxus closed his eyes as he felt Lucy's magic wash into him, boosting his own remarkably and it took him by surprise. It felt so…

Right…a cool autumn night under the stars, the moon shining down as a brief image of the two of them laying beneath it on a blanket, just staring up in serenity and peace, flooded his mind.

Laxus breathed out a sigh, lightly squeezing Lucy's hand as his lightning began to spark and crackle erratically around them.

The others caught a glimpse of the pair and backed away, switching to ranged attacks. Casey managed to lucky blast one of her spells into the wall, a jagged piece of debris sliced the beast's eye, completely blinding it.

Laxus and Lucy both snapped their eyes open at the same time, dancing with a golden light as they raised their clasped hands towards the Wyrm, the cry of a spell leaving them at the same time.

"**Celestial Storm: Heavenward Halberd!**"

The spear of lightning crackled as it shot forward, blazing an even brighter yellow that tinged into a white-blue and silver as swirls of golden glitter danced and spiraled around it. The Wyrm howled and thrashed in pain as the lightning crackled and burnt it, the hide blackening and blistering as welts formed over the lightning strike. It stood for just a moment, swaying, and slowly keeled over, the charred area directly over where its heart had been.

Lucy swayed and leaned heavily against Laxus, barely noticing Ashfar and Leo hurrying over to check on her. She grinned tiredly up at the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

Laxus smirked, tightening his hold around her hand some before wrapping his arm around her shoulders to support her. "Heh, Unison Raid on the first try, huh?"

Lucy giggled. "I told you we could do it." She looked at the two lion spirits. "Thanks for your help, I wouldn't have gotten the idea without you."

Ashfar beamed up at her shyly and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, nuzzling into her chest and drawing a rumbling growl from Laxus. "We'll be going now, nee-sama, we used a lot of energy attacking that monster."

Leo nodded. "If you need us, don't hesitate to call. Stay safe, my princess, and remember, none of this is your fault." He smiled at her and both the spirits faded back to the spirit world.

Natsu bit back a growl of jealousy and looked over where Ambryn was, Gildarts turning the man over. He paled, seeing the gaping wound going straight through him, bits of bone visible. "Oh shit…"

Lucy stiffened, looking that way and covered her mouth, tears pouring down her face. "Ambryn…no…"

Laxus glanced that way and swore. He pulled out a communications lacrima. "Gramps!"

Makarov's image filled the orb. "Ah, Laxus. Are the trials done already? The only ones here so far are Kalia and Gray, they got the Serenity route."

"Not enough time right now Gramps, we're in passage B, and need that healer kid here fast. Somehow a Wyrm got onto the Island and the copycat is badly hurt."

Ambryn gave a wet cough. "Brat…'m not…copycat…" He grimaced, struggling to breathe.

Gildarts grimaced, using his cloak to try and staunch the flow of blood. Ambryn gave a scream of agony, arching up in reaction. "Shit, his bleeding isn't stopping and the mandible caught his lung. He's drowning in his own blood."

Cana trembled, watching Gildarts try and keep their guildmate alive. "Dad…I…can I…"

"Not right now, Cana."

Makarov's face was grim. "We'll be right there." The lacrima went dead and Laxus pocketed it.

Lucy turned her face into Laxus chest and sobbed, not caring who saw right now.

Ambryn grit his teeth and gave another cough, blood splattering on his lips. "D-damn…looks like…I won't…get t-to teach…A-Auri after all…"

Gildarts grimaced. "Shut up, Ambryn, of course you will, you'll have all the time in the world to teach those devils you call kids."

"Heh…" The dying man smiled weakly. "A-Azule'll k-kill me…for sure…"

"If you don't return home, she will."

Ambryn laughed, but shortly coughed up another wad of blood, hand covering his mouth as he shuddered. "L-look afte….." His lips moved silently, no more breath to voice the words as his hand fell, head falling back.

Gildarts and the others froze, the Ace still pushing his fingers into the open wound. "…Ambryn? Ambryn!"

Lucy gave a heartbreaking wail as another person close to her died in front of her. Laxus cursed and turned her so her head was buried into his chest. He held her close, cupping the back of her head as he tried to comfort her.

Wendy panted heavily, hands braced on her knees as she came to a stop at the exit of the cavern. "Wh…where…where is…"

Makarov ran up beside her, Kalia and Gray behind him having overheard the conversation prior. "Where's Ambryn?" He looked around, heart sinking as he looked at the tear-filled faces of his children. "No…" He sank to his knees.

Wendy's lip trembled. "We…we didn't…" Tears slipped down her cheeks.

Kalia gasped, Gray moving closer to her and putting a hand on her shoulder in comfort as she silently cried.

Makarov somberly stood back up. "Everyone, back to the ship…the S-Class Exams are hereby postponed until further notice…we need to get Ambryn home. Gildarts…would you?"

Gildarts nodded and lifted Ambryn up, trying to ignore the sickening squelch as blood continued to drop down in thick globs. Mirajane swallowed thickly, silently blaming herself for not listening to Lucy's warning.

[If I had...we could've killed that thing sooner...and Ambryn would still be alive...] She went back to C Path and snapped Elfman aware as the stone spell wore off.

The younger teen looked around in confusion, completely missing the fight earlier. He noticed the somber air and looked at Mirajane inquisitively. "Nee-san?"

"I'll...I'll tell you on the way...but...Ambryn's dead..."

Elfman's jaw dropped. "No way..."

"I will make an investigation into the wards and set them back up. I will not allow this to happen again." Makarov headed out of the cave, going back to the shore where the group made landfall.

None of the somber fairies noticed the ghostly steps following behind them, a sorrowful aura surrounding the being as it followed them back to Fairy Tail.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: ….  
Lucy:…you…you killed him…  
SSD: …yeah…  
Laxus: …Azule's going to be upset.  
SSD: Yeah…  
Lucy: SSD?  
SSD: Sorry, just…writing character deaths always gets to me on a personal level…especially since this is one of my own characters so…emotional attachment there.  
Laxus: This is a fucked up exam…I thought the one interrupted by Acnologia was bad, we at least all made it out of there alive.  
SSD: Yeah, so, don't forget to review and I'll see you all next time. Bye.

Edit: Changed up the fights so it's Casey and Natsu versus Laxuus, etc. Kudos to anyone who can guess what her actual magic is? Hint: Only one person in the series has it.


	23. Chapter 22: Answers

SSD: Alright…time to get started on this monster of a chapter…  
Lucy: Yeah…  
Laxus: *hugs Lucy* Come on, Blondie…  
SSD: Yeah, sorry for the downer chapter but…it's been going around my head while at work so…here it goes.  
Lucy: Silverserpentdragon doesn't own Fairy Tail, so please don't steal her characters.  
SSD: If you all are overly sensitive, I suggest having tissues nearby…

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 22: Answers

Azule worriedly glanced at the front doors, a sinking feeling settled in her gut since yesterday. She kept looking at the doors, waiting for her goofball of a husband to stroll in like always and scoop up Auri and Bran as they run at him. She looked down and to her right, seeing the cracked picture frame that had dropped yesterday afternoon. The glass cracked right over Ambryn's grin as he held Bran on his shoulders, Auri swinging around Azule's waist.

[Please, Ambryn…come back safe…] She closed her eyes in prayer and her head shot up as the doors ominously creaked open. She waited anxiously, a "welcome back" on her lips…but Natsu and Casey entered first, staring at the ground, and the greeting died in her throat. Her eyes tracked him, darting back as Erza and Mirajane entered, unusually quiet and not even arguing with each other. The silver haired girl looked up at Azule slightly, a guilty flash overwhelming her face before she turned away from her.

"No…"

Azule gripped the counter, nausea welling up as Macao and Wakaba walked in, heads down. Reedus came in, tears still drying on his face. He didn't dare face Azule. Her gaze darted to Cana, Kalia and Gray, silently begging them to answer her, to even speak. They just winced, cringing away.

"No…" A tear dripped to the counter as Auri and Bran both finally began feeling the turn in the atmosphere.

"Mama? Papa isn't back in yet." Auri looked up at Azule, lightly tugging on Azule's hand.

And her world fell out from under her as she caught sight of Gildarts, carrying a wrapped up bundle…but she recognized the arm fallen loose from the wrappings…knew every detail of it intimately as it held her and soothed her and…

CRASH!

Azule fell to the floor, staring blankly at the arm, not even hearing the cries of her worried children.

Gildarts knelt in front of her and placed Ambryn's body down, looking at Azule sorrowfully. "He fought bravely, Azule…you would've been proud of him…" He awkwardly shuffled some, unused to this situation and dreading her reaction.

Azule leaned forward, tugging back the white sheet covering her husband's face and her form trembled.

"Papa! Papa, why are you sleeping?"

"Papa? Why you no get up?" Auri and Bran both tugged at Ambryn, not getting any reaction and grew increasingly confused.

For Azule…the world broke away and she distantly heard screaming, she couldn't hear properly and vision was murky and clouded. Then the release of blackness swept in and she never felt more relieved.

Lucy ran forward and held her other teacher tightly from behind as the woman let out a raw scream of heartbreak and despair, collapsing on top of her husband's corpse. Lucy's tears renewed as she held her, rocking her gently and murmuring apologies until Azule collapsed bonelessly in her arms, eyes blank as if she had died as well. Lucy never felt more terrified from seeing that defeated and dead look in someone who was living.

Makarov entered last, the weight on his heart visibly bearing down on him. "I already scheduled the funeral to be for three days from now and contacted Bob, he will be coming as well as a good portion of Blue Pegasus that were his friends."

Lucy gulped. "I'll…I'll contact Rosa…she is his sister-in-law and Azule will need her…"

Makarov nodded. "Bob is already getting a hold of anyone he had befriended in the past through jobs, they will try their best to make it." His heart broke more as Auri and Bran also came to the realization that their father wouldn't be waking up and started filling the hall with their wails.

Laxus sighed and looked at Gildarts. "Get him up to the infirmary and start getting him ready, Gildarts."

Gildarts nodded and picked Ambryn up again. "I don't understand…there's supposed to be a protection over the island for anyone who has the guild stamp."

Laxus shrugged. "We can worry about that later, Gramps is already working on it, so help out here."

Gildarts sighed and headed up to the infirmary.

Lucy looked up at Laxus. "Still…how?" Her gaze was pleading.

Laxus sighed. "I don't know…Gramps?"

Makarov heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm afraid I can't answer that."

"But I can."

The guild turned, blinking when they spotted a small girl with long blonde hair and green eyes, hair ornaments styled like wings popped out over her ears. Makarov stared and gaped.

"F-First Master…"

Mavis lowered her head, crying ghostly tears. "I'm sorry…I didn't realize the Curse on him was so strong… to even be affective within the protective barrier or the blessing."

Lucy blinked as Auri and Bran settled against her, still crying and sniffling. "What do you mean?"

Mavis looked up at her. "The one known as Ambryn Vestras, formerly Anteres…his magic was not normal Lightning Make, he held the taint of Devil Slayer."

Makarov, Laxus and Lucy's eyes widened, Gray stiffening as well. "Devil Slayer?"

Mavis nods. "Yes, I do not know the source of the Curse, but I do know the type…a Death Curse, anchored to his family line."

Lucy froze, tightening her hold on Azule slightly. "What…? What about Auri and Bran?"

Mavis shook her head. "I do not sense the Curse attached to them, they are safe."

Lucy and the rest of the guild sighed in relief.

Laxus stayed silent. "So…that explains why he was worried about not being able to teach Sparky."

Mavis nodded. "I'm sorry."

Makarov sighed. "Do not blame yourself, First…Ambryn had told me of the Curse but…I had thought that with the Fairy's Blessing he would be safe on the Island. His death ultimately falls in my hands."

Mirajane punched the table in front of. "If had just stopped being an arrogant brat and listened to the new girl, we could've bought enough time for Wendy to heal him. So it's my fault!" The guild stared in surprise as Mirajane began crying.

Gildarts came back down, fists clenched at his side. "No, it's mine. I should've been paying more attention but with Casey going down Laxus' path, I had thought it was them. I was complacent." A table nearby exploded into dust.

"Calm yourself, Gildarts…we all share a blame in this. But, we must move on, for the sake of those still here." Makarov looked at Auri and Bran, asleep as they leaned againt Lucy and their mother. "We need to take them home."

Gildarts nodded and Laxus stepped up. "I'll take the brats, you get Azule."

The Crash Mage nodded silently and pried her off of Lucy, holding the woman as if she were made of glass. "I know where they live, so follow me." He set off through the streets of Magnolia to a small home, just large enough for the family. Gildarts looked around, determined the master bedroom, and set Azule down on the bed, tucking her in.

Laxus carried Auri as Lucy walked beside him, having insisted on taking Bran with her. She looked at the house sadly, remembering the few times she had eaten here in between jobs. The Celestial Mage led him to the boys' shared room and set Bran into the bed with dark blue sheets, Auri's being a bold and loud yellow and orange plaid. Laxus sighed as he tucked in Auri. "Kids' are gonna be a mess from this."

Lucy shook her head. "They may surprise you…" She blinked as something caught her eye from under Auri's bed. "What's this?" She stood and crouched, pulling out a journal. Her breath caught as she looked at the cover. "This is Ambryn's handwriting…"To my family"…" She caressed the thin binding.

Laxus glanced over with a frown. "You think he knew?"

"It's possible…if he knew about the Curse…" Lucy opened the journal to the first page and tears welled up. "He knew…he knew…" She closed the book and held it to her chest. "Azule…he should've just told her instead of hiding it…"

Laxus walked around the bed and pulled her to him. "Come on, Blondie, let's meet up with Gildarts and head back to the guild, we can talk with Gramps there."

Lucy nodded and they walked back to the entrance hall, meeting Gildarts there. The man's eyes were unusually dark, tightened at the corners in stress. "Let's go."

* * *

Lucy, Gildarts, Laxus, Gray and Makarov all met in the Master's office.

"Now, what about the book, Lucy?" Makarov looked at her questioningly.

Lucy set it on his desk. "I know it's for Azule and the kids but…we're his family too…it's…it's his memoir in the beginning…near the end, it turns into an explanation on Devil Slayer Magic, a training guide for the boys when they get older, I think."

The old Master sighed tiredly. "So he planned for the eventuality…"

Lucy slowly shook her head. "No…he knew the Time was coming and…" She opened the book to the first page, swallowing her tears as she read it out.

_Azule, if you're reading this, then my belief that the Curse would take me was true. I'm sorry I never told you, but I'm not a Lightning Make mage, I practice a Lost Art known as Devil Slayer Magic. You have no idea the relief I felt when I saw Auri didn't bear the mark that has haunted my family for generations. Sorry, I'm rambling now, aren't I? Azule, know that these few years I spent with you was the best of my life. I'm sorry I won't be there to see the boys grow up, and be there to help you through the horrible years to come with their puberty and bringing girls home…but I want you to be happy, to remember the love and happiness we have shared, and to give that to someone else once you've gotten over my foolish self. I wrote down what I remember of our more memorable moments, of which I'm sure you remember quite differently, and also included some training instructions for Auri when he grows up, I can tell he inherited my magic. There's also a bit on what I know about the Death Curse hanging over my head. I will love you always. Ambryn._

Lucy closed the journal before her tears could stain the paper and smear the ink.

Gildarts closed his eyes, fists clenched as he crossed his arms. [Damn it, Ambryn…you know that will kill her even more…]

Laxus bowed his head in respect. [Telling Azule to get over him…] He looked over at Lucy and silently wrapped an arm around her shoulders. [I don't think I'd be able to do that.]

Gray clenched his hands. [Damn it, Ambryn…why didn't you tell me you were a Devil Slayer too?! I could've helped try and break the Curse…]

Makarov sighed and picked up the journal, flipping through to the part that detailed the Curse.

_Death's Mark, an inescapable Curse placed on my family, the Anteres, line since our ancestor first learned Devil Slayer Magic 400 years ago. According to family tales, Malus gained the Curse just before completing the training that would have granted him immunity to Curses, a betrayal by the demon who taught him. Placed at the back of the neck, just past the hairline, is the form the curse takes, a skull that starts as an outline yet slowly fills in and heats as the Time of Death grows near. Attempts to remove the Mark have only resulted in the Mark appearing in another area, and darker, showing that tampering with the Curse only strengthens it and quickens its advancement. No Anteres has survived past 30 since its application._

Laxus cringed. "Shit…" He looked over at Gray with a slight frown. "So, what's the popsicle doing here anyway?"

Gray glared up at him. "…My dad was a Devil Slayer also, and I'm trying to learn it as well, best I have right now is Ice Make, which was his element."

Lucy blinked, wondering how much Gray actually remembered if he knew that. "The training notes will help you, too, then…"

Gray nodded. "Yeah…a little too late now though."

Gildarts looked away, his eyes clouded in guilt. […that's why…you never tried to stop me…damn you, Ambryn! You had this planned out.] He grit his teeth slightly, turning away.

Makarov sighed. "Lucy, get in touch with Azule's sister, see how soon she can be here."

Lucy nodded, wiping away the last of her tears. "Right." She turned and left the office, Laxus following after her.

Gray shifted uncomfortably. "I'm…going to go check on Kalia, she was pretty shook up still when we got back." He left the room as well.

Makarov glanced over at Gildarts, frowning. "He will not blame you, you know. We cannot control our hearts or else we would be machines."

Gildarts sighed, staring into space some. "I know, I've been so focused on this lately that it's barely even registered that Cana called me "dad"…" He sighed heavily again. "…I don't want her feeling like I've betrayed her mother…"

Makarov nodded. "All fathers care about the welfare of their children, estranged or no…" The old Master closed his eyes. [Even if Ivan has crossed an unforgivable line and deserves punishment…] "Even when they commit unspeakable acts, there will still be a part of us that will love them."

Gildarts sighed. "His lasts words…were asking me to look after them…"

Makarov's eyes widened in shock. "Gildarts…he…"

Gildarts pinned the Master with an unreadable look. "…he entrusted his family to me…even knowing how I felt about his own wife. The bastard made sure I would do it, too."

Makarov sighed. "No…do you remember his words in the letter he left to Azule?"

"The one we shouldn't have read?" Gildarts stared at him neutrally.

Makarov nodded. "He wished for her to find someone else, someone she could spend her life with, fully." He gave Gildarts a serious look. "He wanted you to be that man, that is how much he trusted and had faith in you."

"…it isn't like we can ask him now, is it?" The Ace heaved a heavy sigh. "Azule won't get over him…she loved him too much. My first love dies and my second is in love with a dead man." He smiled humorlessly. "I'll go see about getting things set up so Azule can still support herself." He left the office.

Makarov sat in his chair, Mavis gliding into the room to stand beside him. "…it appears I can't protect my children as much as I had hoped."

Mavis shook her head. "No, my complacency played part in this as well. The Curse has had 400 years to gain power, even Fairy Blessing can only protect so much, only offer a godly boost of luck and magic. A Wyrm is just below the Dragons in power only because they are mindless beasts…I did not calculate that one could have made its way to Fiore, let alone to Tenrou. There are other magics about that are rippling the world around us." Her gaze hardened. "And you know the source."

Makarov hummed, nodding. "Lucy Heartfilia…"

"Correct. You have already seen firsthand the influences she has changed."

"…I'm aware. Laxus has changed so much, even if he doesn't fully remember yet, his actions are reflecting more after we brought him back into the guild."

Mavis nodded. "That is only in part. Your other Grandchild as well."

Makarov closed his eyes painfully. "I know…we will grieve for Ambryn's loss…but this time, we will keep Azule and her children here, her family will be here to bring her back from that precipice."

Mavis sighed. "The Fairy Litany is still lost…as is the Devil Scripture, That Dragon Sanctum has been found…" She looked at him meaningfully.

"…you believe the other books will be found in short order?"

"Yes, and with them…"

"Zeref." "Zeref."

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: And done, I hope this explains to those of you who noticed that it should've been impossible for Ambryn to die while on Tenrou, I hope this explains it well enough.  
Lucy: Wait…so…I'm responsible?  
SSD: Indirectly only, your wish…kinda meddled with Time in a VERY big way, consequences were bound to happen. The temporary breach of Tenrou's holy barrier was a part of that. I honestly meant to write the funeral scene in this chapter but…trying to hit my chapter-a-day goal and I have work early…so this has to do.  
Laxus: So…another heavy chapter in the future?  
SSD: Yeah, I'm hoping that the next two days of LaLu Week make up enough fluff for me to get away with this…but yeah, next chapter is the funeral and a bit of flashbacks as Azule shares the memoir with Lucy and Laxus. Don't forget to review and I'll see you all next time. Bye!

Edit: Very minor edit to include Casey in the return party.


	24. Chapter 23: Remembrance

SSD: Alright, time for the conclusion of this arc…  
Lucy: *sniff*  
SSD: …please save it for the funeral, Lucy…I'd rather-  
Lucy: You also completely skipped over the training I had with him, that's a year the readers missed out on to get to know him.  
SSD: …I'll take the flack for that, but I did want to get to the main story and not drag it down with too much filler…even then, I need to get back to all the sub-plots I'm weaving into the main storyline. And where's Laxus?  
Lucy: I think he went to give Gildarts a speech or something, not sure…  
SSD: Well, care to do the honors?  
Lucy: *sigh* *holds up sign* "Silverserpentdragon does not own Fairy Tail or its affiliated franchises. Any characters not recognized as belonging to them, belong to her and theft is not appreciated."  
SSD: Onward! Let's get this over with…

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 23: Remembrance

Lucy glanced at Azule in worry, the widow hadn't spoken at all in the few days leading up to this moment. [Although…I'm not doing too well either…and she has Auri and Bran to look after as well…]

The blonde looked back at the coffin hanging suspended over the hole in the ground as Master delivered the eulogy. […has it really only been a year and a half since I first met them?]

Lucy closed her eyes as silent tears slipped down her cheeks, taking comfort in Laxus' silent presence as he stood uncomfortably beside her.

"_Alright, as I said, I'll be teaching you in magic so let's see where you stand. Exude your aura."_

"_Umm…how do I do that? I can draw my magic out in meditation, is that it?"_

"…_not quite, your aura is your presence, it gives your foes reason to be wary of you when you bring it forth so they know just how outmatched they are."_

"…_Ambryn-sensei-"_

"_Just Ambryn, Azule may go strict on that master-student stuff, but just Ambryn is fine. Besides, we'll be guildmates soon enough anyway."_

"_Okay…Ambryn…how do I go about bringing out my aura?"_

"_Get in a fighting stance, like this. Now, bringing out your aura does expend some magic, so this is pretty useful for straight up power gain. Alright, good. Now…get angry. Not just "Ow, you pulled my hair" angry but-"_

Lucy smiled faintly, remembering the look on Ambryn's face when she brought out her aura the first time, having used the fresh memory of Capricorn's capture to fuel it.

"_Yeah…just like that…not bad for a Celestial Mage. The one in my old guild was probably only half as strong, if that. Then again, she did focus on looks more…so, back to the lesson, part one complete. You said you can use Water Magic, right? We'll be using that in these lessons to strengthen your reserves."_

"_Okay. I promised Capricorn that I'd bring him back, so please teach me to the best of your ability!"_

"…_good. That dedication will be your driving force. When you crawl into bed night after night, sore and exhausted, thinking you'll give up, remember that promise and use it to push yourself far beyond your limits. We'll start off with spars once I feel you're capable enough with your secondary magic. Now, bring your aura out again. Burn away your magic so your body adapts and forces itself to produce more."_

Her grip on Laxus' hand tightened. "…he was a good teacher…"

Laxus looked down at the morose blonde. "Hn. I didn't get to know him personally, always saw him as a copycat whenever he paraded around the guild, even before he joined."

Lucy nodded, her heart hurting as she saw Azule waver, trying to keep straight as her dead eyes stayed rooted to the now lowering casket. "…Him and Azule trained me for a year before I joined…All four of them stayed at the Konzern during that time and…I really got to know them. Auri talked about his "cool Laxu-nii", Bran adorably copied his brother at everything, he really looks up to him…"

Laxus twitched slightly at being referred to as "Laxu-nii". He stayed respectfully silent until the gravekeepers started filling in the new grave. "Hn. He was loud, but I guess…he had reason to be."

"…he wanted to live his life to the fullest, with no restraint…" Azule's voice was horribly raw, scratchy and disused.

Lucy removed her hand from Laxus', going to hug her. "Azule…"

"I found a note…in my underwear drawer, the cheeky bastard…" Her laugh was hollow, eyes red-rimmed from too many tears. "…he knew he would die that day…and he didn't have the guts to tell me anything." Her hands trembled and she held tightly to Lucy, burrowing her face in the blonde hair. "Why didn't he trust me with that?"

Laxus stood off to the side awkwardly as the blue haired woman wept anew. He blinked. "I thought the journal was his letter to you?" He balked slightly under Lucy's following glare, not that he'd admit to that.

Azule shook her head. "It…it was more personal. And…I realize that we were never more than teachers to you, Lucy…but thank you…for at least trying to save him…"

Lucy looked away guiltily. "Even after all your hard work, I was still useless until Laxus came to help…I'm sorry I couldn't have done more…I have heard about a Key, from Leo…he said the spirit is supposed to be capable of Healing Magic, even to the point of resurrection if it's used in time and the summoner has the power…I'll find it…so this doesn't happen again…I won't lose another precious person to me."

Azule sighed. "Lucy…"

"No…if I had the key…Ambryn would still be here, he would've fulfilled the curses requirements and…I should've tried finding it sooner…" Lucy held onto Azule tightly. [I should have…after everything in the future…if I had Phoenix, I could've saved him…]

Laxus sighed and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up too much, Blondie. I'll keep an eye out for it on my missions, and see if any of the S-Class missions are offering up keys for rewards."

Lucy sniffled a bit, Azule stroking her hair. "Thank you…"

Azule nodded and stepped back, taking Auri and Bran's hands. "Ambryn left something for you, I think he meant it as a present for completing your training and just forgot about it." She smiled brokenly. "I left it at the house, I…"

"It's alright, Azule…My dad was the same way after Mama died." Lucy smiled a bit. "We can head back to the house."

Azule nodded and led the way back to her home. She seemed to cave in more when they entered, eyes looking forlornly around the entryway before she gestured them in. "Let me go get it." She went into her room, Auri and Bran going to theirs. Azule came back with a small rectangular box wrapped in spangled paper. "Here."

Lucy blinked, feeling a sense of déjà vu as she carefully took off the paper and opened the box. She gasped, tears welling in her eyes as she looked down. "I…I can't believe it…this is…"

"Ambryn was going to sell it, having gotten it after finishing a job, but then he left Blue Pegasus and joined Fairy Tail, and we were sent to train you…after seeing how you are with your spirits, he felt it better to leave it in your hands."

Lucy mutely nodded, Laxus looking down her shoulder to see what it was. "Huh, a Gold Key. Those are the Zodiacs, right? That means you have-"

"Nine now…out of thirteen…how…?" Lucy plucked the Key of the Maiden from the box, grasping it tightly. "…I can't believe it…"

Azule shrugged. "Perhaps the stars are looking after you? I…thought you would like to read the journal Ambryn left? He included some bits of our time training you."

The Celestial Mage blinked away her tears. "He did?"

Azule nodded. "Perhaps…it'd be easier, for both of us?"

"Yeah…"

The Ice Weapon Mage gestured the two to the couch. She went to the bookcase as the two blondes sat, Laxus looking very awkward and out of place now. Azule took the journal and caressed the spine as she walked back, laying it down on the coffee table. She took a seat on the other side of Lucy, letting the girl be in charge of the book.

Lucy picked it up and moved past the first page to Azule, blinking. "This is his version of how you met?" She giggled lightly. ""Oh vision of loveliness, which doth radiate as the sun, tell me thy name, glorious goddess.""

Laxus snorted as Azule flushed brightly, a fond smile on her face. "It actually went more along the lines of…"

_Azule strode into the inn lobby, looking for her contact that was supposed to meet her. The fifteen year old grit her teeth and tapped her foot. "Ugh, I hate dealing with Blue Pegasus…"_

"_So, you're the fairy runt that's my back up?"_

_Azule whirled around and glared at the blonde teen leaning casually on the counter to her right. "And you're the flying donkey that can't help himself?" She glowered at him coolly._

_He gave her an arrogant, insufferable smirk before walking over and ruffling her hair. "Heh, you're pretty cute with that attitude." He blinked and held up his hands as with a flash of magic, an ice dagger was pointed at him._

"You held him at knifepoint when you first met?!" Lucy gaped at her weapons instructor.

Azule coughed. "…he was invading my personal space…"

Laxus chuckled. "And he still went after you? Crazy fuck."

"So, how did you two end up together after that kind of start?"

Azule raised an eyebrow. "I will…provided you explain if you two are anything more than guildmates." She gave Laxus a dangerous glare. "I lucked out since Ambryn manned up when he found out I was pregnant with Auri, but you have no excuse to even think of progressing that far yet, especially after both storage room incidents."

Lucy blushed brightly as Laxus shrugged. "No comment."

"No further explanation then."

Lucy shifted in her seat. "It's…kinda complicated…we have a deal though so…umm…anyway, moving on!"

Azule smiled, Lucy's presence helping some even if it felt as if she were tearing off old scabs.

Lucy blinked, stopping after flipping through the pages some. "Hey, this is Auri's birth… "I have never felt such a great relief…my hope that Fairy Tail's "divine luck" would pass on to my son proved true. He'll definitely be safe with Azule looking after him. My mark darkened a few shades from what it was before, once I held him, the pain nearly made me drop little Auri…I need to start getting ready, just in case…""

Azule's expression darkened, gloom seeping into her again. "…even at the proudest day of his life…he was planning for his death…"

"Azule…"

"No…he, I had wondered, why he always acted so distracted…at both of their births…that the Curse was moving faster after each of them…it's as if it knew it was coming to a close."

Laxus shrugged. "It might've. Curse Magic isn't exactly common."

Azule nodded. "I suppose…"

Lucy flipped a few more pages and twitched. "…a cheeky, rude and obnoxious midget?" She looked at Azule, gaping. "Did he seriously think that after meeting me?"

The woman chuckled slightly. "More like at first glance, if you read further, you changed his opinion over dinner."

"Yeah, to a "determined, cheeky brat." He still thought I was a spoilt rich girl."

"Can you blame him? You are the heiress to the Heartfilia Konzern and we suddenly get a message that you were looking for instructors in magic and combat. At first we did think it was a bit of a joke." Her gaze softened. "When you spoke of Capricorn, I knew the pain you felt was genuine, and that you wanted nothing more than to save him. For that, you earned my respect then."

Lucy smiled. "Yeah, I still remember what Ambryn had told me in our first lesson…to use that and continue training, no matter how much my body complained."

"And you were an excellent student. Although…I do hope you've been keeping up with the training between jobs. I haven't seen you use the training area since you've joined." Azule narrowed her eyes at her.

Lucy laughed nervously. "Umm…I've been keeping up with my magic practice?"

"Lucy…"

"I'll try…it's just usually booked already when I get there."

Laxus sighed. "You can use it while I'm there, Blondie. Not like I'll kick you out."

Lucy raised her eyebrow at him. "…I saw you blast Natsu out when you were in there."

"That's different, it's flame brain."

"…true…"

Azule nodded. "Now you have no excuses." She sighed heavily, looking drained. "If you'll excuse me though, I think I need some rest…"

Lucy nodded sympathetically. "Of course…we can see ourselves out."

Azule shook her head and stood, walking them to the door. "No, I needed to-Gildarts?" She blinked, staring at the man on the other side of the now open door.

The Ace of Fairy Tail shuffled awkwardly. "Azule…I…do we mind if we talk? Just for a moment."

Lucy blinked, looking between them oddly. "I'll see you when you're ready to come back, Azule. Get some rest and take care."

Azule nodded to her tersely and the two blondes left.

Laxus looked back as the door shut behind Gildarts. "Huh, wonder what that was all about?"

"I don't know…" Lucy looked down at the key still in her hand. "…but I have a contract to make."

Azule crossed her arms, watching Gildarts carefully. The man shifted, nervously kicking the toe of his boot to the floor. "Listen…this probably isn't the b-"

"My husband just died, Gildarts, and you're deciding to confess to me now of all times?" She scowled at him, the blinking and paling.

"I-"

"No, if this is how you decide to make such announcements then the answer is no. Yes, I knew about your feelings for me, but I love-loved…Ambryn…so if you're going to try-"

"Azule, give me a damn moment to speak, alright?" Gildarts cut her off. "I didn't plan on coming here and confessing to you. Hell, I wasn't even aware you knew, but Ambryn asked me to look out for you and that's what I'm going to do. Here." He handed her a stack of papers.

Azule took it, confused. "What is…these are the mortgage papers for the house…"

Gildarts nodded, looking at her seriously. "I paid it off for you, all you have to worry about is making payments for the bills and taxes, I also set up an account for the boys, to help with their schooling if that's what they choose."

The widow stared at him, flabbergasted. "You don't have to-"

"I don't have to…but I want to. I know you aren't ready for anything yet, it took me years to get over it when I heard about Cornelia's death so I'm well aware of the pain you're going through. All I ask…is that you let me help you." He implored her, black eyes shining in sincerity.

Azule's lip trembled. "…thank you…I'm…sorry about my earlier behavior and-"

"I get it. Just know, that when you really are ready, I'll be waiting." He smiled at her faintly before turning and leaving the house on his own.

Azule fell to her knees, still in shock and looked up at the journal still resting innocently on the table, her thoughts going back to the letter Ambryn personally left her that day.

_Azule,  
This will be the last time you see me and…I'm sorry for hiding it from you for so long. My family has long been under an ancient Curse that makes it so we never live past 30. Don't worry though, I checked and neither Auri nor Bran have the Mark, I'll be the last of my line to succumb to it. I have a favor to ask, a selfish one, but…I know about Gildarts. I know you never acted on his flirting, but, I could tell you were aware he meant more than that. I'm just asking you to give him a chance. Not tomorrow or even a week after you read this, just whenever you're ready. I don't want you to suffer alone; you deserve to have someone who will be by your side and look out for the boys and teach them when I'm gone. Never doubt the love I had for you, that we had for each other, but don't let yourself become the ice you wield, don't kill your heart trying to join me. I know you're strong and will get through this, eventually. I'm going to ask Gildarts to look after you and the boys, I hope-no, I know he'll do it. So please…be happy.  
Your flying donkey,  
Ambryn_

Azule hunched over the papers as her sobs returned. "Idiot…stupid, stupid idiot…" She choked on her tears, rocking in the silence of the house.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: Alright, this brings the Arc to a close and-  
Virgo: I am very pleased to be by your side once more, Princess. Punishment?  
Laxus: Ugh, that talk with Gildarts was….what's with the maid?  
Lucy: *blush* No, Virgo…no punishment…although there is someone you can punish when we meet him.  
Virgo: *eyes darken* As the Princess wishes. Will the Prince be joining?  
Leo: I heard someone call for me?  
Laxus: *growl*  
SSD: *sweatdrop* Kinda getting crowded now…anyway, don't forget to review! And yes, I know I said Lucy wouldn't be getting any Keys for a while, but…she's going on an active search now. Ambryn's death was a surprise to me too so now I have to rearrange the series of events…  
Laxus: Yeah, and Gramps told me about how they'll resolve the S-Class this year.  
SSD: Don't spoil it. Bye, guys, see you tomorrow for a chapter or two!


	25. Chapter 24: S-Class

SSD: Okay, who's ready for this!  
Lucy: I hope it's Cana!  
Laxus: Well, Erza got it in the previous timeline.  
SSD: We'll have to see since Kalia and Ambryn weren't participants the last time either, so it could be Kalia.  
Laxus: She is my sister, and it'd make her the youngest S-Class.  
Lucy: Hmm…Macao's obviously stronger than I thought also…then again, he was able to take on 20-something Vulcans before being Taken Over…  
Laxus: That's nothing.  
SSD: Says the powerhouse. Anyway, enough of the arguing, let's find out!  
Erza: I agree. Silverserpentdragon does not own Fairy Tail, at this point it is only the storyline and the other characters that she does.  
SSD: Erza? When'd you-nevermind. Onward!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 24: S-Class

It was a week after the funeral that Makarov finally announced the resumption of the S-Class Trials.

"Now, I haven't checked on the barrier at Tenrou yet, so we won't be holding it there until I do. Instead there will be a tournament fight based on lots that will be held in one of the clearings outside Magnolia. You have until noon tomorrow to prepare for the first fight so…Macao, Cana, Casey, Mirajane and Kalia, please step forward!"

The five mages stood and approached the Master, Kalia visibly nervous as she glanced over her shoulder to Lucy and Gray, giving her thumbs up of encouragement.

Makarov held out his fist, slightly enlarged, that had five sticks in it. "Now, you will be drawing these. Due to the uneven number, the one who gets the longest straw will be pushed forward into the semifinals. Good luck. Kalia, you're up first."

Kalia gulped and hovered her fingers over the straws, closing her eyes as she plucked one. She heard gasps and some groans and took a peek, despairing slightly when she saw the small piece of wood between her fingers.

"Cana."

Cana strode forward and just grabbed one, smirking as she saw it was easily twice the size of Kalia's. "Alright, safe for now."

"Mirajane."

Mirajane sauntered up and took one, scowling as she saw it was only a few centimeters longer than Kalia's.

"Casey."

Casey walked up and grabbed a stick without hesitation, she made no reaction when she saw it was shorter than Cana's.

"And lastly, Macao."

Macao sweatdropped, realizing that all the girls had ended up going before him. "Right…" He took a breath and grabbed the last one. He blinked and stared before cheering. "Alright! I got the longest one!"

Wakaba snickered in the background, unable to resist. "I'm sure your wife'd say otherwise!"

Good-natured laughter rang out, Macao flushing as he glared at his friend. "Should I be worried on how you know? Your own wife'd probably want to know as well."

Wakaba paled at the mention of his own wife, the laughter increasing at the turnaround. "Yeah yeah…"

Makarov nodded. "Very well, the first round, Macao will sit out while it will be Cana versus Casey and Kalia versus Mirajane. The fights will take place at Joan Field. Be ready, brats!" He hopped off the banister and made his way down to the bar, helping himself since Azule was still on leave.

A whip of fire lashed out, just missing the old master. "Not so fast, gramps!"

Lucy blinked. "I know that voice…" She turned to the guild doors and blinked. "Rosa? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Azule?"

Rosa nodded as she made her way to the bar. "Yeah, sis is hanging in there, I'm just here to make sure everything is in order for when she comes back." She walked behind it and pulled off a mug of beer from the tap, sliding it to Makarov. "Consider me her stand in."

Wakaba smirked. "Hey, Macao, maybe you should dye your hair pink, apparently that's the going look for Fire Mages!" His smirk just grew as Macao rounded on him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"The guild appears to be quite lively again, Princess."

Lucy sighed as the third pink-haired person joined the conversation, Virgo opening her own gate. "Yeah, it's good to see that."

The maid spirit nodded and looked at Rosa curiously, seeing the whip hooked to her belt. "I see you found another friend that uses whips, perhaps we should compare notes?"

Lucy blinked, staring between Virgo and Rosa, comparing the two. "…pink hair…blue eyes…both use whips…uhh…Virgo? Are you sure you don't have a twin?"

"Yes, Princess, I am fairly certain I do not have a twin. I will admit that our physical appearances are stunningly similar."

Rosa looked over and blinked. "Huh? Since when do I have a twin?" She walked over and examined Virgo. "Hmm…" She reached out and groped her breasts, Virgo merely blinking at the action. The rest of the guild stared in shock, the older males gaining nosebleeds. "We're about the same size, too. Wow, this is freaky."

Lucy's jaw dropped, trying and failing to work properly, especially as Virgo repeated the Gesture on Rosa.

"Yes, so it would seem. I also note that you are skilled with the whip, we should compare technique sometime."

"Sure thing. Hey, what's with your guild?" Rosa blinked, looking at all the passed out men.

Lucy twitched, although slightly relieved to see Laxus wasn't part of those trying to clean up their own blood. "…you both groped each other…in public…"

"Oh, that? That was just breast comparison. The girls do it in Eagle Claw all the time."

"Such practice is common among close female friends, no?"

Both pinkettes looked at the blonde innocently. Lucy just slammed her head to the table. "…why do I get the feeling I'm going to get a major headache the next couple days?"

Erza walked up and patted Lucy on the back. "Fear not, Lucy, I shall stay by your side through this ordeal."

"Erza…you're one to talk when you tried to invite Natsu and Gray to bathe with us that one time."

Erza flushed. "A-ahh…I have learned my lesson?"

Lucy laughed. "Alright, we have a day to hang out…what have you been up to, Rosa?"

Rosa sat down, shrugging. "Not much, really, just helping get the guild sorted out since we still don't really have a Guild Master. We're still recognized as being a legal guild, thanks to Grampa Winmore, but otherwise…ugh, all of our top mages are arguing about who should lead instead of putting it to the other members to vote on."

Virgo turned to Lucy. "I came to check on you after everything. If everything is well, then I shall take my leave." She bowed and vanished.

Lucy nodded. "Bye, Virgo…so, they won't let the other members decide? How are they keeping the guild running then?"

Rosa shrugged. "They aren't." She sheepishly scratched her cheek. "I…may have gotten a few of our more booky types together and set them to the finances and job roster assignments…we're still in the black at least."

Erza nodded thoughtfully. "You took charge where the others failed to. By that reasoning, they might fear that putting the subject to vote would result in none of them being chosen as Guild Master."

Rosa blinked and sputtered. "Me? Guild Master? No way, I'm not fit for that kind of roll, let alone having to deal with the Council, they'd eat me alive!"

Cana strolled up and wrapped an arm around Rosa's shoulders. "Cheer up! It can't be all that bad, Makarov's been at it for a long time, so there's gotta be some good in it."

"I guess…but, I would be too busy. I wouldn't be able to keep looking for Verde."

Lucy blinked. "Your younger sister? Hmm…have you thought about asking the other guilds? They might know something."

Rosa blinked. "…why didn't I think of that earlier?"

Erza smiled. "Because you were too focused. While it is good to have that determination, if you utilize it to the point your own vision is clouded, then you need to step back."

Rosa looked at her oddly. "…I guess? Anyway, I better tend to the bar unless I want Azule coming back to empty stores." She got up. "Nice talking with you girls, and thanks for the advice." She pulled out her whip and lashed at another eager Fairy Tail member. "Hey! That isn't an open bar!"

Lucy sweatdropped and looked over slightly, where Levy was rousing Jet and Droy from their hormone induced coma. Droy snapped out of it just fine after a smack, but Jet…Jet was still staring in a daze at Rosa.

"I think I'll make her my girlfriend…"

Lucy sweatdropped, Cana beside her. "Well, I haven't done a reading in a while, should be fun." Cana sat at the table and pulled out her tarot cards, laying them out in a prediction. "Let's see…" She flipped the cards over and blinked.

"What is it?"

Cana tapped the Lovers card. "Apparently Lover-boy will luck out more than he thinks…at least there's a lot less of an age difference with them than you and Laxus." She grinned slyly at Lucy.

Lucy blushed as Erza gave her a critical look. "Lucy…what does Cana mean by that?"

The blonde sunk in her chair, mortified. "…it's complicated…shouldn't you be getting ready for your match tomorrow?" She looked at Cana, hopping the subject would change.

Cana blinked. "You're right, I should stock up on more cards just in case." She got up and left.

Erza pinned Lucy with a stare. "You aren't getting out of this. What did Cana mean about you and Laxus?

Lucy sweatdropped. "...can't I leave it at complicated and be done with it?"

"No, now start talking."

* * *

The air swirled dramatically around the field that was Joan Park. Wendy stood on standby in case the matches went too far and watched as Casey and Cana faced off against each other. Makarov was directly between the two girls, on the sidelines, and held up his arm.

"First match for the title of S-Class, Cana Alberona versus Casey Echer…begin!" His arm came down in a chop and the two girls leapt into motion.

Cana flung out the cards at the other Mage. "**Summon lightning**!"

Casey flowed out of the way and began running at her, hand clasping at her gauntlet and not caring as it shattered under an apparent pressure. The pieces levitated around her and she spun, sending them spiraling away from her and at Cana. Cana leapt back, a card falling from her satchel as she threw another four at her opponent, deflecting the shards away from her. Casey crouched down, hands cupped at her side as a ball of darkness seeped into the small space, white dots filtering in in some places. She then flung the still forming orb at Cana, watching it implode and dragging the Card Mage to the blast.

"**Altairis.**"

Cana gave a grim smirk, standing shakily as she rubbed a cut on her cheek. "Got ya...**Prayer Fountain!**"

Casey's eyes widened minutely as the ground below her erupted into fountains and jets of highly pressurized water. She grimaced faintly, but most of the damage was neutralized by her armor. She raised her hands to the buckles of her armor and undid them, the heavy plate falling with wet thuds into the muddy ground.

Erza's eyes widened on the sidelines. "That outfit..."

Natsu tensed slightly as well, remembering. "No way..."

Casey glowed a faint yellow and sped towards Cana, faster than even Jet. She landed a single punch on the shocked Card Mage, sending her flying through the Fairy Tail group and colliding with a tree.

Cana groaned as the tree cracked, falling behind her. She lifted her head wearily, trying to get up, but fell limp as unconsciousness took her.

"Winner: Casey Echer!"

Casey crouched and put her armor back on effortlessly. "...too much power...good fight." She smiled faintly at the unconscious girl, Wendy rushing to tend to her.

Erza clenched her fists. "I didn't realize...that she could utilize Heavenly Body Magic..." She turned her eyes to the field as Kalia and Mirajane took their places, determined to question the girl at a later time.

"Next match: Kalia Dreyar versus Mirajane Strauss! Begin!"

Kalia crouched down and pulled out her darts, throwing them at the white-haired girl. Mira weaved to the side, narrowly avoiding the quick attack and her eyes widened as Kalia raced up to her with a punch, lightning trailing in her wake. The Take Over mage grunted, folding over from the sudden strike and gripped Kalia's arm, using it to hold her in place as she lashed a kick into the girl's side. Kalia took in a breath and let out a roar, point blank. Mirajane flew back, confused and surprised in the sudden gale.

Lucy stood up straighter, eyes wide. "That was a Sky Dragon Roar!"

Wendy blinked in surprise, looking down at her own hands. "Did…I do that?" She thought back to when she first met Kalia and offered to heal her voice. "…"

Mirajane stood up, wiping away a small trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. "Not bad, I didn't know that you had learned Wind Magic too…HAH!" She glowed, skin flaking away as she used her Satan Soul. Her tail lashed behind her. "Time to get serious." She spread her wings and launched at Kalia with blinding speed, uppercutting her into the air. She took off after her and winced as a bolt of lightning tore through the membrane of her wing, Kalia twisting her body like a cat as she landed back on the ground in a crouch. Mirajane frowned as she was forced to land from the injury and glared at Kalia.

"Alright, you're better than I thought you were. Try this!" Mirajane lifted a hand above her head, drk energy clustering just above it in a hovering ball. Kalia moved towards her, pulling out her darts and coating them in lightning as she let them fly to boost their speed. They struck Mirajane just as she unleashed her attack. "**Satanic Blast**!"

A beam of solid dark energy, crackling with black lightning struck Kalia, the screaming in pain before the area exploded. The Lightning Mage was sent flying, tumbling and rolling along the ground before coming to a stop. The guild waited with bated breath, saw the girl still breathing and sighed in relief. Mirajane's Take Over faded, leaving her swaying as she took the dart that got her out of her arm.

"Winner: Mirajane Strauss!"

"Hah! Beat…ya…" She fell over face forward, unconscious from the sleeping draught on the dart.

Wendy hurried over to Kalia, healing her injuries and staying away from her throat.

Laxus shook his head, smirking slightly. [Not bad, should've been a draw by all rights, but the timing was just off."

Lucy sighed in relief. "At least Kalia's alright…I was really worried for her there…" [Mira's really strong, and she was able to go toe-to-toe with her!]

Makarov chuckled. "Due to obvious reasons, next up will be Casey versus Macao Conbolt! Someone get Mira off the field for a nap, please?"

Freed stepped forward and walked over, blushing a bit as he picked her up. He headed back to the main crowd and set her to rest against a tree. Laxus smirked at him, the green haired teen just flushing in mortification as Mirajane's arm slipped and fell across his lap.

Macao and Casey took their positions, the older mage already warming up. He brought his fists up and waited for Makarov to bring down his hand.

"Begin!"

Macao quickly dodged the girl as she rushed at him, Meteor active. His hand lashed out, purple fire blazing around it as he attached the flame to Casey's armor. He tugged his hand, using the fire as a rope as he managed to yank her off trajectory. Casey blinked in surprise and smiled, unbuckling her armor for freer movement again. She blinked and crossed her arms over her face as a large blast of fire was sent her way. She frowned when she didn't see the Fire Mage and kept her guard up.

"Hah!" A snake burst out of the grass behind Casey and wrapped around her, coiling tightly.

Casey blinked, breathing out sharply. "...hah?"

Snake!Macao slithered his tongue out. "I've been practicing, and thought this was the perfect time to bring my trump card to the table."

The guild gasped in surprise, Wakaba's pipe dropping out of his mouth. "Damn, I didn't think he had it in him to go for the Advanced Level…"

Lucy blinked and bit her lip. "I didn't realize Macao was actually this strong…"

Laxus nodded. "He's normally too caught up in lazing about the guild while boasting about his son."

"…true…"

Macao smirked as much as he could, tightening his hold on Casey. The Heavenly Body Mage grimaced as she was squeezed uncomfortably tight, feeling her ribs start to give some. "...I forfeit."

"Winner: Macao Conbolt!"

Macao unwound from her and turned back into his regular self, bent over and supporting his weight on his knees as he breathed heavily. "Oh, good…didn't think I could hold that form for much longer…"

Casey blinked and stared, mouth hanging open slightly. "…bluff?"

The man grinned cheekily, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just a bit…Transformation Magic still takes a lot more out of me than my Purple Fire magic…"

Makarov shook his head, laughing in amusement. He looked over at Wendy, seeing her trying to rouse Mirajane…and with no success. "Wendy, how is Mirajane?"

The Sky Maiden blushed, removing her hands as the glowing stopped. "I tried neutralizing the potion, but it's very potent and beyond my ability right now…"

Makarov sighed. "…I suppose that I must announce, by the inability to wake, Mirajane is unable to battle, Macao Wins the title of S-Class!"

Macao blinked, staring and wavered in his shock. "I-…I'm S-Class?"

Natsu whooped loudly. "Alright! Grats, Macao!"

The rest of the guild started cheering loudly at the surprising upset.

"To the guild! Time to celebrate in Fairy Tail fashion!" Makarov's shout was met with answering cheers as they headed back.

Lucy shook her head. [I can't believe it…and here I thought for sure it would be Kalia or Mira…] She smiled and walked beside a bemoaning Cana as the older complained about "the only guy winning and it had to be sexist". Lucy laughed. "I think it would be the other way around, since he was lucky to win when up against the likes of Kalia and Mira, though that Casey girl took me by surprise also."

Cana blinked. "Eh…I suppose that's true. Casey beat me hands down, although the fight with Kalia and Mira was super close."

Laxus fell into step beside Lucy. "It should've been a draw between them anyway, so Macao had a chance of winning either way."

Both girls blinked at that. "Huh…who knew he had it in him?"

They headed back to the guild, Laxus barely catching sight as Gray talked to Kalia in concern…and growling as he got just a little too close.

[Icicle better watch himself…]

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: Wow…I definitely didn't see that coming…  
Lucy: Macao being S-Class this time around?  
SSD: Yeah, when the dice rolled the outcome of his fight against Erza, it really surprised me.  
Laxus: Tch, he'll have to keep up his training if he wants to stay S-Class then. He barely even passes as that.  
SSD: Eh, we'll see. Obtaining that rank should help bring out his X791 self…I think…minus the pessimism…  
Lucy: I guess we'll have to see. Although Romeo will be happy, his can actually claim his dad is an awesome mage now.  
SSD: Yeah. Don't forget to review, my darling readers! I will see you all again, probably later tonight with another chapter. See you then!

Edit: By the way, to any who are wondering why Erza didn't electrocute herself in her attack, Prayer Fountain conjures pure water. To anyone who's familiar with hydroelectric science...pure water, water that doesn't contain any of the electrolytes or mineras found in normal water, doesn't conduct electricity. Just a bit of info there.

Edit, Edit: Changed up the fights so it's the proper combatants...I can really care less about the AN dialogue right now...And yes, Erza is supposed to be S-Class already, she got the rank the year while Lucy was training.


	26. Chapter 25: A Mysterious Guest

SSD: Whew, time for another chapter guys!  
Lucy: Another one?  
SSD: Yeah, and if I'm still feeling up to it, another after this…granted after dinner and a trip out…  
Laxus: Gym?  
SSD: Err…yeah…anyway, let's get this on with! Laxus, hit it!  
Laxus: *blink* *punches billboard that has disclaimer, breaking it*  
SSD: ….that wasn't what I meant…  
Laxus: *smirk* I know.  
SSD: …ass. Anyway, onward!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 25: A Mysterious Guest

Azule sighed, breathing in the fresh air after so long locked up in her home. Auri and Bran were finally getting back to some semblance of their usual selves, the older boy announcing he would be asking Laxu-nii to teach him. A faint smile touched her lips, knowing the hero-worship he had for the teen. The blunette blinked as they finally reached the guild, eyes narrowing suspiciously at the slightly ajar doors…and there not being any sound coming from within.

"Auri, Bran, get back."

The boys blinked and got behind their mother as she formed a weapon from the readily available snow. Azule crept forward and opened the door carefully. Her eyes widened and swung it fully open, running to the first collapsed body she saw.

"Wan! What happened here! Who did this?!"

The man blearily opened his eyes, shades hanging off of one ear and the lenses cracked and broken. "Eeeeh? Ohhh …Azule…hiiii!" He gave her a dopey smile before passing out.

Azule blinked, looking at him in concern, and took in the rest of the room. A vein popped in her forehead, noticing the copious amounts of mugs now littering floor, as well as various puddles of liquid. "Auri, Bran…stay outside." She dropped Wan callously and stood up, weaving around the slumped and passed out bodies. She twitched, vein throbbing angrily once she got around to the back of the bar. Naked as jaybirds, Azule grit her teeth and clenched her fists as she tried to abolish the sight of her sister's tryst from her mind…but Jet was CERTAINLY going to be getting a talking to…Azule moved around them to the small closet she kept hidden and opened the door, wheeling out a decent sized gong. She turned her sword into a war hammer and swung down.

**GONG!**

The effect was immediate as the guild sprang up, some losing control of bodily functions…and subsequently collapsed again, groaning in agony as they clutched their heads.

Rosa yelped as her head hit the underside of the bar counter. Hissing in pain, she squinted up and blinked. "O-oh…eh…n-nee-san…I can explain?"

Azule sent her younger sister a cold glare. "I would certainly hope so. I'm gone for a week and this is the chaos I return to? Let alone I'll have to sanitize my bar because God knows what you two did on it." She turned her glare on Jet. "As for you, if anything is to come of this little fun-time you had with MY little sister, you WILL be taking responsibility. AM. I. CLEAR?" She leaned down, exuding an aura of malice.

Jet didn't hesitate to nod, frantically, as he tried to gather his clothes. Rosa gulped, also feeling the brunt of Azule's ire.

Azule turned on the rest of the guild, the air around her turning dark. "As for the rest of you…GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP AND START CLEANING BEFORE I'LL BE ICE-MAKING YOUR OWN PERSONAL ASS-CLEANERS!"

"YES MA'AM!"

"RIGHT AWAY, AZULE!"

At the entryway, away from the chaos, Auri and Bran stared at their mother with wide eyes.

"...Mama's scary..."

Bran nodded. "...scary Mama..."

Azule scoffed at the bustling drunkards and then started rooting around for Makarov, finding him passed out on the stairs still. Her eyebrow twitched. "WAKE UP, OLD MAN!"

Makarov snoozed on, a bubble of snot coming from his nose. Azule turned as she heard a groan, spotting Lucy getting up from between Cana and Erza.

"Ow…I don't think I'll drink ever again…" Lucy froze as she felt impending doom press down on her. Her eyes flicked up, spotted Azule and she whimpered. "Oh no…"

Just before Azule's fury came down on Lucy, a shadow filled the doorway. The guild all looked that way, taking in the unusual attire.

"Mystogan, glad to see you didn't partake in this classic example of idiocy."

The hooded and masked figure nodded, well aware of the now awake Erza's gaze on him. "I was on a mission." One of his staves jangled slightly as he walked in. He looked around. "…what happened?"

Azule sent a glare at the immobilized guild. "Someone who couldn't keep the alcohol limited and succumbed to it as well."

Rosa gulped and shuddered, dressed again and now hiding behind Jet. "Nee-san is scarier than she was before…"

"I'm too young to die…" Jet wept.

Makarov stood up, snot bubble popping. "Mystogan, you returned and without using your sleep spell."

Mystogan nodded. "Ah…I noticed the guild was…incapacitated when I followed Azule-san."

Azule blinked. "Huh, I didn't notice you…"

The masked teen nodded. "I only just heard about Ambryn-san, you have my condolences. Am I too late for the S-Class selection?"

Makarov nodded solemnly. "There is much that you missed while away, Mystogan. Come up to my office."

Erza's eyes followed after him, causing him to freeze when she whispered his name. "Jellal…"

Mystogan mutely shook his head and followed after Makarov.

Lucy looked at Erza curiously. "Erza?"

Erza smiled. "It's fine, Lucy…I know he isn't the Jellal I know…"

The Celestial Mage blinked. "You…you remember then?"

The Knight nodded. "Yes, however, I remembered far too late to do anything about it, it seems…" She clenched her fists.

Azule turned back to the guild and her eyebrow twitched. "Get back to work! I'm not cleaning all this up on my own!"

"Aye, sir!" The group sprang back to work, furiously scrubbing with magically appearing sponges and buckets of water.

Lucy sweatdropped as she joined them in cleaning, especially as a twitching Laxus joined her. "You too?"

Laxus twitched. "…she vowed to cut off my booze…"

"…of course…"

As the guild below was whipped into cleaning up after their celebratory mess, Makarov guided Mystogan into his office. The teen sighed, removing his mask and bandana, shaking his head to free the blue tresses. "…Erza knows who I am, or who I look like, at the least."

Makarov nodded. "I suspected as much. Did you get in touch with Councilman Siegrain as I asked?"

Mystogan nodded. "I did, he fully supports us and has sworn to champion us when the Head Council attempts to disband the guild."

The Master sighed in relief. "That is good…"

"There is something else…he called me "brother"…"

Makarov frowned. "What?"

Mystogan shook his head. "I'm not sure what his ploy is…other than he is setting me up to apparently be Jellal, in hiding…for whatever reason."

Makarov stroked his mustache. "That is most peculiar…"

"Master…why did my telling you Erza knew me didn't surprise you?"

Makarov sat on his desk. "Mystogan, you would probably believe this much more than one from this world, as you yourself come from a parallel reality. The truth is…someone cast a very powerful Time Spell, one that rewound time to a point nine years ago."

Mystogan inhaled sharply. "Rewound time? Then…"

"Yes, certain people connected to the caster were affected, some due to other means, while the others were due to the connection or bond they held to that person. I am one of those people."

Mystogan's eyes widened. "…that's why you weren't surprised by my appearance…"

"Correct. There are others that are remembering the events of our former future. We were all granted a second chance at this, and upon knowing what I do now…tell "Siegrain" to come by for a visit. As himself." Makarov smiled. "I need to induct one of my children to the guild properly."

Mystogan blinked, stunned, but nodded his acquiescence. "I will. Although...what happened to Ambryn-san? I heard of his passing, but nothing else."

Makarov sighed heavily at the reminder, carefully explaining the conditions of the other man's death.

The Edolas native stayed quiet in a moment of silence. "I see...then last night's apparent debauchery was for what reason?"

Makarov smiled. "The conclusion of the S-Class Trials. Macao certainly took us all by surprise. I have the feeling he will do quite well."

Mystogan nodded. "I see...then if you don't mind I will…" He blinked, realizing he had seen a familiar form downstairs, passed out with the others. "…Master…is there a girl named Wendy a part of the guild now?" His voice turned frosty and dangerous.

Makarov hummed, pretending to not notice the change. "Hmm…I do believe so. One of our newer guild members new her prior and she was brought here to help heal a severely wounded nakama."

"I see…excuse me, Master." He bowed as he turned and departed, staves shaking on his back dangerously.

Makarov cracked open an eye and sighed in relief. "I do not pity the guild…even if they are my foolish children." He chuckled as a racket started up below.

"Ground Shattering Wave!"

Makarov sighed as the guild hall rocked, dust shaking loose from the ceiling. "…I hope the guild doesn't have to be rebuilt for a while longer…although…that swimming pool…" Makarov nodded his head in serious contemplation. "Hmm…all the pretty girls in bikinis…" He giggled perversely, blushing.

Downstairs, Fairy Tail groaned in pain as Mystogan unleashed his fury upon them. "Just what…gives you the right…to tarnish my sister in such a manner?" Prince Jellal glared at the crumpled forms, notable exceptions being Lucy, Erza, Wendy herself, Laxus, Azule and Gildarts.

Lucy blinked and looked at Wendy in shock. "Eh?! You're siblings?"

Wendy blinked. "I don't know…I mean…we do look the same, kind of…so it may be true?"

Erza looked between the two. "You do have the same eyes and your hair colors are different shades of blue…"

Lucy blinked. "…how did I not notice this before?"

Laxus just looked nonplussed. "Huh, decided to show your actual face for once, Mystogan?"

Mystogan blinked and brought his hand up to his face, panicking slightly. "I…"

"It's cool, even if your brother just happens to be on the council and not you. Come to think of it…he's the youngest one to do that, isn't he?"

Mystogan nodded slowly, not sure if Laxus remembered or was just trying to, uncharacteristically, help him out of this situation. "Yes…Siegrain and I are twins. However due to his high profile-"

Macao nodded along, seeming to understand as he recovered from the backlash of Mystogan's earlier assault. "To protect yourself from those thinking you were him, you hid your appearance behind a mask."

Several others nod along as they recuperate.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense."

"Wow, to think we have one of the family members of the council in our guild."

Azule glared at them. "What did I say about slacking off, EH?!"

Lucy gulped, getting a disturbing flashback of when she and Aquarius…weren't on such good terms. "…Azule reminds me of Aquarius when she's mad…"

Mystogan walked over to them and placed his hand on Wendy's head. "I'm sorry for leaving you as I did, Wendy, but I believed it was for the best."

Wendy nodded, sniffling. "You…you won't do that again…right?"

Mystogan sighed and knelt in front of her, pulling her into a hug. "I will try not to, but other forces may keep me from being able to make that promise." He stood up and placed a hand on her head again, smiling down. "But for now, I'll be here when you need me. I just have to make a call and I'll be back. We can catch up…imouto." With one last glare at the guild, he continued out the door.

Lucy released a sigh. "That was close. But…Wendy…did you even drink anything last night?" She looked at the girl curiously.

Wendy blushed and poked her fingers together. "…Cana-san gave me weird tasting punch that made me sleepy after I finished it…"

Azule's ire returned full-force and directed at Cana. "CANA ALBERONA! YOU WILL BE CATALOGING EVERY LAST DROP OF ALCOHOL THAT WAS CONSUMED LAST NIGHT AND IT'S COMING OUT OF YOUR PAY, YOU HEAR ME!"

Cana paled drastically and tried hiding behind Gildarts. The man ruthlessly pushed his daughter back in front of him, not willing to face the woman's ire.

"WELL?!"

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" Cana nodded frantically and grabbed a spiral and pen before going around, counting empty casks and bottles along with assorted other drink supplies.

Lucy sighed. "Just another day at Fairy Tail…"

Erza smiled. "Yes, and we would not exchange it for anything."

The Celestial Mage smiled back. "No…no, I wouldn't. It's home."

And upstairs, Makarov finally came to the conclusion that, yes, Fairy Tail can afford being remodeled early…the benefits of the tourist shop and the swimming pool were too much to pass up.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: Eh…short chapter, but a humorous look at what happened…  
Lucy: So…Rosa and Jet…that's permanent?  
SSD: It's on the list, isn't it? But yeah…add in excessive alcohol and hormones with teens…yeah…  
Mystogan: …I will return and give Cana proper punishment for serving Wendy alcohol. *dark aura*  
SSD: Uhh…Mystogan? Take it easy…Azule has that covered…*sweatdrop*  
Mystogan: *glare* She will suffer proper punishment for this…  
SSD: …I think you need to be slapped with the IC Stick…your overbearing mode is a little strong…anyway, that's it for right now, I need to go get dinner and my daily exercise. By the way, Wan is an official member of the guild, I was trying to find other members and he fit the age range to be there. Don't forget to review and I'll see you all later, Bye!


	27. Chapter 26: Iron Dragon

SSD: Okay, ready for another chapter?  
Lucy: …not really…what were you rolling for just now?  
SSD: …just some kinda-dangerous stuff that you and the Dragon Slayers are going to attempt despite Master telling you not to.  
Lucy: Oh, is that a-wait, WHAT?!  
SSD: Without further ado before Lucy ends up spoiling things, I own nothing but my own characters. Onward!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 26: Iron Dragon

Lucy was feeling rather doubtful, she wasn't sure if what she was about to attempt would actually work or not.

"Bunny Girl, quit thinking it over and cast the spell, I'm ready."

Lucy bit her lip. "Alright. Wendy, remember what we practiced?"

The young girl nodded, also filled with the same doubt as Lucy. "Y-yes…but…I don't know if I can keep it targeted to just Gajeel…"

Lucy took a deep breath and smiled. "I have faith in you, Wendy, I just don't know if I can-"

"Damn it, both of you stop whining and get to casting already!" Gajeel bit out, glaring at them.

"A-aye, sir!"

"Ready, Wendy?"

"Yes!" The girl kneeled in the middle of the magic circle, hoping the slight modifications they made to it would be enough for this task as she started chanting the spell.

To the side, Lucy held the Dragon Sanctum and a sheet of paper with Natsu's chicken scratch writing on it (her own legibly written beneath his), wondering just what made her crazy enough to try a stunt on Natsu's level of stupidity…

_It was just after the new year, Lucy walked knee deep in the snow, shivering violently and sneezing. [Knew I should've waited until there wasn't snow outside to stargaze...ugh...I think I'm getting sick...] She sneezed again. She didn't notice one of her best friends come up behind her._

"_Hey, Luce! What are you doing out here? Geez, you're freezing." Natsu blinked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, putting a hand to her forehead. "Actually, you're starting to burn up. How long you been out here?"_

_Lucy's teeth chattered together loudly. "W-w-was j-j-just th-th-thinking a-a-and l-l-lost t-t-track…c-c-cold…"_

_Natsu nodded and effortlessly scooped her up. "Right, so you're at Fairy Hills now, how's that turning out for you?"_

"_G-g-good…W-w-Wendy st-stays w-w-with m-m-me…t-t-too y-young o-o-on h-h-her o-o-own…" Lucy tried cuddling closer to the walking heater, mumbling into her scarf._

_Natsu blinked. "That's cool. So, which one's yours and where is she?"_

"_N-n-number t-t-twelve…t-t-ten…sh-sh-she's w-w-with M-M-Mystog-g-gan…"_

_Natsu nodded and adjusted Lucy a bit, put his finger on the keyhole…and the door swung open. Lucy really couldn't muster up the strength right now to get mad at him for warping her lock…although that would explain how he had kept getting into her apartment previously. Natsu set the shivering mage on her bed and started taking off her clothes. This she did get upset at._

"_Natsu! What do you think you're doing!?"_

_Natsu looked up, not getting why she was mad. "Huh? Your face is all red, your fever must be worse than I thought. Where's your extra blankets?" He continued stripping her down to her underwear, the girl's muscles not cooperating with her shivering. _

"_H-hall c-c-closet…y-y-you a-a-re s-s-so-" She blinked as a blanket wrapped around her, followed by a shirtless Natsu climbing into bed beside her, a blanket covering both of them as he wrapped his arms around her._

_"There! Now you'll get warmed up real quick without getting too sick!"_

_Lucy blushed and looked away, mumbling her thanks. [Idiot…]_

_"Ne, Lucy…is something going on with you and Laxus?"_

_Lucy's blush returned. "Wh-what do you…"_

_Natsu looked at her seriously. "He doesn't remember yet, does he? Not like us?"_

_Lucy shook her head. "I…think his heart remembers, but his head is still trying to get there. He won't be excommunicated again this time, I know it."_

_The pink-haired Slayer smiled. "That's good, Laxus is a good guy. He'll be a good mate for you."_

_Lucy tensed. "W-wait, what!? Who said anything about mating?!" Her blush turned atomic._

_Natsu blinked. "Eh? I just figured with how much he's putting his scent on you that you knew. It's not overly there, but it's there enough for me to know he's serious about you."_

_Lucy blinked. "He's…been marking me with his scent?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah, Igneel told me to do the same when I found the one I wanted to be with." His expression turned slightly broken. "I…thought that'd been us, in the previous future…"_

_Lucy's heart jumped to her throat. "Natsu…"_

_"I know I'm not the smartest guy around, Luce, and I know I always got on your nerves so…maybe it's better this way?" He burrowed his nose in her hair, taking a whiff._

_"Natsu…I did think about us, at one-no, at several points. I thought that it'd be us in the end but…my wish…"_

_Natsu smiled sadly. "Wishes don't solve everything, Luce…I wish Igneel was here again, but I know I can't do that…he'll die if I do or you might not be able to do the spell to bring him back…I don't want to risk that, not after watching him die once already."_

_Lucy sat up suddenly. "Natsu…that's it!"_

_Onyx eyes blinked in confusion. "Eh?"_

_Lucy beamed at him. "That's it! I'll learn the spell and train my magic some more, I can summon four Zodiacs at once and keep them out, maybe I just need to be able to do five for the spell to work."_

_"Uhhh…Luce? Gramps has the book, so how are you gonna learn the spell."_

_Lucy grins. "With my expert in breaking and entering."_

"_Oh…who's that?"_

"_Natsu…."_

"_Yeah?"_

"…_you're the expert."_

"_Oh, okay. WHAT? You want me to break into Gramps' office?" Natsu gaped at her. _

_Lucy nodded. "Not yet, not until I can keep out five spirits. I know I can cast Urano Metria, but this spell is probably more powerful than that."_

"_Fine…just tell me when you need me. But…you aren't going to try all of them at once, are you?" He looked at her in concern._

_Lucy shook her head. "No, I'm going to see which Slayer volunteers first."_

_Natsu blinked. "Luce…count me in." His eyes blazed in determination. "If you can pull this off…"_

_Lucy nodded, biting back a yawn as she put a hand over Natsu's. "I'm going to…I promise…" She slipped off into sleep, the slight fever getting to her._

_Once Lucy had recovered from her fever, she told her friends that she was going to head back to the Konzern for a few months, using the large space available to her to train. She gave a parting bit of advice to Wendy to talk to Porlyusica about an apprenticeship and left, determined to get strong enough to help her nakama._

_..._

_Five months, in five months, it was already nearing her birthday and she had gone past her expectations. Lucy had been so caught up in getting stronger magically that she had actually trained enough to have SIX of the Zodiacs out at once while still having enough energy for them all to get off at least two attacks. _

_That wasn't including her bringing out Cassiopeia and Cepheus to help her father relearn how to do finances on his own…and her surprise of learning that the two spirits were actually Husband and Wife, taking the names of the legendary figures upon their deaths. Originally the two had been Oberon and Titania, the King and Queen of the Fairies, but had been killed long ago, leaving the Fairies to fend for themselves and eventually die off for the most part. They passed down to her what they believed was the Fairy Magic used in the Dracones Sidus Aeternam and wished her the best._

_After a quiet party and the memorial for her mother's death, Lucy was headed back to Fairy Tail to put her plan in action._

_..._

_Azule had just closed up the guild for the night, not noticing the two shadows slinking around behind her and into the guild as she headed home, exhausted. Lucy got a boost from Natsu and clambered through the ajar window. She turned and held out her hand, straining as she hauled him up into the guild with her. Together they crept to the Master's office door and Natsu put his finger on the lock, a concentrated burst of heat later and they were in. Natsu shot his cohort a grin and a thumbs up before they headed to the desk._

"_It's in the bottom right."_

_Natsu paled. "Why'd he go and put it there?" His whisper had a slight whine._

_Lucy blinked. "Eh? What do you mean?"_

_Natsu grumbled before using his lock trick on the mentioned draw. He grimaced, seeing a whole stack of various skimpy covered magazines in his way. "…this is Gramps' porn drawer…"_

_Lucy sweatdropped. "…I won't ask, I don't want to ask…that's where he put the-"_

"_Looking for this?"_

_The two jumped in surprise, turning and gaped as Gajeel seemed to meld from the shadows, holding the book in question._

"_Gajeel?"_

_The Iron Dragon Slayer nodded. "You're counting me in on this. As the oldest of the first gen's it's my duty to go first, right?" His gaze was serious. "Metalicana is also going to be the hardest one, if he's still anything like how I knew him. Get through with him, and the others should be easy."_

_Lucy slowly nodded. "Natsu was going to translate the spell for me…I was hoping to do this tonight, since I woke up Wendy while I was making my out and kinda told her the plan."_

_Natsu blinked. "Ohhh, so that's why you were late."_

_Lucy nodded. "Yeah, we should get going though, just in case Master has an alarm ward up."_

_The three nodded and made their way out the same window Natsu and Lucy entered from…which all leads back to where they were now…_

Lucy opened the book to the translated page and began to chant, drawing up the Fairy Magic she was gifted with for this moment.

"_I am the Light to Pierce Shadows,  
Drawn to the One Fallen.  
Sacred Light that shelters,  
Shine before me and unveil the Lost."_

"**Miky Way: Dragon Extraction!**" Wendy cried out, green magic swirling in ribbons around her.

Gajeel grunted and hunched over slightly in pain, arching back as _something_ large and grey began to be pulled from him. The Slayer screamed, red eyes shrunken in agony as an echoing roar filled the clearing.

"**Fool! It isn't time yet!**" Metalicana growled out, writhing as he was broken free from his foster son.

"_With chains of purest emotion,  
bind the one to be saved  
and Ascend to the Stars!"_

Lucy held her hand out towards Metalicana, a magic circle far more brilliant than Urano Metria shined below her. "**Dracones Sidus Aeternam!**" She wavered slightly under the sudden and extreme drain on her magic, nearly consuming all of it.

The circle broke apart and twirled into shining ribbons of light that curled and spun, wrapping tightly around the thrashing Dragon. Sweat beaded on Lucy's forehead as he fought against the magic, her saving grace being Natsu who put his hands on her shoulders and started transferring his magic into her. With the renewed strength, Lucy gave a cry and wrenched her hands, pulling Metalicana's legs out from under him. The ribbons fell loosely over him, Metalicana's eyes wide open in fear and uncertainty of what was happening while he still roared out in challenge. Slowly, the magic bonded together and cocooned the great Dragon, shrinking down. When the light faded, both Lucy and Natsu collapsed into each other, falling to their knees and breathing heavily.

Gajeel grunted, sitting up and looked over at the other three. "Did it…hah…did it work?"

Lucy turned her eyes, squinting in the dim moonlight. "I…don't know."

"YOU IDIOTIC BRATS!"

The four mages all paled, turning fearful eyes to the source and saw Makarov looking over them, glowing angrily in Titan form.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE?!"

Lucy winced. "S-sorry, Master…it was my idea…"

Natsu stood up, wavering from magical exhaustion. "Bull, I went along with it."

Wendy stood up. "S-so did I!"

Gajeel smirked. "Gihi…we all chose to do this, and knew the risks. 'Sides…" His eyes caught a glint of silver and he reached over, grabbing the key that laid there. He tossed it over to Lucy, smirking at how much his "dad" would be yelling about mishandling him. "It worked."

Lucy blinked, catching the key and looked down. It was silver in color that darkened to black at both ends. The ridge of the key, like all Celestial Gate Keys, was also reflective of the spirit it represented. In this instance, it took the form of one of Metalicana's jutting black wings. The head of the key was a dragon's head, where the eyes would be were two black onyx stones and the maw curled into a snarl.

Gajeel nodded. "Yeah, that fits him."

Makarov stopped and shrunk back down, walking up to the four as they stared at the key, completely mystified. "You…managed to complete the spell? But how?"

Lucy smiled. "Lucky Lucy strikes again? It turns out that Cepheus and Cassiopeia were actually Oberon and Titania, they took the constellation names on their deaths to fill in the vacant positions."

Makarov blinked, as did the others, not quite understanding.

Lucy sighed. "…they were the King and Queen of the Fairies, they gave me the last of the Fairy Magic they still had from when they were alive. That was one of the key ingredients we needed, along with the Dragon Slayer Magic from Wendy needed for the revised Milky Way."

Wendy smiled tiredly. "Lucy…I'm really tired right now…"

Makarov sighed. "Despite that you were able to succeed, you will all still face proper punishment. You all could have been seriously hurt." He looked at them worriedly before smiling proudly. "Still, you were able to accomplish a tremendous feat. Go home and rest, I hope you will be able to use your new spirit, Lucy."

Lucy shook her head, smiling. "No…not my new spirit…a friend I never got to know."

Natsu grinned. "Alright! Next time we can do Igneel, alright! Gajeel, you get to be magic battery!"

A vein popped in Gajeel's forehead. "What was that, flamethrower?"

"What? I did it this time so it's yours for when we save Igneel!"

"I'm not a damn magic battery!"

Lucy and Wendy sweatdropped. "Let's head home, Wendy…"

"Yeah…Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"How are we going to save Grandeeney if she's inside of me?"

Lucy blinked. "Well…we'll have to figure out how to retailor the magic circle to target the castor rather than the surroundings…we can ask for Freed and Levy's help on that."

"Okay…are you going to summon Metalicana tomorrow?"

"Maybe, if I have enough energy."

The two girls left the squabbling boys behind as they headed back to warm beds.

* * *

Lucy yawned widely, smiling down at the small form curled beside her. She felt much better now that the majority of her magic had returned. The Celestial Mage grinned as she looked over at her keyring, spotting Metalicana's among the mix of silver and gold. She lightly nudged the bluenette beside her.

"Wendy, Wendy! Want to watch me summon Metalicana?"

The girl mumbled softly. "Hm? Lucy-san? What?" She yawned widely and rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

"I'm going to summon Metalicana, do you want to come watch?"

Wendy perked and jumped out of bed. "Let me go get changed, and we need to get Gajeel and Natsu too!" She ran into her room to get ready.

Lucy shook her head and dressed. She hooked the keyring onto her belt and waited for Wendy, heading to the guild together. She opened the doors and everyone swarmed around them.

"Lucy! You doing alright?!"

"You were gone for so long!"

"We all felt a major buildup of magic, you know what happened?!"

Lucy gulped, backing away as her guildmates crowded around her. Thankfully, Azule called out to her.

"Lucy! Master wanted you and Wendy in his office! Gajeel and Natsu are already in there."

Lucy nodded and wove her way through the crowd, tugging Wendy along so the smaller girl didn't get lost. She blinked, seeing Mavis in the office as well, along with the S-Class mages.

"Umm…"

Makarov gazed at her sternly. "Shut the door, Lucy." The door clicked shut. "Let us see the key."

Lucy gulped and took off Metalicana's key, setting it on the desk. Mavis hopped onto the desk and looked it over carefully.

"…You did good work. Was this your first time using Fairy Magic?" The pupiless eyes looked at her.

The blonde nodded slowly. "Yes? Cassiopeia and Cepheus gave me their remaining living magic and taught me how to use it, but I never practiced with it before."

Mavis nodded thoughtfully. "I see…your punishment will be decided then." She hopped off the desk and went to stand by Makarov.

Makarov looked over the four of them. "Since this was such a remarkably foolish stunt you managed to perform…you all will be banned from participating in the S-Class Exams for two years. Lucy, since you orchestrated this, you have an additional ban of one more year. You may partner, but you will not be nominated. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Master…"

"In addition to that…your other punishment has been decided."

Gajeel balked, remembering what "punishment" accounted for at Fairy Tail. "Wait a minute-"

"You four will be the personal aides of an S-Class of my choosing! And one of you will be mine." He smiled cheekily as the four balked and paled drastically. "Natsu, you will be aiding Laxus."

"WHAAAT!" Natsu twitched, not liking the sadistic grin on the Lightning Slayer's face. "But, Gramps!"

Makarov glared at him, bringing out his aura a bit. "**Are you questioning your punishment, Natsu**?"

Natsu gulped. "No, sir…" He backed to the wall, sweating profusely.

"Wendy, you will be under Macao."

Macao waved. "Don't worry, Wendy-chan, it won't be that bad." He smiled reassuringly. [Don't need Mystogan or your councilman brother coming after me…] He twitched slightly at the thought.

"Gajeel…you will be helping me with my paperwork."

Gajeel twitched. "…what?"

"**Questioning me?**"

"…no sir…"

"That leaves Lucy with Gildarts. That will be all. Oh, are you planning on summoning Draco today?" Makarov tilted his head.

Lucy twitched slightly. "Yes, most of my magic is back and I will be summoning Metalicana."

Makaorv nodded. "We would like to see, just in case anything goes wrong."

Lucy sighed. "Alright…I was going to head to the Park again, since I don't know if any changes may have happened to him in the conversion process…"

Gajeel tensed, a crease of worry forming between his eyebrows.

* * *

Lucy sighed, feeling slightly nervous with all the stares from the S-Class and her friends. Kalia, Cana, Gray, Lisanna (who had missed the S-Class Trials due to being on a solo at the time), Erza, Rosa…pretty much her entire age group was there as well and waiting for the summoning.

The Celestial Mage took a deep breath and held out Metalicana's key. "I call upon thee in the world of the celestial spirits, I beckon you to my side at once. Pass through the Gate! Open, Gate of the Celestial Dragon, Metalicana!"

…

Nothing.

Lucy blinked. "Eh? Let me try again…I call upon thee in the world of the celestial spirits, I beckon you to my side at once. Pass through the Gate! Open, Gate of the Celestial Dragon, Metalicana!"

Still nothing.

"I don't get it…why isn't it working?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Metalicana wasn't one for formality, just respect and strength. Also a selfish bastard. He's probably still sore about last night."

Lucy nodded. "I see…let me try something else then…I call upon you who resides in the world of the celestial spirits, I beckon you to my side. Pass through the Gate and appear! Open, Gate of the Celestial Iron Dragon, Metalicana!" She closed her eyes as a blinding light filled the clearing…although it didn't take as much magic as she thought, about half of what a Zodiac needed.

"Tch. Idiots."

Lucy blinked, the voice she recognized from last night, but it wasn't as…powerful as it had been. Then she saw Metalicana's spirit form and blinked, staring.

Metalicana narrowed onyx eyes at her, platinum colored hair falling in wild spike to his midback, the tips fading into a deep black. His bangs were held back by a black and silver bandana. Each shoulder was covered in an iron pauldron, but his chest was bare, instead his skin was like that of Gajeel's when in his Dragon Force mode. His wings were still there, sprouting in a straight angle and just as inflexible. A tail lashed behind him in agitation, the same color as his scales.

"…you have any idea how fucking lucky you are that you managed to pull that off?" The former Dragon glared darkly at Lucy.

Lucy gulped and straightened her back, glaring at him with resolve. "I do. I had to believe it would work because otherwise you would be dead. I know it was a Last Resort spell…but that's why it was put it in the Dragon Sanctum, right?"

Metalicana scowled. "We thought it was lost after one of the rebellious Slayers stole it from its keeper. They thought that it would propel them in power to match us. And it did. But the key to his defeat is in the book as well."

Lucy and the others who had their full memories all paled. "You mean…the rebellious slayer…"

Metalicana's eyes narrowed. "Acnologia. He betrayed us, mad with the power and strength dragon blood gave him. So he turned to Zeref the Undying, and became that which he craved. The spell reached out to the other slayers, turning those that had bathed in enough dragon blood to dragons as well. Eventually all that mattered was how long one had been a Slayer to become a dragon…so the Magic fell out of use. As I said, you're lucky I was able to finish immunizing the other moronic brat enough that he won't have to worry about becoming a dragon."

Gajeel blinked and gulped slightly. "Tch." The two glared at each other and Lucy sweatdropped, realizing that Metalicana's humanoid form did resemble Gajeel's rather strongly…or would that be the other way around since he was the "father"?

Lucy sighed. "Anyway, I wanted to make a contract-"

"Whatever. As long as I get to fight something strong and can reap back my soul from Acnologia, regain my true strength, I'll come whenever you ask." He growled. "You better not abuse that so this lunkhead can weep his stupid tears on me though. I don't want to rust." He snorted and faded away, not before Lucy caught sight of a single bead of moisture at the corner of his eye.

She smiled, glancing at Gajeel to see him fighting back the "dust in his eyes". "You two really are a lot alike…I wonder how much Igneel or Grandeeney will resemble Natsu and Wendy?"

Makarov nodded. "Well, that was a surprise. Shall we head back to the guild? I'm sure your minders would like to get started." He grinned as the four on suspension get pinned with the curious gazes of their age-mates.

"Yes, Master…"

Laxus smirked and picked up Natsu by his scarf. "Let's go, I was hoping for a new training dummy."

Natsu wiggled, reaching out to Lucy. "Luce! Save meeee!" He cried as she shook her head apologetically.

"Don't worry, Natsu, I'll let you know when we can try and bring back Igneel!" Lucy winced as Gildarts laid a heavy hand on her head.

"Oh, don't count on that for a while…Azule told me how you've been slacking off on the weapon training she gave you…so guess what you'll be doing for the foreseeable future?" He grinned cheekily at her.

Lucy wept silently. [This is going to be Hell! How long is the punishment…?]

"Oh, I think Master said four months. That's not too long, right?"

She barely noticed Gajeel get dragged off by the ear by Master and Wendy dutifully following Macao. "….aye, sir…"

"Good girl. Let's get started. Actually…" Gildarts paused and looked at Cana with a smile. "Why don't you join us, Cana? We can get some father-daughter bonding in?"

Cana fidgeted awkwardly before sighing. "So long as I don't have to watch make kissy face at Azule, that's fine."

Gildarts grimaced a bit. "…yeah…"

Lucy blinked, curious and wanting to ask…but really didn't want to increase her punishment…

Cana smirked. "You'll see when we get there…it's pretty sickening to watch."

Lucy nodded slowly, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach as she was frog-marched to Azule's home.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: And done! Metalicana is now a Celestial Spirit!  
Lucy: Umm…why did his appearance change so much?  
SSD: A number of things, one) he's technically only half a spirit right now since only his body and mind were converted. He'll need his soul back to get stronger. Two) Well…I tried envisioning a human-like Metalicana and since Gajeel is his foster son, I thought it'd be just a nice small way to show he actually cares by taking on some of his physical features.  
Lucy: Oh, that makes sense. So the other dragons will be converted soon?  
SSD: Depends how quickly you harness Fairy Magic, but maybe. I do have plans…  
Lucy: I'm sure this chapter surprised the readers also…Oh! And I need to go find Phoenix, too!  
SSD: All in good time, all in good time. First, I would like to thank all my reviewers, your words are one of the driving forced that make me write aside from the sadistic blonde bes-*CRACK!*ide me…I eagerly await them after every chapter to know how you all are enjoying the story. Secondly, I'm glad to see that my OCs are being well received compared to quite a few others that I've seen in other stories. My heart soars in joy. I'll be returning later today with another chapter as I don't think I'll be able to write one tomorrow. Don't forget to review! Bye!

Edit: Ugh! Bad news guys, I just realized a glaring error and I'm going to have to go back and revamp several chapters...I was double-checking some facts and Erza is already supposed to be S-Class by now. So...that's at least 4 chapters I need to do over. I forgot the S-Class Trials held during the year Lucy trained with Ambryn and Azule sooo...yeah...I'll post the Chapter 27, but after that it will be a while as I rework things to reflect the new information. Sorry!


	28. Chapter 27: A New Mission

SSD: Okay…finished editing those chapters surprisingly early…  
Lucy: So…is Casey connected to Jellal in some way?  
SSD: You'll have to find out, won't you?  
Lucy: …that usually means she is. So, what are you going to do this chapter?  
SSD: I think it's time for a job…you do still have keys to look for, and there's no place to find them like jobs!  
Lucy: *sigh* I should've figured you'd say that…  
SSD: Also a look into the others' punishments… *grin*  
Natsu: LUSHYY! HEEELP!  
Lucy: *sweatdrop* …Silverserpentdragon does not own Fairy Tail or its affiliate franchises, so please don't steal her characters.  
SSD: ONWARD!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 27: A New Mission

Lucy groaned as she trudged into the guild hall, flopping face first on the counter. Azule smirked at her as she slid a strawberry smoothie her way.

"You seem to be having trouble today, Lucy. Everything alright?"

Lucy glared at her co-tormenter. "…this is worse than what you put me through last year…"

Azule shrugged. "Not my problem. It wouldn't be so bad if you actually kept up with your practice."

"I did! Well…magic practice…" She shirked away from the ensuing glare. "…it paid off since I now have one of the Dragons as a partner?"

Azule sighed. "And that was stupidly reckless of you." She blinked. "…do you hear something?"

Lucy blinked, raising her head. "Yeah, it kinda sound like-"

"YAAAAAAAARG!" A certain pinkette boy flew through the doors, crashing them open and skidded to a stop, face first, into the bar beside Lucy. He groaned painfully.

Lucy blinked. "…Natsu? What happened to you?"

Natsu scrambled up, panicked. "You gotta save me, Luce! Laxus found out about New Years'!"

Lucy blinked. "Wait…by New Years' you mean…"

Natsu nodded frantically and paled as a shadow filled the doorway, lightning sizzling and crackling menacingly. Lucy sweatdropped at seeing Laxus in his Dragon Force mode, bulked up and eyes completely white, flesh colored scales covering him.

"…let me see if I can calm him down…"

Natsu shook his head. "No way! You'll get killed!"

Lucy glared at him and rose from her seat, striding over to Laxus. "Laxus? What are you doing?"

Laxus growled. "I'm going to kill the little lizard that thinks he can claim what's mine."

"…it was months ago, Laxus, deal with it."

"He was in your bed!"

"Yeah, acting as a heater to help burn out a fever that I got from my own stupidity."

"I went to your apartment the next day and it was covered in his scent!"

Lucy crossed her arms, glaring up at him and tapping her foot as the guild looked on in interest, curious on what was going on between the two blondes. "Laxus. You have three seconds to calm down before I call the deal off. One. Two…"

Laxus growled, eyes returning to normal as he left his Dragon Force mode. "…still going to punt the brat…"

"Thr-"

"Fine! I won't punt him." Laxus scowled.

Rosa smirked, sitting with the future Team Shadow Gear. "That's the way to tame your man, Lucy!"

Lucy flushed brightly, realizing they were in front of the whole guild. "…just leave it, Natsu and mine's relationship is completely platonic, no need for you to go rampaging Dragon Slayer over." She then paled as her own administrator of punishment walked in.

Gildarts gave a vindictive smirk. "So, Lucy…how are you feeling after yesterday's workout?"

Lucy glared at him hatefully. "…I hate you so much…"

"Well, you can move, so you get a treat today." He grinned. "We get to go on a job!"

Lucy paled. "…S-Class?"

Gildarts nodded. "Of course, that seems like an excellent idea. I'll go pick one out right now." He smirked as he heard Lucy whimper as he headed to the second floor.

Laxus patted her head. "You can handle it, you're stronger now than when you went on the mission with me last year."

Lucy sighed. "I guess…oh, that reminds me. Can you ask Freed about redesigning a magic circle for me?" She gave him the puppy eyes.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer twitched in reaction. "…I guess…"

"Great! Have him talk to Wendy then, she has the schematics for it." Lucy then turned despondent as her primary tormentor came down the stairs with two fliers in hand. "Two? He wants to do on two missions?" She whimpered.

Laxus shrugged. "Think of it as practice for when you can take the S-Class Trials again." He smirked. "I'll go see what's left, I wanted to take the Thunder God Tribe on a mission for a while now." He headed upstairs where his team greeted him.

Gildarts wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Alright! Let's get going!" He guided her out of the hall, her smoothie long since forgotten.

"Umm…Gildarts? Where to?"

"Galuna Island, it's a new mission that cropped up last month and the reward is decent. You'll like it since it includes a Gate Key."

Lucy blinked. "…really?" She smiled. "I think I know exactly what this mission is about then."

Gildarts blinked. "Why don't you tell me then?"

Lucy shook her head, winking. "Nope, it's a secret!"

"Okay, we'll just train twice as hard when we get back."

Lucy went stark white. "A-haha…did I secret? I didn't mean that…"

"Start talking. Is this anything to do with all the cryptic talk you kids have been using lately?"

Lucy winced. "Well…it's like this…" She took a deep breath as they walked. "Ten years ago, nine years from now…we finally defeated our greatest foe at high costs…when I returned to my apartment, I saw a shooting star crossing the setting sun and made a wish on it." She continued explaining, much to Gildarts' disbelief, but recognition slowly started filling his eyes.

Gildarts sighed heavily, slumped in his train seat. "So…that's how I knew Cana was my daughter…there are signs, but…otherwise she looks so much like her mother, how was I blind to it the first time?"

Lucy smiled. "I don't know, you might have still been grieving, or maybe thought it was just wishful thinking…but I didn't think my wish would actually give us a second chance. I got to spend some more time with my mother before she died, my father never became the cold and ruthless man he was in my future, Aquarius and I are on much better terms and…I got to save so many others from what would've happened. Natsu said that wishes come at a cost, so…I'll admit to being a little scared at what the cost for this one is…"

Gildarts shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and find out…so, about this trip to Galuna, it just says something about breaking a curse."

Lucy nodded. "Oh, that, it's the Moon Drip ritual, there's a barrier obscuring the moon and making it look purple while you're on the island. They're trying to awaken Deliora, but they don't know that it's already dead thanks to Ur."

"Why would they try to do that?"

"So that their leader, Lyon, can surpass his teacher by killing the demon. As I said, they don't know it's already dead." Lucy sighed. "Actually…I'm hoping that maybe, just maybe, I can save Ur's soul inside the ice, although Wendy isn't here to use her Milky Way…"

Gildarts looked at his ward curiously, propping his chin up. "How do you think you'll accomplish it then?"

Lucy gave a wry grin. "A whole lot of luck and wishful thinking?"

The Ace gave her a glare.

"…and I might need a magic battery to back me up?" She grinned sweetly.

Gildarts sighed. "Fine, not sure if you can control it, but I'll act as your battery."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks…think I could take you up on that offer again when I get around to freeing the other Dragons?"

Gildarts' head fell forward. "…"

"Thanks!" Lucy just beamed, silently snickering at managing to poke fun at Gildarts like this.

The other mage's head rose and he smirked at Lucy. "Alright, on one condition…you're training harder when we get back."

And there went Lucy's soul out the window…

* * *

Gildarts thanked the boatman as he dropped them off at shore, not bothered by his appearance now that he was expecting it. The two made their way to the village where they met the chief and Gildarts blinked. He turned to Lucy.

"…you left out the memory loss…"

Lucy smiled weakly. "Slipped my mind? Anyway, should we deal with the Moon Drip or the shell first?"

The chief looked between them in confusion. "You have to destroy the moon! The purple moon is what's behind all this!"

Gildarts smiled awkwardly, twitching. "We are aware of that sir, but my student has found other information concerning your island before we took on the request and noted another problem that needs our attention. We understand your concern, but this problem is also equally as important."

The chief twitched and caused a tantrum off to the side as his aides tried calming him down.

Lucy nodded. "Quite, the ones who are causing this "curse" are using the temple from what I can tell. If we destroy the moon now, it will alert them to our presence and give them time to escape. I hope you can understand our needing to bring them in so they can come to justice for your suffering, yes?" She smiled at them kindly.

The chief blinked, stroking his sideburns thoughtfully. "I suppose if we must…and keep them from coming back!"

Lucy sighed in relief that the minor fib worked. "Of course, we'll take care of them right away." She looked up at Gildarts. "Shall we, sensei?"

Gildarts nodded. "Just show us the way to the temple and we can take it from there."

The chief nodded and gestured for one of the semi-demonized villagers to take the two to the temple, their guide eventually going into a blank state when on the holy grounds and wandering away. Gildarts nodded.

"Well, that just proves your story, Lucy. Let's take care of Deliora and get Ur out of there, hm?"

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

The two entered the temple. Gildarts frowned as a man in a demon shaped helm greeted them, a woman on his right, a beast looking teen and another teen with thick eyebrows on his left.

"So, you're the ones using the Moon Drip. It won't work, you know." Gildarts looked at them, bored.

Lucy quietly whispered their abilities, from what she remembered, to him. "The masked one is Lyon, he uses Dynamic Ice Make, the woman uses Puppeteer Magic, the thick brows…I think he uses a type of barrier magic and I'm not sure about dog-boy."

Gildarts nodded, whispering back. "I've got this. Head to where you remember Deliora being and start the spell."

Lucy nodded and started running into the temple, away from the group.

"Sherry, go after her."

"Of course, Reitei-sama!" The reddish haired woman ran after Lucy.

Gildarts rolled his shoulders. "You know…Lyon, you're in a lot of trouble when Ur finds out about what you're doing."

Reitei, or rather Lyon, froze, trembling in anger. "Ur is dead and I will surpass her!" He waved his arm, sending a flock of ice birds at Gildarts.

"For the moment, yeah. My student is on her way to revive her, in a sense." He held his hand out and blew up the birds. "You see…I'm really going to try not accidentally killing you on this, since you're just kids and all. But word of advice…" He glared at him. "Learn how to honor another's sacrifice, especially if it was for your own life." He effortlessly knocked Toby into the wall when the dogboy tried doing a sneak attack.

Lucy looked around, trying to find the right path to Deliora. "I know it's right- WAAAAAH!" She screeched, recognizing the giant mouse in a maid outfit.

"Oh, look, Angelica! We found a fellow mouse for you to play with."

Lucy twitched, Sherry still managing to get on her nerves at this stage. [She won't get the upperhand on me this time, though…] Lucy pulled out four keys. "Open, Hercules, Pisces, Virgo, Leo!"

The spirits appeared defensively in front of Lucy as she unhooked her whip, cracking it. "Hercules, Pisces, take care of the mouse but don't kill it! Virgo, Leo, you're with me!"

"Got ya, Mom!" "Understood, Lucy." "As you wish, Miss Lucy."

Sherry gaped. "You can summon more than one spirit?!" She looked worried, trying to decide on who to take control of before she was forced to dodge a punch.

Leo smirked. "Of course, my Princess is the most powerful Celestial Mage of a-"

"Save it for later, Loke, I'd rather still have some of my magic left to rescue Ur!"

Leo blinked. "Loke? Loke…I like that, very well, Princess, you may now refer to me as Loke! **Regulus Impact!**"

Sherry was taken completely offguard and went flying into a wall. Moments later, Angelica joined her owner. Lucy sighed in relief. "Thanks guys, you can go back now."

They all nodded and bowed, disappearing except Leo. Leo winked at her. "Don't forget your favorite lion, Loke." He then disappeared.

Lucy sweatdropped. "…I can't believe I let that slip…not that it matters now." She continued running, oblivious to another watcher.

"Hmm…interesting…that girl can hold out four spirits, three of them Zodiacs…this is proving interesting…"

Meanwhile, up top, Gildarts wiped his hands together. "Not bad for kids, I'll give you that. Maybe you should try joining an actual guild and find some more friends, grow in your talents. I know a couple of Ice Mages that would be able to give you a few pointers." He turned around, waving as he left and tried following after his ward.

Lyon grit his teeth, mask cracked and falling off. "So…there are still far more powerful mages out there…"

Yuka groaned beside him. "That man…that was a monster…"

Lyon grunted. "…joining a guild…that…actually doesn't sound too bad…"

Lucy panted, looking up at the large mound of ice. "…f-found…hah…it…"

"Lucy, you down there?"

Lucy blinked and looked up, barely making out Gildarts' face through the hole at the top. "Yeah! I found him!"

"Be right down!"

Lucy blinked and shrieked in surprise as Gildarts jumped down, sliding along the ice to reach the ground. "…I'm telling Azule you felt up another woman."

Gildarts panicked for a second before blinking. "Wait, what?"

Lucy gestured to the ice. "That's Ur, the ice is her body."

Gildarts blinked. "Ah. So, how are you going to do this?"

"Well…there's no reason why the same spell shouldn't work, right? It's based on the intent and…I'm just hoping I can do this by concentrating on Ur alone without Wendy here to draw her spirit out." Lucy took a breath and started chanting the spell.

"_I am the Light to Pierce Shadows,__  
__Drawn to the One Fallen.__  
__Sacred Light that shelters,__  
__Shine before me and unveil the Lost."_

Slowly, the ice began to glow as Lucy spoke, the beast inside twitching slightly. Lucy frowned in grim determination, concentrating on the ice that was once her friend's mentor. The beast's twitching eased and from the ice, gradually, a female form began to rise, the same color as the ice. Ur opened her eyes, looking around in confusion and looked down, panic filling her.

"No, you mustn't! I still need to finish Deliora!"

Gildarts smiled up at her. "Don't worry, we're mages from Fairy Tail. You did enough work for right now, we'll take care of the rest."

Ur frowned. "What?"

"_With chains of purest emotion,__  
__bind the one to be saved__  
__and Ascend to the Stars!"_

Lucy held her hand out, palm up to Ur in an offering gesture as magic danced around her. She smiled, trying to convey her intentions to the woman through sheer emotion. Ur was taken aback, watching the magic circle around the girl and slowly extended her hand back.

[_You'll be so proud of how Gray's grown, when you next see him. I promise, you won't be disappointed._]

Ur's eyes widened in shock, hearing the voice in her mind. "You…know Gray…very well, I believe you. Take me to Gray."

The magic wrapped around the ice-woman even before Lucy finished the spell. She smiled, basking in the comforting warmth and embraced the magic whole-heartedly.

"**Dracones Sidus Aeternam!**"

Clink, clink clink…

A small silver key dropped along the ice shell that began cracking. Gildarts ran forward and grabbed the key before it could fall into the water. Lucy slumped bonelessly to the ground, passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Gildarts smiled. "Can't believe she managed to do it on her own…then again, this was no dragon." He narrowed his eyes at the cracking ice. He walked over and clipped the new key onto Lucy's keyring, gently moving the teen off to the side as he watched and waited…hoping Ur's words that Deliora wasn't finished yet weren't true…

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: Aaaaand I'm a stinker for leaving it like that. You guys will just have to wait until tomorrow to find out the result. *raspberry*  
Lucy: *gape* So, wait, Ur became a Celestial Spirit too now?  
SSD: Yeah, I was actually surprised at that but…you only barely, BARELY made the success roll on your own without Gildarts' help. A major reason, also, is that Ur was willing once you brought up knowing Gray….and she wasn't a huge ass dragon.  
Lucy: Oh…so…wait, I didn't even alter the spell…does that mean-?!  
SSD: Hush, the readers will find out tomorrow, won't they? I'll see you all tomorrow for the conclusion to this battle. Don't forget to REVIEW! Oh, and on other news…I have more than 100 followers! *SQUEE!* Thank you all so much for your support in this!


	29. Chapter 28: The Price of Pride

SSD: Good morning, my following!  
Lucy: …I'm surprised you're so cheerful after yesterday.  
SSD: …I'm on painkillers…don't bring it up. Anyway…an anonymous reviewer decided that "all the story plots are being solved" and that "nothing bad has even happened yet" …I'm shocked that he/she is conveniently forgetting the barrier on Tenrou falling long enough for a certain beast to take up habitation there and kill a character. Not only that but…*evil glare* The story is only just getting started, don't assume that everything will be easy.  
Lucy: Umm…SSD? Your snarky side is showing.  
SSD: *calms down* Oh, is it? Must be the pain…anyway, continuing on with where we left off. Gildarts! Take it away!  
Gildarts: *blink* Uh…Silverserpentdragon doesn't own Fairy Tail and appreciates her work not being stolen?  
SSD: Why are you using a question mark? Nevermind, ONWARD!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 28: The Price of Pride

Gildarts tensed as the ice cracked and fell away. A chill went down his spine as a single eye snapped open, wildly rolling around. The Ace of Fairy Tail grimaced, realizing that Deliora was waking up…and he was not happy in the slightest. He glanced down at Lucy and picked her up, running away, hopefully, a good distance and set her back down. Black eyes looked up, hearing the pounding of feet down the main corridor and Gildarts groaned.

"Get out of here! Deliora is breaking through the ice!"

Lyon's eyes widened before an intense glee filled them. "Excellent…this is my chance to surpass Ur! Yuka, Sherry, Toby, take your positions and watch as I defeat Deliora once and for all!"

Gildarts facepalmed. "…kids…" He snapped aware, whirling as an unearthly roar filled the cavern. "Shit…too late. Hey! Dog-boy! Watch over my student, she used up her magic drawing out Ur from the ice, so keep her safe!" He ran up to stand by Lyon, the moron brat glaring at him petulantly.

"Leave! I can take care of him!"

"Hell no, kid. He's waking up and he isn't happy about being sealed away the past seven years. Accept the help of an SS-Class Mage, alright?" Gildarts gave him a look saying "don't even think about refusing my help."

Lyon grit his teeth. "Fine! Just don't get in my way!"

Deliora roared again and the ice broke apart, the behemoth of a demon staying hunched over from his breakout.

"That's my line. Try to take out his arms, he'll do less damage that way!" Gildarts ran to the right, hand sparking in white light.

"Hn, and that was to be mine." Lyon glared and ran around to Deliora's left as the demon was still recuperating. "**Ice Make: Tiger**!" The white-haired boy waved his arm and sent a tiger running towards Deliora. The tigers latched on and clawed at the demon's arm.

Deliora slowly turned and looked at the ice beasts…and waved his arm, casually tossing them aside and crashing into a wall. Lyon gulped in slight unease, having thought that the beast would be greatly weakened from its time in the ice.

Gildarts landed on Deliora's other arm and dug his hand in, unleashing his Crash Magic. The demon roared in pain and, quicker than Gildarts expected, his other hand was brought up and slapped him into the wall. The Ace gasped in pain, grimacing as he clutched at his abdomen.

"Shit…that hurt more than I thought it would…" He got to his feet, determination set in his features. "Alright…no more Mr. Nice Guy." He glared at Deliora and brought his magic to bear. He did not, with grim satisfaction, that Deliora's lower right arm had been blown off.

The demon already turned back to Lyon, the Ice Mage pestering the beast with a flock of ice avians. Deliora opened his mouth, a lime green light ball forming inside, and Lyon froze, memories coming back from the first time he had seen the demon. The beam fired…

"LYON-SAMA!"

Lyon's eyes shot open as he felt his body move, hands just leaving his side. Horror stretched across his face as Sherry smiled at him tearfully before being engulfed in the green light, fire trailing in the beam's wake and causing the wall of the cavern to explode outward. His eyes locked on to the silhouette of ash charred into the ground and he shook, trembling. He distantly heard the echoing shouts as Gildarts tried to get him to come to his senses but…

"Sherry…Sherry…" He clutched his head, eyes impossibly wide as he went into shock.

Gildarts cursed and then screamed hoarsely as a beam grazed his leg. He grit his teeth as the limb gave out uselessly from him. "Shit…I thought Ur would've done more to weaken it than this…" He hobbled upright and tried getting his bearings. He grimaced and brought his magic to bear once again. "Alright, ugly…let's end this."

He crouched on his good leg and leapt at the demon, left hand extended outward. "**Crushing Evil, Spreading Truth: Ikazuchi!**" He cut across with a punch, white magic trailing like lightning behind him.

Deliora roared in pain as a large hole caved into its abdomen, throwing a wild punch that connected with the wall and sent large pieces of debris flying. Gildarts smirked and froze as he felt a rising magic pressure behind him, along with hearing what sounded like a strained yelp. He glanced back and his eyes widened slightly. [This kid still has that much magic left to him?]

Lyon's eyes…were wild, no sanity held with the dark orbs as he glared at Deliora desperately. His lips were moving, mumbling the name of the girl who sacrificed herself for him. His hands went to his side in the traditional Ice Make position as he started walking towards Deliora.

"**Ice Make…Snow Dragon Swarm!**"

Ice and frosty mist gathered around Lyon rapidly before expanding and erupting away, countless Eastern Dragons swerving and slithering from the ice. They coiled around Deliora, one clamping around his mouth. The others all lashed around, keeping it from moving. Lyon held his hand out and formed an ice sword, picking up speed as he ran. A wordless scream left him as he jumped, springing off of his dragons and sliced the blade across the demon's throat.

Deliora struggled against the bindings, the attack serving to only anger him as he roared, breaking the dragon that muffled him. Lime colored light began filling his mouth again, but Gildarts took the opportunity. He thrust his arm into the light, grimacing in pain as it started tearing away his flesh before he activated his spell.

"**Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean!**"

Deliora roared, a premature blast leaving him…just before his head exploded into dust. The rest of the demon slowly began following, leaving ashy remains. Gildarts fell to his knees, clutching his left arm to him, a charred stump remained halfway between where his wrist had been and his elbow.

The Ace looked over to the other two, frowning as he saw the dog boy had kept Lucy safe…at the cost of himself. The boy was pinned beneath one of the boulders that Deliora had broken off with his earlier punch, his back completely caved in. Lucy was groggily beginning to come to, holding her head which had a decent sized gash on it and was bleeding freely. The other boy, Big Brows, seemed to be in alright shape, broken arm that seemed to be hanging limply, so dislocated shoulder as well, more than likely. Gildarts frowned as he looked back at the leader of the group, Lyon. The boy was kneeling beside the darkened shadow that had been the girl in their group.

Gildarts sighed and tried getting up, only to fall back as his left leg gave out on him again. Big Brows came up and wrapped an arm wordlessly underneath his left side for support. Gildarts nodded to him slightly and hobbled over to Lyon.

"You alright, kid?" Gildarts wanted to be angry at him, wanted to lash out and lecture him about the stupidity of trying to do something as stupid as free a previously known, undefeatable Etherious. But he knew that Lucy and himself held part of the blame as well, removing Ur's spirit and thus her magic from the shell imprisoning the demon.

Lyon looked up at him, shattered. "Sherry…Toby…Sherry…"

Gildarts sighed. "Go get my student and help her, kid, she has a pretty bad head wound, then we're going to the village on the island to get treated."

Lucy looked around and gasped. "What? What happened…" Her eyes widened at seeing Gildarts' state and guilt clenched in her stomach. "I…did this…?" Her stomach dropped out of her when she saw Toby's body just feet from her. "I…"

"Lucy! Can you walk alright?"

Lucy flicked her eyes back to Gildarts and nodded minutely. "I…I think so…" She stood and, minus the disorientation due to blood loss, was alright.

Gildarts sighed in relief. "…Can you help Lyon take the other kid to the village?"

Lucy nodded and then felt the sinking feeling reappear. "What…what happened to-"

Gildarts silenced her with a look, eyes glancing meaningfully to the burn mark. Lucy's stomach churned and she nodded in understanding. She swallowed thickly and tried rolling the boulder off of Toby, Lyon mutely coming up behind her and helping. Lucy couldn't help the sorrow that filled her when she saw the dead, self-blaming look in his eyes.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way…Deliora was supposed to be weakened enough that I just needed to finish him off…he shouldn't have been that strong…" Lyon whispered, more of a croak.

Lucy winced as the finally got the boulder off and Lyon scooped Toby's broken form into his arms. "…I'm sorry…I just…I didn't think that…I'm sorry, I feel like it's my fau-"

Lyon shook his head, chuckling mirthlessly. "No…this is the result of a foolish child…a foolish, prideful child who didn't know the matters he was meddling in." Lyon fell to his knees, cradling Toby close as the tears fell rapidly down his cheeks. "I didn't know when to leave well enough alone! I couldn't have just listened to Ur like I should have! I had to be greater than her by accomplishing what she failed to do, I had to…Sherry…Toby…" Broken, cracked sobs left him as he burrowed his face in Toby's hair. "I don't deserve…to be Ur's student…"

Yuka looked away, his own tears dripping in grief. Lucy slowly helped Lyon back to his feet and the group hobbled their way to the village.

* * *

The chief jumped to greet them, to demand they get rid of the moon, but paused when he saw their condition. "What…?"

Lucy looked up at him. "Is there any way we can rest for a while before taking care of your request?"

The chief's jaw moved silently, trying to form words before he gave up and nodded, gesturing for several of the villagers to see to their injuries. He approached Gildarts, a serious look on his face as he asked what happened. The Ace sighed and reluctantly explained as his stump was wrapped and a brace made for his leg.

"I see…I will not ask that they be punished. Seeing their friends die in front of them is punishment enough for this level of hubris. Take as long as you need to regain your strength and then…DESTROY THE MOON!"

Gildarts sweatdropped, knowing he wasn't going to actually destroy the moon. "Right…I think I'll leave the moon's destruction to my student."

Lucy blinked. "Wait, what?"

Gildarts smiled at her. "You do have a new spirit to contract, right? She might be able to help you."

Lucy twitched. "I guess but…" She looked over at Lyon in worry. "…are you sure it's a good idea for me to use her?"

"…perhaps he just needs some words from one of the ones he thinks he failed."

"I guess…I'll try in the morning, summoning her…I should have enough magic replenished by then."

Gildarts nodded and grimaced as pain flared up in his arm and side again. "Ugh…"

"Well…at least you kept your leg, and whatever organ it is you were missing in the future."

Gildarts nodded. "Yeah…explains why every time I tried taking that 100-year job I kept getting an uneasy feeling…maybe after Acnologia is beaten again I'll take it on."

Lucy nodded. "I'm heading to my bedroll. Night, Gildarts." She walked over to the mat laid out for her and settled in for bed.

Lucy grimaced as the sunlight hit her full force. "Ugh…" She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around. She blinked as one of the villagers held out a plate of food.

"You missed breakfast. Is it true that Deliora was here?"

Lucy took the plate and nodded. "Yeah…but don't worry, last I saw he was dust."

The villager sighed in relief at the news. "That's good. You're going to destroy the moon tonight, right? And we'll all be back to normal?"

Lucy smiled. "Yeah, you'll all be back to your old selves." She quickly finished up the plate and handed it back. "Thanks, I needed the energy boost." She stood up, pumping her fist. "Right, time for a new contract!" Lucy fished out Ur's key and took a good look at it, blinking.

The shaft was the same silver as all her other silver keys, although the ends turned to a bluish, frosty tint the closer to the tip and the head they were. The ridges and notches would be in the form of a pale blue rose. The head, rather than a dragon, would be of hands clasped around another intricate rose in ice blue.

Lucy ran her fingers over the key. "So beautiful…" She blinked and snapped out of the trance, holding the key out. "The chant I used for Metalican should work, just in case…I call upon you who resides in the world of the celestial spirits, I beckon you to my side. Pass through the Gate and appear! Open, Gate of the Celestial Ice Dragon, Ur!"

Lyon's head snapped in Lucy's direction, hearing Ur's name. His eyes widened at the spirit that appeared in front of the blonde. It was Ur, but with some…enhancements. Ur's feet were now both ice and taloned to resemble a dragon's. Ice also coated her hands, forming claws and ridged scales that patterned up her arms and a ways up her face. Her dark eyes were now ice blue and slitted like a dragon's although her hair was still the inky purple of before. She still wore her usual outfit, ice wings sprouting from her shoulder blades. Lyon gaped.

"Ur…?"

Ur turned, her gaze landing on Lyon and softened. "Lyon…you've grown up so much as well."

Lyon flinched and looked away, shamed.

Lucy glanced between them and smiled sadly. "I think, maybe, you should have a talk with your student before we work out a contract, Ur."

The new Ice Dragon nodded and walked over to her student, ice claws slightly digging into the ground. The woman wobbled uneasily…and then faceplanted into the ground. Lucy blinked and stared, sweatdropping.

"Oh, ow…I think I'm going to have to get used to walking with these…" She rubbed her now red face, dirt smudged on her cheeks.

"Heh…"

Ur and Lucy blinked, looking at Lyon, a slight smirk on his face.

"Heh heh…hah…hahahahahaaha!" The white haired boy's eyes were clenched shut tightly as he laughed, tears streaming down his face.

Ur smiled gently and got up, slowly making her way over as she adjusted to the new feet. She sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. The Ice Master blinked as he threw his arms around her waist, laughter turning to sobs as it became apparent that he truly was broken.

Gildarts hobbled over on a crutch to his own ward. "I'm surprised you let them reconcile so soon."

Lucy shook her head. "No…Lyon needs his mother-figure and mentor more than we do. Besides…we have plenty of time left until nightfall for them to catch up."

"Sure you'll have enough magic left then?"

Lucy blinked at him. "What are you talking about? I have a magic battery, remember?" She grinned at him cheekily, though it wavered, still bothered by yesterday's events as Gildarts' glaring injuries reminded her.

Gildarts huffed. "Cheeky brat, no wonder you and Cana get along so well."

Lucy smiled. "Yep."

After the sun set that night and the moon rose, events pretty much unfolded the way Lucy remembered them. The only exception, really, being that it was her and not Erza and Natsu that broke the Moon Drip shell. Ur faded back into the spirit world to rest, having been out all day on top of destroying the shell. The group stayed the night again before sailing back to land the next morning, and collecting the million jewel reward and Sagittarius' key. To Lucy's surprise, Lyon was still following her and Gildarts, all the way back to Fairy Tail and not speaking a word. Yuka, of course, followed his last surviving friend wherever he might go.

"We're back!"

"Welcome home!"

The guild went silent, seeing Gildarts' state. Makarov jumped up on the bar. "Gildarts! What happened?!"

Gildarts grimaced. "I'll explain it to ya later, Master. For now, I need to see about finding-"

"Gildarts-san!" Wendy ran up to him, hands glowing. "Sit down so I can treat you properly!"

Gildarts blinked as he was hustled to a chair by the tiny girl. "…her."

Gray stiffened, seeing Lyon, and his eyes narrowed. He tensed slightly, not seeing Sherry or Toby with the two would-be Lamia Scale members. "Lyon?"

Lyon's gaze drifted over to his rival/fellow student. "Gray? So…you are part of this guild." He looked at Makarov. "I wish to join your guild."

Makarov blinked. "Hm?"

Yuka stepped forward. "Where Lyon goes, I do as well. I wish to join as well!"

Makarov looked at the two seriously, glanced at Gildarts who nodded, and back to them. "I see…you have learned the meaning of nakama in the hardest way possible…I will allow you to join but please…take a rest and get something to eat. They would not have wanted you to neglect yourselves out of guilt."

Lyon and Yuka both blinked and stared in surprise before nodding. Makarov brought up the stamp and both opened their shirts.

"Over our hearts…so we always remember…"

"Alright, what colors?"

Lyon gulped, mouth dry. "Dark pink."

"Tan…"

Makarov nodded and pressed the stamp to them, both boys resting their hands over it. Gray's eyes widened as he realized the symbolism and clenched a fist. Kalia rested a hand on his arm, looking confused and he shook his head in response.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lyon, Yuka."

Wendy sighed, looking regretfully at Gildarts. "I'm sorry, Gildarts-san…I did my best, but I don't have the ability to regrow limbs…"

Gildarts smiled and pat her head with his remaining hand. "It's alright, Wendy, I already had a feeling I'd need to get a prosthetic for it."

Lucy shuffled to the side, sweatdropping as Laxus came down from the second floor and started looking her over for injuries, the rest of the Thunder God Tribe following behind him. "Laxus…I'm fine, just a scrape or two."

Laxus huffed. "Tch."

Freed frowned and handed her a sheet of paper. "This is what I have been able to work out as far as the circle goes. My apologies, I could not discern the targeting algorithm."

Lucy sighed. "It's fine, Freed, thanks for your help anyway." She looked over at Gray. "Gray, can I talk to you for a second?"

Gray looked over, torn between wanting to find out what Lyon was doing at Fairy Tail and asking her what happened.

"I'll explain in a bit…but I think I have someone you need to meet."

Gray blinked and followed Lucy out, curious now. Lucy led him to a less crowded area of the guild. She took out Ur's key and summoned her. Gray froze, staring at the somewhat familiar form.

"U-Ur?"

Ur smiled at him. "Hello, Gray…Lucy wasn't lying when she said you've grown." She wrapped her arms around him as the teen flung himself at her, buried feelings of guilt welling up at the sight of his mentor. "It's alright, Gray…I'm not going anywhere this time, I'll still keep you safe. You and Lyon both have suffered so much since I've been gone."

Lucy stepped back, smiling as she left them to their own reunion.

USSUSSUSSUSSUUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: So…another turn I didn't see coming…  
Lucy: Lyon in Fairy Tail? That's going to change things up, isn't it?  
SSD: Yeah, so it will. Guess it's a good thing I already had more members of Lamia Scale lined up, isn't it?  
Lucy: More OCs?  
SSD: Yep. This is going to get…interesting. Although I'm debating on taking a break from following Lucy around…maybe one of the other core members?  
Lucy: If you say so.  
SSD: Anyway, that's all for right now, I'll see about writing another chapter today. Don't forget to review and, oh, if you're going to leave a negative, non-constructive review, please have, at least, the dignity to use your actually sign in. That way I can, like I have in the past, PM you with my reasoning. As one reviewer pointed out a long time ago, Aquarius needs water for summoning. Yet, in the flashback when Layla had her spirits out, there was no water in sight and Aquarius has been referred to as her most trusted spirit. That, to me, signifies that the use of water is, to a point, optional. Using water is essential in the beginning and building trust first, and also saves a lot of magic for the summoner-  
Lucy: SSD, just say "Bye!" already…you've ranted long enough.  
SSD: Okay. Bye!


	30. Chapter 29: A Different Side

SSD: Whoo!  
Lucy: Wow…you did a good job on those.  
SSD: Right? Hey, Ur! Come check this out!  
Ur: Hm? Oh, wow! Is that supposed to be me?  
SSD: Yeah, awesome right?  
Ur: And it's your first time drawing me?  
SSD: Yep, and in your spirit form too. As a head's up to our readers, I'm currently sketching the Celestial Dragons as I feel like, or is it in order of appearance? Either way, check out my deviantart account, itachinoonna, to see them. So far, I have Metalicana, Ur, and I just put up Igneel.  
Natsu: Igneel?! Where! …that's not Igneel. Igneel doesn't have boobs.  
Ur: *sigh as Lucy and Natsu fight* Silverserpentdragon does not own Fairy Tail or its affiliates, so please don't steal her characters.  
SSD: ONWARD!  
Natsu: Oh, now I see Igneel-

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 29: A Different Side

"Bye, Azule!" Lucy yelled back as she ran off, following Natsu, Gray and Kalia for a mission.

Lisanna sighed, looking at her glass sadly. Azule slid her a fresh milkshake and leaned on the counter.

"Everything alright, Lisanna? You look more down today than you did yesterday."

Lisanna blinked, looking up. "Oh…Azule-nee…I'm fine just…Lucy seems to fit right in here, doesn't she?"

The bluenette nodded. "Yeah, she does. It's like she's been here the entire time with the way the guild brightens up when she's here. I've never seen them more lively."

The observation seemed to add another nail to the coffin of Lisanna's problems. "…she's just a pure ray of sunshine all the time…"

The white-haired girl yelped as a hand ruffled her hair roughly. "Quit sulking, Lisanna, she's not replacing you. Besides, she has something going on with Laxus."

Lisanna blinked in confusion before blushing brightly. "A-Azule-nee!"

Azule shook her head. "No, you're worried about the amount of time she's been spending with Natsu and you shouldn't be." She smiled reassuringly at her. "You kids are still young, if it's true, then you know it'll be you and him in the end."

The Animal Soul Mage blinked. "You…you really think so?"

Azule nodded, looking pained. "I'll admit that I did have my doubts while I was with Ambryn. I always wondered "is he only with me because of the kids?" "Does he really love me?" "Is he faking it?" Then I could look into his eyes, always laughing at the world, and I knew I was the center of his. It didn't completely erase the doubts, those will always exist, but for those moments I was assured that I was the only one in his heart, right by our boys."

Lisanna looked down at the table guiltily. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Azule…especially since-"

Azule held her hand up. "Just…leave it…please. I'm still not fully ready to talk about it just yet."

The younger girl nodded. "Alright. So…anything else happen while I was gone?"

Azule shook her head. "Well, Laxus and Lucy did bring a journal to the guild. It was supposed to be Laxus' mother's journal, but it turned out to be written in Dragon of all things. Natsu actually proved the most useful in translating it."

Lisanna blinked. "Natsu…translating something?" She looked mildly concerned. "Are you sure the world didn't start ending?" Just because she liked him…didn't mean she thought he could do no wrong.

Azule snorted. "With the way the guild went quiet, you would think so. But no, supposedly, at least according to the Slayers and Lucy, there's a spell that can bring back their Dragons."

Lisanna blinked, snorting her milkshake in surprise. She coughed, clearing out her lungs. "r-Really? That's great! Natsu can be with his dad again." Lisanna smiled brightly.

Azule shrugged. "Master banned them from the spell, he doesn't know if they can pull it off."

Lisanna blinked. "Oh."

"Oh, indeed. And how are you aware of this, Azule? I could have sworn I left my door locked." Makarov hopped onto the bar, looking at Azule sternly.

Azule just gave him a deadpan look. "It's Natsu."

Makarov sweatdropped. "Ah…bemoaning my cruelty?"

Azule nodded. Lisanna sweatdropped. "Yep…that's Natsu for you…anyway, I'm heading out on a solo for a bit. I love Mira-nee, but she can get a little excessive."

Azule nodded. "Take care, Lisanna, and I'll tell Mira when I see her."

"Thanks, Azule!" She ran up to the job board and blinked, landing on a mission with two keys as a reward along with the standard Jewels. She bit her lip, wondering if she should… [At the least…maybe I can go on the job with her when she gets back from her current one? We still haven't had a job together.] She took down the flyer and folded it up, putting it in her pocket before taking another, easier one and getting that approved.

* * *

Lisanna sighed as she trudged to the guild, looking forward to one of Azule's milkshakes and blinked, taking in the despondent air of the guild. She gulped, fearing the worst and headed to Azule to ask what was wrong.

"Lucy came back from her mission and said she was going home to train for the next few months, along with spending more time with her dad so he can learn how to manage finances again. Everyone's just overreacting, she'll be back before we know it." Azule slid her a ready-made milkshake.

Lisanna gaped and her hand went to her pocket with the folded up flyer. "O-oh…I was hoping I could have gone on a job with her…"

Azule smiled. "Don't worry, like I said, she'll be back before you know it."

Lisanna nodded. "Yeah…actually, I think I'll go with Natsu and Happy, it's been a while since we had a job of just us three." She smiled.

Azule nodded. "Alright, so what job."

Lisanna pulled the job request from her pocket. "This one. We can give the other part of the reward to Lucy when she gets back as a welcome home present."

Azule smiled. "That's nice of you. Good luck, you guys."

The girl nodded and went to retrieve her crush and their "son". The idea of a job perked Natsu up and the three were off.

* * *

Lisanna was ecstatic when she saw that Lucy was finally back, although just a bit miffed that the first thing she did while back was get Natsu in trouble…but then again…Lisanna needed to weigh if the trouble was worth the reward, and seeing the look on Gajeel's face when Lucy ended up summoning a near carbon copy of the Iron Dragon Slayer but older…it was worth it. Her belief that she would finally get a chance to go on a job with Lucy evaporated as Gildarts dragged the girl off with much complaining. The white haired girl sighed heavily, the two keys still weighing in her pocket as they have since they got them.

She felt even worse when she got to the guild the next day, hoping, once again, to ask the bright blonde on a job, and again found out she had left, this time on an S-Class with Gildarts of all people. Lisanna walked to the bar and slumped over, arms crossed on the counter and her face resting on them.

Azule sighed. "Still haven't had a chance to ask her yet?"

"No. Every time I try, something else comes up and she's gone…I haven't even given her the keys we got months ago yet."

Azule nodded in understanding. "Well…there was a new job posted recently, it's a single silver key, but I'm sure Lucy could use a break when she gets back with Gildarts."

Lisanna blinked, spotting a bit of red on the woman's cheeks. "Eh? Azule-nee…are you blushing?"

"No, I most certainly am not."

"Azule-nee…you're turning red."

"…shut up, brat, and drink your milkshake." The barmaid went back to cleaning glasses.

Bran toddled up and tugged on Lisanna's pants. He gestured her down and cupped his hand over his mouth. "Gil-jii's been coming to our home a lot and Mama is always red when he leaves."

Azule flushed darker. "Brandeis, it isn't nice to spread rumors, especially when the subject can hear you."

The boy squeaked and ran off, nearly barreling into a young Romeo Conbolt.

Azule sighed and shook her head, glaring at Lisanna. "Don't you be getting any ideas, either. There is absolutely nothing going on."

Lisanna gave her a side-glance, grinning slyly. "Of course not, Azule-nee…it's not like you have a fetish for older men with stubble, right?" She giggled as the woman flushed dark red…and paled as she took an Ice Make stance. Lisanna grabbed her glass and ran for it, grabbing a random job off the board. "Bye, Azule-nee!"

"**Ice Make: Dagger Storm!**"

Lisanna sighed in relief as multiple thunks hit the door when it closed behind her. "That was close…" [Azule-nee and Gildarts-san? It's weird, but…maybe. And they both lost the one they love so, I guess there is that in common.] She looked down at the job and sighed. "Another bandit removal…these guys just never stop…"

* * *

Lisanna blinked as she entered the guild a few days later and perked up, spotting Lucy in her usual spot. Laxus was beside her, trying to see if they could merge into one person judging by their proximity. Lisanna was slightly disturbed by the fixation the now-man showed to the blonde, but considering Lucy never really disputed it…she shrugged and put on a smile.

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned, trying to spot Lisanna around the large frame beside her. "Hey, Lisanna! It's been a while. What've you been up to?"

The white haired girl grinned, glad to finally get this chance. "A bit of everything, actually. Jobs, getting rent money…the usual, you know? Oh, speaking of jobs, want to go on one with me?"

Laxus growled beside her some, though she tried playing off ignoring it. "Blondie's going on a mission with me."

The blonde in question sweatdropped. "Sure, Lisanna, I'd love to. And you, Spark Plug…back off a bit, I do still need to breathe."

The Lightning mage grumbled, running a hand through her hair briefly. "Fine, we'll go on one when you get back."

"Umm…Gildarts is taking me on another S-Class once he gets used to the arm."

Lisanna blinked in confusion. "Huh? Did…I miss something important again?" Her concern grew as Lucy filled her in on the details. "So, he's okay, just needs a new arm?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah…considering we were up against one of Zeref's Demons…we're lucky to have made it out as intact as we did…the other two with us weren't nearly as lucky…" Her eyes closed sorrowfully.

Lisanna sighed. "Oh…so…umm…about that job? I already have one picked out, it has a silver key as a reward."

Lucy blinked. "Really?" She visibly perked up. "Let's get going then! I really hope it's the one I'm looking for…" Her hand clenched at her side. "If only I had it…"

Lisanna blinked in confusion. "Umm…Natsu and I also did a mission back when you left on your training trip. Here." She held out the two keys, finally. "I hope you like them…I was actually going to ask you on that job so Natsu and I thought you should have these, also as a "Welcome Back" present." She smiled shyly. [I hope she likes them…]

Lucy blinked and looked at the keys, perking up. "This is Andromeda, the Chained Princess and Corvus, the Raven. They aren't what I was looking for, but according to legend, Andromeda was the daughter of Cassiopeia and Cepheus, so she might be of some relation to them also. Thanks, Lisanna, this really means a lot to me."

Lisanna blinked as her heart skipped a beat from the blinding smile aimed her way. [Is this…is this what everyone finds so appealing about her? She really does light up the room…] She smiled. "So…let's go on that job, right?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah! I can't wait to meet a new friend after all of this. Yes, Laxus, I'll go on a mission with you once Herr Gildarts is finally done with my punishment. Speaking of, where's Natsu?"

Laxus shuffled uneasily. "…he's healing up from our spar yesterday. Brat's getting better though." He held his hands up defensively as Lucy poked his chest.

"As long as you aren't after him for New Years' anymore…you hear me?"

"…promise that it's not about that…get going on your mission, Blondie."

"Alright, later, Spark Plug." She waved and the two girls left.

"What was that all about?"

Lucy blushed a bit. "Ahh…it's complicated…he's been pestering me since I joined and…well…a few months ago, we worked out a deal…I'd rather not get into it right now…" Her blush deepened.

Lisanna blinked. "Oh…Oh! That explains why Mira-nee was so upset the past couple months then." Lisanna clamped her mouth shut as Lucy looked at her curiously.

"Mirajane was upset?" She looked slightly worried.

"Yeah…her and Laxus were together for about a month before he dropped it and started doing one-stands."

Lucy blinked, twitching a bit. "…please go on…"

Lisanna bit her lip. "I…I don't know what's going on between you, but I know that while Mira-nee is upset…I think it's more the fact that you're somehow keeping his attention longer…I don't want to insult anyone but…it just seems weird, and worrisome…"

Lucy sighed. "I know, believe me, I had the same worries, but…I've seen a different side to Laxus than you guys have. And he is starting to mellow out from when I first got here."

"I guess that's true…and he's actually talking to Kalia now. I didn't even remember they were related until Master brought it up during the Trials."

Lucy flashed her Konzern badge and they continued on. Lisanna blinked.

"Umm…Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"…where's this train heading to?"

"Err…I think the sign said Hargeon, why?"

"…the flyer says to go to Shirotsume…"

"WHAT?!"

Lisanna laughed nervously. "Well…at least we don't have to worry about either of us having motion sickness…"

Lucy facepalmed. "True…if Natsu or Laxus was here, we'd be in trouble."

Lisanna blinked. "…Laxus has motion sickness?"

Lucy's eyes widened and her mouth clamped shut. "…now he really is gonna punish me…"

The other girl sweatdropped. "…you weren't supposed to let anyone know?"

"No…he normally has Freed write up prevention runes or something like that."

"Ah…well…we have plenty of time to talk while we wait, right?"

"True…"

"So…about your last job?"

"Yeah, that…it goes like-Oh! I still need to contract Sagittarius when we get off. And I…may have, kinda sorta…made a new Draco Key…"

Lisanna blinked. "You did? Is it Igneel? Or Grandeeney?"

"…neither…what do you know about Gray's history?"

So the trip went, Lisanna getting caught up on everything that had happened to the blonde Light of Fairy Tail the past few days.

USSUSSUUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: Meh…not long enough…  
Lucy: So…you went into Lisanna's POV?  
SSD: Yeah, I figured it'd be different…especially since you've gone on a job with just about every other core member.  
Lucy: Oh…wait! What about her mission that sends her to Edolas?!  
SSD: Still working out the details…since Mira didn't get S-Class the year she was supposed to. Kalia was supposed to have died before that year's Trials and so wouldn't have been a part of it, obviously.  
Lucy: Okay…and what about Casey, you still haven't answered about her?  
SSD: Remember that "everything comes at a price"? Well…let's just say she's part of that long-running plot-theme. Everything will make sense in the end. On to other news…time to draw Celestial Spirit Grandeeney! Don't forget to review, and I'll see you all at another time. Bye!


	31. Chapter 30: Angels and Monsters

SSD: Hey, all! Sorry about no update yesterday, was pretty busy and worked rather late...on the upside, though, I did a color version of Metalicana! I tried adding in his wings but...they kinda didn't mesh well with the pose...so I made him vanish them.  
Lucy: Spirits can do that?  
SSD: Well...yeah? But I have Igneel, Ur, Grandeeney and Metalicana done in the "official" USS style. I'll try my hand at Weisslogia next...I'll have fun with him. Heee...  
Lucy: ...now you're just creeping me out.  
SSD: I consider these teasing spoilers, thank you kindly. Besides...Rogue is still at Phantom. Hmm...wonder what Gajeel will do about that?  
Gajeel: About what?  
SSD: Nothing, mind doing the disclaimer for me?  
Gajeel: Gihi. Silverserpentdragon don't own Fairy Tail, go get your own characters if you want OCs.  
SSD: Onward!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 30: Angels and Monsters

Lucy and Lisanna both sighed in relief, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath. The blonde looked over at the other girl and started laughing breathlessly.

"Fun...but...hah...let's not do that again..."

Lisanna giggled and smiled back. "We barely...heh...made it..."

Both flopped back on the seats.

"So, Lisanna...what kind of job are we going on again?" Lucy tilted her head slightly in curiosity.

Lisanna pulled out the flyer. "Well...it says it's a lost and found job, those tend to be either really easy or really hard, but it doesn't say exactly what?" She frowned in confusion.

Lucy blinked. "Maybe it's something that the client doesn't want anyone knowing is lost?"

"I guess that's possible...but why?"

The blonde shrugged. "Maybe it's a valuable heirloom? Or it's something well-known?"

"We'll just see when we get there. So..." Lisanna scooted forward on her seat eagerly. "Tell me about Laxus and you! And I mean more than just "it's complicated"." She deepened her voice slightly at the end.

Lucy blushed brightly. "...only if you tell me about Natsu." She smirked as the white-haired girl flushed just as bright. [Hah! Now she'll leave it-]

"Deal! You go first though..."

Lucy wept inside. [...damn it!] "Fine...I...I think I like him. Not love...not yet at least but...he grows on you, kinda like mold."

Lisanna sweatdropped. [What a lovely description...] "So, nothing has happened, right?"

Lucy's cheeks flushed, betraying her as she shook her head rapidly.

"You mean something did?! Talk!" Lisanna demanded, not really believing Laxus would actually... [He's six years older than us! Master would definitely not approve of this!]

Lucy poked her fingers together. "Well...it started on the mission he first dragged me on...we ended up having to work at a casino and, since I'm underage, a glamour charm was provided for me. It made me look 17 and..." She blushed.

Lisanna blinked. "So...this all started because Laxus saw what you would look like in a few years?"

Lucy made a so-so motion with her hand. "He...kinda picked up subtle signs of my attraction to him...and he tastes good..." Lucy blinked and flushed darkly. "I didn't say that..." Her eyes widened in horror as Lisanna smiled deviously, downright evil and as scary as Mirajane's.

"Lucy...did you and Laxus kiss?"

Lucy shook her head, looking anywhere but at her guildmate.

"You did! But...were you in your "adult form"?"

Lucy sighed. "The first one, yeah...please don't tell anyone this but...I was...upset at something and Laxus was trying to comfort me, it just happened...and we...kinda kissed again once he got me alone." Lucy was sure her cheeks were permanently red now...

Lisanna blinked. "I guess...Laxus really does care about you a lot...especially if he's trying to keep your relationship secret right now." She tapped her chin. "Actually...come to think of it...I don't think I've seen him so much as look as another woman besides a cursory glance."

Lucy sighed in relief at that. "Oh...anyway, you and Natsu...your turn to keep up your end of the bargain!"

It was Lisanna's turn to blush. "Okay…well, I…I love him…I have since we were kids and found Happy's egg." Her blush deepened. "I…pretty much asked him to marry me…"

Lucy blinked. "You…what did he say?"

Lisanna's head drooped. "…you know Natsu…I don't think he even really understood what I meant…"

Lucy sweatdropped. "Yeah…sounds like Natsu…don't worry, I think you two look great together." She smiled at her, trying to cheer the other girl up.

Lisanna smiled. "Thanks, Lucy…not as exciting as yours and Laxus' relationship, but my end of the bargain is complete!"

Lucy paled. "Uhh…no one else learns of this, right?"

"My lips are sealed, Lu-chan! Umm…do you mind if I call you Lu-chan?"

"Not at all, I'll just add it to my roster of nicknames. And I'll just call you Li-chan in exchange." Lucy laughed, grinning at Lisanna's relieved smile.

* * *

The two girls got off at Shirotsume, groaning as they stretched out any kinks.

"Ugh, I hate long train rides…"

Lisanna nodded. "Yeah…there's supposed to be a new model coming out or something that's going to be faster."

Lucy nodded. "Right, I think I remember hearing about that…Dad made a complaint about how my visits were too short due to travel time." She sweatdropped. "So, where are we supposed to be meeting the client?"

Lisanna looked down at the flier. "Let's see…there's a map included here…ah, there's a clearing a little ways from the town where our client's home is. Looks like you might've been right about the heirloom guess."

Lucy grinned. "Of course, let's get going, right? I can check out the magic shop here when we finish up."

The two girls followed the map, walking along the streets and looking around in the late dusk. "So, what do you say about checking in with the client and then finding a room to stay at?"

Lisanna nodded. "Sounds good to me. Oh, I think this is the clearing up here!" She jogged forward a bit, missing a pale glint.

Lucy blinked, a sense of unease filling her as she followed Lisanna. "Hey, wait up, Li-chan!" She tugged the girl back barely in time as a brilliant feather passed where her head had been, the plumage striking sharply into the bark of a tree.

Both girls tensed and fell into ready stances, Lucy noticed, with slight relief, a pond nearby if she needed it. She then tensed fully once she caught sight of their attacker. It was a woman with brilliant, yellow and dark ruby feathers formed in the pattern of a bodice and skirt, soft white cloth draped along her arms and trailed along behind her, flaring out in a pattern reminiscent of tail feathers. A disappointed sigh just barely reached their ears.

"Pity, you missed, Apus."

"My apologies, Master. I will not miss again."

The voice's owner scoffed, stepping fully into the fading light of the sun. "No need, I already have my trump in play."

Lucy turned, distracted from the attacker as Lisanna cried out in shock and the blonde froze, seeing two of the white haired girl.

"Gemi, Mini." She whispered in slight shock, eyes widening as she realized just who was behind this. "There was no retrieval mission…was there?"

The white haired girl, just a few years older than them, smirked. "Of course there was: me retrieving your keys from your dead body. To be honest, I was hoping you would take on this job…Lucy Heartfilia." Angel smirked.

Lucy closed her eyes. "I see…" [So…because I beat Karen last year, she was no longer at risk of coming across Angel…and she hopes to obtain my keys which…] Lucy gasped and moved, dodging a flurry of sharpened feathers. She grit her teeth, clutching her right arm. "You underestimate me…I don't hide behind my spirits." She glared up at Angel, distantly hearing Gemini and Lisanna begin fighting and calling out different Take Overs.

Lucy held her hand out to the pond, keeping track of the second Lisanna…and wrenched her hand towards the doppelganger.

"Was that…supposed to do something?" Angel mocked her, filling Lucy with a sense of dread.

[What? My Water Magic…I can't sense it anymore…why?] Lucy screamed as her back became a pincushion. "Nng…" She staggered, but didn't fall. [I can figure it out later, right now, I need to help Lisanna and dispel Gemini.] She started heading towards the feuding girls and backs up as another feather flurry struck in front of her.

"Tsk, tsk…your fight is with me, Heartfilia. I'll take your keys, hm…what do you know! I'll have the whole Zodiac then. Ha ha ha!" She laughed smugly, gesturing for Apus to finish it.

Lucy tensed. [She has Libra?! Then…Libra wasn't passed to Yukino, but to…] "You're Sorano."

Angel froze, laughter cut off abruptly. "…where did you hear that name?" Her voice was deadly cold, furious.

The blonde mage looked up, a steely look in her eyes. "You have a younger sister, Yukino…I can't tell you how I know, but…she would've been a much better Celestial Mage than you. You see your spirits as nothing more than tools, a symbol of power…Yukino would've-"

"SHUT UP! I don't care about that brat! Apus! Kill her! Gemini, finish off the white haired wench!"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Gemi, Mini! Don't!" She tried to turn back, fearful for Lisanna as she heard a cry of pain. She uncoiled her whip and lashed out at Apus, dispelling her.

Angel's eyes hardened more as she pulled out a second gold key. "Open, Gate of the Heavenly Scales, Libra!" The spirit appeared, kneeling obediently. "Make it so neither Heartfilia or her little friend can't move." Her expression darkened.

"As you wish." Libra swayed her scales, and Lucy froze in place, struggling to even stand under the immense weight suddenly weighing her down.

Lisanna screamed in pain, sent flying by a kick from Gemini who dispelled back into their split form. Gold sparkles, surprisingly, enveloped over Lisanna, the girl looking panicked as she reached for Lucy despite her pain.

"Lu-ch-" And she was gone, dispersed into the wind.

Lucy stared, wide-eyed and horrified. "L-Li-chan…" She succumbed to the weight, staring at the ground in shock. "Li-chan…"

"I was just going to kill you...but now I have a better idea." Angel grinned cruelly at the despair on Lucy's face. "Gemini, transform into Heartfilia…and summon one of her own spirits to kill her."

The two dolls looked at each other and then at Angel.

"But if we do that…"

"The spirit will-"

"Remain exiled from the spirit world, yes, I know. Make sure it's one of the weaker ones though, then she can watch it fade away as she dies."

Lucy snapped back into awareness, forcing herself back up even as Libra's gravity increased. "You…you say you want to be an angel…but you're nothing more than a monster." She turned tear filled eyes up, glaring venomously at the older girl. "I won't allow you to."

Angel sneered. "Libra has you immobilized, there's nothing you can do."

Lucy's eyes seemed to darken to pitch black, hair wavering slightly as she brought her magic to bear. "That's where you're wrong…just because I can't seem to use one of my magic's right now…doesn't mean I can't use any." She held her hand out, trembling under the exertion. "Open! Celestial Gates!" She cried out and wavered, collapsing under Libra's pressure again…but she got what she wanted.

Lucy smiled grimly as Angel stared at her summoned spirits in horror, all 8 of her more combat-oriented silver spirits; Hercules, Cepheus, Asterion and Chra, Ashfar, Scutum, Ur and Metalicana…and all her Zodiacs, minus Capricorn and Sagittarius. None of the spirits looked pleased and Gemini hesitated, really not wanting to follow their owner's orders in this case.

"Gemini, quickly! She can't hold them out indefinitely!"

Loke stepped forward, hands blazing yellow. "She may not have enough magic left to fuel an attack…"

Ur glared at the who threatened someone that had become precious to her in so short a time. "That doesn't mean we can't use our own magic to do so." She fell into an Ice Make stance.

Angel trembled, glaring at the girl teetering close to the territory of passing out. "I just need to sta-" She cut off abruptly as Ashfar got into her face and she suddenly felt short of breath. She folded over, eyes wide in shock as the boy landed a devastating blow to her abdomen. The teen flew back from the force, crashing into a tree and slumping down. "How…how…why? You're just…spirits…" She coughed, wiping away the smattering of blood on her glove.

Aquarius glared and called up the water from the pond. "Because she's family!" She blasted her with a roar of rage.

Cancer nodded. "She's been kind, ebi. She knows what the True benefit of Celestial Magic is, ebi." He…gave Angel a non-flattering makeover, sheering her hair short and sticking out at odd angles.

Ashfar crossed his arms. "She knows the burden Celestial Mages are supposed to share…she helped me when I was almost lost…" He shuddered slightly, Loke placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

Aries nodded. "She's nice, I'm sorry…" She closed her eyes and let loose a Wool Bomb on Angel.

Metalicana snorted. "Tch…even if she is a moronic ditz…this is a better existence than what was waiting for me." He roared at Angel, the girl barely able to even get up now and her spirits long since dispelled of their own accord.

Hercules bowed his head. "You are a disgrace, Miss Lucy holds far more honor than you and your spirits will be treated most kindly by her." He walked over and knelt by the defeated mage, removing her keyring and headed back to place it in Lucy's.

One by one, the spirits faded away, all but Loke, who stayed as Lucy collapsed face-forward. He scooped her up and sent a final glare at Angel. "I wouldn't bother moving, the Rune Knights will be back to take care of you." He then turned to head back to town, looking down at Lucy fondly. He frowned, seeing that she was crying. "Lucy?"

Lucy just let her head drop into the crook of his neck, continuing to cry. "I couldn't…save her…Lisanna…"

Loke pressed his lips to her forehead. "We can discuss it later…for now, let's get you into a room and notify the Rune Knights to take care of that girl, alright?"

Lucy nodded numbly. "Alright…"

The Lion checked into the nearest hotel, the manager at the desk allowing them into the room after seeing Lucy's condition and offered to call the Knights for them. Loke gave them the directions to the clearing, letting them deal with Angel as he tended to his Princess. Lucy cried herself to sleep, consumed with guilt that she couldn't save Lisanna.

* * *

Jude sighed as he sat at his desk, sipping a cup of steaming tea. He glanced at the stack of finished paperwork and couldn't help but be grateful that Lucy's spirit re-educated him in bookkeeping. He looked up at a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

A servant entered, biting his lip as he looked around timidly. "Master Jude? There's…someone here to see you…"

Jude blinked, looking up. "Hm? I don't recall having any appointments today."

"He…says his name is Alexa-"

Jude stood abruptly, spilling his tea on his desk. His eyes were wide with fear and he trembled slightly. "See him ou-"

"So glad to see that you do remember me, Jude." A male voice spoke from behind the servant.

The man winced. "I'm sorry, sir…he insisted that it was important and concerned the Young Mistress…"

Jude glared at the servant and sharply gestured him to leave. "Alexander…to what do I owe this honor?"

An elderly looking man entered, his hair mostly silver but with some stray strands of black-tipped blonde the same shade as Lucy's. His eyes were a dark onyx that reflected purple in the right light and he was dressed in an impeccable, if outdated, suit, a cloak wrapped around and over his shoulders to drape behind him dramatically. He straightened his necktie and looked at the younger man with slight derision.

"I cannot come and visit my son-in-law?"

Jude glared at him. "You didn't come to Layla's and my wedding, or even to her funeral, if I remember correctly."

Alexander stared at him coolly. "I am a very busy man, Jude."

"I run a conglomerate and was still able to keep my family. Your manhunt has no excuse."

The men glared at each other. "…It came to my knowledge that Layla had in her possession a certain book that belongs to me. I came to retrieve it."

Jude snorted. "Of course you would be after that wretched thing. You're years too late, it's already gone."

A black aura surrounded the elder man. "What do you mean "gone"? Choose your words carefully, Jude…or my granddaughter may not have a father to come back to."

Jude paled slightly at the aura. "…I sent it away. That thing tainted Layla, driving her to her deathbed."

"Impossibly, Layla was immune to Death Magic."

Jude glared at him. "Obviously not."

Alexander growled slightly. "She would have been to this variant. Obviously you rid of the book for nothing. Now I must hunt for it again."

"Just because your own father had the book, doesn't mean-" Jude gasped, choking for air as his hands clasped his throat.

Alexander glared spitefully at his son-in-law. "Be silent on matters you don't understand. There is far more going on than what you realize, what even my daughter believed she understood. Lucy meddled in things she should not have and has upset the balance of things. That book is key in keeping your precious daughter, MY granddaughter, safe from the havoc she has wrought. And you selfishly sent it away with someone who will get killed for nothing."

Jude paled. "No…you're lying..."

Alexander turned to the door. "Alexander Vermillion…does not lie." He marches out of the room, cloak whirling around him and snapping as he stonily marched away.

Jude sank into his chair, hands sinking into his hair as he cradled his head in his hands. "Layla…I did what you wanted…that was the right thing…right?"

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Lucy: WAIT! My grandfather?! And…what happened to Lisanna?!  
SSD: *sigh* yes, your grandfather. And as for Lisanna, I'm not saying as it should be pretty obvious. (aside) not my fault you failed your perception check on that one…  
Lucy: *glare* *blink, gape* Wait…his last name is VERMILLION?! Is that-?!  
SSD: …Lucy, instead of spitting your thoughts out…mind keeping plot-important things quiet so I don't end up accidentally spoiling things for the readers?  
Lucy: …fine…but…that does suck. I finally had a mission with Lisanna and you had Angel kill her. *sulk* Natsu's going to be devastated…  
SSD: Yeah…next chapter…anyway, again, I'm sorry for not posting yesterday, but I really was busy. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review/follow/favorite, those email notices give me the strength to keep going! I'll see you all next time, bye!


	32. Chapter 31: Faith

SSD: Wahoo! On to another chapter! *BONK* Ow…  
Lucy: *fuming* Lisanna's dead, and you're cheering?! You sit at that computer and bring her back!  
SSD: …stories don't work that way, oh great novelist…  
Lucy: So what. I don't have Phoenix so it's not like I can bring her back.  
SSD: *dryly* Why don't you just grab Wendy, use Milky Way, and turn her into a dragon like Ur?  
Lucy: *blink* That…is a great idea! *runs to get Wendy*  
SSD: *bangs head to laptop* …oi…anyway, you know the drill, I only own the plot(s) and my characters. Carrying on…

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 31: Faith

Lucy didn't want to wake up…not after yesterday…She rolled to her back and opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling.

"Lisanna…"

Mira was going to kill her, just after she finished mourning her youngest sibling. Lucy heaved out a heavy sigh as she knew Natsu was going to hate her for her failure in this as well…she couldn't help the tears that came to her, bringing her hands up to futilely wipe at the salty beads and cover her eyes.

[Even after my training, after everything I've gone through…I'm still just as useless as I was before I made my wish…why? Why is it that as much as I want to change things…things still end up happening as they did?!] Lucy rolled over and buried her face in the pillow, muffling her scream of frustration.

She turned her head at the quiet knock on the door.

"…who is it?"

The door opened, revealing Leo-[No…Loke, I let that slip a while ago…] Loke smiled hesitantly at her, holding a tray with breakfast on it.

"I…brought you something to eat, since you didn't have anything last night." He walked over and set the tray on her lap, Lucy sitting up.

"…thanks, Loke…" Lucy took the silverware provided and started eating.

Loke sat on the edge of the bed. "I hope you don't mind, but I took some of your money to pay for the room."

"…that's fine…" Lucy took another bite, not really tasting the food.

The Lion spirit sighed. "Lucy…it isn't your fault. I talked to Gemini and they said that the force of the kick wasn't enough to have killed her. Whatever happened, it isn't your fault."

Lucy blinked, slowly setting her fork down. "Lisanna…Gemini didn't kill her?"

Loke shook his head. "No, and Libra said that while she would've suffered a few injuries from Gravity Change, she isn't responsible either."

Lucy's eyes slowly widened and she started quietly laughing. "I…I really am an idiot, huh? I thought for sure, yet…hah…ahahhahahaha!" She closed her eyes, smiling brokenly as tears of relief spilled over her cheeks. "She's…she's still alive…just not here…that…that's good…"

Loke sighed, smiling now that Lucy wasn't beating herself up. "I'm glad you're smiling now. She's in Edolas, right? That's where she ended up last time."

Lucy blinked, staring at Loke in shock. "How…?"

"Things started clicking into place once you called me Loke. Actually, that reminds me…" A small shimmer of gold particles appeared over the bridge of Loke's nose, his glasses reforming. "There, now the look is complete." He smiled at her.

Lucy smiled back. "Yeah…I actually need to ask Mystogan if there's a way we can travel to Edolas without the use of Anima…"

"Or…we could tell the guild and let them know she'll be fine for a while. Natsu knows, so he won't go into overprotective mode, hopefully."

Lucy sweatdropped. "…that's like saying Laxus won't be going crazy when I tell him I was in yet another fight of mortal peril without him near me…"

Loke growled. "If the Neanderthal starts bothering you, just let me know. I'll take care of him." He held up a fist and briefly flared Regulus' light."

"No, no…that's fine…I can handle Laxus just fine." Lucy blinked. "Oh…I do need to contract those keys, don't I?"

Loke nodded. "Yes, but you're still worn out from yesterday. I suggest no magic for a week, you were going into Magic Burn." He looked at her in concern.

"I'll be fine, really…let's just head back home…" Lucy sighed and quickly finished her meal.

Loke took the tray and set it outside. He turned back around with a slightly pervy grin. "Now, my warrior princess, we shall get to kno-"

Lucy gave him a deadpan look and held up his key. "Force close, Gate of the Lion." Loke pouted as he shimmered away. The blonde sighed heavily. "Still not letting you watch me change…"

She quickly took a shower and summoned Virgo for some clothes, a practice she had greatly missed while without the Maiden's key. After thanking the innkeeper for letting her up last night, she began the trek back to Fairy Tail…and wondering just how she was going to break the news to Mirajane and Elfman that Lisanna was gone for now.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she walked back into the guild. "I'm home…"

"Welcome back!"

Azule frowned, seeing how nervous Lucy was. "Lucy? Is everything alright?" She felt a moment of fear and panic grip her. "Where's Li-"

"Where's Lisanna?!" Mirajane barked, getting up into Lucy's face as she let loose a demonic aura.

Lucy gulped, taking a step back and bumped into Natsu, who also looked quite upset.

"Luce? What happened? And why are you hurt?" Natsu looked her over in concern.

Lucy sweatdropped, feeling a heated glare from the second floor bear down on her as soon as the Fire Slayer said "hurt". "Umm…well…the mission was a trap…meant for me…" She winced at the loud outcry from the guild.

Makarov sat in his usual place, a serious look on his face. "Are you alright, Lucy? And where is Lisanna?"

Lucy fidgeted in her spot, rubbing her arm. "I…don't know, exactly. We got separated in the fight and…she vanished right in front of my eyes." She looked down guiltily. "She was drained of magic from fighting Gemini so…she should be fine from the transport."

Natsu's eyes widened as Mirajane gasped, realization dawning in her eyes. The white haired girl looked down, clenching her fists.

"…She was sent to Edolas, wasn't she?"

Lucy blinked, slowly nodding, but wondered how The Demon knew. "Y-Yeah…you remember, too?"

Mira nodded tersely. "When I saw Lisanna wasn't with you…and you said she vanished."

Mavis glided between them, staring at Lucy intently. "There are some events that are not meant to be altered, no matter your intent. Time travel was not meant to be used to the extent that you have done, Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy winced, guiltily. "…can we…not discuss this in the open?"

Mavis nods. "I agree. All those who remember the previous future, meet upstairs." She turned and headed up that way, Makarov nodding in agreement.

The not-so-core members of the guild looked at each other in confusion, shrugging, as Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza, Mira, Lucy, Gajeel, Juvia and Gildarts made their way upstairs. Makarov closed the door behind the group and walked to his desk, hopping on top of it.

"Now, perhaps you should start explaining yourself, Lucy?"

Lucy shuffled uneasily. "It…was a wish…I didn't think that it would actually come true."

"But you hoped it would, deep inside." Mavis eyed the other blonde critically. Her eyes widened slightly. "You…but how? You…for a brief moment, you were able to touch the One Magic…"

Makarov choked on air, sputtering as Gildarts paled, the others all looking confused. "F-First…you can't be serious!"

Mavis nodded. "Yes…I'm not sure how, but your wish triggered the One Magic, that explains how Time was able to rewind to such a degree."

Lucy gulped. "Well…my mother taught me that…the One Magic was based on love…I love all of Fairy Tail and my spirits…is it wrong that I would wish for a chance to fix the wrongs done to them if I could?"

Mavis shook her head. "No. The One Magic is not love, no one is certain just what the One Magic used to be, just what magic is now. You…you managed to access the very roots of magic. Tell me what happened when you made the wish."

The blonde blinked. "Well…we…we had just beaten Zeref, and Acnologia…I went back to my apartment and was thinking over everything it had cost us…and the pain the Slayers went through by losing their parents a second time." She looked regretfully at the Slayers. "I…saw a shooting star, it was cutting across the sunset so I nearly missed it…it was a really pretty blue and silver and…I felt this very profound sadness when I looked at it. I wanted to shelter it, hide it away and…make things right. I wanted a second chance." Lucy looked down.

Gajeel rested a hand on her head. "I saw it too."

Natsu blinked. "That weird streak of light? I thought it was just a glare or something."

Gray frowned in thought. "Wait…did all of us see the same thing then?" He looked around, seeing nods from everyone.

Mavis hummed slightly. "I see…so the cause is this star...a fallen star." The ghost shook her head. "Perhaps it was just a Lost Magic, similar to the Fairy Sphere but acting on a different level…"

Lucy nodded. "Does it really matter so much? We have a chance to get things right this time, we know what we need to do to win-"

"It's not that simple. It never is…is it?" Natsu spoke up, surprisingly. He stared hard at Mavis, the strain of his thoughts visible. "We never ended up just ending things smoothly without something else happening…so something else is going on…it has to be."

Mavis stayed quiet. "Yes…but even I am not sure what it might be."

Erza nodded. "We will merely have to deal with it when the situation arises. As for everything else, Lucy, you really should just try and enjoy how things are now. We have no reason to hurry and finish everything on a deadline. Although, the more of the Dragons you turn into Spirits, I feel the better our chances will be in the end."

Makarov shook his head. "Absolutely not! The power requirement-"

Gildarts stepped forward. "Is nothing if I transfer magic to Lucy to help fuel the spell. Maybe a key per month, just to prevent any strain from her using so much magic, but it should be fine otherwise."

Makarov grumbled. "If you are sure…Lucy? Wendy? Are you sure about this?"

The two exchanged looks and nodded, Wendy looking slightly hesitant. "I…I'm not sure if I'll be able to withdraw Grandeeney just yet…unless there was another Sky Mage that could learn Milky Way, but that's impossible."

Gajeel grunted. "Just as it's impossible for there to be two more Slayers than last time?"

Lucy blinked. "Wait…Kalia was able to use Sky Dragon Magic, right? Or at least wind during the S-Class tournament…maybe she could learn Milky Way?"

The group blinked. "…"

Wendy bit her lip. "Maybe…I still need to take a look and try to fix her throat…I don't want to hurt her on accident again, though…"

Natsu ruffled the blue hair. "Don't worry, Wendy, you're the best Healer around, I'm sure you can do it." He gave her a thumbs up.

The Sky Maiden sighed. "Thank you, Natsu…"

Makarov nodded. "Very well…Lucy, once you are fully rested, Igneel will be extracted and converted."

"WAHOO!" Natsu cheered, ecstatic.

The old Master sighed. "Then we will see about contacting Phantom Lord to do the same for their Dragon Slayers. There's also the task of locating Sting and converting Weisslogia as we don't know his whereabouts."

Gajeel nodded. "I have his scent still memorized, I can track him."

"Good, see to it. Everyone, dismissed!"

The others started filtering out. Lucy turned to leave, but Mavis called her back.

"Lucy, can I speak to you for a moment?"

The blonde blinked, looking at the child-shaped ghost. "Alright? What is it, First Master?"

Mavis looked up at her seriously, eying her critically. "…your use of the One Magic wasn't a fluke…was it?"

Lucy blinked. "Eh? What do you-"

"Your eyes have turned black, there's only a little bit of brown left."

Lucy froze, a hand coming up to lightly touch the corner of her eye. "…black?"

Mavis nodded. "Yes…and with your hair color…do you know your lineage?"

Lucy slowly shook her head. "No…my mother never really talked about her past. She mentioned that her father was off searching for something, but she never said what…Dad…" Lucy frowned in concentration. "I…remember him tossing out a box that we received one time…he was muttering about an…Alex? Mama had seemed rather upset with him, the only time I've ever really seen her angry."

Mavis shook her head, glancing off to the side. "It's not possible…is it?"

Lucy looked at her curiously. "Umm…Mavis?"

Mavis turned her attention back to Lucy. "It's nothing, merely a fleeting thought. I have kept you long enough; please enjoy the rest of your day with your friends."

Lucy nodded warily and left the office, yelping slightly as she was quickly abducted by a possessive Slayer. She blushed as Laxus pinned her to a wall in one of the other offices, swooping down to press his lips to hers.

"Laxus…" She lightly pushed him away.

Laxus growled lowly. "You were gone for five months and then you get into trouble right when you get back, heading off on a mission that you could've died in, then you come back with two other men…" His growl grows in volume. "Fuck, Lucy…you have any idea the hell I've been through?"

Lucy's blush grew and she looked to the side, remembering her talk with Lisanna. "Well…I haven't exactly had an easy time either. I was training endlessly the time I was gone…and I was completely unconscious and only a liability during the fight with Deliora…then in this last fight with Angel…I…" She fisted her hands in his shirt, angry at herself. "I was so concerned about trying to protect Lisanna, I knew what Angel was capable of, that she wouldn't hesitate to hurt her own spirits if it meant her victory was assured…I got hurt because I didn't have faith in my teammate…that isn't like me, Laxus…it isn't…"

Laxus released her from the wall and pulled her into his arms, threading his fingers in her hair. "…your eyes are different too…" He gently tugged her hair to tilt her head back, forcing her to look up at him. "Quit worrying about everything, Blondie…I'm here if you need me, Kalia's here…fuck, even Erza, flame head and the popsicle will have your back. You screwed up once, get over it because we won't let it happen again, got it?" He bent down, touching his forehead to hers.

Lucy's blush returned full force. "…thanks, Laxus…I think I needed that pep talk."

Laxus pulled away and scoffed. "I don't do pep talks…"

Lucy smiled teasingly and poked his cheek. "If you're going to be Guild Master, you'll have to learn how."

The Lightning Slayer scowled and grabbed her finger, instead resorting to pulling her back up for another kiss. Lucy smiled faintly, sliding her eyes closed as she enjoyed the comfort the gesture offered, unaware of her eyes changing color back to their usual chocolate.

In the office over, Mavis smiled, eyes closed. Makarov twitched violently in his chair, a lacrima displayed the two blondes' tender moment. His staff snapped from the pressure of his grip as a yellow aura began surrounding him.

"Leave them, Third."

"But, First…she's fourteen! He's twenty…my grandson won't be a pedophile!" Makarov stomped about on his desk in comical fury.

Mavis just smiled serenely. "No…he won't cross that line, his heart is strong enough to resist that temptation. No…leave them because he is Lucy's light."

Makarov blinked, his tantrum halted. "Lucy's light? But she-"

"She may carry Fairy Tail's ideals and uphold them valiantly. She may be the rallying point for all of Fairy Tail…but in the end, she will have a darkness in her, one that needs another's light to banish and keep her shining pure." Mavis closed her eyes, a few ghostly tears slipping away.

"Mavis…what aren't you telling me?"

Green orbs opened, haunted, as she remembered so long ago, when she had been hopelessly, foolishly in love with one who was not able to return it, not without trying. "Lucy Heartfilia…she is my descendant."

Makarov pales. "You…your descendant? But…there are no records, and my father never said anything of you having a relationship." He frowned in thought, looking more concerned as Mavis looked more and more ashamed.

"I was foolish…I thought that I was enough to shoulder the burden he carried, due to my own lineage…it wasn't. His Darkness was far too great and began to consume me. I would have lived for much longer had I turned him away and saved myself the heartache…but I didn't. I accepted him, fully, and bound myself to him in ways more sacred than marriage."

The Third Master gaped. "You…you don't mean…"

"The reason I still exist, in this state, is not because of Lumen Histoire…but because the man I bound myself to is still alive."

"You couldn't have, that would…Mavis!"

Mavis looked at him sorrowfully. "Our son's name…was Alexander, and he inherited his father's magic."

Makarov felt weak at this revelation. "Alexander…that means…"

"Protector of Man…it was an ideal, a hope for what he might become…a hope that died when his magic became apparent…Death Magic."

Makarov palmed his face wearily. "Mavis…the pain you have suffered."

"For Lucy to have awakened even just a fraction of the power that rests in her blood…she must have broken one of her one Self Values, a Taboo of her own limitations. This is why you must allow Laxus to pursue as he is, they are key to saving each other as Lucy has already proven to him by guiding him back early."

"And now it is her turn to be led back home."

"No, for now that is done, but that doesn't mean that a similar slip could happen in the future…did you see her keyring earlier?"

"Hm? I do recall seeing more keys, but what of it?"

Mavis sighed. "Lucy holds all twelve of the Zodiacs now…she is only missing-"

"The thirteenth…but that-!"

"That hasn't happened since the keys were first formed. Not only that, she has close to half the number of keys as there are constellations, before she had only a half of her current number."

Makarov frowned. "You believe something is pushing the keys her way in this Second Chance of ours?"

"Yes. That an alarming number of her silver keys are Mythos, it appears that way." Mavis frowned. "…I am not sure if the Draco keys should be classed as Mythos…or as a completely separate group, they are all still weakened greatly."

"It will depend, I suppose, on if they undergo any other changes once they regain their strength."

"Yes…I suppose it does." Mavis closed her eyes. [Lucy…maybe you will be able to succeed where I failed. Time turned back for more than just a wish, Something saw an opportunity and allowed you to do so. Please…don't waste this.] "Third…watching your own grandson and my descendant is making you more of a pervert."

Makarov coughed, sighing in relief as Laxus and Lucy finally left the office, the girl looking more flustered. "I was…just making sure he didn't do anything too indecent!"

"…if that is your excuse."

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: Whew! Done…honestly, I had to force this chapter out…and resorted to looking at LaLu fanart to get my inspiration going…Fairy Tail soundtrack wasn't helping like it normally does :/  
Lucy: Oh good…Lisanna isn't dead-Mavis is my WHAT?!  
Laxus: *blink* Huh…so I'm not the only genuine Fairy anymore.  
SSD: I…will get to your storyline eventually…it'll tie in with the Dragons.  
Laxus: …what do you mean by that?  
SSD: You know, I really should stop doing these talks…too much foreshadowing and It's not even the story…  
Lucy: I thought these were, how did you put it…"teasing spoilers"?  
SSD: ….  
Laxus: She got you to fall silent, impossible things do happen.  
Lucy: Don't forget to review after reading! Follow/Favorite also, and we'll see you next time!  
Laxus: *smirk, hug Lucy* Spread the LaLu Love!  
SSD: Okay, you are getting slapped with the IC stick, Laxus.  
Laxus: Got her to snap out of it.  
SSD: …I'm going to discipline these two. Bye!


	33. Omake 1: Five Months of Hell

SSD: Alright, just a quick, kinda filler chapter…  
Lucy: Why filler?  
SSD: Well…I'm kinda tired and don't feel like writing a full chapter, not in the right mindset, yeah?  
Lucy: Oh…I guess that makes sense. So, what's it about?  
SSD: *smirk* Do the disclaimer and you'll find out.  
Lucy: Silverserpentdragon doesn't own Fairy Tail or its affiliates, please don't steal her characters.  
SSD: *cackle* Onward!  
Laxus: *sneeze* …I have a bad feeling about this…

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Omake 1: Five Months of Hell

Laxus. Was. Pissed.

No, pissed didn't even cover the level of irritation he felt at the moment. He had just returned from a mission with his team and decided to stop off at home, get a quick shower, then harass Blondie and get a new mission for them. When he stepped on the path to his home, he could scent that the Celestial Mage had been through not long before, perhaps a day, and it drew his curiosity. Then he got to the front door and saw the note taped up, slightly scented strawberry stationary. At first, Laxus had thought that Blondie was leaving him a love note, much to his amusement…then he started reading the letter and felt his mood plummet.

_Laxus,_

_Going back to my dad's for a while to train. I shouldn't be gone long, just a couple months, so…please try to not do anything stupid while I'm gone? I'll be back before you know it and maybe we can do a small mission together, alright? See you when I get back._

_Lucy_

Laxus twitched, crumpling the note in his hand. [A letter…not even a letter…THAT'S how Blondie tells me she's leaving? She couldn't wait one fucking day?]

His mood sufficiently darkened, Laxus started trekking back to the guild, not even aware of the lightning crackling around him.

Kalia blinked and gulped nervously as she saw her older half-sibling enter the guild. "H-hello…nii-san…"

Laxus glared her way, causing the girl to meep softly before the intense look softened. "…Sparks. I take it you know Blondie left?"

Kalai blinked. "E-ehm…sh-she s-said she w-would be g-gone…o-only for a l-little bit…" She winced as lightning crackled again. "W-we can g-go v-visit her? I kn-know that th-the way?"

Laxus huffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, her dad will be perfectly fine with an older guy sniffing around looking for his daughter." He rolled his eyes and tried boring a hole in the wall.

Kalia sighed. "H-how about…th-then…you c-could…t-teach me?" She shuffled as grey eyes turned back to her. "Y-you did s-say th-that…y-you'd teach me…p-proper S-Slayer M-Magic…"

Laxuss looked around, seeing the rest of the guild eying him warily while trying to keep as far from him as possible. "Tch…come on, Sparks, let's get out of her then. Grab the kid, too, just in case."

Kalia perked up and nodded, dashing off to find Wendy. "Th-thank you, n-nii-san!"

Laxus sighed and waited for the two girls, going back to glaring at the guild. "Got a problem?"

Everyone rapidly shook their head in the negative and went back to their own business. Kalia and Wendy both came back, the older teen eager to get started on her training. Laxus ruffled the brunette's hair and then they were headed out into the forest.

Two months later…

"Again."

"**Lightning Dragon Roar!**" The tree in front of her exploded into splinters. Kalia brightened up, lightly bringing her hand up to massage her throat.

Laxus nodded, smiling slightly in approval. Even if he was still in a foul mood that was brought about by Lucy's continued absence, he still wouldn't deny Kalia the right praise for her work. He tossed her the bottle of water and watched her gulp it down, Wendy still stood to the side, waiting to see if the Lightning girl needed healing.

"Thank y-you, nii-san." Kalia handed the bottle back.

Laaxus shrugged. "You're getting better, throat still bothering you?"

Kalia shook her head. "Well…just a little, but it doesn't feel as painful as it did before. Wendy's magic really helped." She smiled at the young girl.

Laxus nodded and looked over at the blue haired girl. "Alright, Sprite, your turn."

Wendy blinked. "Eh? Me? B-But…I'm supposed to be meeting Myst-nii and Sieg-nii!"

Laxus glared slightly. "…they'll still be there in another hour. Get over here and start practicing."

The Sky Maiden gulped and hurriedly switched places with Kalia. She drew back her head some, taking in a deep breath, and let out her own roar.

"**Sky Dragon Roar!**" She sighed as the tree got shredded. "Okay, I'm done!" She started walking off, past Laxus, and the man caught her by the back of her shirt.

"Not so fast…Now that both of you have the Roar down…we're moving on to the other offensive attacks Slayers use."

Both girls wept silently as they were subjected to more brutal training in harnessing their elements, Kalia having it harder as she had to rein in two. Of course, Laxus joined them in the drills…using them for target practice and to improve their dodging ability. On the bright side…Kalia could at least eat Lightning now when before she was unable to, it was just as effective against her as any other non-Slayer mage.

At the end of that day's session, both girls were dragging themselves back to their homes, beaten, bruised and completely, utterly exhausted.

Laxus growled slightly, catching nearly identical scents. "What do you want?"

The "twins" glared at the blonde. "You are working Wendy too hard, she's still a child."

The Lightning Slayer scoffed. "I was worked twice as hard at her age. She's doing fine and it's proving results, right?"

Siegrain glared at him. "You made her miss the birthday party we had planned for her."

Laxus blinked. "That was today?"

Mystogan nodded tersely. "Yes, and last month, you had Kalia-san out here and missed hers as well."

[Well…don't I feel like an ass now…] Laxus scowled. "Just plan a joint party for when I finish their training."

The councilman glared harder. "Just because you're still sore that Lucy didn't tell you in person like the rest of the gui-" He gasped involuntarily as lightning blitzed past him, Laxus holding up a still sparking fist as he glared menacingly at them.

"Drop it and shut the fuck up." Laxus turned away to head to his home.

"It's not that much of a secret, Laxus…most of the guild is under the suspicion something is going on between you, especially after your rapid mood change." Mystogan dodged the lightning, having expected it. "Sulking and glaring won't bring her back sooner, just go and visit her."

Laxus glared at him. "Look, I don't know what sort of shit you think is going o-"

"You love her. I may not be around the guild much, but from what I can tell, you're in love with her."

Laxus stiffened. "…I'm not in love. That's just mor-" He twitched as Siegrain cut him off this time.

"Fine then, a night on the town, bring your male friends and we'll see if you can prove it." Brown eyes glared at him, daring him to refuse.

Laxus growled, not wanting to bring up the deal he had with Blondie but…he couldn't let these guys have the wrong impression either. "Tch. Fine. I'll grab Bicks, Freed isn't really one for bar hopping."

Identical brown eyes flashed in smug satisfaction. "Very well, we will let you clean up and retrieve Bickslow before we head out. Meet in front of the guild at 7?"

Laxus gave a "Tch" and bolted back to his place to get ready.

Later that night, the group of four was at a "gentleman's club" and Laxus restrained a groan of frustration. The girls weren't doing anything for him…zip, nadda, nothing…it wasn't for lack of trying on either end, either…

Bickslow had his lap full of a writhing woman, giving him a lap dance and another had her arms wrapped around him from behind, pushing her breasts up against his head as a pillow. Laxus himself had a girl on each side, cooing over his muscles and how "that scar makes you so much hotter" in low sultry voices. He should've at least had a hard on, but he got nothing…then his traitorous mind had to go and imagine a completely different scenario, one that included a brilliant smile, liquid chocolate eyes, strands of golds…oh, and he couldn't forget the luscious curves pressing into him as she wore…

[Fuck…they're right, aren't they?] Laxus glared at the blue haired twins as they shared smug smirks over a mug of beer. "…I hate you."

Siegrain, or was it Mystogan, smirked at him. "Have you had enough yet, Laxus?"

Bickslow laughed as he got up, smirking at his fellow guys. "Well, I got a couple hot dates, see you guys later!" He wrapped an arm around each girl and walked away.

One of the girls latched onto Laxus' arms stroked his cheek, coincidentally also a blonde. "Shall we get out of here as well? I'm sure we can take care of any…problems…you might have." She cooed and leaned in to press her lips to his cheek.

Laxus flinched, glaring at the bluenettes as they silently snickered, easily fending themselves from unwanted advances. The Lightning Mage had a problem alright…one of his own making, though. [Had to go and imagine Blondie like that…fuck!] He stood stiffly. "Sorry, I need to get going, I'm supposed to be heading out on a job right now." He grinned darkly at his tormentors. "However, I'm sure these two could use your abilities." He ducked out of the women's hold and out the door.

Both Jellal paled, sharing scared glances before bolting out of the place.

Laxus sighed in relief once he got back to his home, then glared down at his traitorous member. "Fuck, Blondie…" He quickly remedied his "problem" and went into the shower to rinse off the suffocating perfume.

The next three months passed in much the same, he would train Kalia and Wendy, drag them out on a job for practical tests every so often…he even managed to grab a job with a key reward. Of course…he would hold the keys over Blondie until she admitted she was wrong to leave him in the lurch like that. And once she did…Laxus banged his head on a tree, banishing the image of "Grown-up!Lucy" "…fuck…"

The lightning mage blinked, feeling a sudden build up of magical energy not far off from his location. He frowned as a roar echoed across the clearing and ran towards the sound. His heart sped up when he traced a familiar, achingly familiar scent, and burst into the clearing, staring in awe as his Blondie glowed an ethereal gold.

"_With chains of purest emotion,__  
__bind the one to be saved__  
__and Ascend to the Stars!"  
"__**Dracones Sidus Aeternam!**__"_

Laxus blinked, taking note of the- "…is that a fucking dragon? Blondie…what the FUCK are you doing?" He growled and facepalmed, even as the beast was wrapped in chains and…shrinking? Whatever, all Laxus cared about was that the fucking flame head was touching HIS Blondie. He didn't care as his Gramps stormed up and vaguely acknowledged that he had to meet them tomorrow…but his Blondie was in the arms of another and he wasn't going to stand for that. He wanted to stalk after her, take her in his arms and crush her to him, show Salamander that she HIS and not the brat's…but her and the kid headed back to Fairy Hills and he really didn't want to hear the complaints of a guy on the premise and headed to his own place.

Unfortunately, Laxus didn't get his chance. After being hustled from the clearing and watching his Blondie summon her new spirit, she was dragged off by Gildarts. Laxus bit back an irritated growl, all these men hanging around his girl…it was seriously pissing him off. Which reminded him…he had to punish Natsu.

He grinned evilly at the pink haired brat, who paled drastically. Laxus had surprised him the next day and dragged him out of his house by the scarf. He hauled him up and glared at him.

"Let's get one thing straight…Blondie. Is. MINE. Back off." He growled and glared at him.

Natsu gulped. "Look, Laxus…if this is about New Years, it was completely fr-"

Laxus' gaze turned frosty. "…what do you mean about New Years?"

The Fire Slayer paled and tried laughing it off. "Oh, no! Nothing, nothing at all! Nope, wasn't sleeping with Luce or-YAAAAAAAAAA!" Natsu jerked wildly as he got electrocuted.

Laxus glared at him, involuntarily dropping Natsu as his eyes turned white and he started bulking up. Natsu took off running towards the guild and for the only person who could save him…Laxus caught up soon enough and punched him, sending him flying through the guild doors and crashing into the bar.

"YAAAAAAAARG!"

"…Natsu? What happened to you?"

Natsu scrambled up, panicked. "You gotta save me, Luce! Laxus found out about New Years'!"

Lucy blinked. "Wait…by New Years' you mean…"

Natsu nodded frantically and paled as a shadow filled the doorway, lightning sizzling and crackling menacingly. Lucy sweatdropped at seeing Laxus in his Dragon Force mode, bulked up and eyes completely white, flesh colored scales covering him.

"…let me see if I can calm him down…"

Natsu shook his head. "No way! You'll get killed!"

Lucy glared at him and rose from her seat, striding over to Laxus. "Laxus? What are you doing?"

Laxus growled. "I'm going to kill the little lizard that thinks he can claim what's mine."

"…it was months ago, Laxus, deal with it."

"He was in your bed!" Laxus growled angrily, not believing that Lucy wasn't getting why he was so angry.

"Yeah, acting as a heater to help burn out a fever that I got from my own stupidity."

"I went to your apartment the next day and it was covered in his scent!" Well…that was a lie…but he did remember that she reeked of the stupid Salamander the next day and it had sparked his suspicions…

Lucy crossed her arms, glaring up at him and tapping her foot as the guild looked on in interest, curious on what was going on between the two blondes. "Laxus. You have three seconds to calm down before I call the deal off. One. Two…"

Laxus growled, eyes returning to normal as he left his Dragon Force mode. "…still going to punt the brat…" [Among other things…]

"Thr-"

"Fine! I won't punt him." Laxus scowled. [Fine…I'll just torture him through training…Blondie can't get mad at me for that…]

He didn't bother paying attention to the rest of the guild, though his irritation did return when Gildarts pulled her away and on another mission. He refused to admit that he sulked the following days until she came back…Laxus twitched violently, not caring that Gildarts was holding his arm weird…but his Blondie was with two other guys.

[No. No, this isn't going to continue. Nope.]

Next day, he finally managed to get her somewhat alone, embracing her from behind as he worked his scent back into hers. [Fuck those guys…Blondie is MINE!] Laxus growled lowly and buried his nose in her hair. He took note of the talk with Lisanna, but when the shrimp brought up going on a mission of her. [What. The. Fuck?] He growled lowly. "Blondie's going on a mission with me."

The blonde in question sweatdropped. "Sure, Lisanna, I'd love to. And you, Spark Plug…back off a bit, I do still need to breathe."

The Lightning mage grumbled, running a hand through her hair briefly. "Fine, we'll go on one when you get back." He backed off and went to…[I'm not sulking, damn it!] He watched as they left.

The following day, again, he was up on the second floor per usual and with the Thunder God Tribe. Freed was looking over the S-Class missions for one to go on, Ever was fanning herself, Bickslow was chatting with his babies…Laxus perked up as he scented Lucy and turned his eyes down to the door. He watched her, ignoring Bicks' ribbing at his "infatuation". He heard Makarov call up a few of those that "remember" or some shit like that and watched as the group came up. He perked up as Lucy was included in the group and waited. He sent his team away, claiming something about wanting a two-man job for him and Blondie. Bickslow just smirked knowingly and pulled the other two away downstairs.

Laxus finally had his chance to be alone with the blonde, pulling her into his office as soon as she left his Gramps'. The lightning mage pinned her to his wall and swooped down, kissing her firmly and with near desperation. [I needed this…I need her…fucking Siegrain and Mystogan!] He growled lowly as she pushed him away, softly muttering his name. "You were gone for five months and then you get into trouble right when you get back, heading off on a mission that you could've died in, then you come back with two other men…" His growl grows in volume. "Fuck, Lucy…you have any idea the hell I've been through?" He pulled away some, frowning as he realized something was off. He heard her talk, listened to her, and combed his fingers through her hair as he finally realized what was wrong.

"…your eyes are different too…" He tugged her up to face him, gently, taking in the near-black eyes that more closely resembled coffee than chocolate. He spouted some sort of bullshit about guild solidarity or something and his heart lightened as her eyes started shifting back to that familiar shade. She teased him for his speech [What did I even say again?] and he retaliated by pulling her back up to silence her with kisses. {I needed this…Blondie, you better not leave me without warning again, fuck that, your sticking by my side. Fuck whatever the guild says about it, you aren't leaving my side.]

He continued kissing her, getting lost in her taste and the way her arms wrapped around him.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: Sorry…starting to get a little harder to write this so…probably slower updates in the future. I know I promised this chapter yesterday but…things happened and I didn't end up getting home til late so…yeah…  
Lucy: You aren't giving up, right?  
SSD: Hell no, I just need to actually plan things out now instead of writing on a whim. This was just a filler showing what Laxus did in his time away from you.  
Lucy: Oh…he's…just a bit too focused…  
SSD: Eh, he's in love and not wanting to admit it. Despite Mystogan and Jellal's hardball tactic…anyway, review, favorite, follow, etc. I'll see you all next time, bye!


	34. Chapter 32: Heart to Heart

SSD: Arg! *faceplant desk*  
Lucy: *blink and jump* What's got you in a mood this time?  
SSD: You and I both know you want to find the Phoenix key, right?  
Lucy: Yes…wait…*gets eager* Do I finally get it?!  
SSD: No! And that's what's frustrating me! 30 chapters now and you STILL haven't found it…all because the dice keeps rolling between 2-8…  
Lucy: …sure you aren't using a d8?  
SSD: Positive.  
Lucy: Oh…well…we should get on with the chapter.  
SSD: Right. I own nothing but my own character and, by request, a character that appears later on in this chapter. Onward! P.S, sorry about the late posting, but…work got in the way :/

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 32: Heart to Heart

"We're back!"

"Welcome home!"

Lucy sighed in relief as she slumped into her customary seat at the bar. A strawberry smoothie slid into view and Lucy grabbed it, sipping happily. "Thanks, Azu-Mira?!" The blonde ended up doing a spit take and choking, seeing the punk girl behind the counter.

Mirajane shifted awkwardly. "Yes, Lucy? There's nothing wrong with it, is there?"

Lucy shook her head. "N-no! Not at all…it's actually the same as when you used to make it…"

The white-haired teen rubbed her arm. "Yeah…look. Sorry if I was a little…off when you came back, I-"

Lucy waved it off. "Don't worry, Lisanna…Lisanna told me when we were on the train, that you and Laxus used to be together?"

Mirajane blushed. "Yeah…I was just a little frustrated that he turned away from my attentions to go after a kid…even at that stupid club when I used Transformation." She scowled. "He didn't even look at me and Mystogan and Jell-Siegrain were just making fun of him."

Lucy sweatdropped and narrowed her eyes. "Wait…what kind of club?"

Mirajane blinked. "Umm…Diamond Dust Lucky?"

The blonde's eyebrow twitched. "…oh really. And he was there with Mystogan and Siegrain?"

"And Bickslow." She blushed a bit, remembering that she was hanging off of him in the little act. "That was…I really can't look him in the eye anymore." Mirajane flushed a bright crimson and tried hiding her face in her hands as she slumped to the bar.

Lucy blinked, anger forgotten at this scene. "Umm…Mira?"

Mira shook her head. "No! Not saying anything…" Her flush seemed to deepen, looking rather awkward on the punkish girl.

Lucy, on the other hand, gaped at her. "You didn't!"

Mira mutely nodded and held up four fingers. "…"

The blonde's jaw dropped lower as she stared at her, her own face turning crimson. "Oh…oh wow…does…does Bickslow know it was you?"

The white-haired girl hid her face in her arms again. "Yes…I managed to hold my Transformation until the last round…I hadn't been that worn out since I was with Laxus-oh, sorry, Lucy…you're with him now, right?"

Lucy blinked and nodded slowly. "I…guess? Kinda? I mean…I know he's into me, but…and we have kissed…it's just…" Lucy blushed. "I guess I don't know where I stand with him? I…I'm kinda starting to like him…And he makes me feel safe." She smiled slightly.

Mira's eyes widened as they glittered in a familiar tell-tale sign of matchmaking that echoed from the future. "You're in love with him!" She squealed, which completely looked weird with her current outfit.

Lucy blinked, backing way a bit. "Wh-what? And keep it down, will you?!" She tried shushing the barmaid-in-training.

Azule wandered over, serving tray on her arm. "Hm? Lucy's in love with who?"

Mira smirked. "Lucy's in love with Laxus, but she's in complete denial."

The Ice Mage blinked. "Oh, that? I already knew that, ever since she joined practically." She hummed in thought. "Which is odd…" She looked at the blonde. "Sure Cana wasn't right about you having a secret shrine?"

Lucy twitched and deadpanned. "Yes…my shrine to Laxus is hidden in the Spirit World so only I can see it whenever I want."

Up on the second floor, Laxus smirked smugly. "So…Blondie's hiding a shrine to me?"

Evergreen rolled her eyes as she fanned herself. "Hardly, she doesn't seem the type to worship someone." Her eyes graze over to land on Bickslow, who was unusually quiet. With his visor on, it was hard to tell if he was spacing or it he was completely focused on something. "And what has been up with you lately, Bickslow?"

Laxus glanced over, Freed examining his teammate in concern. The lightning mage took a slight sniff, trying to catch if anything was up.

Freed frowned. "You have been acting rather odd the past few weeks, Bickslow…is everything alright?"

Bickslow jerked, finally realizing he was being addressed. "Wha? Oh! Yeah, guys, just fine. Checking out our guild's babes, you know?" He waggled his tongue out, but it seemed forced. "Babes." "Babes!"

Evergreen rolled her eyes and snapped her fan closed in exasperation. "Of course, he's just the same as ever." She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Freed, come down and pick a mission with me." She turned on her heel and walked down, her short side-tail bobbing slightly.

Freed blinked. "Hm? But you do-"

"Now. Freed."

The green haired teen bolted up at the change in tone. "I will…be right back, Laxus-sama." He swiftly followed Evergreen downstairs.

Laxus rounded on his friend. "Alright, Bicks, they can't hear you. Cough up the truth."

Bickslow shifted in his seat, laughing boisterously. "Heh, what makes you think I was lying?"

Laxus glared at him. "Your scent changed. You already know about me and Blondie, now talk. You've been off since the club and I noticed Mira's scent on you the next day. What the fuck happened?"

Bickslow took off his visor and rubbed his eyes. "…Mira was one of the girls I took home that night."

Laxus twitched. "…what?"

The seith mage coughed. "I…didn't know it was her…not until the third or fourth go. The other girl only went one and wasn't that great." He shrugged. "Just…she's been acting weird around me and, yeah, kinda weird since I was banging another chick and she suddenly turned to someone else, but-"

Laxus cut him off. "…you've been watching Mira…for the past six weeks…" Bickslow hesitantly nodded and Laxus cracked up laughing, earning a punch to the arm.

"Bros, Laxus, bros! You don't go laughing at your bros when they're stuck in weird ass shit like this."

Laxus snorted. "Actually, yeah it calls for it."

Bickslow scowled, eyes flashing green for a moment. "I didn't call you on it when I first noticed you going for Sunshine."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Bicks, that was completely different. For one, Blondie's still underage." He twitched in irritation. "For two, your one night stand just happens to be a member of the guild, you know the rules. I was at least in a short relationship when we went that far. And I kept my stands separate from the guild."

Bickslow groaned. "I dunno what to do, man…"

Laxus sighed. "I'm not one to handle this sort of emotional bullshit, but why don't you try taking a mission with her? Can't be that hard. Speaking of, I'm gonna corner Blondie and drag her on a mission." He got up and took a request off the S-Class board. "Huh, Winter Witch in need of slaying, please help, yadda yadda yadda…sounds good."

As he headed back downstairs, he caught the tail end of Azule, Lucy and Mirajane's conversation, which had apparently switched topics.

"So Gray's coming along with the Devil Slayer training?"

Azule nodded. "He's able to gain energy from consuming my ice, so it's a start. I'm sure he'll have it down in no time."

Mira shot a conspiratorial smirk at Lucy. "Oh, Lu-chan~, your boyfriend's here to kidnap you."

Lucy blushed and glared at her. "Why don't you go get yours then?"

The white-haired girl flushed red and Laxus raised an eyebrow, wondering what he missed in his talk with Bickslow. "Come on, Blondie, I picked out a mission for us to do."

Lucy blinked. "Eh? But I just got back…and I needed to ask Azule some questions about my training."

Laxus just picked her up, getting a yelp of protest. "Too bad, you're coming with me." He turned and heard a whine from Cana.

"Aww, man! Team Girl Power hasn't taken a mission together in forever, it's come due!"

Kalia nodded, looking at Laxus. "C-can we come with you, nii-san?"

Laxus twitched…and made the mistake of looking at all three girls, each one with pleading eyes. The lightning slayer cursed. "Damn it, fine! You can come too."

Cana whooped and high-fived Kalia. "Alright! Team Girl Power is back in action…plus one."

Laxus hung his head as he let Lucy down, the three of them dragging him to the station.

"So, where are we going?" Lucy glanced back at him.

Laxus grimaced at the cajoling. "It's a town north of Shirotsume, in the mountains."

Lucy twitched. "On second thought, let's go-"

Virgo appeared with a poof of smoke. "You have no need to worry, Princess, I have already taken care of you and your friends' packing. I made sure to supply warm clothes. Punishment?"

Lucy sweatdropped. "No…no punishment, Virgo. Thanks for your help."

Virgo bowed. "I shall return then and hold your belongings in the spirit world. Have a safe trip, Princess." She vanished the same way.

Laxus snorted. "I still say your spirits are weird."

Lucy shrugged. "They're unique, just like everyone at the guild."

The group boarded the train and headed off to their destination.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: So sorry for the brevity, but I've barely been able to even think of this due to work the past week!  
Lucy: …yeah, this is supposed to be longer, isn't it?  
SSD: …yes…I had a whole mission planned but I've been so tired…I'll get the next chapter out Tuesday though, so you guys can look forward to that. I'll also try to get out a couple more on Wednesday.  
Lucy: Provided no one calls in on you.  
SSD: …I already jinxed myself enough with that, thanks…still, see you guys later and don't forget to review, favorite and/or follow. Bye!


	35. Chapter 33: Ice Witch

SSD: So sorry about keeping you all waiting! As I said before, this month is proving to be hectic…  
Lucy: So long as you aren't giving up…and you better make this a decently long chapter!  
SSD: I know, I know…I plan on it. Anyway, the character I had planned to introduce last chapter will make an appearance this chapter.  
Lucy: Well quit making them wait and get to typing already!  
SSD: Yes, ma'am!  
Lucy: You all know the routine now, SSD owns nothing but her own characters.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 33: Ice Witch

Laxus' eye twitched as he looked down at the two girls pressing into his sides. Lucy was on his left, head resting on his shoulder. This arrangement he didn't mind, not in the least, although it was a bit of a sufferance due to her hand laying on his chest and…

[Apparently Blondie is a snuggler in her sleep…] Laxus twitched slightly, trying to calm himself while glancing down at the leg thrown over his. On his other side was Kalia, just using his arm a pillow. Across from them, Cana was sprawled out on her seat, snoozing steadily. [At least she's sober and can't fuck things up too bad.]

The blonde man sighed and leaned his head back on the seat, arm curled around his girlfriend.

[Girlfriend…yeah, I like that…] He smirked and turned his gaze to the window. [Shouldn't be long now til we get there.]

* * *

Lucy yawned and stretched as the group stepped off the train. "Man…what a long train ride…"

Cana nodded, tamping her feet into her sandals better. "No kidding, I can't believe they wouldn't even give me a fricking drink."

Laxus snorted. "We don't need you getting drunk before we even start the mission. Anyway, the rail station to get to Shirotsume is on the other side of the town."

Cana's whine of, "But I DON'T get drunk!" went ignored.

Lucy blinked. "I thought Mt. Hakobe was between here and Shirotsume? The rail goes around it?"

The older lightning mage nodded. "Yeah, it skirts around the base. It's a longer ride, but it's quicker than going over the mountain itself. Once we head into Shirotsume, we need to make our way through the mountains into the old quarry where this "Witch" is holing herself up. Then we just take her into custody, probably with a fight, and the rest is history."

Kalia blinked. "Th-that sounds easy enough…"

Can huffed. "This'll be a breeze, especially since there's two S-Class candidates here, right, Kal?" She winked at the other girl.

Kalia blushed a bit and smiled, nodding in determination. "Right, let's take care of this Witch!"

Laxus smirked and reached over, ruffling his sister's hair. "I've been training you, you can handle a mission like this. Let's head over to the station and catch our train."

The girls nodded and followed his lead out.

* * *

A figure winced slightly as a harsh wind whistled through the cave entrance. They huddled closer to the fire, curling up to a large, oval egg bundled in ragged blankets. They sighed, feeling the heat radiating off of it and nuzzled the shell.

"It's alright, Mom…we'll be safe a while longer…I won't lose you a second time, and then we can find him…we'll be a family again, so please hurry up and come back…" Dark purple eyes opened and glanced out at the howling blizzard. "Please be safe…little brother…"

* * *

Another long train ride later and the group disembarked in Shirotsume. They followed up the trail and the girls started shivering as the temperature began to plummet.

"M-maybe w-we sh-should ch-change first?" Lucy shivered, teeth chattering as a chill wind ruffled past them.

Laxus sighed slightly in irritation, warm enough in his jacket. "Fine, there's a copse over there you girls can change in."

Lucy sighed in relief and huddled Cana and Kalia over to the group of trees. "Alright, Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

The chime sounded and the maid spirit appeared with her arms full of folded up winter clothes. "Princess, I brought the garments you wanted. I hope they will satisfy you." The pinkette bowed and held out the stack of clothes.

The girls sighed in relief as they took the clothes and started getting dressed. Cana practically purred at the feel of the slightly fuzzy sweater she was given.

"It's so soft…and warm…"

Lucy smiled gratefully as she dressed in the cashmere sweater, thick leggings and snow boots. "Thanks for the help, Virgo. I'll call you went we stop for the night, alright?"

Virgo bowed. "Of course, Princess." Virgo blinked as Cana jumped Lucy, cupping the other girl's breasts with a slight squeeze.

"Wow, Luce! You're really growing up here, I think you're even bigger than me now!" Cana momentarily enjoyed the bit of heaven she experienced.

Lucy's eyes bugged and she shrieked, flailing her arms as she tried pulling the sweater down to fully cover herself. "Cana! Stop that!" Her face flushed beet red.

Laxus blinked, drawn to the clearing by Lucy's shrieking. "Everything alr-…." He stared, rooted to the lacy bra that was covered by…Laxus growled lowly and glared at Cana. "Quit fooling around and finish dressing. And quit molesting MY Blondie." He stalked over and picked Lucy up from Cana's groping hands.

Lucy blushed in mortification, realizing Laxus has seen her in-[Oh God…he practically saw me topless!]

Cana pouted and grumbled as they began the trek up the mountains, Kalia sweatdropping as she followed along behind the group.

Virgo shook her head and headed back to the spirit world, working up various punishment plans for the one who assaulted her Princess.

Laxus glared at Cana and set Lucy back down, giving her the chance to fix her sweater. "Alright, let's get moving, it'll take us a couple days to get to the quarry."

They nodded and followed after him.

* * *

A raven head shot up, looking sharply over at a staff laying against the cave wall. The metal weapon shook violently, the rings on it jangling in sharp tones that were almost painful. They reluctantly left the warmth the egg provided and grabbed the staff, ceasing the shaking.

"Intruders…Don't worry, Mom, I'll take care of them. Your rebirth won't be interrupted." The slim hand gripped the staff tightly, frost lightly covering over the gleaming metal. A cloak swished around them as they turned, heading for the exit, looking back briefly. "Please don't come out until I get back, I want to be here when you're reborn." Raven hair flowed over the cloak, tinting a faint dark blue as the fading light struck the strands.

Laxus looked around warily, a slight warning on the wintry air. He held his arm out to stop Lucy from going forward anymore.

The blonde blinked and looked up. "What is it? Are we there already?"

The other two also tensed, feeling the slight charge. "I don't think we're alone, Lucy…"

Laxus growled. "Come out of hiding already!"

A rich, feminine voiced answered back to them. "I have no wish to harm you, intruders. Leave at once!"

Kalia and Cana settled into ready stances, Lucy's hand going to her whip while Cana pulled out her cards.

"We were hired to take a Witch into custody, I'm taking that it's you?" Laxus' eyes darted around, trying to spot the source of the voice. The wind was whirling around too much, not letting him get a chance to catch her scent.

Lucy held her arm up in front of her eyes as a strong gust of wind blew snow up in a flurry. "Kalia! Can't you do anything about this wind?"

The brunette girl shook her head. "No, this is a natural wind! Even if I could eat it, it wouldn't take care of the source!"

CLANG! CLING!

The four looked up as a harsh jangle rang in the air and a silhouette passed over them. A dark cloak fluttered behind the Witch, raven hair twisting wildly in the whipping winds. Floating just away from her hands were two metal staffs, one of which had four metal rings around the loop of the staff's head, a pale blue gem resting in the hollow. The other was of similar design, only minus the rings and the gem was a dark onyx. Hidden below the cloak, revealed in short glimpses was a dark blue ruffled skirt, slit and pulled slightly to the side, revealing her leg. Her top was a low cut peasant blouse in a near white-blue. She glared down at them from the Cliffside.

Lucy blinked, looking closely at the Witch. [Something about her…looks familiar? But I'm sure I haven't seen her before.] Her eyes widened and they were sent scattering as a magic circle appeared beneath the group.

"I'm warning you all to leave!" More circles sprouted up, encircling the other magic circle. "**Shadow Spire!**" Darkness erupted up from the constructs of light, spiraling out in a tower shape. The other circles clung to the dark energy and then shot out horizontal spirals, launching at the Fairy Tail mages.

Lucy jumped out of the way, rolling under one of the spires. "Is this Shadow Make?!"

Laxus grit his teeth as he was forced to dodge. "No, see those staffs? She's channeling her magic through them, kinda like Mystogan does."

Lucy nodded. "I see…so if we get rid of the staffs…"

Kalia looked up in determination. "We neutralize her attacks."

Cana nodded. "Right!"

The Witch glared and jerked her ringed staff at them, a pale blue circle appearing in front of it. "**Blizzard Assault!**"

A flurry of snow blasted from the circle, heading straight at Laxus. Laxus narrowed his eyes and reared his head back, lightning crackling in his mouth.

"**Lightning Dragon Roar!**"

The burst of lightning tore through the blizzard, zagging in the air as it headed towards the staffs. The Witch held her hands up, clearly not touching the rods and crossed her arms, purple eyes narrowed in a glare. A shell appeared, behind the staffs and the Roar struck the rods, lightning flowing over the protective shell.

Kalia dashed around, jumping on several rocks to boost herself up the rock face. She leapt up and moved her head back as she charged up her own roar.

"**Lightning Dragon Roar!**"

The Witch turned, eyes widening in surprise. She quickly slashed her arm towards Kalia, the blue gemmed staff jumping to her hand. She grit her teeth slightly from the lingering pain as the shell was dispelled before the rest of Laxus' attack could wear off. A different blue circle appeared.

"**Blizzard Barrage!**"

Hail and icicles tore through the lightning attack that was much weaker in comparison to Laxus'. Kalia gave a short scream as she was thrown off the cliffside.

"Kalia!" Cana cried out and threw three cards at the Witch, a look of fury in her eyes. "**Summon Lightning!**"

The Witch somersaulted, twisting midair to dodge the attack. She landed and turned to glare down at Cana. "I don't want to hurt you…but you leave me no choice!" She aimed her staff again and, before Cana knew it, she was enshrouded in darkness and screaming in pain.

Lucy tensed at hearing both screams, wincing slightly as a streak of lightning flew past her to catch Kalia.

Laxus growled lowly as he jumped back up to the cliff and set Kalia down. He pat her head. "You alright?"

Kalia nodded. "Yeah…I didn't think she'd be this strong…" She looked over in worry at the dark dome covering Cana, what appeared to be black lightning arcing over the shell. "Cana…we need to stop that attack."

Laxus narrowed grey eyes at her, watching the Witch turn her attention back to them. "She isn't…but something's driving her to be. Help out the Drunk, I'll keep her attention on me."

Kalia nodded and swiftly began jumping back down the cliff to help Cana.

Lucy clenched her fist and changed her whip's form to the river of stars, lashing out to an old piece of machinery. "I'm not out of this fight, either!" She shortened the whip and shot up, landing to be level with the other fighters. She rested a hand over her keys and nodded. "It's an Ice Witch…so…Open, Gate of the Celestial Ice Dragon, Ur!"

The spirit world chimes sounded and Ur opened her eyes, flexing her rose shaped wings. "Looks like I get to actually fight this time…" She smiled at Lucy before turning her attention fully to the Witch. "Time to get serious." She settled into a stance.

"**Ice Make…Rose!**" Ur thrust her hands forward as icy vines twist up from the snow-covered ground, roses and long, thin thorns sprouting from them. The vines quickly rushed forward and across, tearing up dirt and snow in their wake towards the Witch.

"What?" Purple eyes widened and she tried jumping back, only to meet a crackling punch from Laxus. A scream tore from her as she was sent hurtling over the edge and smacked into the other side of the valley. She coughed as she fell out of the crater left in her impact. A crack split upwards from the center of the crater.

The Witch gasped as she looked up. "No…no!" She forced herself up and grasped the staff with the black gem.

Laxus frowned. "That should've taken her out…"

Lucy looked over, then shifted her gaze to Ur. "Ur, go after her!"

Ur nodded and leapt off the edge, wings flaring out as she flew at the Witch. The Witch grit her teeth as a black mist formed under her, a path forming up high to a barely visible cave. "Get back! I won't let you…Mom!" She began jumping up, landing on the clouds that dissipate beneath her once she leaves.

Ur blinked, confused. "Mom? What…?" She paused in her confusion, hovering as she watched the girl stumble up and into the cave where the crack in the wall was beginning to run through.

Lucy frowned slightly, not knowing why Ur wasn't following. "Ur! What's going on?!"

The Witch ran into the cave, stumbling as she clutched her stomach and fell over the egg. "Mom…I need to get you out of here…it isn't safe…Mom…"

The egg shook and a crack split the shell. The Witch blinked. "…Mom?"

Ur flew back to the group, a frown on her face. "I'm…not sure. She said something about her mother…but I didn't smell anyone else nearby."

Laxus narrowed his eyes. "…her mother?" He turned his gaze to the rock wall, wincing slightly as it began crumbling. "…I may have overdone it, that Witch is surprisingly tough to last through that."

Lucy cringed. "She's trying to protect her mother out here? Ur, go after her and get them out of that cave before it crumbles!"

Ur nodded. "Bring out, well…nevermind, you probably should've changed Igneel before we came on this mission, I can only carry out one of them." She spread her wings and took off, powder snow drifting in her wake.

The Witch held onto the egg tighter, closing her eyes as she tried to pick it up. She bit back a cry of pain as her ribs screamed at her, preventing her from lifting it. Her eyes opened, stiffening as she saw the ground shift and start to crumble at the entrance. "Mom…I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough…to get to him…I'm sorry!" She squeezed her eyes shut again, tearfully. "Mom…I couldn't even keep you safe until your rebirth…"

She missed the shadow at the entrance.

Ur blinked, seeing an egg and the Witch, not the two people she had expected. She darted forward and grabbed the Witch. "Hold onto your egg, I'll get you out of here."

The Witch blinked, looking over. "I…can't…my ribs…I don't have the strength. Please…take her and go, I need…to save her…" She coughed, blood spitting up as she moved away, slumping over. She caressed the egg and gently pushed it to Ur. "Save her…go!"

Ur blinked and picked up the surprisingly heavy egg. "Oof…I'll come back, I promise." She nodded to her and soared out, heading back to Lucy.

The Witch closed her eyes, smiling. "Mom…I saved you…you can…go find him. Gray…" [The brother…I never got to really meet…] The ground swallowed her up, caving in.

Ur looked back, hearing out loud rumble and her eyes widened. "No!" She shifted her grip on the oval shape nearly half her size.

"Virgo!"

The group waited expectantly, Lucy biting her lip and hoping that Virgo had managed to get to the Witch in time. Laxus bolted Lucy down to the quarry's base level, Ur flying right beside them with the egg. A hole opened up in front of them, the maid spirit spiraling out of it. In her arms was the Witch, unconscious.

Lucy blinked as Virgo set her down, the Witch's bangs falling away to the side. "…She does look familiar…"

Ur set the egg down. "She kind of reminds me of Gray, they have the same cheekbones and hair color, the same nose too."

Laxus took a sniff. "They both smell like ice, probably because of their magic."

Kalia ran up to the Witch and set her hands over her, glowing. "She's hurt really bad…most of her ribs are fractured or broken…three pinched nerves in her spine due to spinal fractures…internal bleeding from the initial impact…I, this is way beyond my current ability. I'm too scared to even try with her in this condition as there's a large chance that I could kill her…"

Lucy clenched her fists. "…" […I need to find Phoenix…] "Is there anything else that we could do? There has to be a way to save her."

The four of them thought hard, trying to figure out if there even was a way possible. Kalia blinked and clapped her hands.

"I got it!"

Lucy, Cana and Laxus looked at her. "What?"

Kalia looked at Virgo. "Can you take others to the spirit world with you?"

Virgo blinked. "Yes, it's highly frowned upon though. I see, you wish me to take this girl to the spirit world until you return to Fairy Tail where she can be healed. Correct?"

Kalia nodded. "Exactly!"

Crack. Crack.

The group blinked and turned, looking at the egg that was now rocking and jumping slightly. Glowing purple fractures emerged over the egg. The Witch shifted, groaning slightly as she opened her eyes.

"Mom…" She grit her teeth and tried sitting up.

Cana gently pushed her back down. "Please don't move, you're really hurt and need to lay down so you don't strain yourself even more."

Virgo bowed. "I will return shortly, she will need clothing from the spirit world in order to survive the trip." She disappeared with a faint pop of smoke.

"N-no…Mom…I can't miss…her rebirth…" She tried rolling over and reached for the egg. "Mom…" Kalia kept her held down.

"Please, I'm sure your mom is fine, you need to rest." She tried to urge her.

"Mrrrrrrrr…" The egg cracked open and the Fairy Tail mages gawked at what was in front of them.

Purple eyes, the same shade as the Witch's opened up, but were slitted…reptilian. Black scales covered the four legged body as scrawny wings flapped, the fluid lining from the shell causing the membrane to stick together.

Cana rubbed her eyes, pinched herself, and turned to Lucy. "Please slap me, I think I'm hallucinating."

Lucy stared, absently fulfilling the request. "If you are, then I think we all are…"

Laxus' eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "Is that…is that a…that's a fucking dragon…"

Said infantile dragon sneezed and rubbed their nose against their foreleg. It turned towards Laxus and blew a ring of darkness at him. Laxus glared back at the black creature.

"Damn lizard…"

The dragonling snorted. "Who are you calling a "lizard"?"

Laxus, Lucy, and Cana blinked, staring at the clearly feminine dragon. Kalia focused her attention on the Witch.

The dragon looked over at the struggling girl. "Seiryu…silly girl, I would have been fine."

Lucy gulped. "So…you really are her mother?"

She sat on her haunches, getting a better control of the new body. Seiryu stilled, hearing her mother's voice had a calming effect on her. "I am, or was. When I was human, at least." She sighed. "My name…is Getsuga Fullbuster." The girls gasped.

Lucy stared at Getsuga. "You're…you're Gray's mother?"

"Mom…you're awake…" Seiryu weakly tried to move her head for a better look.

Virgo chose that moment to return and start carefully changing her into the spirit world clothes she brought.

Getsuga looked over at her daughter. "I'm here, little dragon." She glanced back up to Lucy. "Yes, I do have a son named Gray. Judging by the fact you reacted that way at hearing my own name, you must be close to him."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, he's part of our guild and one of my good friends."

Cana smirked and knelt behind Kalia, tossing an arm around her shoulders. "And Kalia's boooooyfriiiiiend." She snickered as the girl turned a cherry red.

Laxus twitched and growled threateningly. "Over my dead body…"

Kalia hung her head in despair.

Getsuga sighed and smiled as much as a dragon could. "That's good. I was worried…that he might've chased after Deliora or closed himself off afterwards... He's too much like his father in that aspect…or myself." She turned her eyes to Seiryu. "You're probably wondering how I ended up becoming a dragon, hm?"

Lucy sweatdropped. "Yeah…"

Laxus straightened. "Yeah, normal people don't just change into dragons."

Getsuga snorted. "You would be right…if that normal person didn't happen to be a Dragon Slayer as well."

Lucy tensed. "You were a Dragon Slayer?"

Getsuga nodded. "I ran into this old dragon called Skiadrum in my youth, he took me in and taught me after I had run away from my own family." Lucy blinked in alarm. [Skiadrum?!] "He warned me not to use my Slayer Magic too often, said there was a drawback if I did. Of course, with such arrogance of a child I thought nothing of the warning and left on my way. I eventually reconciled with my family, joined a guild, met Silver…I was almost to SS-Rank when Deliora came to our town…"

Lucy blinked. "Wait, I know this part…but wasn't Seiryu with you?"

Getsuga shook her head. "No, she was having problems channeling her magic, even trying Slayer magic wasn't working so I had sent her to my family to figure out why. They're experts in Magic Theory so I thought they'd be able to help her. Gray was still really too young for travel at the time."

"Wow…you were going for SS-Rank even while being a mother?" Lucy gaped.

Getsuga nodded. "Nothing was going to stop me."

Ur smiled. "If you want, I can tell you some stories of when I had Gray under my tutelage. You aren't the only one who went up against Deliora."

Getsuga raised a brow. "Oh? And you taught my son? Silver had wanted to teach him Devil Slayer, it's similar to Dragon Slayer but-"

"Good for killing demons, we know. One of our guildmates was able to use Lightning Devil Slayer Magic." Laxus crossed his arms. "He left a journal behind for his kids that shows how to train in it. Popsicle's been borrowing it as far as I know."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll be proud when you see him."

Sharp white teeth glinted from the smile. "Thank you."

Virgo nodded. "I am done. I shall take Seiryu to the spirit world now."

Seiryu began struggling some. "No…Mom is-"

Getsuga leaned down and nuzzled her daughter's hand. "I'm fine. Get some rest and we can go to Gray together."

Seiryu gave her mother a pitiful look. "But…I want to…stay by your side…"

"We'll have plenty of time for that later. For now, you are far too injured to be transported normally." Getsuga looked up at Virgo. "Please take care of my daughter."

Virgo nodded and knelt down, placing her hand on Seiryu's arm. "She will be fine. Please do not struggle or I cannot guarantee your wellbeing."

Seiryu blinked. "Wait, but you just said-" Virgo whisked them off to the spirit world.

Laxus stared at the dragon deadpan. "Yeah…I don't think the train's going to take a dragon on board, even in a baby stage."

Said dragon glared up. "Hmph, they'll just have no choice. Or I'll cling to the roof. Nothing's going to keep me from my son, you hear me." She snorted. "You didn't even let me finish my explanation on why I'm a dragon right now."

Lucy shook her head. "Actually…Metalicana told us. The Dragon Slayer Magic…turns you into a Dragon if you overuse it because humans aren't meant to take on such traits without penalty. Although, there is a way to prevent, I'm not sure on the exact details."

Getsuga blinked. "There is? Huh, oh well. I doubt it would've helped when I was up against Deliora of all beings."

Lucy smiled. "So…we'll all be heading to Fairy Tail together. You'll both love it there, I promise. Thanks for the help, Ur, I'll call you when we get to the guild."

Ur nods and disappeared, Virgo having left long ago.

Laxus twitched. "…you're going to make me smuggle a dragon onto the train, aren't you?"

Lucy looked up at him pleading, ignoring Kalia's giggles and Cana's laughter behind her. "Please? Besides, my dad owns the railways, remember?"

The lighting mage's head hung. "…fine…" He twitched, looking at the group that gained one more female and a dragon. [This is so fucked up…I'm so whipped, it's not even funny…hmmmm, Lucy in leath-] He twitched as the dragon chortled and looked at him knowingly, a sly spark in the purple eyes.

"You really should control those urges, boy, I can smell it."

Laxus twitched violently and flicked the lizard off, earning a laugh. Getsuga just worked out how to get walking while on all fours and with extra appendages. […this is going to be a looong ride home…if we don't get kicked off the train because of the lizard first…]

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: And done! I wanted this to be longer but…I go in early and need to get some sleep. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
Lucy: WAIT! Gray's mom…is a dragon?  
SSD: Yeah? It's never said that there weren't any Slayers in the 400 years since Acnologia's creation, just that it became a Lost Art. Lost Art just means that it dwindled down in use so there was probably only a handful of users at a time. Besides, I need this for a future plot that I have in the works!  
Laxus: …flame brain is going to flip…  
Lucy: No kidding…  
SSD: Anyway, review, favorite, follow, I enjoy all your feedback! I'll see you all next time, bye!  
Lucy: You know…I wonder how many readers thought that it was an Exceed egg?  
Laxus: *shrug*

SSD: Whew, sorry guys, but thanks to Lizz Cold 790, a huge, major, GLARING error was brought to my attention…I HAD COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN CANA! I knew that there was another member to the team, but in my exhausted mind I plugged in Wendy instead of Cana and went from there. So…I had to rewrite quite a lot of the chapter. So sorry about the mistake, but this week is going to be super hectic…you probably won't see another chapter until Monday or Tuesday, I work a double on Sunday and Saturday is the day after my store gets audited so….Ugh…horrible week. That and I simply don't have the energy for another chapter this late because the guy who was supposed to work with me on my shift called in and it was busy as all hell URGH! Anyway, see you all next week. Wait…I may write a little one-shot for the couples that are/will be established in this story for Valentine's Day. Later!


	36. Chapter 34: A Long-awaited Reunion

SSD: Alright, here's the next chapter!  
Lucy: Finally!  
SSD: Hey, I've been really busy!  
Lucy: I know, I'm just glad you haven't given up.  
SSD: Of course not, I have too much vested in this now. Especially since I dusted off my Sony Vegas…  
Lucy: Wait…does that mean…  
SSD: *puts on shades* *smirk* Oh yeah…AMV time.  
Lucy: …oh boy.  
SSD: I own nothing but my own characters and the side plot(s). And, ACTION!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 34: A Long-awaited Reunion

Lucy hung her head as the group was lead on the train, and into the luggage compartment. The conductor gave her a slightly abashed look.

"I'm sorry, Miss Heartfilia, but even we have to follow certain restrictions. Any animals larger than a medium sized dog have to be transported in the luggage compartment, properly contained." He showed them to a cage for such specific purposes.

Getsuga twitched. "…this is so demeaning…if I still had a human form…"

Lucy sent her an apologetic look as the dragon walked into the cage and was closed in. "Sorry, Getsuga-san…"

"It's fine…let's just get to your guild so Seiryu can be seen to."

Lucy nodded and took a seat on the floor beside her, the conductor and the others blinking.

Cana looked at her oddly. "Uhh…Luce?"

Lucy shook her head. "Getsuga is one of ours now, I'm not leaving her in here alone." She looked up at them in determination.

Laxus snorted. "Of course you'd say that." He strode over and sat beside her, leaning back against the cage.

Cana shook her head and looked at Kalia. The other brunette just smiled apologetically and went to sit on the other side of the cage. With a sigh, Cana turned to the conductor. "Looks like we're staying here for the trip back. Thanks, though."

The conductor sweatdropped and nodded as he left them.

Lucy blinked as a thought occurred to her. "Hey, Getsuga-san?"

The dragon opened an eye lazily. "Hm?"

"Gray said his mother's name was Mika…but how…?" Lucy tried to work out how to properly ask the question.

Getsuga snorted, huffing out a slight cloud of dark energy as she chuckled. "That would be the work of my husband. When I first met him, I knew that Getsuga was uncommon, if unheard of, for a female name and that it would easily lead my parents on my trail. So instead, I went by the name Mikage Getsuga. Silver had to be an idiot and be original…instead of calling me Kage-chan, he had to call me…Mika-chan…" She blushed under her scales, a faraway look in her eyes. "He said it made me sound more feminine."

Kalia sighed. "That's so swee-"

"I kicked his ass for it, telling him I don't need to sound like some pansy woman." The girls sweatdropped as Laxus barked out a laugh. "Didn't stop him from using it every chance he got so I just…let him." She sighed and rustled her wings a bit as she shifted them. "You know…he actually was trying to mimic Slayer magic to keep up with me. I guess he succeeded finally after Deliora." She smiled a bit.

Lucy winced, remembering what had become of the woman(dragon)'s husband. "…yeah…he did…"

Laxus gave her a look, slightly glaring and Lucy tried gesturing him to stay quiet. "Blondie, Gray said both his parents were killed, remember?" Lucy facepalmed as Getsuga's eyes shot open, staring at the two blondes.

"Silver is…dead?"

Lucy didn't know a reptilian face could look so…broken…at that news and was swiftly reminded of Azule and her loss several months back. She sighed and nodded. "…yes…"

Getsuga hung her head, eyes closed as silent tears slipped down her scaled cheeks. "Idiot…I had told him to take Gray and run…why couldn't he have listened to me…?" Her head rested on her forepaws as she grieved.

Lucy put a hand on the bars, about to reach in and comfort her, but Laxus put his hand over hers. "…let her. You shouldn't have tried lying to her."

Lucy shook her head, sadly looking away. "…I wasn't, not really…just not the whole truth since she wouldn't know. I just thought…that Gray should've been the one to tell her."

Laxus grunted and pulled her to him. "Get some sleep, Blondie, the flame head will be pestering you to bring back Igneel when we get back.

"I know…" Lucy sighed as she rested against him, curling into his side. "…I hope Seiryu will be fine in the spirit world for a while…"

"You're spirit's there with her, I'm sure she's fine, Luce." Cana called out from the other side.

Kalia sighed. "Let's just…get some rest…we didn't sleep on the hike back." She yawned widely. "Not all of us have nii-san's endurance…"

Cana grinned lewdly. "Hey, Luce, don't forget to share the details of that "endurance" once you test it out."

Lucy flushed hotly, Laxus smirking down at her. "Cana! I am so beating you when we get off this train for that…"

Cana laughed loudly, glancing at Getsuga as the dragon seemed to lighten slightly from the mood change.

"Judging by the scent I picked up, that won't be far off. Even if he is a pedophile." Purple eyes glared at Laxus.

Laxus froze and twitched. "I'm not a fucking pedophile." He growled out.

Kalia nodded. "Right, he only has eyes for Lu-chan, so he's a Lucy-phile."

Lucy sweatdropped. "Whatever happened to sleep?"

"The drunk ruined it by being a pervert." Laxus rolled his eyes.

"Pot calling the kettle." Cana smirked back.

A rumbling laugh filled the compartment, Getsuga throwing her head back. "Thank you…get some sleep, kids…I'll keep a look out."

The teens and one twenty year old settled back into comfortable positions and did as ordered.

The dragon shook her head, sorrow filling her eyes once more. [Gray…you've been on your own for so long…don't worry, Mama's coming back.] Her eyes narrowed in determination. [Skiadrum did show me that one move before…and he had been in a human-like form at the time…I can do this. Gray, Seiryu…I'll do this for you.] As the "kids" slept on, Getsuga began practicing.

* * *

Virgo patiently changed the bandage on the unconscious girl, careful to not disturb her wounds. Her blue eyes narrowed as space rippled behind her and she spun, settling into a fighting stance. A blonde man with deeply tanned skinned held his hands up, wearing nothing more than a white tunic with gold patterns along the edges. Orange-yellow wings folded up behind him, each feather giving off its own subtle light as a flame flickered within them. Gold armbands encircled each upper arm, glinting in the refracted light. Green eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Virgo! My dear maide-" Virgo cut him off, borrowing a certain move from her master. "Phoenix…my Princess has been looking for your key."

Phoenix rubbed his swollen cheek, hand glowing white as he healed it. "Mm, I'm aware. I've actually been conducting research on if I should let her find me." His gaze turned serious when he saw Seiryu. "What is a mortal doing here?"

Virgo stood defensively in front of her. "She is my charge until Princess gets to her guild for treatment."

Phoenix held his hands up. "I'm a healing spirit, despite my Fire alignment. Renewal, remember?"

Virgo still didn't lower her guard.

The blonde ran a hand through his spiked locks. "Let me see her. I can't do much without a master, but I should be able to minimize some of the critical areas. She won't make it otherwise and you know this." He glared at her slightly.

Virgo tensed and slowly moved to the side. "Princess wants you…so she won't lose anyone else. We told her of your abilities and you would be most useful in the coming fights ahead."

Phoenix walked over and knelt beside Seiryu, hovering glowing white hands over her. "I don't fight, Virgo…not anymore." He closed his eyes. "I won't be used like that again, and you know that…you were at my side then."

Virgo didn't remove her gaze from him. "…which is why I know that Princess will be good for you. You followed me before, you still follow me here, why will you not follow me when I recommend this owner?"

Phoenix opened his eyes and stood up. "I took care of the internal bleeding and mending the fractured spinal cord. She still needs to be moved carefully though or it could be undone." He turns away, stopping when the maid spirit grabbed his wrist, broken manacles clinging slightly in the still air.

"Phoenix…Eluriel."

Phoenix grit his teeth. "Virgo, I love you, but I know that you won't see me that way. Working beside you…I won't bear that pain again, especially when you still wear those things." He spread his wings and broke her grip, taking off of the Maiden's star.

Virgo stared after him, her neutral expression morphing to one of sorrow. "You still…won't forgive my mistake." She touched the manacle on her right wrist, tracing an engraving of a bird in flight. "…how can you when I still don't forgive myself. I don't deserve forgiveness…only punishment…" She turned back to her charge, pushing wistful thoughts of the other spirit from her mind.

Phoenix flew back to his roost of a star, desert sands spreading out over the expanse and trickling over into the space beyond. He sighed at the comfortable, unbearable to anyone else, heat and laid back in the sands. His eyes narrowed on the portrait painted in streaks of color in the "sky" above him.

"Lucy Heartfilia…what makes you so special that the entire Zodiac would stand behind you? That the King wouldn't punish you for touching the One Magic…why do you stand out among all the other Celestial Mages that came before you?" He clenched his fist as he felt the familiar pull of a summoning and forcefully kept his gate closed. "I won't be a tool…never again…"

On the other side of the Gate…a pale blue haired six year old gazed despondently at the second key to have rejected her. "I guess…I'm not supposed to be a Celestial Mage…" She sniffled and wiped at the tears. "I'm sorry, Daddy…I can't follow you…" Yukino Aguria crumpled to the floor and started bawling as disappointment and failure filled her. In front of her laid a gold and silver key, a coil of black metal encircled the gold key while the silver took the shape of an elegant tail curling up and coiling around a flame-shaped ruby, spread wings forming the teeth. She gathered up the keys. "I'll just hold these then…and remember you…" She nuzzled the cold metal, still sniffling.

* * *

Lucy sat up groggily, feeling someone shake her awake. She looked up and saw Laxus, Kalia and Cana already awakened by the conductor and Getsuga was-

The blonde shot up. "Where's Getsuga-san!?" She looked around wildly, barely noticing the…woman? Lucy blinked, examining the other presence with them.

Raven hair that glinted purple dimly hung down past her waist, almost nearing her knees. She was rather tall…easily a head or two taller than Lucy…black scales formed a triangular pattern on her cheeks that trailed down from slitted purple eyes…large black wings with translucent purple membranes…

Lucy gawked at the woman standing there with only Laxus' jacket covering her and a towel wrapped around her waist as a skirt. "G-Getsuga-san?"

She smirked. "I remembered Skiadrum taking a human form once and wanted to see if I could as well. I managed it. You guys were out the entire trip, you really pushed yourselves too much."

Cana was trying not to drool at the sight Getsuga provided. "For being a mom of two, you've definitely still got your figure."

The dragon-returned-human raised an eyebrow. "…I'll take that as a compliment. Now…let's go find my son and heal my daughter."

Laxus stared at her. "…you're going out like that?"

Getsuga gave him a dry look. "I'm not exactly human, I think they'll be more distracted by that than what I'm not wearing. I want my children back and in full health."

Kalia nodded, smiling. "I know Gray will love seeing you again."

Cana ribbed her friend, grinning slyly. "Yeah, since he gets to introduce his future wife to his mother."

Kalia blushed horribly, swatting at Cana in mortification. "Cana, please! We aren't, er…"

Getsuga smirked slightly. "It's alright, you'll make a wonderful daughter-in-law if your sleep-talking was any indication."

Kalia darted over behind Laxus and pressed her face to his back, trying to hide. "Nii-san…they're being mean to me!"

Lucy giggled at the banter, especially as Laxus started playing along and sparked "dangerously". "Alright, guys…let's get going. The sooner we get to the guild, the sooner Wendy can take care of Seiryu."

The group left the station. On the way to the guild hall, though, Getsuga's prediction proved mostly true…she was stared at for her lack of clothes first before her inhuman traits registered to distract them. When they entered the guild, Gray was sitting at one of the tables with Lyon, Juvia and Yuka, both ice boys looking to get ready for a brawl as their shirts were still drifting in the air as they glared at one another.

Getsuga twitched. "Gray Kuroshi Fullbuster! You put your shirt back on this instant!"

Gray froze, and not from Lyon's attack as they had gotten into fighting positions. He slowly turned his head, eyes wide in shock and disbelief, lips moving silently. "M-mom…mom?" He stood there, not moving an inch as he looked at Getsuga, a little older than he remembered…and so changed.

Getsuga stepped forward, awkwardly spitting out a bit of the fluff that lined Laxus' jacket that she had to wear backwards due to her wings. "I'm here, Gray…I'm not leaving again." She held her arms out.

The Ice Devil Slayer (in training) darted his eyes towards Lucy and Kalia, trying to comprehend that this wasn't some sick joke…not now that he knew his father was still, technically, alive from his memories of the future. His dark eyes took in the woman claiming to be his mother, noticing the scales that ridged over her knuckles and other portions of skin that were exposed. He took a step forward, mind still suspended in disbelief. Before he knew it, warm arms encircled him, pulling him into a soft, warm cushion.

[I…remember this…] "Mom…it really is you…"

Getsuga combed her fingers through the dark locks he got from his father. "I'm here, Gray…a little different, but I found my way back."

Laxus twitched slightly as he smelled salt and ice, knowing that it was Gray that was crying…and now staining his brand new jacket. He growled slightly and got a smack from Lucy before she went in further to find Wendy. Luckily the girl was present, with Mystogan and Siegrain both, and quietly pulled the girl away from them so she could inform her of the situation.

As they were heading up to the infirmary, Lucy was tackled in a hug, crushed to Gray's chest.

"G-Gray! What?"

Gray gave a look of sincerest thanks. "Thank you…I know that she won't always be around, since she's under your contract but…thanks for bringing my mom back…maybe you can save my dad too?" He looked at her hopefully.

Lucy shuffled awkwardly, aware of the guild now looking their way. "Gray…I didn't use the Dragon Star spell on your mom…that's actually her…"

Gray blinked. "What? But…" He turned back to his mother, who had her arms crossed uncomfortably.

"I…used too much magic against Deliora. I was a Dark Dragon Slayer, I…ended up in a state of hibernation as I underwent a drastic change. I only recently became aware and regained a human form."

Lucy gently pried Gray from her. "Talk to the other Dragon Slayers, Gray…they can tell you more until your mom is ready to actually tell you. I need to get to the infirmary though as your sister was hurt pretty bad in our fight-"

Gray turned back to her. "Sister? Fight? What are you talking about?"

Lucy winced. "Kalia, can you take care of this, please? I need to get Seiryu out of the spirit world before any negative effects happen."

Kalia walked up the stairs and gently tugged Gray away, heading to the ground floor. "Gray…come on, I'll tell you what happened."

Lucy felt guilty about the lost look his face. She took Wendy's hand.

"Lucy…what happened?"

"I'll explain in a bit." She took out Virgo's key. "Open, Virgo!"

The maid appeared with Seiryu on a stretcher. Lucy briefly caught the look on Virgo's face before shaking it off as her imagination, the maid was her usual self.

"Princess, a…fellow spirit intercepted me while in the spirit world. He did treat what he could before leaving so Miss Seiryu wasn't in as critical condition."

Wendy gasped and kneeled beside the teen. "What happened to her?!"

Lucy shifted awkwardly as the girl got to work. "…Laxus' fist and a cliff wall…"

"You fought her?!"

"She was the mission target! We didn't know that she was protecting Getsuga-san…" Lucy winced in guilt. She turned to Virgo. "Thanks for your help, Virgo…would you…that is…could you thank your friend for me, please?"

Virgo nodded, a faint smile on her lips. "I'm sure he would be glad to hear that, Princess."

Lucy smiled back, having a faint hunch on what spirit it may have been. "Tell him, that I'd be more than happy to thank him in person instead of sending a messenger if I had the chance."

Virgo's blue eyes shimmered briefly before they hardened to normal again. "Of course, Princess…I'm sure that will make him quite happy." [Phoenix…Lucy will be able to heal you of the scar you keep tearing open…I know it.]

BAM! CRACKLE! SNAP! CRUNCH! CRASH!

Lucy and Wendy both winced, the younger quickly recovering her focus.

"…I think Gray just got into a fight with Laxus…"

Virgo tilted her head. "Punishment, Princess?"

Lucy sighed. "Please go down and make sure they didn't kill each other…"

The spirit nodded and left the infirmary.

"Lucy…I won't be able to use Milky Way for a couple days after this." Wendy frowned as she drew in air for more magic. "Even with the help that spirit gave, these are still really extensive wounds."

Lucy nodded. "I understand, Wendy, Natsu will just have to understand. He can wait another two days." She smiled at her. "As for Grandeeney…I may be able use the Dragon Star spell without Milky Way so long as you're using some form of Sky Dragon Slayer magic."

Wendy nodded as she continued healing. "Okay."

Lucy waited and watched as Seiryu slowly started regaining some color. [Fairy Tail really is a home…it's led to so many reunions lately.] She smiled. [Maybe, Gray…maybe we can bring your dad home, too.]

* * *

Far away from Fairy Tail…a dark head lifted to the darkening sky, fingertips coming up to brush an old scar of a bite mark on his neck. "Mika…?" He gazed sorrowfully at the family that lay dead at his feet, covered in ice. "…wait a little longer, it won't be long until I can rejoin you and Gray…and we can watch over Seiryu together." His gaze grew more dark as he walked towards a looming, twisted castle. "…home? …not my home." He entered the doors as vermin began to desecrate the corpses he left behind.

"Ahh, Silver…welcome home." A low mutter echoed in the empty hall.

Silver glared up the current source of his misery, the skeleton priest "looking" down on him like an insect. "Keith. Mission complete. I'm heading to my room."

As he walked up the stairs and passed the Black Priest, he stalled as the Etherion began muttering again.

"I heard a strange rumor from the West…apparently a group of S-Class was sent out to take care of an Ice Witch, using two staffs for her attacks. What a pity the girl didn't survive and her body wasn't found…Seiryu Fullbuster would have made an interesting experiment." Dark holes bored into the resurrected Devil Slayer.

Silver felt his heart freeze, if it could even still beat. "Seiryu…"

A low chuckle filled the hall. "North of Mt. Hakobe, I think. A team from the guild Fairy Tail, if I'm not mistaken."

Silver clenched his fists. "Fairy Tail…" He headed into his room and locked the door. [A temporary target for my revenge…Fairy Tail…] He punched the wall, glaring into nothing as frost covered his room. "You'll pay…for taking away my daughter's chance of life…"

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Lucy: Wow…getting heavy now…  
SSD: Right? Gray may be…errr. oh boy…  
Lucy: You just realized the mindset you left in Silver, didn't you?  
SSD: …yes…  
Lucy: Well…next few chapters will be interesting…right?  
SSD: Yeah…oh man…this is going to be a train wreck…don't forget to review/favorite/follow, guys! I'll see you all next week, probably if not sooner. I'll probably end up writing a kind of prequel for this based on the Celestial Spirits, since I have the End Game planned out…it'll probably throw a few of you for a loop. But still, Bye!


	37. Chapter 35: Freeze Warning

SSD: Okay, getting started on Chapter 35!  
Lucy: Go for it!  
SSD: ….what was I writing again?  
Lucy: *facefault* …don't try writing after working…  
SSD: Oh! I got it!  
Seiryu: Ugh, I've got a killer headache…remind me to not go drinking with Cana again…  
Lucy: I think that would've been obvi-you bought a minor alcohol?!  
Seiryu: What? She's 15. Who cares, anyway? Silverserpentdragon doesn't own anything but her own characters, including me. Get on with the chapter.  
SSD: Right, ONWARD!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 35: Freeze Warning

A low muttering of different voices were the first things she heard upon gaining consciousness. Purple eyes fluttered open and stared up at the cream colored ceiling. A very faint, dull ache seeped through her body, mainly centered on her stomach and back, but otherwise she felt perfectly fine. Seiryu slowly sat up, looking at the voices' owners. Her jaw dropped at seeing an otherwise familiar woman.

"Mom? What happened?"

Getsuga smoothed back her daughter's bangs. "I needed to do this, so Gray would believe me." She turned and smiled at the teen beside her.

Gray huffed slightly, a lovely purpling bruise over his left eye. He crossed his arms and fiddled a bit with his shirt, an indication of his nervousness. Getsuga slapped at his hand.

"You aren't stripping in front of your sister."

Gray twitched, a look of revulsion on his face while Seiryu gave them both a confused look. "…what?"

"It's…a habit I picked up when I was learning how to use Ice Make…my teacher had Lyon and me training in our underwear in the snow…"

Seiryu blinked and stared at him deadpan. "So my brother was turned into an exhibitionist pervert…lovely…" She looked at her mother as Gray began spouting denials. "Is it too late to disown him?"

BOP!

Seiryu yelped and rubbed the new lump on her head, Getsuga glaring at her.

"We aren't disowning your brother, we just have to train the habit out of him."

Lucy sweatdropped as she entered the infirmary, having come in at that last line. "Actually…I know this sounds weird, but Gray's fighting actually seems to improve when he strips…I never thought I'd actually end up saying that…"

Gray snorted. "Thanks for the defence, Luce."

Lucy smiled. "Anytime, Gray." She looked at Seiryu. "Glad to see you up, you've been out for a couple days now and was starting to worry Wendy that she hadn't healed you right."

Seiryu reflexively tensed at seeing Lucy and tried getting out of bed. "You! What are-"

Getsuga immediately hugged her. "Seiryu, calm down. It's thanks to her that you were kept stable enough to get actual treatment."

The raven haired girl froze. "What?"

Lucy rubbed her arm. "I had one of my spirits take you to the spirit world since time flows slower there. Thankfully, another spirit crossed her path and was able to heal some of your more critical injuries some before leaving. Wendy, our resident Healer, was able to heal the rest of your injuries." She gestured to the blue-haired girl sleeping on the bed beside Seiryu's.

Seiryu winced, relaxing slightly as she looked slightly guilty. "Sorry…she…she isn't still out from magic exhaustion is she?"

Wendy slow sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Mm? What-Aahhh...time is it?" She covered her mouth as she yawned widely.

Lucy smiled, giggling slightly as Wendy looked positively adorable. "A little past eight, you haven't missed anything yet."

Wendy sighed in relief. "Oh good…I was hoping Natsu wouldn't be too mad at me for sleeping in."

Getsuga blinked. "I'm actually curious to see this spell in action…turning a Dragon into a Celestial Spirit…"

Seiryu blinked. "Is that even possible?"

Lucy nodded and pulled out Ur and Metalicana's keys. "Yeah, I have two of them here, Igneel will be the third that I convert. Although Ur-san wasn't a Dragon initially."

Gray tensed slightly, remembering Ur's previous condition. "…you really fought Deliora…"

Getsuga stilled and stared at Lucy in astonishment.

Lucy quickly waved her hands in front of her. "I didn't! I was knocked out cold after using the Dragon Star spell on my own…Gildarts-san and Lyon are the ones who fought and defeated him, along with Sherry, Toby and Yuka." She looked down sorrowfully, recalling that it was because of her that Toby was killed.

Gray winced, having seen the oddly colored guild marks Yuka and Lyon had chosen. "Yeah…Sherry, too…Lyon still has nightmares about that."

Getsuga sighed. "Two more lives claimed by that monster…at least it's been destroyed."

Lucy clapped her hands, trying to distract the family from the somber atmosphere. "Right! Who wants to see me summon a dragon?"

"LUUUUUCE! C'MON ALREADY!"

Lucy twitched. "…other than Natsu…"

Wendy giggled softly. "Let's go then, I'm sure Igneel wants to see Natsu too." She hopped off the cot and looked at the Fullbusters. "You're welcome to come too, but please keep your distance…"

Seiryu nodded. "….I think I have to see this…"

Lucy smiled at them. "Alright, let's go before Natsu starts burning the guild down again. Wendy, why don't you go with your brothers to the clearing ahead of us to set up the circle?"

Wendy nodded and ran out of the infirmary, smiling at seeing her older brothers again.

Lucy nodded her head to the door. "Let's go then, you're going to love this."

* * *

Natsu impatiently sat in the circle set up for him, Wendy across from him and Lucy and Gildarts stood a little ways from them. The pinkette boy whined. "Come on, Luce! Hurry up already!"

Lucy glared at him as Gildarts put his hands on her shoulders. "Give me a second, Natsu! Wendy, are you ready?"

Wendy nodded, determination glinting inn her brown eyes. "Yes!" She began the chant.

Lucy took a breath and glanced around, slightly nervous at how much of the guild had shown up to watch her "tame a dragon". "Here goes nothing…" She called up the Fairy Magic for the third time.

"_I am the Light to Pierce Shadows,__  
__Drawn to the One Fallen.__  
__Sacred Light that shelters,__  
__Shine before me and unveil the Lost."_

"**Milky Way: Dragon Extraction!**" Wendy slammed her hands to the ground, green ribbons whirling around her before latching onto Natsu.

Natsu's face twisted in a grimace as he reached behind him and scratched a spot on his back. On the sidelines, Getsuga also winced as a feeling of discomfort filled her. Natsu's snapped wide open as the Extraction completed and he screamed in pain. Igneel's spectral image burst from him in a whirl of fire that curled lovingly around the teen. The dragon's golden eyes looked down at his foster son.

"**Natsu…you've grown much stronger."**

Lucy extended her hand out to Igneel in an offering gesture as she finished out the chant, drawing up her own feelings for Natsu, both her old crush and those of her fond friendship.

"_With chains of purest emotion,__  
__bind the one to be saved__  
__and Ascend to the Stars!"_

Natsu cracked an eye open, grinning up at his dad as he gave him a thumbs up. "I'm your…son…'course I am…"

Igneel gave a rumbling chuckle as the golden ribbons wrapped around him, shrinking his form. "**I will see you again shortly, my son.**"

Lucy smiled warmly at the reunion and uttered the spell to complete it. "**Dracones Sidus Aeternam!**" A final flash of gold magic and Igneel was gone, a silver key in his place. She wobbled slightly, drained, but not nearly as much as when she had converted Metalicana due to Igneel not putting up a fight. The blonde bent down and picked up the new key, examining it.

Natsu bounced up, forgetting his exhaustion and the onlookers as he hounded Lucy. "Lemme see, lemme see him!"

Lucy held the key out in her palm, letting him. The head of the key was a pair of curled up wings tinted red in the silver while trailing from them was a draconic tail that ended in a flame for the shaft and teeth.

Natsu grinned and pointed at Gajeel. "Hah! My dad looks so much cooler than yours!"

Gajeel huffed. "Get real, Salamander, Metalicana wouldn't give a shit about that." A slight smirk tugged at his lips.

Lucy mentally gauged her magic levels and nodded. "I think I have just enough left to summon him for a contract." She sweatdropped as Natsu glomped her and a faint growl reached even her ears. "Natsu…let go…"

"Do it, Luce! I wanna talk to Igneel!"

Gildarts frowned and flicked the flame head in the forehead. "Knock it off, Natsu. You'll have plenty of time to talk to Igneel later, it's best if Lucy contracts him first."

Natsu pouted and sulked to the side.

Lucy sighed. "I'll summon him again tomorrow, alright? Let me just do a contract and rest today."

"…fine…"

Makarov smiled. "That was a magnificent sight." He looked up at his grandson. "I say you couldn't have picked a finer future wife."

Laxus jolted and twitched in surprise as he gawked downwards. "How…"

The elder Dreyar snorted. "You aren't exactly subtle, and you have been glaring daggers at Natsu this entire time."

Laxus crossed his arms. "Tch…"

Makarov just chuckled at his grandson.

Lucy held up Igneel's key._ "_I call upon you who resides in the world of the celestial spirits, I beckon you to my side. Pass through the Gate and appear! Open, Gate of the Celestial Fire Dragon, Igneel!"

The chimes of the spirit world sounded and Igneel appeared in front of them. Natsu openly gawked at his adopted father.

"You…look…so AWESOME!" He cheered and ran forward to tackle the man-dragon.

Igneel smirked fondly as he caught Natsu, red-tinted pink hair falling in his is orange eyes, the sclera a warm yellow. The left side of his face was a strange mesh of a dragon's brow and jaw line with spines extending out from his temple and cheek, connected together by a yellow membrane. Scales the color of rubies crept down the back of his neck and spread over his broad shoulders where black spikes protruded outward. The scales also extended halfway down his right arm and the left side of his chest, over his heart. Large dragon wings folded up behind him as well. He also wore an exact replica of Natsu's black vest, although his pants were black with a gold sash wrapped around his waist.

Igneel ruffled his son's hair. "We can catch up later, Natsu. For now, I believe I have a contract to make." He turned to Lucy, who looked close to passing out. "Call me whenever you wish, especially if it's to help reel in this brat." He smirked as Natsu gave a whine of protest.

"Who you calling brat, old man!"

"My point exactly. I'll let you rest for now, young Mage." Igneel smiled at her, a fanged grin, as he disappeared. "Take care, Natsu."

Makarov walked forward, smiling as Natsu radiated complete happiness at having his father back. "Well now, I believe that we should be-"

Everyone in the clearing tensed and turned sharply towards the direction where the guild hall was as a massive wave of magic crashed over them.

Makarov's expression darkened. "Everyone! Back to the guild hall!"

The streets of Magnolia surged with Fairy Tail mages as they rushed towards their home. As they neared the building, the streets began to show signs of being frosted over. Makarov trembled in rage as they all took in the sight of the frozen over hall, sheets of ice completely covering it and preventing entry.

Gildarts stiffened and strode to the ice, pounding on it as he caught sight of faint, recognizable forms. "Azule! Auri! Bran!" He scowled as the ice refused to give way. He glared and turned to Natsu. "Natsu, start melting. Macao, you too." The others who hadn't gone to see the Dragon Star spell in action were also trapped within.

Makarov trembled in rage. "They would attack our home…my children…"

"Master! There's a note." Erza's voice was hard as she spotted the piece of paper stabbed into the ice, fluttering high above them and over where the Fairy Tail banner was.

Wendy flew up with Carla and took the paper, bringing it down and handing it to Makarov. She trembled slightly, fear in her eyes as she looked at the symbol embossed in frost on the bottom.

The elder Master's eyes darted over the paper before his fist curled and crumpled the paper. "This is a personal war…whoever this S.F is."

Gildarts gave him a hard look. "What was in the note?" He carefully tried to carve away some of the ice using Crash Magic…with little success as it just blew away large chunks.

Makarov twitched. […renovation it is…] ""Fairy Tail, you have taken away something precious of mine, so watch as I bring your guild to ruin in penance. S.F." The mark he left was the Tartarus guild mark…"

Those that remembered the future froze, connecting the dots.

Gray paled and trembled, hand going to his bare arm where he last remembered a tattoo being in the future. "…Dad…"

Getsuga froze and whirled on Laxus. "You said that my husband was dead." She glared at him and gripped the Lightning Slayer by his coat.

Laxus glared back. "Last I knew, he was." He glanced at Gray. "Ask your kid, he seems to know."

Gray gulped as his mother rounded on him. "It's…Dad's alive…but also not…I…" He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he remembered the last time he had seen his father, beaten by his own hand and fading away to the afterlife. [No…no, I won't let that happen again…]

Lucy grit her teeth and took out Igneel's key again, determination filling her. [I won't let my nakama suffer that pain again…please, let me have enough magic for this.] She closed her eyes, unaware of her eyes briefly flashing gold as she held the key forward. "Open, Gate of Celestial Fire Dragon,"

Laxus twitched and broke Getsuga's hold on him as he grasped Lucy's hand. "You don't have enough magic, Blondie!"

Lucy ignored him. "Igneel!"

Igneel blinked as he was summoned again. "That was oddly quick. Time really is slow…" He trailed off as he saw his summoner's pale face. "…" He took in his surroundings and the frozen guild hall.

"Igneel…please…thaw the ice…"

"…I'll do what I can, you don't have much left in the way of magic." Igneel examined his choices.

Lucy grit her teeth at the drain. "Then a tunnel! Enough to get to our nakama inside and get them out here safely."

Natsu punched his hands together. "Ready for this, dad?" He smirked at him, flames licking along his fists.

Igneel gave him a matching smirk as he adopted a similar pose. "Of course. Ready?"

"Set." Natsu reared his head back, Igneel doing the same.

"**Fire Dragons Unison Roar!**"

Flames twirled together, a yellow orange and a brilliant orange-white that seemed to sparkle with the light of stars as they rushed in a whirling vortex at the ice. A soft pop sounded by Natsu as Lucy passed out, Laxus catching her and holding her to him. The rest of the guild waited with bated breath as the ice heated and glowed orange…

"OH COME ON! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Natsu stamped his feet in rage, flames spewing from his mouth in anger as he glared at the untouched ice.

Seiryu dodged the spurting flames and drew her hand back.

SMACK!

She stared impassively as Natsu stilled in shock, the rest of the guild staring at her as well. "Throwing a tantrum won't help you get them out any sooner. The longer those trapped are inside the ice, the more susceptible they will become to frostbite. Gather your wits and use what you have." She turned to Gray. "Gray, our father did this and you're the one that can use Ice Make, is there anything you can do?"

Gray shook his head. "No…Dad's a Devil Slayer, my ice is-" His eyes widened in realization. "He's a Devil Slayer of Ice…I've been training to become one…" His eyebrows furrowed down in determination as he looked at the guild hall with a degree of skepticism. "…I just have to believe I can…" He glanced at Lucy briefly when he said that and his resolve furthered.

The Ice Slayer-in-training walked up to the towering structure and placed his hands on it. He grimaced at the cold that bit into his resistant skin, but swallowed the chill down as he focused on what he needed to do.

_Step One: Breathe…_

Gray took a calming breath to steady himself, to focus his magic and attune it to his surroundings. He centered his mind on the task at hand to…

Getsuga clenched a fist, only for it to be covered by Makarov's hand. She looked down at the wizened mage.

He smiled up at her. "Don't worry, believe in Gray and he can do this. That is what we must all think on."

The dragon gave a terse nod and relaxed slightly. "Gray…you CAN do this…"

Gray snapped his eyes open and began to inhale, small bits of ice appearing to break away.

_Step Two: Inhale…_

His eyes narrowed in determination as he broke off and began his second attempt, a bit more successfully as a portion of ice was broken down into ribbons of magic.

_Step Three: Break Down. Use if Step Two fails, remember that Ice is a solid element and not a transitional state as fire, lightning or other intangible elements._

Gray brought his magic aura to bear and smashed it against the ice, feeling it clash against the immense residue his father had left behind from his assault.

[I can do this, I HAVE to do this! Azule, Auri, Bran, Nab, everyone trapped in there…they're counting on me to save them! And I. Won't. FAIL!]

Gray's fingers dug into the ice as he gave a yell and wrenched his aura back, dragging the magic from the ice as well as he began to inhale greatly. The flowed and followed the streams of magic, trailing back to Gray's mouth.

Gildarts sighed in relief as the ice began giving way and breaking off in more chunks that dissolved to be ingested by the Slayer. He blinked, staring beyond the display as it appeared that some of the forms were…moving? He leaned in closer, face pressed to a segment of ice not being consumed yet and yelped as he dodged back, a sword made of ice piercing through.

"A-Azule?!" Gildarts scrambled back to the wall and pressed his hands against it. "Gray! There's movement over here!"

Gray shifted his attention and the ice sword vanished first, a faint, dulled swearing whispering out of the crack. The crack widened after Gray took another, panting, breath and began inhaling again, eventually breaking wide open. After the hole was opened, Gray keeled back, grasping his stomach in pain.

"U-ugh…"

Getsuga and Seiryu caught him, Lyon, Kalia and Juvia joining them as they hovered at his side.

"Gray?! Gray! Are you alright?" Getsuga looked her son over in worry, trying to find the source of his pain.

Gray opened his eyes, smirking in satisfaction as he saw Azule fall into Gildarts' arms, her face pale but she was fine, as were the two boys with her. He grimaced as he moved again. "Ugh…s-stomachache…I think…I ate too much…"

Getsuga and Seiryu blinked. The mother smirked and chuckled softly as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"It was your first successful attempt, wasn't it?"

Gray nodded minutely. "Yeah…couldn't grasp…the third step…"

Lyon shook his head, a wry smile on his face. "You truly are Ur's better student…"

"Shut it, stripper."

"You should look in the mirror."

The two rivals smirked at each other. Gray blinked as Kalia threw herself on top of him.

"Gray! You…are you sure you're okay?" She looked at him in concern.

Gray looked away with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Y-Yeah, just fine. Nothing a little sleep won't cure."

Kalia sighed in relief and smiled. "That's good…I…I knew you could do it." She leaned in and pecked his cheek, causing both of them to blush.

Juvia twitched in irritation, barely resisting from turning into her water form and separating the two. "…you win this time, Love Rival…" She turned away from them, jealousy burning in her chest.

Gildarts bent down and scooped both Auri and Bran in his arms as Azule sagged against his side. "You boys alright?"

Auri and Bran nodded. "Mom was so cool! Literally! The ice just came out of nowhere and there was a flash and we were surrounded by Mom's ice swords." Auri shivered slightly, still cold and slightly damp from melted ice chips, but nonetheless his exuberant self.

Bran nodded along as he quietly added in his own piece. "Mama's been working really hard to break the wall, and then it broke!"

Gildarts sighed in relief and rested his forehead to Bran's and then to Auri's. "I'm glad you're alright, I was really scared when I saw you all in there…" He grinned a bit. "Let's head to your home, Master and Natsu are going to work on breaking out the others, alright?"

Auri nodded. "Yeah! Mom's tired too, so she needs lotsa sleep!"

The Crash Mage nodded as he shared a look with Makarov, getting a nod in return. "Alright, home we go."

"Hey, Gil-jii?"

"Hm?"

"Can we use the door this time? Mom was really mad when you went through the wall."

Gildarts sweatdropped. "Right…I'll let you scamps down, that way you can open the door for me, alright?" He let them down and shifted Azule so he was carrying the passed out mage bridal style.

Cana watched them leave and sighed, feeling a small tinge of jealousy that the boys were hogging her father's attention, but she wouldn't blame them. Instead, she walked through the hole where the guild doors had been and blinked as she got a good look inside. Everything was coated in a sheet of ice, although it wasn't solid as she had thought. Rather, there was almost a cavern feel as there were thick sheets over the walls that drastically cut down the space in the hall, and the second floor was completely cut off by ice. But the people themselves, they were trapped in thick ice bubbles, that were easily two to three times that person's size.

The Card Mage brushed her hair back some and started laying down some cards that would, hopefully, help melt the smaller ice chunks.

Outside the guild, Natsu grumbled a bit as Gray ended up being the hero this time. Laxus rolled his eyes.

"Quit being a drama queen, flame brain. Get in there and help our guild mates."

Natsu stopped his complaining and turned to Laxus, a serious look on his face. "Laxus…" His gaze drifted down to the blonde still in the larger man's arms. "…take care of her, alright? You do anything to hurt her, anything…I swear to everything in heaven and earth that nothing will stop me from beating the shit out of you…got it?" He glared at him, hands clenching at his side.

Laxus snorted and adjusted Lucy so she would be more comfortable against him. "If you think I'm going to do something that stupid, you got another thing coming." He glared at him. "There's no way I'm going to give her a reason to go running to you, go find your own mate." He bared his teeth, canines lengthening slightly.

Natsu tilted his head up slightly, noting that Laxus calmed down at the gesture and raised his hands palms up. "Fine. I'm going to help our guild, just look after her." He turned and went into the frozen hall to try and defrost it…

"NATSU! That's too much fi-"

"GAH! NATSU! THAT's THE BOOZE!" Cana and Makarov both shrieked as spurts of flame began erupting from the hall.

Laxus shook his head and smirked as there was a loud crash and shattering of ice, along with a pressurized wave of magic.

"**Who trapped me in ice?!**" Mira's demonized voice echoed out.

The Lightning Slayer looked at Bickslow with a smirk. "So…ever get things settled between you?"

Bickslow twitched and scowled, face visible as he had been going without his visor the past couple weeks. He just turned and strode into the guild as more smashing and breaking of various objects was heard…a good portion of ice was flying out the gaping hole as well.

Laxus shook his head and sighed slightly, looking down at his girlfriend. [Lucy…before you joined, I always thought this behavior was stupid…still do, but…it wouldn't really be Fairy Tail if it wasn't for these guys, would it?] He walked over to a tree and sat at its base, Lucy in his lap. [These weaklings…have their own strengths. That's what you say about your spirits, right?] He laid his head back, eyes darkening slightly. [S.F…you're gonna pay for harming MY guild.]

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: And there it is! Whew…took me a couple days to write this one thanks to my work schedule…and Smash Bros…  
Lucy: …why is it that the only ones who passed out were female mages? *gives irritated look*  
SSD: *shrug* Considering the feats they were doing? Azule managed to block Silver's Ice Wave…considering that that attack was able to wipe out a village and hold the soul of a Fire Dragon? Yeah…that's a major feat for her. Then again, you don't endanger a mother's kids…  
Lucy: I guess…so it was a desperation move?  
SSD: Yeah, adrenaline does a lot, and she may be suffering some injuries similar to when you used Urano Metria back in "For My Nakama".  
Lucy: *wince* Ah…that wasn't fun…I hope she'll be alright.  
SSD: Gildarts is playing doctor, she'll be…oh, I see your point…  
Lucy: Yeah…and don't you think you should be wrapping this up?  
SSD: Right, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review/favorite/follow and I'll see you all next time. Bye!


	38. Chapter 36: Lesson of Mercy

SSD: I so didn't mean to sleep in so late…  
Lucy: Seriously, what's wrong with you?! Get to writing!  
SSD: I'm going, I'm going! Just let me wake up some more!  
Lucy: Well hurry up! You said you'd get this up tonight.  
SSD: Alright, I'm sure a lot are eager to see this chapter. *smirk*  
Lucy: Silverserpentdragon doesn't own Fairy Tail or affiliated franchises, just her own characters. Now go!  
SSD: Yosh!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 36: Lesson of Mercy

Click.

Silver shut the door to his inn room, still staring at the door as he addressed the other occupant.

"Jackal. What are you doing here and not on your mission?" He turned, sending an icy glare at the Etherious' lounging form.

The brunette stretched, an ear twitching as he smirked back. "I heard you were going on a revenge hunt, thought it would be amusing to come along and see these pathetic creatures cower in fear like the worms they are."

Silver sneered as he fell into the "Etherious" mask he created for use around the other members of Tartarus. "I blame this body, it has an unwavering need to see the blood of his daughter's killers."

Jackal tsked at him. "Still giving in to those urges? Demon up, Deliora, and put that human heart to rest." He grinned sadistically as he snapped his fingers and a table blew up beside him. "I could help by ripping it out for you."

To his credit, Silver managed to not flinch. "Go get your own room, I'm not sharing. Join in if you want, but you're buying your own bed to sleep in." He walked over and booted the Etherious out of his bed, the brunette yelping in surprise.

Jackal rubbed his crooked tail, having landed on it and sent a death glare at Silver. "Ass…I should blow you up anyway."

Silver's eyes hardened and he emitted a frosty aura. "Try it."

The two glared at each other for a long moment before Jackal broke it off with a scoff. "Whatever. I'll see you when you go to eliminate the Fairies." He walked around the bed and left the room, slamming the door behind him and cracking the doorframe from the force.

Silver ran a hand over his face. "I hate dealing with these guys…" He scowled and flopped on his bed, then proceeded to curse a blue streak as it exploded and sent him flying out the window. "JACKAL!"

At the front counter, Jackal smirked as he checked in. He then pouted mockingly. "Aww…he's still alive. Oh well." He took his key and headed up to his room.

* * *

Lucy grimaced as she opened her eyes and sat up. "Azule!"

Laxus pulled her back down to him. "Easy, Blondie…they're fine. Gray got them out and they're resting at their house. The ice is only just starting to give way." He nodded to where Natsu was finishing out the outside of the guild, several bumps on his head.

Lucy blinked. "…what did he do?"

The Lightning mage snorted. "He set fire to the booze. Gramps and the Drunk went after him."

"Ah…" She curled up in his hold. "I…I was useless again…"

Laxus looked down, frowning. "Blondie, you just turned a Dragon into a Spirit, that's gotta take a lot of energy."

"Yes, but-"

"Then you pulled out said spirit immediately and contracted him, while still low on magic."

"Yes, but-"

"Yes, you have a fine ass, now let me finish." Lucy squeaked and turned bright red. "You then brought him out again, while on fumes, and used a Unison Raid of all things with Natsu. You did your part, since flame head went on a tantrum that their attack did nothing to the ice. The Popsicle's progressing in his Slayer magic though, so consider it a plus."

Lucy shut her mouth, ready to interject again, but let his words settle over her. "Are…are the others alright?"

Laxus nodded. "Yeah, Demon was pissed when she broke out, the Lout's getting treated by Kid for frostbite. Mama Dragon's eating the ice…and getting sick, but she says she's fine."

Lucy sweatdropped. "I thought dragons were stuck on one element, only Slayers could adapt?"

Laxus shrugged. "Who said she was doing it that way?" He pointed to where Getsuga was literally chomping on the ice in her dragon form.

Lucy shook her head. "Who else was trapped?"

Laxus gave her a deadpan look. "You really think I remember every guild member's name?"

Lucy poked him and gave him a Look. "If you're going to be Guild Master one day, you better start. What about Laki, or Max? Warren?"

The Lightning Mage twitched. "…no idea who those are."

Lucy facepalmed. "…I think I'm going to go home and wash up before getting some proper sleep, then I'll come back and have Igneel and Ashfar melt whatever ice is left." She stood up and brushed off her jean shorts. She paused and looked down, blushing as she saw Laxus eyeing her "fine ass" as he put it. "…pervert…" She huffed and walked away as he laughed.

Lucy sighed as she walked back to Fairy Hills, looking down at the key still in her hand. "I'm still…so weak…" She clenched her hand around Igneel's key and reached up to wipe at the tears threatening to spill. "I don't want to be weak…that's why I've trained so hard…"

Gold glittered beside her and Loke appeared, wrapping his arms around her. "Lucy…you're so strong already. You can keep out six of at a time, that's unprecedented among Celestial Mages due to the power requirements. Don't sell yourself so short, especially since the spell you're using was meant for a full-blooded Fairy to use."

Lucy blinked. "…what? What do you mean by that?"

Loke shifted uneasily. "I've…I've been asking Cassiopeia and Cepheus about their life, before they became spirits. You know they were the King and Queen of the Fairies, right?" Lucy nodded. "They said they felt a connection to you…They had three children, two daughters and a son. Their son and one of their daughters joined them as spirits later on, Andromeda and Indus, while the other continued to stay in this world and help humanity. We then went and talked to Crux, to see what happened to the other girl, but he didn't know, only that she was dead."

Lucy gasped. "Dead?"

Loke nodded. "Back to my point, they believe you're related to them through one of their children, although they aren't sure which one as there's no reliable way to trace it. But they're certain you're from they're missing daughter, Rin. They said you had her heart."

Lucy nodded slowly. "So…the reason I'm even able to cast Dragon Star…is because I'm part Fairy?"

Loke smiled. "Exactly, even then, the spell is costing you so much more energy because you're Fairy blood is so diluted."

Lucy nodded. "I see…if I still had my magic at the same levels I did at this time before…"

"Nothing would've happened, you probably would've ended up killing yourself in the attempt." Loke's gaze was serious.

Lucy gulped. "O-oh…"

"So please, don't doubt your ability. You may not have the sheer force that Natsu, Gray and all the others have, but you have more abilities at your call than they do. That's your real strength." He smiled gently at her.

Lucy smiled back at him. "Thanks, Loke…I appreciate the pep talk."

"Whatever my warrior princess needs!" He bowed to her. "Although…do you think all of Tartarus will attack this soon?"

Lucy froze, remembering the last encounter she had with a Tartarus Dark Mage. She shuddered and rubbed her arms. "I hope not…I…I really don't want to go through that so soon…never again would be better…"

Loke hugged her. "We're all here for you…even the sourpuss Metalicana."

Lucy sighed. "Thanks…I should probably get going home now in case Laxus wants to check up on me."

The Lion spirit scowled at the mention of Laxus. "Are you really serious about him, Lucy? What about Natsu?"

Lucy shook her head. "Natsu and I both came to an understanding…we're best friends, and that's all it'll be. Laxus is…" She blushed. "He's a pervert, but he's also comforting. He's rough and macho on the outside, but he's just trying to protect himself, and not become his father." She smiled fondly. "He's…a complex character…"

Loke sighed in defeat, seeing the look on her face. "I suppose I should know when I'm beat. I'll head back and tell the others you're feeling better now." He vanished in golden glitter.

Lucy shook her head and continued her way back to her apartment, humming slightly the tune her mother taught her.

* * *

Lucy smiled as she approached the guild the next morning, seeing most of the ice melted away at this point. She pulled out Ashfar's key and brought him out.

The boy brightened up at seeing Lucy and glomped her in a hug. "Lucy-nee! It's been so long since you brought me out!" He nuzzled her stomach with a purr.

Lucy blushed and ruffled his hair. "Sorry about that, Ashfar. Think you could help me get rid of the rest of this ice? Without destroying the building, and I'll treat you to a milkshake afterwards, alright?"

Ashfar released her and pumped his fist up excitedly. "Leave it to me, Lucy-nee!" His fists lit on fire and he began jumping around, thawing out the patches of ice.

Lucy shook her head as she went to the ice-patched bar, Azule and Mira both manning it with Gildarts sitting in front of Azule. "Morning, Azule, Mira. Feeling better today?"

Azule nodded, keeping an eye on her kids as they followed Ashfar around. "Better, I wasn't expecting to have to block such a large attack." She scowled. "I hope Getsuga can reel her husband in if he comes back, I'll have a few words with him myself."

Mira nodded in agreement, although there was a faint blush on her face as she scowled. "No kidding…if Bickslow hadn't stopped me from chasing after him…Getsuga wouldn't be having her husband among the living much longer."

Lucy sweatdropped even as Laxus and Bickslow came down from the second floor, the blonde man practically dragging the blunette behind him. "How did he manage that?"

Bickslow smirked and lolled his tongue out, waggling it at Mira who blushed crimson. "She digs the tongue."

Mira reached over and smacked him. "Sh-shut up, Bickslow!"

The Seith Mage just laughed and let her hit him, his babies echoing "Tongue" "Tongue" behind him. "See? She doesn't deny it."

Mira's blush intensified and she sulked a bit. "…stupid perverted jerk…should be illegal…"

Lucy nodded sagely. "I know the feel-wait, what?" Lucy turned and blinked owlishly at the white-haired girl.

Mira shook her head. "Strawberry smoothie, right?"

Lucy sweatdropped at the blatant evasion. "Yeah…and a cookies 'n cream milkshake."

She nodded, ingnoring Bickslow as he continued leering at her. "Coming right up."

**BANG!**

Several of the member screamed or yelled in pain and shock as smoke spewed from the poorly repaired doors that were blasted off their hinges. In her seat, Luce froze, recognizing the feel of the magic.

"No…" Her back tensed as a familiar cackle filled her ears.

"Aww, I missed the insects. Shame, guess I'll just have to try harder." Jackal stepped through the opening, Silver entering right behind him.

Laxus growled, standing in front of Lucy to shield her. He cast a concerned glance at her, worried as fear filled her scent. "Blondie?"

Lucy closed her eyes, tears budding up as she was forcibly reminded of her last encounter with the Etherious. "No…no…NO!" She stood from her stool and whirled around, glaring at Jackal. "I won't…fall victim to him again…" Her hand hovered over her keyring.

Makarov stood from his place on the wooden part of the bar and sent a withering look at the two intruders. "What business do you have here?"

Jackal shrugged. "I'm just along for the ride, and getting to kill insects like you." He grinned cruelly. "Deliora's the one with the beef on you guys." He looked back at Silver. "Right?"

Silver stepped forward, glowering at Laxus. "You-" He paused as Gray stepped into his view, a determined look on his face.

"Dad. Quit with this bullshit and come home."

Jackal started cackling. "This kid thinks you're his dad? HAH! That's a good one." He sneered at Gray. "Whatever's left of your dad is gone, brat, Deliora took his body for his own."

Silver momentarily froze when confronted with his son, shocked. [Gray is…alive? But…how? He was there with Mika and I when Deliora came…]

Gildarts slowly stood and turned around, glaring. "Bullshit. I killed Deliora myself." He held up his prosthetic arm. "Cost my arm to do it, too."

Jackal just sneered, not believing him. "Like you insects can kill an Etherious."

"Open, Gate of the Celestial Fire Dragon, Celestial Iron Dragon, Celestial Ice Dragon. Igneel, Metalicana, Ur!" Lucy's eyes hardened, darkening to a coffee shade as hatred filled her at the sight of Jackal.

The Etherious stopped his laughter, glaring at Lucy. "Celestial Magic…and Dracos? You have one of the Books of Trinity. And you're an idiot, Devil Magic trumps Dragon Magic." He sneered at her and set off an explosion at her.

Igneel intervened and swallowed the explosion. He glared at Jackal. "And you're a fool…to compare yourself to a Devil when you're just a poorly conceived copy of one."

Jackal trembled and let out a yell of fury as he charged at Lucy, trying to get by the dragons. Metalicana's tail came up and wrapped around his neck.

"Let's take this outside, brat." He jerked his wings and rocketed out of the guild, punching a hole in the roof as he dragged Jackal behind him. Igneel and Ur took after him, the Fire Dragon scooping Lucy up in his arms as they did so.

Laxus growled and moved to follow them, only to have to dodge a wave of ice. Azule ducked behind the counter and scowled as she began forming ice swords.

Gray held his arm out. "Don't bother, Azule…he's a Devil Slayer of Ice, it'll only fuel him."

Silver faltered slightly, wondering how Gray could tell…then his eyes narrowed as his son's arms began darkening slightly. "So…you're one as well, Gray?"

"You're my dad, you should know the answer to that." Gray replied and settled into a fighting stance. "I'm going to drag you home."

Father sneered at son. "I'm not your dad. This body is, but I'm not. Your father is dead."

Natsu scowled and gesticulated at him wildly. "That's total bull! You smell just like him but the ice stripper has a bit more of a bite to it from his mom!"

Silver felt what was left of his heart clench painfully at the thought of his wife. His teeth grinded together in agitation before he swiped his arm at Gray, another wave of ice and snow crashing towards him. Gray held his arms up, looking to catch the ice as he inhaled, breathing the magic energy in. He swallowed and looked at his father seriously.

"Thanks for the meal." He settled in an Ice Make stance. "Unfortunately, that's all I've really learned about Devil Slaying so far."

Laxus stared hard at Silver as the two Fullbusters began clashing in a fist fight. […something's off here…Gray's heartbeat is pounding, he's afraid, no figure on that since he's facing his dead old m-] Laxus' eyes widened in realization. [He doesn't have a heart beat…]

Getsuga strolled in through the broken doors, scowling as she saw the guild getting trashed again…and a certain article of clothing hitting her face. "Gray! What have I told you about stripping in public!"

Seiryu shook her head, staffs on her back as she stood by her mother. "Seriously, little brother, what an exhibitionist."

Gray twitched, landing a haymaker on Silver. Silver flew back, having frozen in shock at hearing Getsuga's voice. He crashed into the wall and laid there among the rubble.

"Im…possible…"

Getsuga blinked, nose twitching as she caught a familiar scent. Her eyes narrowed and she stormed forward, looming over her husband as her arms crossed over her chest. "Silver…what do you think you're doing?"

The more mature Slayer gulped as he stared up at the different, but still very familiar, vision of his wife. "M-Mika…I can explai-AGH!" He gasped and arched as a scream tore from him, lightning wrapped around his form.

Gray whirled and glared at Laxus. "What the fuck, Laxus!"

Laxus ignored him, eyes focused on Silver as his head was tilted to the side, trying to hear. "Not quite enough there…Clear." He sent a stronger pulse of lightning at Silver, sending the man screaming and clutching over his chest as his eyes widened in shock.

Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

Silver worked off the chestplate he wore and pressed his fingers to the area over his heart, gaping in disbelief as he felt the steady beat and pulsing beneath his fingertips. "What…how?" He looked up and noticed his daughter standing not too far away.

Laxus shrugged. "Why not? Blondie's been trying to reunite families since she got here and it's working out so far."

Silver still didn't believe it. "I was a corpse…the only thing really animating me was that damn priest's Curse…"

Gray clenched a fist. "You were still you inside…we aren't ready to take Tartarus on as a whole though…not yet."

Silver snorted. "You guys…are seriously going to take on Tartarus? They're all Demons of the Etherious class, personally made by Zeref himself."

Laxus smirked. "But we have inside information we can use now, right?"

Silver stayed quiet. Getsuga rolled her eyes and moved to pull her husband up, only for him to flop bonelessly in her arms. She panicked a bit. "Silver?!"

"…stupid priest…drugged me…muscle relaxers…to prevent…rigor…"

Getsuga sweatdropped. "…you're still getting the couch when we get home, muscle relaxers or no."

"Duly noted…" He looked up as a scream of rage sounded and appeared to get closer. "…I'll need help…taking out this…menace…" Silver struggled to remain conscious due to the drugs now pumping through his system.

Mavis lifted her head, gasping sharply as she felt a familiar pulse of magic. Ghostly tears beaded in her eyes. "He's…here…"

* * *

Lucy glared at Jackal as Igneel swallowed another explosion that would've hit her. Metalicana dropped the Etherious outside the city in a clearing where he had quickly assumed his more demonic form.

"You pathetic little worms! Die already!" A series of concussive blasts erupted around the area, desolating it.

Lucy nodded, an idea occurring to her as she remembered one of his weaknesses from when she had fought him. [Unfortunately…I don't have Aquarius' magic this time…but I do have something close.] "Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini!"

"Piri, piri!" The two dolls danced around her. "Lucy, Lucy!"

Lucy smiled at them. "I need your help, turn into Juvia and let's take this demon out, alright?"

"Piri, piri!" The two merged together and Juvia floated near her. The spirit takes a moment to review the spells Juvia knows as Ur and Metalicana tag team attacking Jackal. "You want us to use Water Lock on him?"

Lucy nodded. "Right, then I want Metalicana and Ur to combine their roars."

"Piri, piri!" Gemini-Juvia jumped away, melting into water as a bubble filled with water wrapped around Jackal. "**Water Lock!**"

Jackal cursed and exploded the water around him, although it still held. "I HATE WATER!" He writhed as he floated in the spell, but the bubble held. "I'm not losing to you!"

Igneel flew down and set Lucy on the ground. "I'll deal with him. **Fire Dragon Roar!**" He spewed forth fire as Lucy tried to stop him.

"Igneel, no!"

Bursts of fire erupted around the clearing, vaporizing the Water Lock and sending Gemini back to their normal form. Jackal sneered at them.

"I. Hate. Water." He punctuated each word with a blast that took out a dragon each.

Lucy trembled, the scene beginning to feel dangerously close to how it was before. She reached her hand down to her keys and screamed in pain as an explosion tore through the flesh and shattered bone to dust. She trembled, panicking as Jackal closed in. [He's…he's too strong…I can't…it's happening again, but this time…he's so strong…]

Lucy grimaced as Jackal picked her up by the throat, his dark eyes narrowed to slits in his anger. "And I hate. Celestial Magic." He reared his other hand back, magic gathering in his palm before he froze, a deep chill filling the clearing. Lucy's eyes closed, anticipating the finishing blow.

"If you value what little constitutes as your life…you will unhand my granddaughter." A cold voice that vaguely sounded familiar reached her ears.

Lucy cracked an eye open, gulping as she saw Jackal actually trembling in fear.

"You…what are you doing here?" Jackal glared at the elder man that regally crossed the field.

A deep purple and black cloak fluttered ominously behind him as black mist wafted from his feet, killing the grass around him as he walked. He stopped just before Jackal and met him with dark eyes that glinted purple.

"I will not repeat myself. Unhand my granddaughter."

Lucy yelped as Jackal dropped her. She watched in amazement as her tormenter backed away, clearly afraid of this man. "Wait…granddaughter?" She looked at her rescuer in astonishment.

He smiled at her. "I will explain in a moment, Lucy." He glared at Jackal and waved his hand, sending the Etherious flying far away. Jackal screamed in rage at such a casual dismissal, sailing in the direction of Fairy Tail once more.

The man kneeled down and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Lucy blinked as she realized that the man still had strands of the same color mixed in with the silver of old age.

"You…said I was…your granddaughter? I never met either pair of my grandparents." The Celestial Mage looked at him curiously.

The man nodded. "Your father and I do not get along as I am quite busy. Meeting you here was by pure chance. I am Alexander Vermillion." He smiled slightly as Lucy's eyes lit up in recognition at the name.

"As in…"

"Yes, as in Mavis Vermillion, she is my mother although I am no longer a part of Fairy Tail."

Lucy gaped. "Then…that conversation…now it makes sense…" She gulped. "And…"

Alexander grasped her chin and tilted her head up, peering at her eyes. "Hm…your eyes are much darker than how your picture was…ah, I see, you are tapping into that aspect of your magic."

Lucy blinked in confusion. "What?"

Alexander stood up. "There are three sides to magic: Order, Neutral, and Chaos. Celestial Magic tends to fall in either Chaotic or Neutral, but there is part of it that is Order."

Lucy frowned. "Wouldn't it be the opposite? Since it is Lawful?"

The older mage shook his head. "I see…you are still under the illusions of Common Magic Law. No, the Celestial Magic you currently use is Neutral, you follow the Laws as written wherever you are, and you are highly attracted to the chaos your guild causes, no?" Lucy flushed slightly. "There is much to magic that you yet understand, although your blood being so diluted may have an effect on that. Hm…your children with the Dreyar boy will have more success with my teachings…" Lucy's blush darkened immensely at that. "I will return in several years' time, enough for them to grow." Alexander stood.

Lucy stood as well, wincing as her hand screamed pain at her. "Wait! Where are you going?!" [Why would he tell me all this?! If he's my grandfather, then why is he leaving?!]

Alexander sighed. "It's still too early for you to know, Lucy. Your meddling with time has caused a cascade effect in other areas that falls to me to repair." He rolled his sleeve back, revealing a tattoo in the shape of an hourglass with clock hands sticking out of it. "There are still higher beings in this world, beings that no mortal or mortally immortal could hope to surpass, the true Immortals. Know that I am in service to one and while She hesitantly approves of your actions, know that there will be consequences eventually." He looked at her hand. "You may wish to get that seen to lest they must amputate it. Ask your mentor for help if that happens." He turned, cloak swirling around him as he walked away.

Lucy blinked as he vanished right in front of her eyes. "Alexander…Vermillion…" She grimaced and bit back tears as she stood up, wavering as the pain radiating from her hand practically paralyzed her. She began trudging her way back to the guild, beginning to beat herself up mentally for freezing up like that.

Lucy blinked at the sight that met her when she got back to the guild. Her jaw dropped as she witnessed Jackal getting the shit beat out of him and treated like a hacky sack between Gray, Seiryu, Natsu, Laxus and Getsuga. Laxus took one look at Lucy when he scented her, tinged with blood, and a threatening growl rumbled from him.

He gripped Jackal by his neck and glared at him, the Etherious struggling once he realized he wasn't being kicked around anymore. "What the fuck…gave you the right to touch my girl like that?"

Natsu growled, also catching the scent of Lucy's blood. "Luce, you alright?"

Lucy gulped as she located Wendy and went to her. "I'll be fine!" She held her hand out to Wendy and the girl gasped.

"Lucy! I…I can't heal this! There's hardly any bone left for me to heal!" Wendy looked up at her in concern.

Jackal paled, feeling actual fear as twin growls echoed around him.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" "ROAST, ASSHOLE!"

Jackal screamed in pain as lightning and fire raged in a war to see which could immolate the Etherious first. He grit his teeth as he set himself to blow, smirking. "I won't be going alone!" He hunched over and gasped as Natsu punched him, then the twisting, awful feeling as his magic was pulled back into a "correct" shape. "What…what did you do?"

Natsu glared at him. "I defused you. Besides, we got a training Devil Slayer here, I think he wants a go." He looked at Gray. "Your dad tell you how?"

Gray nodded grimly. "Yeah…though a Rage is too much for this guy." Gray put a hand on Jackal and started freezing him. "You're a demon right? Etherious are supposed to be pure magic already. Bit of ice, and you're good for eating."

Jackal paled as he looked at "Deliora". "You…you lied to us!"

Silver raised his head, a sadistic and smug look on his face. "No, I just gave you a name, you're the ones that tagged me as the actual Deliora. Besides, Keith and Mard knew, you were just too stupid to figure it out. Go for it, Gray."

Gray began inhaling, using the ice as a link to break Jackal down. "This is for Lucy, bastard."

Jackal screamed in fear and pain. Lucy closed her eyes at the screams, trembling as Wendy tried her best to heal her hand but with no success.

[He doesn't deserve it…he's a monster…] Lucy tried to reason, but the screams began to get weaker…[But even he doesn't deserve this end…] Lucy stood up and held up her uninjured hand, a small trace of a gold tattoo-like symbol trailing over her shoulder some. [I've never done this before…a spontaneous spell…but I will save him, too…I won't see my nakama become monsters for my sake.] Her eyes darkened to coffee black, but with a golden rim around the iris.

"_Fallen Being, that knows only cruelty,  
I call upon you.  
This hand I hold to you,  
I offer in mercy."_

Wendy gasped as a magic circle began to etch around Lucy, drawing the attention of the others as well.

Laxus narrowed his eyes. "Blondie, what are you-"

Freed held up a hand, watching in astonishment. "She is…crafting a new spell through will alone."

"Why? For this little shit?" He glared at Jackal who was putting up a weaker struggle.

The Etherious shuddered as Celestial Magic began to fill him and he cringed. "N-no…no…"

Lucy firmed her resolve as she continued.

"_I am the Light in the Night,  
Leading those lost to home.  
Accept my hand,  
And belong."_

Jackal trembled, the last of his essence beginning to fade as he reluctantly reached out. A chain of gold wrapped around his wrist and he hissed in pain, already flickering out, yet the chain remained. Black eyes closed as a foreign, warm, sensation flooded his being and he sighed.

"_**Redemption!**__"_

Chink.

Gray blinked as the demon he was consuming vanished, a tarnished silver key with a jackal head silhouette laid at his feet. "What?"

Lucy swayed as her previous blood loss and the new magic exhaustion hit her. She slumped into a chair.

Natsu clenched his fists. "What the hell, Luce!? You turned the bastard into a spirit?!"

Lucy lifted her head tiredly. "Just because he was a demon…doesn't mean he deserved to be tortured. We're Fairy Tail, we don't do that." The others looked down, shamefaced.

Laxus grit his teeth, fists clenched. "He deserved it for hurting you."

Lucy stared at him, expression not changing. "Even if I have lost my hand…that's no excuse for torture. That only makes us no better than they are."

Mavis appeared beside her descendant. "Lucy is right, what you were doing was not what Fairy Tail stands for. He was already beaten and you should have stopped there."

Makarov hung his head. "My apologies, First, I should have intervened."

Mavis shook her head. "You were caught in your anger as well, Third. But shouldn't you initiate our three new members?"

Makarov blinked and looked at the Fullbusters. "I suppose." He reached underneath the bar and pulled out the stamp. He walked over and held it up. "Where would you like your stamps and what color?"

Seiryu just presented her outer thigh, since it was already exposed. "Black, please."

Makarov stamped her, trying to resist perving at the exposure of creamy skin. Gestuga got hers on her hand in silver while Silver got his in a dark purple on his left pectoral, where Gray's was.

"Right then…this calls for-"

"Master…" Lucy's lip trembled as she realized a very important detail.

Makarov turned to her. "Yes, Lu-oh…" His gaze fell on the hand Wendy was bandaging, what was left of it. The pink guild mark was absent due to the damage. "I see…would you prefer another spot?" Lucy rolled her sleeve up a bit in response. "Same color?"

Lucy started to nod and then paused. "…gold, please."

Makarov pressed the stamp to her arm and left a gold mark behind. He blinked, catching a glint of gold as she put her sleeve back, but he shook it off as a trick of the light. "There you go, my girl."

Lucy looked down at the new mark and clenched her remaining hand. A metal hand fell on her shoulder and she looked up to meet Gildarts' sympathizing gaze.

"I'll take you to the mage who did my arm, he's a bit of a nutjob, but he gets the job done. We can go when you're ready."

Lucy nodded. "Thanks…" She paled. "…my dad's going to kill me when he finds out about this…" She gulped and looked at her remnant of a hand, and whimpered.

Laxus pushed Gildarts to the side and possessively wrapped his arms around her. "Take it easy, Blondie, you're dad isn't going to kill you." He glared at the guild as a rebellious few tried to poke fun at the large man hovering over the still petite blonde. "…can't say the same for me and the rest of the guild though." The snickers stopped.

Lucy blinked and laughed. "Thanks, Laxus…I needed that." She looked up at him, eyes back to normal.

Laxus smirked and hugged her briefly as the guild got revved up for a celebration to the end of a conflict.

* * *

Mard closed the book he was reading, Keith muttering as he worked his experiments. "It appears Jackal and Silver were defeated, I can no longer sense their presence."

Keith muttered. "Strange how the Curse was disrupted…so curious…an interesting notation to make…"

Mard hummed in thought. "I will need replacements for them, see who we can recruit. The Nine Demon Gates are necessary for Face's full activation once we have the required magic to do so."

"The book is still missing, it will need to be found."

"Yes…one of the Books of Zeref…preferably The Book." Mard stood and shelved his book. "Inform the others to look for good recruits."

Keith shook his head, giving the impression of a scowl as his experiment was interrupted, but he did as ordered.

Mard strode to his window and peered out, looking down at the ground below. "Fairy Tail…this guild appears to be quite formidable."

Keith paused at the door. "There are rumors that His son is on the move once more."

Mard tilted his head. "Is that so? Most interesting…continue on, Keith."

The halls of Tartarus remained silent once more.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: And done…holy shit on this chapter!  
Lucy: …I saved Jackal…why?!  
SSD: *scowl* trust me…I had every intention of killing him. First it was Silver who would've done it, then I realized he must be moving around normally **somehow** so in came the muscle relaxers…then it was going to be either Laxus or Natsu, Laxus for being an overprotective boyfriend, Natsu for being the best friend and remembering what he did to you before. Then Gray ended up learning how to consume a demon soul, since it's kinda mentioned or hinted at that Silver can do that.  
Lucy: …and I saved him.  
SSD: …you had a moment of pity/mercy/whatever…you're too nice to let someone be hurt like that.  
Lucy: …true…anyway, we should wrap this up.  
SSD: Yeah, I want to send a HUGE thank you and shout out to all those who have been reviewing and I HAVE 200+ FOLLOWERS! *Squee* Thank you for helping to make this story as awesome as it is. I hope you all enjoyed it and continue to review/favorite and follow! I'll see you all next time and hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Bye!


	39. Chapter 37: Reparations

SSD: *groan* Lucy…what chapter are we on right now?  
Lucy: Chapter 37. You feeling alright today?  
SSD: Yeah…just sore…had to change out signs yesterday at work.  
Lucy: Ah, maybe you should ask Wendy to do something about that?  
SSD: No, no…I'll manage. *gets slapped* OW! What was that for?!  
Lucy: You had me save Jackal after he mutilated my hand!  
SSD: Hey, it took me by surprise too. The dice commanded it!  
Lucy: That's your excuse for every plot twist, isn't it?  
SSD: …maybe? Don't judge! It makes the story as interesting as it has been. Anyway, want to do the disclaimer?  
Lucy: Fine, fine…although I wonder where Laxus went?  
SSD: Around, now get to it.  
Lucy: Silverserpentdragon doesn't own Fairy Tail or its affiliated franchises.  
SSD: Let's Go!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 37: Reparations

Lucy winced at the mechanical whirring the…robot? Machine?...made as it prodded at what had been her right hand. The man operating it tsked and pushed up his goggles, spitting out a toothpick as he wheeled back to his desk. The blonde was currently in the office of the mage that had crafted Gildart's arm and it was…it looked more like a garage than a doctor's office, yet the certificate proudly displayed on an entire section of wall declared this man was a medical doctor.

"Well?" Gildarts asked from his spot, leaning on the wall by the examination bed Lucy was sitting on.

Dr. Velundren Light, as proclaimed by the degree, looked up with onyx eyes. "No good. I could try and graft a skeletal frame into the hand, but the process would be extremely painful. Yes, even with sedatives and painkillers. Not only that, but-" There was a skittering sound and Lucy jumped as a cloud of metal bits came out of the bed. "Ah, there they are." The blonde completely wigged as the metal went INTO the doctor.

"Wh-what the HELL?!" Lucy was freaking. [What kind of place did Gildarts take me to?! Is this one of those back alley butcher shops?!]

Velundren tilted his head back and laughed at the expression on her face. "Ah…I love doing that to newcomers, makes my insides all tingly. It's just my magic, Nanites. Well, a blend of magic and technology, really, like a more extreme version of Archive or the Requip interface."

Lucy blinked, still weirded out but…there were a lot of strange magics still in the world. "Oh…what were they doing then?"

What Lucy recognized as an Archive Interface appeared in front of Velundren as he made twisting gestures with his hands. He touched the screen and spread his hands apart, blowing up an image so it took up the entirety of the screen.

"They were taking scans of your hand for me. Now, see this here?" He gestured to the bluish-whiteish bits speckling her hand in odd places. "That's what left of your bones, whatever did that to you did a fine job of making sure even Healing Magic wouldn't be able to fix it. These darker areas? Those are your muscles, the slightly paler areas are your tendons."

Lucy gulped, feeling slightly sick at seeing the full extent of what Jackal had done to her. "Wh-what about them?"

Velundren sighed and ran a hand through his grayed hair. "You're honestly better off if I make you a prosthetic. I haven't done many female hands though, but it's a lot better than that mess you have now." He reached into one of his desk drawers and pulled out two files. He handed them to Lucy. "I have two options available. You can go with a functional, gauntlet-like one, or I can make a smooth, more realistic looking one."

Lucy trembled, fighting the instinct to grab with her useless right and took the files. She set them on her lap and looked them over. Gildarts placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright to be scared in this situation, Lucy, you are still a kid."

Lucy shook her head. "I…it just makes it more real…that my hand is…" She looked at the bandaged mess. "If I get the prosthetic…you'll have to…have to…"

Velundren nodded. "Cut it off, yes. I have the required equipment here, along with some anesthetic so you wouldn't feel it."

Lucy closed her eyes and gulped. "…which one would you prefer?"

The doctor gave her an understanding smile. "I would go with the gauntlet, it's more suitable for fighting and can pack a punch." He smirked at the pun.

Gildarts facepalmed. "I don't think now is the time to be punny, Dr. Light."

Velundren chuckled and ran a hand through his hair again. "I thought to Light-en the mood. Now, Miss Heartfilia, if you are sure on this, I'll amputate your hand today, bandage and get to work on your prosthetic. I'll model it after your hand so that the proportions won't be too off to you when I graft it on later."

Lucy nodded. "How long will it take you to finish the…the…"

He gave an understanding sigh. "It shouldn't take me more than a day, two tops to finish. Do you have a communication lacrima?"

Lucy blinked and shook her head. [Why didn't I think to get one? It would make talking to Dad so much easier…] "No, but I'll see about getting one."

Velundren shook his head. "Not worth it…just come back tomorrow and we can discuss your bill also."

Lucy nodded and gulped, holding her right arm out. The doctor stared at her.

"Miss Heartfilia…I'm not a butcher shop doctor, I don't just cut off my patients' limbs. I at least anesthetize them first."

Lucy blinked and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh…err…"

He laughed. "It's a common presumption, I assure you. At least you're being calmer about it than your teacher there." He smirked at Gildarts. "He began crying about how a mechanical arm will "ruin his performance"."

Gildarts facepalmed. "…I don't need her knowing that, thanks."

Lucy blinked, clueless. "Eh? Gildarts has been doing fine, though…"

Velundren snorted, smirking as he stood up and walked to the medicine cabinet. "Of course. Let's get started then? I assure you, it won't hurt a bit."

* * *

Natsu Dragneel would be the first person to tell you that he wasn't the brightest, err…sharpest tool in the shed. He much preferred being able to bash something/someone's face in when things became problematic. He was a "show me who to fight" kind of guy. But he was also the guy who never backed down from a friend in need, which was seriously pissing him off now. Lucy had just come back from Gildarts' doctor and he smelled blood.

Laxus, of course, had already beaten him to the blonde mage and was looking her over for injury, stopping at her hand. Natsu felt his insides turn cold at seeing her arm much shorter than it was when she left. The Fire Dragon Slayer leapt off his stool and ran to her.

"Luce! What happened to your hand?!" Natsu ignored Laxus' possessive growl, Lucy was his friend, too, damn it!

Slightly watery brown eyes turned to their best friend as she smiled. "I…need to get a prosthetic. He couldn't do that with my hand still there so…I should be getting it tomorrow."

Natsu punched his fists together, fire in his eyes. "Call out Jackal, I'll pound his face in!"

Lucy winced, hand going to her keys that she fastened on the left side for now. "Natsu…I think my other spirits are already doing a decent number on him."

Laxus growled beside her. "You're going to let that fucker go as he is? I'll fucking kill him for hurting you like this." Guilt flashed in his eyes, as he had been more focused on the one who had actually harmed his guild…and his revenge-focused mind had resulted in his girlfriend getting her hand cut off.

"There's no need to call me out." The guild jumped as, with a shower of silver sparkles, Jackal appeared beside Lucy.

He still looked…demonic, but…fluffier…Lucy actually had to hold in a snort as his tail was now bushy, like it had been the…the last time she had fought him. The blonde winced at the memory, shuddering, but glad that instead of losing a spirit, she instead gained one this time. She looked back up at Jackal and flinched, both from the way his eyes bore into her and also to the evidence that her friends had been…less than happy with him. The former Etherius was riddled in bruises and gashes, his clothes also singed in places, most likely from Ashfar's fire.

CRACK!

Jackal didn't flinch as he was sent flying from a dual strike by Natsu and Laxus, lightning crackling around the later while the former blazed in fury. Lucy winced, knowing she should stop them, but…

[No. I made that spell to redeem him…he's changed now.] Determination glinting inn her eyes, she stepped between her boyfriend and best friend.

Natsu growled. "Luce. Move. I'm gonna pound his face in."

Lucy held her arms out to the sides, completely unable to see Jackal's look of surprise at her bandaged one. "No. Like it or not, he's one of my spirits now. If anything, his punishment falls to me. I'll…I'll deal with him." She turned around to face Jackal, knowing the rest of the guild had now been drawn to the scene. "Are you alright?" The words felt bitter in her mouth, asking that question to someone she knew she hated.

Jackal hung his head. "I…came to…apologize…for my actions yesterday. I didn't, I don't…deserve your mercy-"

"You don't. And I won't ever forgive you…but that is for an action you won't be able to make me do in this time." Jackal flinched at the cold tone in the blonde's voice, feeling the unnatural edge it left behind. Lucy took a breath as she steeled herself for this, because it was true. This Jackal never forced her to choose between a Council member and a pregnant woman to see who lives or dies, he didn't force her to call out Aquarius and sacrifice her in dire straits. This Jackal…was still someone who could've been saved.

Jackal blinked at the hand extended out to him. His gaze drifted to the white rounded stump he saw and then back at the hand. "…what?"

Lucy gave him a shaky smile, twitching at the effort it took, but determined to treat him now as she did to any of her other spirits. "Need a hand up?"

Jackal just stared at the hand, not really believing this was happening. Slowly he put his hand in hers and let her pull him up. He hid a wince as some of his injuries stretched from the action, but didn't let the flame head and muscle freak see it. "Why?"

Lucy crossed her arms. "You're one of my spirits now, no matter the cause for it. I always treat my spirits the way they should be, as people. Yes, you did me wrong…but I can see that you've already suffered enough from it. I'll be getting a new hand tomorrow and things will go back to normal." She tilted her head as she smiled, not realizing that it sent Jackal's heart beating wildly.

[What is…this feeling? It's almost like how I felt when her magic surged into me…] He slowly nodded, glancing at the growling Dragon Slayers, especially the blonde one. "Right…I am Jackal of Canis Major and I accept your contract, my life is yours to do with as you see fit." He closed his eyes. [How much…did that spell change of me? From my memories, I would've been pitching up a fit by now about being in servitude…]

Lucy blinked and smiled softly. "I won't do anything that you would go against, I always take my spirits' opinions into account. Why don't you head back to the spirit world and I'll talk to Loke about leaving you alone, alright?"

Jackal mutely nodded and disappeared. [Love…is that what that feeling was?]

The guild erupted into a cacophony of sound as they loudly questioned her open forgiveness. Lucy winced, the Slayers behind her growling in irritation.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!?" Natsu screamed, hands over his ears.

The guild went quiet. Makarov still trembled in rage.

"Lucy…why would you allow him to get off so easily for hurting you?"

Lucy sighed. "Because I am the one he hurt. And he would've killed me if…if I wasn't saved at the last moment, like usual…but he's different now. I'm not sure how but…the spell I used changed him."

Mavis stepped beside Makarov. "Only in part. Jackal was already fading when you used Redemption, your magic filled in what was missing on him so he will express some habits that you yourself do. That is my theory, at least."

Lucy blinked. "I…guess that makes sense. Still…" She crossed her arms as she glared at the guild. "Next time, don't be such bigots! Especially you two!" She turned her glare to Laxus and Natsu. "I had things under control, especially since Jackal is a spirit now and falls under my area of expertise. Got it?"

Natsu gulped at the sight of Scary Lucy. "Got it!"

Laxus grunted noncommittally. "…he pulls the same shit as before and I'll electrocute him."

Lucy sighed. "…I guess that's the best I can expect…" She blinked as a strawberry smoothie was held up in front of her. She looked up at Azule curiously.

"It looks like you needed it."

Lucy smiled and took the smoothie, sipping. "Thanks. Oh! Mavis, I need to talk to you!" She bit her lip as she looked at the blonde ghost.

Mavis nodded. "Alone? Very well, we shall use Makarov's office." She glided up the steps, ignoring Makarov's protests as Lucy followed.

Lucy closed the door behind her and sighed heavily. "Mavis…or should I say Great-Grandmother?" Lucy looked up at the spirit that now sat on Makarov's desk.

Mavis sighed wearily. "So…you found out. I did feel Alexander's magic yesterday, I'm surprised he didn't come to visit."

Lucy fidgeted. "So…it's true? I'm…"

The ghost nodded. "Yes…you are my descendant."

"But how, I mean…there are no records of you having children, at least none that I know of." Lucy bit her lip.

Mavis shook her head. "My…husband and I never had a formal marriage, only a sacred rite. And as he was…feared by many, we thought it best to hide our relationship. Alexander was our hope that my husband would be accepted, someway…but he was born with-"

Lucy gasped, eyes widening in shock and slight horror. A sickening, twisting feeling wormed into her gut as realization dawned. "Death Magic…my Grandfather…your son…he has Death Magic…only one other mage has had that and that was…"

Mavis closed her eyes at Lucy's reaction. "Zeref. My husband is Zeref, yes."

Lucy fell to her knees in shock. "I'm…I'm descended from Zeref…and we…Natsu…" She choked, covering her mouth as her horror and self-loathing increased. "I helped…kill my own relative…"

The First Master just sat on the desk, eyes closed as she acknowledged Lucy's reaction to the revelation. "Zeref didn't want his increased life…not with the darkness that lurks in his very soul. I had tried to be the Light to illuminate his world, tried to bring him back from the brink. I failed. I raised Alexander on my own as Zeref continued his wandering, occasionally showing up to teach Alexander more control over his magic, but otherwise absent. My son became obsessed with finding his father, so much that he devoted his life to bring him back home and left the guild to fulfill that."

Lucy raised her head. "Then how…?"

Mavis shrugged. "I was dying and about to cast Lumen Histoire on myself to preserve my body for the day I was needed once more. A Fairy's heart is…a delicate thing, and I was half-Fairy. Without the one I loved beside me, I was beginning to fade away despite the depth of our bond. I received a letter that day before I put my body to sleep…it was an invitation to Alexander's wedding, saying he had met a most peculiar Celestial Mage and fell in love." She smiled fondly at the remembrance. "I made a quick reply, saying I would have loved to, but was unable, that I would still watch over him. I imagine that his wife died later on, after having your mother."

Lucy nodded. "I see…so my Celestial Magic is from my grandmother…do you know what her name was?" Lucy looked at her curiously, having not heard much before of her family beyond her parents.

Mavis hummed in thought. "Lily…Lily Isis Neostar. I'm afraid I don't know much more than that, you would have to ask Alexander when you see him again."

Lucy sighed in slight disappointment. "IF I see him again…still…it's more than I knew before. Dad won't even talk about his family."

Mavis nodded. "Was that all you wished to talk to me about?"

The blonde smiled. "Yeah, I just wanted to be sure…" She turned to open the door.

"Lucy." Lucy turned her head back to face the First. Mavis looked at her descendant with serious eyes. "Never forget your Light, Lucy, it's already happened to you twice and you aren't ready for handling both sides of your magic."

Lucy blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"…it's nothing. Just remember where your heart calls Home and you'll be fine."

Lucy nodded and left, still confused about Mavis' parting words.

Mavis closed her eyes. "Welcome home…Alex." She looked behind her where the area seemed to swirl before revealing Alexander.

The elder bowed. "Mother…I see your death was not as exaggerated as I hoped."

She smiled at her son. "It seems you inherited a fair amount of my Fairy blood, you still only look in your fifties."

"And you appear to have regressed with age, I had believed that to be a mental ailment rather than a physical." He dryly retorted. A soft smile asserted itself on his features. "I have missed you, Mother. I overheard your conversation with Lucy, talking of Lily."

Mavis nodded. "Yes…she isn't ready. Not yet."

Alexander shook his head. "No, she is surprisingly close, however…on the brink as her mother had been." His hands clenched as a furious look darkened his eyes further. "I will make the one who poisoned her pay dearly for his transgression."

Mavis inhaled sharply. "Lucy has said her mother died of a chronic illness that had continued since she was young…"

Alexander nodded grimly. "Layla had been frail as a child, but not to the detriment of needing bed rest. No, the only way she would have passed due to "illness" would be poison. I already confronted my dear son-in-law on the matter and have nearly confirmed my suspicions, especially when concerning how Lucy had been attacked after her twelfth birthday by a member of the staff."

"I see…you will seek out the murderer then?"

Alexander shook his head. "No, as much as I would wish to, I have far more pressing concerns to deal with. There is another Cascade occurring near the border with Bosco, why there I honestly have not the faintest idea. It was nice to see you again, Mother, but I have to go."

Mavis nodded, regarding her son sadly. "It was nice of you to visit. Perhaps once you deal with the Cascade you could visit Lucy? She is your Granddaughter."

Alexander sighed. "Perhaps. And we can chat again. Farwell for now, Mother." He vanished once more in wisp of black vapor.

Mavis sighed sadly. "So much is being resolved this time around…I can only hope…" She closed her eyes. [Zeref…I hope you can be saved this time instead of forcing our descendant to aid in your death again.]

Lucy let her hand drop from the door, she couldn't help overhearing the conversation when she had heard Mavis' voice once she shut the door. She gulped, still unsettled by the fact she had killed a family member before by accessory, but also at what she had heard. [Zoldeo…killed Mama…to get to her keys…he KILLED. MY. MOTHER.] Lucy closed her eyes, ignoring the phantom pain in her hand as she clenched her other in a fist. "He will answer this time…" Lucy's eyes darkened with promise. "I'll make sure of it." She turned on her heel and headed back downstairs to the rowdy guild, the Fullbusters having just gotten back from a small job to reconnect as a family.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: Whew…and sorry about the long wait, guys…work…  
Lucy: …Zoldeo murdered my mother…  
SSD: Yeah…kinda had that going on in the first few chapters…needless to say things will start coming full circle.  
Lucy: *starts muttering darkly*  
SSD: Anyway…to Guest A1, Lucy defeated Jackal by using Aquarius' magic, and in case you missed it, Natsu wasn't there and he was also a good deal stronger at that point in the manga. Also, Lucy is suffering from a mild form of PTSD when it concerns breaking Aquarius' key. She's gotten over it, for the most part, but when faced with a situation that almost mirrored the one where she lost Aquarius the first time…she panicked and froze. Also…Igneel messed things up by having a Natsu-moment and jumping into things after Lucy specifically said that Metalicana and Ur were going to attack. Another note to make is that, as Celestial Spirits, they are actually quite a bit weaker than they were as Dragons since they have to rely on Lucy's magic…which she was only able to _technically_ match half of a Dragon's strength and that was with help from Natsu/Gildarts. In their Dragon forms, they were only half as strong as they originally were since they were missing their souls. As Spirits, they're at about ¼ strength, and then having to rely on Lucy for magic…strong yes, but not all-powerful. They rank slightly less than a Zodiac Spirit in power. Any other questions and I'd be more than happy to answer them.  
Lucy: I think that's enough for now, SSD.  
SSD: Right, review/favorite/follow and I'll see you all next time. Bye!


	40. Chapter 38: Moment of Truth

SSD: Ugh…work is trying to kill me…I swear…  
Lucy: Another call in?  
SSD: Yes…anyway, I finally got around to writing this now that I'm not so distracted with Awakening as well…still trying to finish off the Support Log…Anyway, story, yes! Back to the story! Hope you all enjoy this chapter…and aren't too mad at me for taking Lucy's hand…keep in mind though the whole "price for everything" going on. Gildarts kept his leg, but as recompense, Lucy lost her hand. Anyway, I own nothing but my own chara-  
Natsu: ALRIGHT! Time for my chapter!  
SSD: …yes, Natsu, time for your chapter…as I was saying, I only own my characters and the plot line, all else goes to Hiro Mashima. Onward!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 38: Moment of Truth

"Nampsu. Nampsu! We'w ouwa fish."

Natsu gave a slight groan as he woke up, staring blankly at his little buddy. "Happy…you have a fish in your mouth."

The blue Exceed finished swallowing, leaving behind a fishbone skeleton. "But we're out of fish! That was the last one!"

Natsu sat up and looked around the dump that was their home. He blinked and stared at the fridge. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE FOOD?!" He bolted over to the open holy relic and stared dismally at its empty contents.

Happy hovered over Natsu's shoulder. "You ate it all last night when Igneel was over."

Natsu hung his head. "Oh, right…it was just like old times…" He blinked and bolted to grab his clothes. "Crap! I forgot I told Luce I'd go with her when she got her hand!" He flung on his vest and darted out the door.

Happy flew after him. "But, Natsu, what about the fish?"

Natsu kept running towards Fairy Hills, hoping he wasn't late. "We can go on a job to get the cash for more after Lucy's appointment!" He jumped over a cabbage cart, just barely missing from knocking it over. The vendor still hollered profanities after him, but he couldn't worry about that right now.

Natsu sighed in relief at seeing a speck of blonde hair at the gates. "Luce!"

The blonde turned and Laxus pinned a glare of epic proportions on Natsu. "Get your eyes checked, flame head, Blondie's still inside getting ready."

Natsu screeched to a stop, falling flat on his face. He sprang right back up and glared at Laxus. "What are you doing here, Laxus?"

He scowled right back. "I'm here to offer MY girlfriend moral support."

Natsu blinked, not believing it as a tiny dusting of pink brushed Laxus' cheeks. "HAHAHAHAHAHAA!" He flopped down, rolling on the ground in hysterics and ignoring the sound of crackling lightning right next to him. "Luce has you so whip-YAAAAH!" Natsu's laughter swiftly turned into a yelp as Laxus electrocuted him.

"Laxus, leave Natsu alone." Lucy admonished him as she came out, hand on her hip.

Laxus grunted and let up on the lightning, delivering a final zap.

Happy put his paws up to his face, creepy look plastered on him. "He liiiiikes her."

Lucy glared at Happy. "Shut it, cat!" She huffed and adjusted her purse. "Let's go." She turned on her heel and headed down the pathway.

Natsu brushed himself off as he stood and followed. He linked his hands behind his head, Happy floated beside him and the Fire Mage couldn't help the grin that spread on his face. "Feels like old times, huh? Minus Laxus being here."

Laxus glared as Lucy laughed.

"Yeah, it does feel like Team Natsu when we first started…" She smiled fondly as she remembered the previous timeline.

Laxus looked between them, irritation filling him. "What's this "old times" crap about? Blondie only went on a job with you a few times and is on," he snorted slightly in disbelief, "Team Girl Power"."

Natsu gave Lucy a sidelong look. "Luce…he still doesn't know?"

The Lightning Slayer twitched, not liking the way Lucy fidgeted or the way that statement could be taken. "I don't know…what?"

Lucy sighed. "I thought you would end up remembering the other timeline on your own…but…"

Laxus brought them to a stop, holding his hand up. "What do you mean "other timeline"? That's impossible."

Natsu glared at him. "No it isn't, even Gramps remembers. Luce did something that sent us back in time or something."

Lucy shifted as Laxus turned to her. "It wasn't intentional…I made the wish on a shooting star, it was just a superstition…"

"Those flashes I keep seeing…" Laxus trailed off, recalling the brief glimpses he'd seen of Kalia dead and Gramps dying.

Lucy blinked. "You remember some?"

"…I saw Kalia with her throat slashed and Gramps on his deathbed." His fists clenched.

Lucy paled as Natsu froze. The pinkette hung his head. "You would remember those…since they're the ones most precious to you."

Laxus glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Natsu glared right back. "You were responsible for Kalia's death, you brought her body back the first time." He jabbed his finger in Laxus' chest. "You let her die and then said you didn't care!"

Laxus jerked back, acting as if slapped. Lucy gasped quietly, hand going to her mouth. The blonde man gripped his head as a searing pain speared through his mind. He gasped harshly, eyes wide.

"No…"

_It was raining, thunder and lightning roiling in the air as Laxus was coming back from a job. He savored the feel of lightning as it energized the air and suitable pumped him up as well. He paused as a crash of thunder sounded, confused as he swore he heard a scream…_

_The thunder faded and another pained scream reached his ears. He stalled, not sure if he should interfere, it wasn't his problem after-_

"_**Lightning Roar!**__" Yellow lightning erupted a few alleys down from where he was at and Laxus felt his blood run cold before boiling in anger._

_[The thief, she can handle it.] Laxus snorted and kept on his way, the alley only happened to be on his path to the guild._

_Kalia ran out of the alley, crashing into him. "L-Laxus!" She looked up, eye wide._

_Laxus just curled his lip instead, idly noting the blood that trickled from a cut on her forehead, that same eye swollen shut and puffed red. Her clothes were tattered, clear signs of a fight._

_[Or something else…] His mind whispered traitorously, the small part of him that kept saying the thief was innocent._

_Kalia whimpered, cringing as cursing filled the alley and she looked at Laxus pleadingly. "Y-you h-have t-to-" She gawked as Laxus ignored her and kept walking. "L-Laxus!"_

"_There's the bitch!" "She fried my junk!" "Just kill her and we can still have fun before she goes completely cold."_

_Laxus turned, a snarl on his lips as his dragon roiled in anger at the insinuation. There was a pulse of magic and blood was all that filled his senses. Storm gray eyes widened in shock and a trace amount of horror as Kalia, mid-dodge, fell back, crimson blood spewing up like a fountain from her gashed throat. He locked onto her visible eye, her face frozen in an expression of fear and something snapped in him. He fell upon the would-be rapists and everything was a blur for a moment._

_As the last of the group fell, Laxus followed, sinking to his knees beside her. He hunched over and let out a single, long, roar of guilt and grief. The Dragon Slayer scooped her into his arms and held her to him._

"_You're just a thief…a no-good thief…you deserved this…you took my magic…you…you…" [You're still just a kid…]_

_He stood up, face devoid of emotion as he walked back toward the guild, the rain washing the blood away. He wasn't even aware of when he reached the guild aside from the screams of horror and despair._

"_Kalia!" Cana screeched, racing towards Laxus and tearing the girl's body from his arms. "Kalia! Open your eyes!" She glared up at Laxus, desperation in her eyes. "What are doing?! Why aren't you getting Porlyusica!" She cried, shaking her friend._

_Makarov solemnly walked towards them, tears streaming down his cheeks as he had noticed the wound. "Laxus, what happened? How-"_

"_It doesn't matter." Laxus stonily told him, moving past and up to the second floor._

"_LAXUS! You will tell me what happened!"_

_Laxus turned back, expression turning fierce. "I said…it doesn't matter. The thief's dead and that's all there is to it."_

_Natsu trembled in the corner and charged at him. "LAXUS! Did you have anything to do with this? You did, didn't you!"_

_Laxus let the punch land, connecting a fierce glare with Natsu. His head hardly turned from the impact. "I didn't kill her. I was just there when she was, her murderers are dead too, that what you want to hear? Now leave me alone." He turned and walked up to the second floor. He put on his headphones and cranked up the music, ignoring everything around him…even the Thunder God Tribe giving him sympathetic looks as his eyes watered, but the tears refusing to fall._

Laxus fell to his knees, Lucy rushing to his side as she held him.

"Laxus? Do we need to see Wendy?" She glared at Natsu as he tried to get close.

Natsu winced, guilt filling him as he let his mouth go before his brain, or something like that. "Luce, I-"

"Natsu, just leave it." She raised her hand and wiped a bead of moisture from the corner of Laxus' eye. "What did you remember Laxus?"

Laxus let out a croaking laugh. "Natsu's not wrong…but not right…I could've saved her if I wasn't being such a dick…Fuck, I messed up then…" He shook, wrapping an arm around Lucy. He looked up at Natsu with a slight glare. "I did care, jackass…I was just shit at showing it."

Natsu looked suitably abashed. "Sorry, Laxus…I didn't mean it like that…"

Laxus shook his head. "I started having the visions after I started making up with Sparkles. I just thought they were nightmares from my newfound Big Brother Paranoia. It's kind of a relief that they were memories, I know I can stop it this time." He growled and sparked slightly.

Lucy smiled at him and stood up. "Let's get going then, we can talk more on the way."

Laxus nodded and stood as well, looking between Natsu and Lucy suspiciously. "Right…so you two were a team in the first time?"

"Hey! I was part of Team Natsu too!" Happy sulked as he hovered along.

"Yes, Happy, we couldn't forget you." Lucy sighed.

Natsu grinned. "Of course not, you're my best pal next to Luce!"

Tears streamed down Happy's face. "So I'm not your best pal anymore? You replaced me Natsu! WAAAH!"

The three sweatdropped. Natsu uncomfortably started comforting Happy as they continued walking.

* * *

Lucy knocked on the door to the office, ignoring the skeptical looks Laxus and Natsu were giving the building. The door opened and Velundren greeted them, a pair of welding goggles over his eyes.

"Ah, Miss Heartfilia, do come in. I was just putting the finishing touches on your hand." Velundren stepped aside and gestured the group in.

Lucy flinched and shrieked as she saw her own hand in a jar on the doctor's desk. "WHY IS MY HAND STILL THERE?!"

Laxus and Natsu both went a little green at seeing the dismembered limb.

Velundren waved it off. "Well, I did need a schematic and your hand was perfect for the parameters I needed." A swirl of metal floated up to him, a gauntlet resting on the cloud. "Now, this is your prosthetic. We can discuss the payment plan after I graft it, or we can contact your father and-"

Lucy shook her head. "No, no! I'm sure I can pay for it. Just…huh…" She shuffled, not sure if she should hold her arm out after the last time.

The doctor smirked and waved to the bed. "Go take a seat, I'll prep the anesthetic for the grafting process." He turned and walked towards a medical cabinet.

Laxus growled protectively. "You sure this is a good idea, Blondie?"

Lucy gave him a wry look. "A little late since my hand was already cut off." She shuddered as she looked at the jar.

Laxus winced. "Fair point…"

Natsu looked around the room, poking at the machines with Happy.

"NATSU! Don't touch that!" Lucy panicked, hoping her friend didn't mess things up.

The pinkette looked over. "Huh?"

CRASH

"Oops…" Happy tucked his paws behind him, tail curled around his legs as a machine with a glass screen on it was smashed on the floor.

Velundren rolled his eyes and sent out his Nanites after handing the gauntlet prosthetic to Laxus. "Hold this please. Don't worry about the computer, my Nanites will repair it shortly. Now, your arm, please, Miss Heartfilia?"

Lucy held her arm up, watching in fascination as the machine was slowly rebuilt. "That's amazi-…why is my arm numb?" She looked back and blinked as Velundren put the spent needle on the examination table.

"Hm? Oh, that would be the anesthetic, hardly felt a thing, right? Natsu, was it? Please don't poke my Nanites, they tend to get temperamental after a while of aggravation. Now, if you will hand me the prosthetic, thank you." Velundren took the gauntlet from Laxus, completely ignoring as Natsu yelped from the Nanites pinching at him in a swarm. "I'll place this on the stump, like so…"

Lucy blinked, having not even realized the bandages had been removed. "What is it…doing?"

Small hooks sprouted from the base and sunk into her skin, drawing blood. Lucy winced at the visual as her skin that met the prosthetic started to meld to it, forming a completely integrated seam. She blinked, noticing a small divot on the back of the hand and another close to her skin.

"What are these for?"

Velundren hummed cheerfully. "Those are Lacrima Slots, one is needed for you to operate the prosthetic like you would your normal hand, the other is to help you…pack a punch. If you were to place an element-infused lacrima there, it would allow you to trigger spells for that magic temporarily." He placed a clear yellow gem on the slot by Lucy's skin and she jumped, yelping. "That's just the gauntlet aligning to your magic, it should fade after a while."

Lucy stared at the metal hand, watching in awe as it twitched before flexing into a fist.

Velundren clapped. "Bravo! I do suggest strength training to adjust, no need to accidentally crush your boyfriend's equipment in a moment of intimacy."

Lucy blushed horribly as Laxus choked beside her. "I'm too young for that kind of stuff! Geez, I'm not even 15 yet…"

Velundren, as usual, just waved to remark off. "Nonsense, I married my wife when we were 14 and I never regretted a single moment. Still, it will take some time for you to adjust to that hand's strength, you'll find that it's much stronger than your own. On another note, I advise no magic for a week."

Laxus stared at him. "Why a week?"

"There has been a case or two of the prosthetic being rejected by the person's magic. A week is sufficient time for both to be adjusted accordingly and be used as normal in the future. Now, as to the matter of your billing…I believe six million Jewel will cover it as this was a rush job."

Lucy swore her soul left her body. "S-six m-million?!"

THUNK!

The two blondes flitted their gazes over to where Natsu had passed out from the amount.

Lucy bit her lip. "I…only have 600000…"

Laxus gave her a look. "You've been on a few S-Class with me and Gildarts, what happened to all the reward money?"

Lucy ducked her head and flushed darkly. "…my dad tends to send me…well…think frilly heiress and you have the wardrobe he tries to give me…"

Laxus gave her a deadpan look. "…you spent all that cash…on clothes?"

"And food! Well…smoothies…too…and a few other things…" Lucy winced. "I didn't realize I would end up needing an expensive procedure like this."

Velundren shook his head and took out a billing slip. "The option to contact your father is still open, Or will you be using payments?"

Lucy gulped. "I'll…do payments…I don't want my dad wondering why I need six million Jewel…"

He smiled at her as he filled out the information. "You're very responsible for your age, Miss Heartfilia, much like my Marina had been." He sighed and tore off the paper. "Here is the necessary information. I will take 500000 of what you have as an initial payment, after that, it will be 100000 Jewel a month that is due. Understood?"

Lucy nodded and read the paper over, noticing that it was a contract as well. She signed the bottom of it and winced as she crushed the pen. "Sorry…guess you weren't kidding about those strength exercises…"

Velundren laughed. "Of course not. Now, it's been a pleasure, Miss Heartfilia, but I have a later appointment today as well. I will notify the bank and get this set up. Have a pleasant day, and do keep an eye on your friend, he pokes around too much."

Lucy sweatdropped as Laxus picked up Natsu and they headed back to the guild. She looked down at the still empty slot, wondering if she should use it or not.

"Hey. Blondie…" Lucy looked up, silently giggling at the image of Natsu slung in a fireman's carry over Laxus' shoulder. "…I have a few Lightning lacrima that I usually snack on…Kalia's been charging them for me…if you want…"

Lucy gave him a radiant smile. "I'd like that, thanks for the offer, Laxus." She hopped up and pecked his cheek briefly, silently cursing her still short height.

Laxus smirked back and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Let's get back to the guild and show off that new hand of yours."

"Yeah, I think Erza may get jealous about it." Lucy laughed as they kept walking.

Behind them, Happy bemoaned his misfortune. "Natsuuuu…you said we'd go get fiiiish…" He sulked as he flew after the group.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: Well, there's the chap-  
Natsu: WHAT THE HELL?! This was supposed to be my chapter and Laxus ends up showing me up!  
SSD: Well, it was going to be yours, then I realized I still needed to get Lucy's hand so…that took precedence. Next one, I promise. And you get to go on a special mission.  
Natsu: …promise you won't cut Happy out like you did this one?  
SSD: Eh….  
Natsu: I'm not doing it unless you keep Happy there!  
Happy: You tell her, Natsu!  
SSD: Fine! …nothing personal against cats, Happy…but you're just hard for me to write in there…  
Happy: I can be insightful too!  
Lucy: SSD, time's running out.  
SSD: Right, anyway, hope you all liked this, I know I enjoy writing Good!Velundren since he usually ends up the villain in my stories…so favorite/follow/review and keep reading! Bye!


	41. Chapter 39: A Job for Two

SSD: *groan* Worst. Weekend. EVER! *bangs head on desk*  
Lucy: *sweatdrop* …why does this seem to be a reoccurring thing? What happened this time?  
SSD: …Friday was a call-in followed up by another while my manager was supposed to be on vacation. Thankfully he came in and helped and that our delivery wasn't too much to put up.  
Lucy: Uh-huh…still not seeing the bad point?  
SSD: Let me finish…Saturday was busy as fuck and, guess what? My mid-shift never showed up to help. Add in I had gone in at 5 to relieve our overnight guy to cut down the hours. I was supposed to have left at 1 and instead didn't get out until almost 4.  
Lucy: *wince* Ouch…that is bad…they showed up the next day though, right?  
SSD: …  
Lucy: …right?  
SSD: …Nope. And Sunday was even busier than Saturday was, plus there was more to do. I still didn't leave until almost 4 that day also. Oh, and did I forget to mention I had no dimes or nickels during the majority of that?  
Lucy: *cringe* Ouch…you really had a rough weekend…  
SSD: Quite. Which is why this is probably going to be a very light-hearted chapter to help ease my mood.  
Natsu: Damn straight! You promised me a chapter, SSD!  
SSD: Yeah, yeah. You guys know the drill, I'm just starting the chapter.  
Natsu: YES!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 39: A Job for Two

Natsu cringed at the elevated noise when he, Happy, bolt-breath and Luce all made it back to the guild. The Fire Dragon Slayer did a double-take at Erza's expression at seeing Lucy's prosthetic as the Requip Knight looked torn between jealous and seriously debating on cutting her own hand off…

[Right…backing away from the crazy monster-lady…] Natsu scooted around the edge of the room, acknowledging a nod to Laxus when he noticed the pinkette leaving. Natsu maneuvered through the eager guild to the job board, waving to Nab as he perused the available requests.

"Let's see…GAH! All these are boring escort jobs or research or fetch quests! Where's a good monster one!" Natsu grit his teeth in frustration and pulled at his hair.

Happy floated beside him and pointed at one. "Natsu, look! It's enough for fish and helping Lushy's debt!"

Natsu blinked and grinned as he saw the request Happy pointed out. "Alright! 100000J for a fight is ca-HEY!" He gawked as a slim hand snapped in front of him and tore the request off the board. Natsu twitched and turned to glare, meeting purple eyes that glinted tauntingly at him. "I was taking that job."

Seirra, Syri, whatever her name was, just raised an eyebrow at him as she smirked in the insufferable way Gray knew how…

"First come, first serve, Pinky." She started heading towards Azule to approve the mission.

Natsu reacted with the first thing that came to mind…he jumped and grabbed Seiryu, both of them falling flat to the floor.

"Hey! Get off of me!" She tried kicking at him, but her positioning didn't allow her the proper leverage.

The pinkette boy continued wrestling with her, his eyes locked on the flyer in her hands. He reached out and snatched it up, hopping off of her. "Hah! Gotcha!"

Seiryu growled in anger and glared at him. Her hand snapped out and her staff with the black gem snapped from the harness on her back and hovered in front of her palm. "I grabbed that job fair and square."

Natsu stuck his tongue out at her, not concerned at all. "Yeah, well I need it more than you."

Seiryu crouched down. "You're giving me that job back, or else I'll beat you down."

Natsu just gave a cocky grin and turned to walk towards Azule. "Nope, I've got my buddy and me to feed, plus I promised to help out Luce."

A magic circle started building up in front of the dark haired teen. "You have until the count of three to hand that back to me. One…"

Natsu just continued walking towards Azule, though at a slightly faster pace. "I had dibs first."

"Three."

"Wait, wha-YAAAAH!" Natsu quickly jumped out of the way of several shadow tendrils.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted in warning as another assault fell on him. The Exceed flew down and lifted him up, carrying him to the rafters.

The pinkette sighed in relief. "Thanks, Happy." He glared down at Seiryu. "What's the big idea?! Guild brawls don't use magic!"

"Natsu! What did you do to my sister!" Gray shouted up, the squabble gaining the attention of the guild now that magic was used.

Makrov glared up at them, not ready to put the guild through more remodeling due to the existing damage. "Brats! Stop this at once before I get involved. And get down here, Natsu!"

Natsu grumbled and crossed his arms, holding on tightly to the flyer as Happy flew him down. He gave a petulant look to the Master. "I saw the job first."

Seiryu glared at him. "And I grabbed it before you did, so clearly you didn't see it first."

"Did too! I was just looking over the details…"

"Liar!"

The two growled and glared at each other, leaning in and butting heads.

Lucy blinked from the sidelines, tilting her head slightly. "Umm…instead of fighting over who goes on the job…why don't you just go together?"

Makarov nodded in approval. "Exactly as I was going to order." He glared at the two. "The guild hall still needs quite a bit done in repairs, your fighting is what we don't need. Now, you two will be working together on this." Both teens opened their mouths to object. "No excuses! Besides, you may find that you need the backup a partner will give you. Have a safe trip." He smiled and used Titan Hands to start pushing the two out the doors.

Natsu and Seiryu glared at one another. "Looks like we have to work together on this…" Seiryu brushed her hair back.

Natsu growled, Happy perching on his shoulder. "That's what it looks like…just don't get in my Ice Princess Two."

She rolled her eyes. "A real original insult, especially since I'm a girl. Try coming up with something new."

Natsu facefaulted as Happy giggled.

"She has you there, Natsu!"

"Shut it, Happy, I can be original!"

Seiryu cocked her hip to the side as she smirked at him. "How about a little wager, then…if you manage to come up with an original insult for me, you can get half of the reward. If not, I keep it all."

Natsu smirked and opened his mouth, but Happy pulled his cheek. "Natsu! That isn't a deal at all!"

He blinked and thought it over before glaring at Seiryu. "Happy's right! We're splitting this in half anyway!"

Seiryu just gave him a dry, incredulous look. "…it took your pet pointing it out for you to see that." She gulped as Natsu got directly in her face. [How did he move so fast?]

Natsu just gave her a serious, angry glare that nearly made her break out in a cold sweat. "Happy is my friend and a part of Fairy Tail…I dare you to call him a pet again."

Seiryu gulped again as her chest did a weird, fluttering sensation. "R-right…my mistake…"

Natsu started walking away. "Let's go, Happy. If we're lucky, we can catch some fish before we, urk…take the train."

"Aye, Sir!" Happy drooled at the thought of freshly caught fish.

Behind them, Seiryu stared after the duo and shook her head. [Hm…so that's how he acts when challenged…this should be an interesting trip.] She smirked as her plan to get to know her little brother's best friend fell into place. [Time for Phase Two.]

* * *

Seiryu watched the two in boredom as they fished in the canal. "You know…the sooner we finish that job, the sooner you can return to this…doldrum routine."

Natsu sent her a glare, still mildly upset with her attitude towards Happy. "If I have to get on one of the death traps, I'm doing it with a full stomach. And Happy needs his fish, right, buddy?" He sent a grin to his fishing partner.

Happy raised his paw, grinning back. "Aye, sir!" The rod in his hand twitched and jerked, causing the Exceed to grab hold again. "Natsu! I think I got a big one!" He stained and pulled back, reeling in.

Natsu blinked and dropped his own rod to help. "Hang on, Happy! I gotcha!" He grabbed the rod also and braced his foot on the canal ledge. "Here we go, buddy. Ready?"

"Ready!"

Seiryu blinked and watched in interest at the fiasco.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" The two pulled back with a victorious yell.

WHAP!

Natsu blinked, twitching as wet cloth struck him in the face.

Snort.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Seiryu doubled over in a fit of laughter as the ripped off swim suit slid off the pinkette's face.

Natsu blushed as he looked at the blue swimsuit. "Hey, Happy? Doesn't this look kind of familiar?" He picked up the bottom piece with a frilled skirt edging around it.

Happy nodded, humming thoughtfully. "It does, doesn't it? Aww, I was hoping it was a big fish, too, not someone's leftover underwear."

Both boy and cat sighed in disappointment as Seiryu continued to laugh, starting to die down to chuckles. The two males stiffened as an ominous presence began to press down on them.

"Hey…Happy?"

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"I don't think those were throw aways…"

"A-Aye sir…"

They looked up and gulped, Juvia loomed over them menacingly as a dark aura covered her. "Natsu….what are you doing with my bikini bottoms?"

Natsu gulped. "Uhh…we…that is…umm…we were…fishing?"

Juvia glared harder, hovering out of the water with her bottom half melded into the liquid to provide her a sense of modesty. "There's nothing to fish here…so…pay the price! **Water Slicer!**"

Natsu and Happy yelped as they started dodging the razor sharp blades of water that rained upon them. Debris and pavement rubble erupted from the collision as water sliced straight through the cobblestone walk. Eventually, Juvia managed to snag her ruined bottoms and dove back into the water, leaving Natsu and Happy panting for breath.

"Do I…even…wanna…know why…Juvia was…in there?"

Happy laid on his back, eyes swirled. "I want…fish….ooh, little fishies…"

Seiryu smirked. "You two done with your antics now? We might still be able to catch the next train out." She reached her hand down to Natsu.

The pinkette blinked at the offered hand and took it, letting her help him up. "Fine…I guess we can grab something on the way, then…" He scooped up Happy and carried him in the crook of his arm.

Seiryu's smirk turned smug. "You mean like I suggested in the first place?"

Natsu twitched and sulked. "Let's just go."

The Ice Witch just continued smirking as they walked to the train station, even paying for their tickets. "Alright, it's just a short train ride, hardly even an hour. I'm sure you'll live through-" She paused and sweatdropped as Natsu turned green from merely stepping into the vehicle. "…this is going to be a trying experience…"

She sighed and rolled him into the compartment for their trip and shut the door. Natsu groaned and fell face forward on the seat, curling up. "Gonna die…"

Seiryu rolled her eyes. "Pathetic if something this simple can get to you."

"Hrk…"

The Ice Witch sighed and took her own seat, looking out the window that was promptly obscured by Natsu hangin his head out. She twitched in irritation that her view was obstructed and opted to recline back.

* * *

Seiryu nudged Natsu as the train stopped and glared at him. "We're here, wimp, you can quit puking now."

Natsu groaned and stood up, wavering in place. The older girl rolled her eyes and grabbed his scarf. "Let's go." She dragged him off and stared deadpan as he began to bless the ground.

"Sweet land! I promise not to leave you again!"

"…you're going to have to if you want to be back in Magnolia by tonight."

"…DAMN IT!" Natsu wailed, Happy patting his back in comfort.

"It's alright, Natsu, at least we can have fish on the way with the reward money."

Natsu sighed and stood up. "Right, Happy. Let's go find this monster!" He grinned, pumped up and ready for a fight now.

Seiryu rolled her eyes at the goofball act and followed him. "The client's home is this direction, judging by the addresses." She grabbed onto his scarf again and started dragging the fire starter towards the upper-class area.

Natsu struggled. "But…the monster! We don't need to see some stuffy guy to know we need to kill a monster!"

The Ice Witch reigned in her irritation marvelously. "Idiot. We need to check in so they know who to reward. Otherwise, we get no reward and you get no fish. Capice?"

Natsu blinked as Happy started wailing.

"Natsu, you meanie! You almost made it so I can't get my fish!"

Natsu tugged on the Exceed's cheeks. "Cool it, Happy, we'll get some fish!"

Seiryu covered a smile from the antics, highly amused as she continued dragging them away. She looked at the address on the door and compared it to the flyer she snagged from the motion sick Natsu. She then lifted her hand and knocked on the door.

A butler answered, looking prim and immaculate, his hair a start white despite his youthful age. "May I help you, madam?"

Seiryu held up the flyer. "We're here for the job request, from Fairy Tail." She shook Natsu to get him to stop his and Happy's argument.

The butler peered down at them and stepped aside to allow them entry. "Lord Eziel will be with you shortly, would you care to wait in the salon while I inform him of your presence?"

Natsu moved in front of Seiryu before she could reply. "Cool, anyway we could get something to e-"

Seiryu pulled a staff from her back and whacked him on the head, sending the Dragon Slayer to the ground. "Please ignore my partner…the salon will be fine."

He nodded and escorted them to a rather plush room done in deep navy and light lavender accents. "My Lord shall be down shortly."

"There is no need, Kirono, I heard the knock." The man was blonde, his hair hanging down in two bangs on the side of his face that had three, parallel, tattoos on his cheeks in the shape of slashes. He wore, rather than a fancy suit, an old-fashioned tunic with a crest embroidered on the sash. He bowed to them, hand over his heart. "I thank you for answering my request so soon. I am Eziel Gizren."

Seiryu blinked and blushed faintly from the charisma he exuded. "S-Seiryu Fullbuster."

Natsu sniffed lightly, blinking as he examined Eziel's scent. "Natsu Dragneel, and this is Happy. Why do I smell blood?"

Kirono stiffened and turned to Eziel, eyeing him critically before escorting him to a chair. "You should have waited, milord, your stitches-"

Eziel shook his head. "No, it's fine." He smiled as he looked at Natsu. "Very observant. I tried to take on this beast myself and, as you can tell, was unsuccessful in defeating it. I do lay blame on myself for not training as much as I should have, but my tutor has been absent of late. I worry for him as this monster appeared shortly after he disappeared."

Seiryu nodded as Natsu and Happy shared concerned looks. "If you wish, we can deal with the monster and then search for your tutor?"

Eziel smiled. "I have a feeling that the two are connected, if the monster is defeated, then I believe that Gwendal will return." He grimaced slightly and clutched his chest.

"Milord!" Kirono fretted and picked the man up, surprising the Fairy Tail mages with his strength. "We shall continue this in milord's chambers while I tend to his injury."

Seiryu eyed the man in concern as they followed the two up to the second floor. She did sigh slightly in disappointment at seeing a wedding portrait of the Lord with a beautiful blue haired woman and later another with a young child between the two.

Natsu frowned slightly, seeing the pictures, but not smelling anything other than the two men along with a third, also male, scent. He scratched his head in confusion, but decided to leave it alone for once.

Kirono settled Eziel on a large, fluffy bed and began removing the tunic that covered him, revealing that the Lord's chest was heavily bandaged, red beginning to seep through the outermost layer of white. The butler tsked and cut the bandages away before going to a medical cabinet.

Seiryu winced at the prominent gash slicing diagonally across his chest, leaving a trail of three slashes similar, ironically, to the tattoos on his face. "There is a healer at our Guild, perhaps we can send her this way once we accomplish our task?"

Eziel grimaced, but nodded. "That would be appreciated. As you can see, this monster is not to be trifled with lightly. If Kirono had not been by my side, I would have died for certain."

Natsu's face settled into a serious expression. "What does it look like?"

"Large, easily three times my height and it was fast."

Seiryu frowned. "Are you certain this shouldn't be an S-Class? We can still contact others in our guild…"

Eziel shook his head. "No, while large, the most dangerous aspect of it is its speed, it has little power physically. Well…its speed and claws which make a deadly combination." He gestured to his chest that Kirono was dabbing alcohol on. The Lord winced in pain, hissing.

Natsu stayed silent. "…what about your wife and daughter?"

The Lord froze, a pained expression on his face. "I…"

Kirono stood, expression unreadable outside of anger and a lurking pain beneath that in his eyes. "You will find your quarry in the forest outside the town. It tends to strike at night so it would be best for you to hunt it now while it is day." He ushered them out of the room. "My apologies, but please see yourselves out."

Both mages blinked as the door shut in their faces. Natsu pressed his ear to the door, nose twitching as he picked up the scent of salt.

"Milord…"

"No, Kirono…don't…I already forgave you long ago…"

"…shall I find Lord Gwendal?"

"No, I'm certain that these mages can handle it…please continue your duties."

"As you wish."

Natsu pulled away from the door, confused and not sure what to make of what he heard. Seiryu tugged on his arm and led him down the stairs.

"Well?"

"I don't know…let's just find this monster and then maybe we can figure things out. Something isn't right here."

Happy nodded. "Aye…"

RUMBLE

Boy and cat both clutched their stomachs. "Food first…"

Seiryu gave a groan of exasperation. "Fine! I'll buy you lunch, then we're going to deal with this monster. But leave Lord Eziel alone, he looks like he's got enough to deal with now without you prying into his personal matters."

The trio walked out of the manor and into town for some food.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: Sorry for the long wait…life got really bitchy with me.  
Lucy: No kidding…at least this weekend went smoother than last.  
SSD: Yeah…still can't believe it took me two weeks to get this chapter done…I'm horrible! *cries*  
Natsu: Well, wait…this means I get two chapters instead of one? AWESOME!  
Lucy: Natsu! Can't you see SSD is hurting? *comforts SSD* It's alright, you got it done and that's what matters.  
SSD: Right…and I have a few days off…I can do more chapters. Speaking of, once I run a few errands, I'll be back with the conclusion/second part of Natsu's Arc. Still debating if it'll be a two-part or three-part. So, review/favorite/follow and I'll see you all again soon! Bye!


	42. Chapter 40: The Hunt

SSD: Alright, returning with the next installment of Natsu's part!  
Natsu: ALRIGHT!  
Happy: Aye, Sir!  
Lucy: Anything you want to enlighten us with, SSD?  
SSD: Hmm…no. Eziel's actual a high ranking noble in my novel and he…still is. Just not saying how high.  
Lucy: Then why is he in a small town and not in Crocus with the rest of the nobility?"  
SSD: Hush, Lucy, I shall reveal all in due time. Just know that he's a noble and a mage, and on your side. Now, Happy, do the disclaimer!  
Happy: Aye, sir! Silverserpentdragon doesn't own Fairy Tail and is cruel to hate all fish. Her characters like fish so they're much better than her, don't steal them though!  
SSD: …We'll be talking about your fish obsession. On to the chapter!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 40: The Hunt

Seiryu stared at her temporary partner with something akin to shock, horror and disgust as the Dragon Slayer gorged himself on the slowly growing pile of plates. She took a mental account of how much Jewel she had on hand and winced.

[Might not have enough for the ticket back…how can he even eat so much?!]

Blessedly, Natsu leaned back, patting his rounded stomach with Happy beside him. "Ahhh…that was good. Heh, you aren't that bad I guess. Lucy actually bought us lunch when we first met her, too." His eyes rolled up slightly, thoughtful as he remembered their first meeting.

Seiryu raised an eyebrow. "Really? She's been part of the guild for a long time? I didn't really fight her much, it was primarily the Card Mage and the two Lightning ones."

Natsu pouted. "Aww…Laxus still won't give me a serious fight, no matter how many times I ask! Not fair…"

Happy gave a burp as he rolled to stand. "But, Natsu, Laxus beats you every time anyway and you ran away scared that one time he found out you stayed at Lushy's."

Natsu gulped and shuddered. "That was different…that wasn't friendly at all…he seriously wanted to kill me!"

Seiryu blinked. "Ummm…isn't she still underage? Not to mention there's at least 5 years between them?"

Happy grinned creepily. "They liiiiike each other."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, what does it matter? Not like they're actual mates right now so it's fine." He shrugged and began to lick his fingers clean.

Seiryu raised an eyebrow. "So…you're not at all bothered by the fact that the girl you have a crush on is going with an older man?"

Natsu tensed slightly. "…Luce and I put things right between us. She likes Laxus and he's a good guy despite being a jerk sometimes. She's my best friend and that's all that matters." He stood up. "Let's go kill a monster then."

The Ice Witch watched as Natsu left the restaurant, thumbing out the needed bills. [Interesting…he does Like her…but willing to stand aside. You do make interesting friends, Gray.] She smiled and stood as well, taking her staffs and placing them back in the harness on her back. She waved to the waiter and followed after the pinkette. "Natsu! Wait up!"

Happy spread his wings and followed after Seiryu, drifting lazily. "Hey, why are asking Natsu all those questions? Do you liiiiike him?"

Seiryu felt an involuntary twitch tug at her cheek and eye. "No. I'm just trying to get to know the guy who's my little brother's best friend, I already missed so much of his life and…I just want to know him better."

Happy blinked. "So you just want to know Gray better? Why don't you talk to him?"

Seiryu shifted a bit as she walked. "It's…complicated. There's four years between us and…it just feels awkward."

"Gray's not that hard to talk to though."

The Ice Witch sighed. "Maybe to you…but I'm pretty much a stranger that just happens to be blood related to him. The last time I saw him before coming to Fairy Tail was when he was just born. I wasn't even able to recognize him outside of noticing he was wearing Dad's necklace whereas Mom knew him right away."

Happy tilted his head. "Yeah…but your mom is a Dragon Slayer, she could tell by his scent."

"Happy's right. Just go on a few jobs with him and things'll turn out fine."

Seiryu jumped, not realizing they had already caught up to Natsu. "…you heard all that?"

The pinkette grinned at her. "It's fine, I get you were just testing that I was alright to be around the popsicle princess. See? You already got the Big Sister thing down."

Seiryu blushed a bit and looked away. "Yeah…so…got any ideas on where to start tracking this monster?" She started hastening her steps.

Natsu shrugged. "Well…that Ezio guy-"

"Eziel."

"Yeah, him. He said that the monster was in the forest outside town, right? We just go in there and I start sniffing around."

Seiryu gave him a deadpan look. "…like a dog?"

Natsu twitched. "I'm not a dog, but if I pick up any weird scents, we'll head that way."

The Ice Witch sighed and nodded. "After you then, this path is supposed to lead directly through the forest."

"Right, we'll have to get off it after a while if we're going to investigate."

"I'm surprised you even know what that word means."

Happy nodded. "Yeah, Natsu doesn't really read much."

Natsu glared at them. "Hey! I can to read! I got Luce the spell that brought Igneel back, so there! Now let's go!" He turned and stomped down the path.

Seiryu shared and amused look with Happy. "He is…rather easy to rile."

"Yeah, but it's fun!"

She gave a light giggle and followed after Natsu, letting Happy settle on her head as they continued walking.

* * *

"Natsu! Behind you!" Seiryu leveled her black orb staff out and sent a series of shadow spikes at the beast that attacked them.

Natsu ducked and rolled out of the way, lashing out with a flaming kick. "Thanks! Happy! You alright there?"

Happy flew down from a branch. "Yeah! Is this the monster?!"

Said monster was, as described, three times as tall as Seiryu, at least, and was slim, lanky, as if it hadn't been eating well. The fur covering it was matted and shorn in places, revealing scabbed over gashes. Its hands had only three digits, each with a wickedly sharp and slightly curved talon. The feet more resembled a bird's or dragon's, scaled and with the toes splaying out, also with talons that dug into the earth it stood on. The face, on the other hand, was wolfish in shape, with a long snout and gleaming amber eyes that glowed maliciously.

Natsu rolled back up to his feet and punched his fists together. "Alright, no more terrorizing for you! **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" He spewed the jet of flame at the monster, only for it to dodge. "Wha?!"

Seiryu grit her teeth as she brought her staffs together, forming her shield to block the beast from attacking her. She pushed back, the monster only flipping to right itself before attacking Natsu. "Be careful with your attacks! **Blizzard Storm!**" She moved her Ice Staff to attack, hail erupting from a pale circle.

Natsu grimaced. "Man, this thing's quick! No wonder that guy had trouble. **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**" Natsu brought down his arm in an arc of flame.

The monster howled in pain, limping away and crouching defensively as it held the burned arm to its chest. It growled at them and turned, darting away into the foliage.

Seiryu let out a curse. "After it!" She took off after it, Natsu and Happy right behind her.

"I don't get it, it's supposed to be active at night, right? Why's it attacking in the day?" Happy questioned as he flew beside them.

The two humans jumped over a log. "Happy's right, this is unusual. It's behavior was also off, it ran once we hurt it."

Natsu frowned and sniffed again, making sure they were on the right trail. "Wait…I recognize this scent…" He sniffed again, brow furrowed in concentration. [Oak and lemon with a hint of grease…this was the other scent at the manor!] Onyx eyes widened in surprise as he took off ahead of Seiryu.

"Natsu! Wait up! We aren't as fast-"

Natsu continued running, heart pounding from the adrenaline. [This isn't a coincidence, it can't be.] He burst into a clearing, panting slightly as he looked around. He barely caught sight of the foot disappearing in the tree line on the other side and took off again. "GET BACK HERE!"

Seiryu panted, bursting into the clearing. She looked around and groaned, not seeing Natsu. "Great, we lost him."

"Which begs the question of what you are doing here?"

The Ice Witch inhaled sharply and turned, bringing up her staffs defensively. The speaker was a male, dressed in rich robes and holding a tome that expelled an ominous aura. A shudder went down her spine and she idly wondered how anyone could stand being around such a vile feeling magic. "Who are you?"

The man smiled coldly, eyes a dark onyx that contrasted with his platinum hair. "Now that would be telling. You see…you're interrupting an experiment of mine and I would appreciate it if you left. Whatever that fool Gizren is offering, I will double it."

Seiryu tensed at the word "experiment". "Sorry…but that would go against the code I took on by becoming a Fairy Tail mage. Happy, stay back, I don't want you getting hurt."

Happy nodded, gulping as he looked fearfully at the book. "A-aye…"

The man sighed and flipped back a tassel on his robe casually. "A pity…but a new test subject will not hurt, the last few have been…disappointing." He gave a cold smile and waved his arm, a murky gray cloud forming.

"Seiryu! Don't let that cloud touch you!" Happy called out.

She just dryly retorted. "I couldn't tell!" She gathered up her energy, waiting. "This ought to be fun…"

The man chuckled. "Indeed, I'm quite curious to see what form you will take when I am done with you. Your magic is quite…exquisite." The cloud rushed towards Seiryu.

"**Shadow Spire!**" She called up the twisting spirals of shadows to pierce the cloud and break it apart. Instead, the cloud seemed to be unaffected, merely breaking into smaller pieces and moving forward on its original path. The Ice Witch tensed and leaped out of the way. "What the hell?!"

The man laughed. "There is no stopping this until the magic within the cloud fades, and that will not happen until you undergo your transformation." His grin turned cruel. "Lord Zeref was quite creative when it came to spellwork."

Seiryu gulped, sweating as she realized this was a Zeref Cultist…and one who had a very dangerous magic at his disposal. "Happy…go find Natsu, tell him what's going on." She rushed ahead, charging at the cultist. "GO! **Blizzard Storm!**" Her eyes hardened as the man hastily dodged, his hand waving to guide the clouds towards her again.

Happy nodded and took off. "NATSUUUUU!" He wailed, hoping that it would bring his friend back before something horrible happened.

* * *

Natsu let out a scream as he tackled the monster, finally managing to pin it down. He panted and landed a solid punch on the beast's jaw, its head snapping to the side. When it stilled, Natsu sighed and relaxed some. He then blinked as the form began to ripple and shift underneath him, making the pinkette back off hastily.

"What the hell?!" He stared, gobsmacked as the monster shrunk down, revealing a man with severe lacerations over his body, several broken open and bleeding. He was also quite naked. "H-HEY! What gives?!"

The man groaned and sat up, cringing in pain as he held his head. "Where…where am I?" He looked around in confusion.

Natsu twitched. "We're outside Lancaster Town…WHY THE HELL WERE YOU JUST A MONSTER?!"

The man blinked, frowning in confusion. "Monster? I don't-NNG!" He jerked, clutching his head in both hands, eyes wide in horror. "I…what did I do? Oh God…Eziel…what have I done?" He trembled.

Natsu frowned. "Eziel's the name of the guy that hired us to take out a monster here…but you stayed in his house, right? What happened?"

The man looked up, still unaware of his nudity. "I…was doing a patrol out here, we had heard reports of suspicious activity and with the disappearance of Eziel's wife and daughter, things were…tense. Kirono came into his service not long after they went missing, I know he is connected somehow but…" He shook his head. "I just…remember an odd fog that filled the clearing I was passing. I went to investigate and then…nothing."

Natsu frowned. "A weird fog?"

He nodded. "Ah, I should introduce….where are my clothes?" The man blinked as it finally registered he was naked.

Natsu looked away. "No idea. There's a large leaf over there you can use, though. Anyway, you were saying?"

He cleared his throat awkwardly as he fashioned a rudimentary grass skirt to cover himself. "Yes, my name is Gwendal Furswrath, I help Eziel out on occasion with security issues as we go way back."

Natsu blinked. "Wait…they said you went missing…and you were a monster…"

Gwendal paled. "Marian and Lily…but why go after them?"

Natsu gave a growl as things began falling in place. "I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it. People don't turn into monsters for no reason, and this isn't an area known for Vulcans so they're out as suspects."

Gwendal's eyes hardened. "You're right…but it is a good place for a Dark Mage…little in the way of a town guard, close to civilization but not too close…"

"-TSUUUUU!"

Natsu shot straight up. "Hold that thought, pal, that's my buddy! HAPPY!" He started running, sniffing out the Exceed, Gwendal following close behind even with his inuries.

Happy shot straight into his chest, burrowing. "Natsu! There's a creepy guy attacking Seiryu! He said he was going to change her into something!"

Gwendal panted, grimacing as pain flared throughout his body. "I believe…we found…our culprit."

Natsu tensed, fury filling him as he hugged Happy closer. "This guy…he thinks he can get the better of a Fairy Tail mage and try to turn one of my nakama into a monster…?" He looked up, eyes dark with promise of delivering pain. "Not on my watch." He tossed Happy up some so the cat could levitate. "Happy, get Gendal to safety, he needs to get those wounds looked at. I'm going to help Seiryu."

Happy nodded, relieved he won't have to face the Scary Guy again as well as being useful. "Aye, Sir!" He tried grabbing onto Gwendal. "Ehh…Natsu…I can't carry him…he has no clothes."

Natsu didn't hear him, already running towards where he was needed. He clenched his fists and followed after Happy's scent trail, hoping to make it in time.

Happy looked at Gwendal. "…Okay, here it goes!" He grabbed the grass skirt and hoisted, the man putting up a bit of a fuss at the indignity.

"Are you crazy? This is only a temporary measure! It'll fall apart!"

"Gotta do something!" He began flying. "And you're way heavier than Lushy! I promise not to call you fat again!" Happy cried under the weight. They made slow and steady progress towards the town.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: And I know I'm going to get hate for leaving it off here…but I have things to do today since I don't have tomorrow off like I had hoped…still Friday, but that's my mom's birthday and I promised to take her to lunch…  
Lucy: That's nice of you.  
Natsu: *burning* Who does that guy think he is!? No one messes with Fairy Tail!  
SSD: …Yeah, Seiryu's in a bit of a bind, Natsu at least has some experience in this sort of magic. That's all for right now, but I will hopefully update again either tonight or tomorrow night when I get out of work. So stay tuned and keep favoriting/following/reviewing! Until next time, Bye!


	43. Chapter 41: Incinerate

SSD: Bleh…looks like the end for daily updates…I've become a Weekly author! *faceplant*  
Lucy: *pats back* Not your fault, you're still going at least?  
SSD: …Why was that a question?  
Lucy: …work still being hard?  
SSD: Yes. And Sunday, the power was out the entire day, and our supervisor got pissed at my manager saying "she shouldn't be there". It was supposed to last until four, if not before! Then he got pissy about the checklist not being printed out and updated or some other places not being clean enough. We had no power! He want us to take a lantern and scrub like days of old? Asshat.  
Lucy: *backed away* …this chapter will be longer than the others, right?  
SSD: *calming down* Deep breaths…it's over now….yes, longer chapter.  
Natsu: What're we standing around for! Let's get to it! She doesn't own anything, don't ask, move it!  
SSD: Natsu! It's ONWARD if you're going to be stealing my lines!  
Natsu: Payback for the earlier chapters. *grin*  
SSD: By the way, I blame the following fight scenes from playing Fire Emblem: Awakening too much the past weeks…and may have ripped a few spells from it…especially since the Zeref Cultists remind me a lot of the Grimleal…

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 41: Incinerate

Whack. Whack. Whack.

Natsu paid no attention to the branches slapping his face, scratching his skin slightly. All that mattered was getting closer to the scent of blueberries, heather and jasmine…one that was tinged with the scent of copper and sweat and…

The Dragon Slayer growled as he burst into the clearing in time to see a dark fog settle over a beaten Seiryu, her staffs cracked in two with the half of one embedded in a tree. The dark haired girl rose up some on seeing her fellow mage.

"Natsu, ru-! ACK!" She turned on her side and coughed as the fog rushed into her.

The man standing on the other side of the clearing also looked haggard, but triumphant. "Ah, a new puppet to play with. With her magic ability, she will be most useful…"

Natsu growled and dashed over, grabbing him by the robes. "Who do you think you are messing with a member of Fairy Tail!? I know how to break it!"

He laughed, head tilting back as jubilance filled him. "Not this…I've wanted to find the perfect vessel…Lord Zeref, I will bestow to you a worthy tool!" A manic light lit his eyes as Seiryu arched up, screaming.

Natsu turned, distracted out of concern and the man took the opportunity to break his hold. The pinkette cursed before he was sent flying from an enlarged fist.

"Wha?" He groaned and shook his head, looking up. "That actually hur…Seiryu?" Onyx eyes widened in shock as he took in the teen's new form…

Obsidian scales covered her form, if she could even be identified as female now. Her head had morphed into one that resembled a Lizardman's, eyes a slitted and brilliant, eerie blue that glowed the same as her Ice Lacrima. A long, narrow tail lashed behind her, cracking and snaking like a whip, spines running along the spine. Her head tilted back and a deafening screech echoed out from her now hulking frame.

Natsu stood up and ran a thumb along the corner of his mouth. "Don't worry, I just need to beat you and you'll go back to normal…I think." He settled in a fighting stance as the creature that had been Seiryu emanated a wispy dark aura. "I'm not gonna let you leave Gray right after you found him!" He rushed forward.

The tail came whipping up, lashing tight around his wrist as she turned and hurled the pinkette away again.

"AARG!" Natsu screamed in anger and flipped. He used the tree he had been flying to as a landing pad and pushed off, right back at Seiryu. Flames curled and blazed around his fist. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" He launched a haymaker as he sailed towards her.

CRACK!

The punch landed, catching the turned-reptile off guard and sent her flying. She crashed into a tree, the scales quivering slightly before she came to a complete rest, labored breathing the only sound in the clearing.

Clap. Clap.

The cultist returned, looking genuinely impressed as he clapped. "Bravo, an amazing performance. It appears she was not enough after all…a pity as she had so much potential. Still, a useful tool to offer. But you…yes…you will do…" He opened up the book in his hand and smiled coldly. "Don't worry…your family and friends won't miss you, I'll be sure to send you for a…visit. Hahahah!" He laughed before beginning to recite from the page.

"_Keeper of the Flesh, you are rejected.  
Bones of the body, you will be reformed.  
Soul of the mortal, you are consumed,  
Fuel that which shall happen."_

Natsu tensed and growled as the shifting fog returned. He glared t the book and stiffened. "That's…one of the Books of Zeref…"

The man's smile just turned sinister as he continued chanting.

"Not happening." Natsu growled low and charged at him, already trailing fire in his wake. He jumped up and let gravity do the rest of the work as he drop kicked the cultist. "**Fire Dragon's Claw!**"

The man broke off his chanting, the fog coiling away and dispersing as he took the hit to guard the book. He looked up, glaring as he stood. "You dare…you dare to impede the work I do in Lord Zeref's name!?" He held the book up, hand splayed upward. "I will show you…I am more than capable of being by my Lord's side!" Darkness pooled and swirled in his hand.

"_Shadows of Chaos, embark upon the world and introduce the Darkness. __**Flux!**__"_ The darkness rushed down into the ground.

Natsu tensed, not recognizing this magic but- "Below?!" He yelled in shock as the ground beneath him erupted in a pillar of black energy tinged red. He grit his teeth and braced his arms, giving a scream of pain as the energy washed over him and crashed down with a sense of force, as if it was crushing into him. A few gashes tore open on his arms, also shredding the pieces of cloth it came in contact with. The pinkette grimaced as the spell finally ended after what seemed an impossibly long time. He straightened up and looked at the cultist who raised an eyebrow.

"You were able to survive such an attack…most of you Mages have fallen to that in the first few seconds…you will be a worthy pawn once I defeat you."

Natsu narrowed his eyes in determination. "You wish…as a mage of Fairy Tail…I'm not giving up!" He exploded into motion, running around from the side with fire trailing behind him. He launched upward again, spiraling flames behind him. The fire curled upward as Natsu raised his hands.

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" Natsu brought his hands down, hurling the large fire ball.

The Cultist was already moving, running from the impact site that sent large clods of dirt and grass flying up in its wake.

"_I avow to follow that most unholy, sustain me and rain ruin to my enemies. __**Nosferatu!**_" Darkness swirled, seeping from the book and rushed towards Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer inhaled deeply. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" The large burst of fire punched a hole through the darkness…only for the opposing magic to rapidly close up and hit him. "ARRRG!" Natsu clutched at his arms as the energy hit, gasping in pain as it felt like his very life had been sapped away. He grimaced, his magic dropping at an alarming rate and looked up to glare at the Cultist.

"You know…you're becoming really annoying…" [What the hell is this magic?! Nothing's been able to do that to my fire…it's like it completely ignored it!]

The white-haired man only chuckled cruelly. "Your magic is quite exquisite…as fun as this is, however, my colleagues will be expecting me to return with some new additions." He began to recite the previous chant as Natsu struggled to move from the draining effect **Nosferatu **had left on him.

Natsu pushed up to kneel, glaring in determination as the fog formed. "I'm not…gonna lose…'cuz I'm a Fairy Tail mage! HAAAAA!" He closed his eyes and screamed in exertion as he brought the rest of his magic to bear. The pinkette stood, tilting slightly to the side before he began charging once more. He drew his arms back, flames spinning slowly at first before picking up speed. "I beat Zeref once in the future already, if you think I'll let you win here to help him get stronger, you got another thing coming! Fairy Tail WON'T LOSE, NO MATTER WHAT!" His magic rose with his will, the flames burning brighter in intensity as he brought his arms down.

The Cultist stared in shock, mid-chant, as the attack came at him. "You…can still move…even after my Dark Magic…that isn't possible."

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus, Exploding Flame Blade!**" Natsu brought the flames down, slicing through the Book of Zeref and turning it to ash as the concussive force knocked the Cultist back, engulfing him in flames.

Leaves crunched underfoot as Kirono entered the clearing. Natsu blinked, swaying where he stood from magic exhaustion.

"You…what are you…?" He keeled forward face-first into the clearing floor.

Dark eyes gazed solemnly at the two fallen mages, the Cultist still striving to sit up futilely. "Enough, Father. Your misguided deeds have ended here."

The Cultist looked up, glaring as he still struggled through the searing pain. "Kirono…my failure of a progeny…you betray me and our cause?"

Kirono looked down coldly. "I never wished to follow you or Zeref. Nokrus Craven, I renounce you as my father for your transgressions against me. The Rune Knights will be here shortly to apprehend you." He walked over to Natsu and knelt beside him. "You have my thanks, Fairy Tail…for ending his reign. Milord will be able to put milady and miss' deaths behind him and move on with the cause of their death brought to justice."

Steel rattled against steel as the contingent of Rune Knights entered the clearing. The one leading them stopped and bowed. "Mr. Kadrassis? Lieutenant Lahar of the Custody Enforcement Unit, we are answering your call to restrain a rogue mage?"

Kirono stood and nodded. "Yes, the man there is responsible for the resulting deaths of Lady Marian and Lilian Gizren…by my hands."

Natsu tensed, pushing himself up to look at Kirono. "You…you did what?!"

Lahar also appeared to be taken aback by the admission of guilt. "I…see…" He gestured his men forward and they lifted Nokrus up.

"No! My work to Zeref is not yet done!" He kicked his legs, trying to escape the Knights' hold, to no avail.

Kirono offered up his wrists, smiling as the manacles clamped together. "My apologies, I will not be able to take you to milord for your reward. Please, offer him my condolences that I will no longer be his aide."

Natsu knelt, feet digging into the dirt as he tried to stand. "There's no way…the way you talk to him…he's your friend! There's no way you would've done that!"

Kirono's smile turned sorrowful. "It is still the fact they died at my hand…just as Lord Gwendal had assaulted milord."

Natsu's eyes widened in realization, even as he picked up the sound of a soft groan. "Then it's not your fault! Even Seiryu attacked me when-GAH! Seiryu!" He panicked and looked over the clearing to where he last left her. He blinked. "….I don't think those are supposed to be there…"

Kirono turned to Lahar. "I will my judgment to a jury, if that is alright. If they find my crime worthy of acquittal, then I leave that decision in their hands."

Lahar nodded in understanding. "I will see that you are left in suitable accommodations until your trial. If you will follow me."

Natsu turned back, torn from the distraction of Seiryu's…changes. "Hey! You can't arrest him!"

The pale-haired man turned from entering the carriage. "Natsu…you have a large heart to be able to take down a mage of my father's caliber, one so engrossed in the Dark and Forbidden…I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors."

The pinkette clenched his fists, willing his immobile body to move. [It's like with Jellal after the Oracion Seis all over again…] "I…"

"What's…going on?" Seiryu sat up, rubbing a clawed hand over her face. She blinked and then gave a shriek. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" She ran her hands over the snout she now possessed, looking confused and horrified.

Kirono paused as he ducked down and turned to Lahar. "Lieutenant, I do not mean to be presumptuous, but may I fix Nokrus' work before we leave? I will need the magical dampeners off." He holds his hands up.

Lahar nods and uncuffs him. "Very well, but make it quick, if you please. Former-lord Craven will not stay subdued for long."

Kirono nodded. "Of course." He scanned the area where Nokrus had fallen. "Natsu, where is the book he used?"

The pinkette gulped. "It…uhh…it kinda…burned?"

All those in the clearing stared at him. Seiryu trembled, growling lowly. "You…TORCHED IT?! Of course my brother was right, you are a pyro!"

Natsu had the dignity to look affronted. "It's not my fault! …blame the book for being paper."

Seiryu face palmed. "…I'm half-tempted to kill you…"

Lahar peers down his nose at her. "Please do not. There is the option of traveling to the Magic Council to see if any specialists there may be able to reverse the Transformation."

Kirono nodded. "Indeed, this perversion of Take Over magic was Forbidden for a reason, it is still possible to reverse in time."

Natsu finally managed to stand up. "Alright! We'll go and get you back to normal, Seiryu. Hear me?" He grinned.

Seiryu looked up. "…thank you." She stood, tail curling around her feet. She then looked around and gathered the pieces of her staffs. "Looks like I'll have to get another pair, these ones are done for." A glint on the scales of her leg gave her pause and she looked down, getting a better view. She squinted and blinked as a trace outline of her guild mark was still visible. The reptilian smiled a bit. "I'm still a Fairy Tail mage, you guys always manage to come out alright, right?"

Natsu beamed and nodded. "You bet." He staggered over to her and held his hand out. "Let's sort this out and then head home, alright?"

A smile looked odd on the lizard-like face, but she did so and a clawed hand reached up to take his. "No reward?"

"Eh, you can keep it this time." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck and tightened his grip on her hand, pulling her up.

"Than-what?" Seiryu gasped as red-tinged black ribbons of magic surrounded her.

Natsu stiffened, but didn't let go, wary of this. "Seiryu! You alright?"

Lahar tensed, approaching them warily.

The ribbons began to bleed to a white-gold color and then fell away, dispersing in a shower of sparkles. Natsu and the others gaped in awe as Seiryu had returned to normal.

She looked in confusion and happiness at her human hands, though frowned in thought. She concentrated and black ribbons melded over her skin, forming the scales of before. "I…don't get it…"

Kirono cleared his throat. "If I may…I did say that the spell used was a Forbidden form of Take Over magic, one that is used by the Vulcans today. You essentially bested and overcame the monster that was forced inside of you. Normal Take Over magic is done voluntarily, with minimal risk unless one is trying a rather foolish absorption."

Lahar, seeing things were normal, approached the white-haired butler and put the cuffs on him again. "Interesting as that is…we must be going."

Seiryu withdrew the scales. "Wait! So does this mean that I'm a Take-Over mage now? I've always been a Holder type."

Kirono smiled at her. "Not at all, you only have access to the one form. I suggest you use it wisely, however, as the spell was meant to create Berserkers. There is always the chance that you may lose control while in that state."

Seiryu nodded. "Thank you again, for your help."

Natsu let out a low whistle before grinning. "It's like you have your own Dragon Force now! I hereby name you an Honorary Slayer!" He clapped her on the back. [No fair! Why can't I access my Dragon Force so easily!?] Natsu internally wept.

"NATSUUUUUU!"

The pinkette blinked as Happy barreled into him. "Happy? What are you doing here, buddy?"

The cat looked up, teary. "The lord guy's butler was missing and he was getting scared and now he's gone too after I carried that naked guy back and I just want to go home with fish!"

Natsu and Seiryu sweatdropped as the pinkette pat his pal on the back. "Happy…Kirnono's right there."

Kirono's eye twitched slightly at the mangling of his name. "…do tell him that he will not have to worry about attacks from Lord Craven again."

Happy sniffled and blinked. "Natsu! It's the butler guy! …why's he handcuffed?"

Natsu sighed. "It's a long story, buddy, one we should tell Giren."

Seiryu whacked him on the head. "Gizren, if you're using last names. For a flame-brain, you're actually quite the airhead."

"HEY!"

"She has you there, Natsu."

Kirono shook his head as he entered the carriage and sat across from Nokrus. [Fairy Tail…you have my gratitude.] "I am ready, Lieutenant."

Lahar nodded, still looking unsure. "Are you certain you wish to do this?"

He smiled. "The path of a noble, even a bastard one…is a hard one when we do what is right, and not what is easy. I will face judgment when it comes."

Lahar nodded and closed the door. "Move out and back to the Containment Cells!"

"Sir!"

Natsu blinked at the yell and looked back. "Hey!" Seiryu stopped him.

"Natsu, let it be. He wanted to go with them, so let him. We still need to talk to Lord Eziel."

"…fine." Natsu grudgingly admitted, letting her drag him back to the Lord's manor.

* * *

Eziel stayed quiet, looking down at his sheets. Beside him, Gwendal stood, clothed, and with a rapier at his side. "I see…"

"Eziel, did you know?" Gwendal looked at his friend.

The blonde smiled sadly. "How could I not when I had managed to break the curse in his attempt to snatch me? He was horrified and repentant for the actions his father forced him to commit, asking to seek redemption by serving me. I hadn't the heart to refuse him, not with my grief still so raw. I saw a lost boy, one only seeking guidance. At least Nokrus will face punishment now, that is a relief and a weight off my shoulders."

Seiryu frowned. "If you don't mind my asking, why did he target you? You're a Lord, but you have this, ahem, small town?"

Eziel and Gwendal shared a look before both laughed, Gwendal far more amused.

"Miss Seiryu…you really don't know who Eziel is, do you?"

Natsu, Happy and Seiryu just blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

Eziel smiled at them, tinged in sadness. "I was here to spend a family vacation with my wife and daughter, only staying out of mourning. You see-"

"Eziel is the King of Fiore's Head Advisor."

"WHAT?!" The trio gaped, eyes bugged in shock.

Eziel sighed. "I am the King's Advisor, yes…and I will provide your reward, more so since you were able to destroy the artifact that enabled Nokrus to use such abominable magic. You have my sincerest thanks." He smiled and laid back some. "I believe 500000 Jewel should cover it."

If possible, the trio's eyes bugged out more.

"F-five hundred…"

"Thousand?" Seiryu squeaked.

Happy drooled. "That's a lot of fish…"

Eziel chuckled over their expressions. "I understand it's more than what I had offered in the flier, but you did much more work, and your lives were in more peril than I had estimated." He frowned, looking regretful. "I should have listened to Kirono's advice to list it as S-Class, but I had not. If another team of mages had taken this job in place of you, their deaths would have been on my head…and for that you have my thanks."

Natsu and Seiryu looked decently sobered at that thought…Happy was still dreaming of fish.

Naatsu stood up. "We're mages of Fairy Tail, taking out Dark Mages like that is what we're best at!" He grinned. "Besides, we're the Salamander and Ice Witch! If we couldn't take that jerk down, nobody could've."

Seiryu looked up at him, deadpan. "Titania. Thunder God. Lu-"

"I GET IT ALREADY!" He sat back down in the chair and sulked.

Eziel and Gwendal chuckled at his reaction. "Fairy Tail has many incredibly skilled mages then. I will contact my accountant to have the funds brought up in separate bags. How are you dividing it?" He gestured to the other man who opened the nightstand drawer and handed him a communication lacrima.

"Half and half." "Just one bag." Seiryu and Natsu shared a look.

"I said you could have it."

"And you also said we'd split half and half. Backing out?"

"I'm not backing out! You nearly got stuck as that lizard thing!"

"And you nearly got turned into one too, just shows I need to train more. You're taking half, Natsu!"

"But-"

"You want to help out Lucy, right? That's what you said you needed this job for." She crossed her arms and leveled a Look at him, scarily resembling her mother.

Natsu gulped nervously, pulse fluttering slightly. [Scary…] "Fine. I'll take half."

Gwendal snorted. "Wh-pshh…"

"Gwendal."

"What? You can't tell me they aren't acting like a married couple."

"Marian and I were never like that."

"…Glasdale of X775."

"…we came to a concord not to speak of that incident again."

Gwendal smirked. "Contact your accountant and we'll send the lovebirds on their way."

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

Seiryu shuddered slightly. "He's the same age as my little brother, that would be way too awkward."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, no way."

The girl tensed and glared at him. "Excuse me?"

Eziel set the lacrima down, watching the two bicker with fondness. "…they really do act like Marian and I did in our early stages."

Gwendal smiled. "That they do…the world's going to be in trouble if they do end up together, they're both pretty strong mages. Imagine the damage they could do if they actually worked together."

Eziel chuckled. "Just waiting for Jeremy to come so they can be on their way, I do believe the last train to Magnolia is leaving in an hour."

* * *

Seiryu and Natsu waved to Gwendal and Eziel as they boarded the train, Natsu going green at the first step. Eziel left, supported by his friend as the two mages settled into a compartment. They had only just made it and the train was already jerking into motion. Natsu tumbled into Seiryu, sending them both into a bench.

"Natsu! Get off!" Seiryu struggled under his weight.

Happy giggled, tail curled as he hovered in the door. "They liiiiike each other…"

"Shut it, Happy!"

Natsu waver, face still green. His nose twitched and he unconsciously burrowed his nose into Seiryu's stomach, causing the older girl to flush. "N-Natsu…stop that!"

"You really do smell…" His head flopped down, causing her to blush more.

"Idiot…at least finish your sentence before passing out." She huffed and finally managed to work herself into a sitting position, Natsu's head laying in her lap. She sighed and looked at their bags on the floor. "…you better not drool, the trip's only an hour."

"Zzzz…"

"…dork." She glared at Happy. "Not a word about this, got it?"

The Exceed gulped, instincts flaring in warning. "Aye, Ma'am…"

"Good."

The train barreled on in the early night.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: And there's the conclusion to Natsu's arc!  
Lucy: Awww….it's kind of reminding me of our early interactions in the previous timeline.  
SSD: And Seiryu is a bit of a Tsundere…and yes, I ripped Nosferatu and Flux from Fire Emblem, the chants are mine though!  
Natsu: So…Seiryu smells kind of weird. But it's a good kind of weird?  
Lucy: Don't tell her that, she might hit you.  
Natsu: Ha ha. Seriously…it's a really good weird, makes my stomach rumble.  
SSD: *sweatdrop* Right…review/favorite/follow, tell me what you think, I'm always open to suggestions and ideas!  
Natsu: Mmm….fruit and tea…no! A fruity tea?  
SSD: Natsu…I already said the parting words. Shut up. Bye guys, see you next time when we switch back to Lucy and Laxus!  
Lucy: Bye!


	44. Chapter 42: Re-educate

SSD: I'm not dead…I swear…just…ugh….  
Lucy: *arms crossed* ..Your Amiibo craze is getting to you. Get back to work.  
SSD: But…it's Greninja…and I just managed to get the next wave pre-ordered too!  
Lucy: *cracks whip* No more excuses! You've put off an update for too long now! *points at chair* Get to writing like the author you are!  
SSD: …fine…I'll finish up with Natsu and get back on track with you then.  
Lucy: *nod* *crack whip* Move it!  
Laxus: *walks in, looks at whip* …is that Edo Lucy again?  
SSD: I think she got possessed again.  
Lucy: *crack* Less talking more writing! Laxus, you can sit over here.  
Laxus: …if this is her Edo-self…makes me wonder what my Edo counterpart is like. *sits down*  
SSD: …oooh, plot bunny…kekekekekeh…  
Laxus: …I don't like the sound of that.  
Lucy: Silverserpentdragon doesn't own Fairy Tail or its affiliated franchises, just her own characters and whatever plot is to this story.  
SSD: ONWARD! *typing furiously*

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 42: Re-educate

Natsu fell to the ground in reverence, kissing the tiled floor as the green blushing his face receded. "Oh, sweet, solid ground…don't leave me again…"

Seiryu sweatdropped and sighed, nudging the prostrate pinkette with her foot. "Get up, Natsu. You're causing a scene."

Happy floated down and tugged on Natsu's scarf. "Natsuuu…you promised me fiiiish! Fiiiiish…."

Natsu grumbled and sat up, plucking his friend out of the air. "Alright, Happy…we'll swing by the guild though since I think the stores are closed now." He stood up and set Happy on his shoulder.

Happy pouted. "No fish?"

"Maybe Azule still has some in stock?"

"Yay!"

Seiryu laughed softly at the interaction and started walking out of the station, both of their bags in hand. The two humans walked along the lacrima lit streets in a calm silence, the citizens of Magnolia meandering around them as they also enjoyed the peaceful night.

"Hey."

Natsu looked up slightly at her. "Hm?"

Seiryu looked away, crossing her arms behind her she walked, the bags jostling against each other. "Thanks…for not leaving me behind when I told you to."

Natsu just grinned. "It's no problem!" He winked. "We're Fairy Tail mages, leaving a nakama behind like that's against our code, and I'd never leave someone behind."

Happy raised a paw. "Aye, sir!" His stomach then gurgled and he curled up, a reaction soon repeated by Natsu.

"Need foooood…." "Need fiiiiish…"

Seiryu sweatdropped as the mood was alleviated by the pangs of hunger. She blushed when her own stomach gave a gurgle of protest. "…It looks like I'm following you to the guild." Her sweatdrop came back as Natsu fell to the ground and began crawling.

"So…hungry…need…food…"

Seiryu sighed at the pathetic sight and switched her hold to carry both bags in one hand while she hauled him up by his scarf with the other. "Let's go, airhead…" She started dragging him along the street to the guild.

"We're home!"

"Welcome back!"

Seiryu blinked, seeing streamers and balloons all over the place, along with what appeared to be most of the guild and a half demolished cake. "Did we…miss something?"

Canaa stumbled up, a bottle of what looks suspiciously like a strong sake in her hand. She looped an arm around Seiryu and dragged her down. "Yeah! Your own birthday, Lady Icicle!"

Seiryu blinked and looked around, taking note that the banner hanging did, indeed, have what appeared to be her name on it. "It was…my birthday?" She blinked owlishly, trying to locate her parents in her state of shock.

Getsuga rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips with a smirk. "Why do you think we told you to take the day off instead of traipsing about on a job."

Seiryu looked down at her fingers and started ticking off days. "…huh…it really is my birthday…"

Gray smirked, a trait he definitely inherited from their mother as Silver's was more of a sardonic smile. "Well, I guess that's one thing to add to the list of what I know about you: unable to track special event days."

Seiryu dropped Natsu, the pinkette rushing to where there was still a bit of food set out. The raven haired girl strode up to her brother and put him in a headlock, ruffling his hair. "Can you really blame me with everything we've been through?"

Gray struggled in her hold, trying to squirm away. "Cut that out!"

Silver laughed and swept both his children up in a hug. "Happy Birthday, Seiryu. Don't worry, Gray, we'll plan something special for yours in a couple months." He pauses and looks up in thought. "It was in August, right?"

Getsuga slapped him upside the head. "Gray was born in November. I think your resuscitation scrambled whatever brain cells you had left."

Silver let the siblings go and rubbed the back of his head. "I got the season right at least…right?"

Gray twitched slightly and shook his head. "…I don't blame you, Sei…I blame our father for passing it down to you."

Seiryu snorted and looked back at the rest of the guild. "Thank you…for all of this." She bowed to them.

Makarov laughed, a mug half-empty in his hands. "No need to worry! We always enjoy a good party and this is your first birthday in Fairy Tail. What more reason to celebrate? There's still food at the bar and then enjoy some cake."

The birthday girl smiled and nodded. "I think Natsu and Happy beat me to the food, but I can live with cake for one night as my dinner."

"That's the spirit!"

"Here." Getsuga pushed a wrapped box into her daughter's arms that was easily almost as tall as the girl and about the width of her forearm.

Seiryu blinked and looked down, hefting the long package. She slowly took off the purple and silver paper and stared at the ornate case. "What is it?"

"Open it." Silver grinned, also eager. "Probably the best use of the money I got from Tartarus I could do."

Seiryu slowly lifted the lid and gasped, staring in shock. "This is…" She reached in with both hands and pulled out an elongated shaft, weighted at the bottom with a slightly extravagant blade tip curving into the shape of an exploding star, a glowing lacrima set into the center of the blade. "I…how…" The girl was completely taken aback by the new weapon.

Natsu blinked, walking over with a drumstick in his mouth. "Wow, nice weapon! See, Fairy Tail always ends up with things working out." He grinned at her and then looked around in confusion. "Hey…I never get presents for coming back…"

Gray's eyebrow twitched at his Rival's comment. "It's her birthday, flamehead."

The pinkette nodded. "Oh, wait…WHAT?!" He looked horrified. "Crap! I didn't get anything!"

Seiryu laughed and set the staff down. "It's fine, Natsu…I think you teaching me the true importance of nakama today is enough of a gift." She smiled up at her parents. "Thanks…I'll make sure not to break it."

Getsuga blinked. "Break it? Why would you….Seiryu, where are your staffs?" Her eyebrow twitched.

The girl shuffled awkwardly. "Umm…they kinda…got destroyed in a fight earlier…the lacrima are still intact though."

"Those were…heirlooms…of the Kagemane. Lacrima or not, those were artifacts from a time where such superb channeling engravings are now considered Lost…and you broke them…" An odd whimper left her throat. "My parents will kill me…"

Silver sweatdropped and hugged his wife. "Dear…you're a Dragon now, what's the worst they could do?"

"True…but they could try making us pay for them, you know I wasn't on good terms with them."

Seiryu coughed. "Uhhh…if it helps, I didn't steal them, they were a gift when I finally was able to master both staffs." She looked down at the gift. "And this seems heavier than they did, so it looks like I'll have to pick up training again."

"I can help! I need to train too." Lucy smiled as she held out a small box to Seiryu. "I know it isn't much, but when I heard that it was your birthday, this is the best thing I could find."

Seiryu blinked and took the brightly wrapped package. "Thank you." She pulled away the paper and blinked, tilting the open-ended box over the palm of her hand. It was just a pin in plain silver that was shaped like a snowflake, a crescent moon clinging to one half of it. "I…"

Lucy shuffled awkwardly, aware of Laxus putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's just…I thought that since you used Shadow and Ice Magic in the fight, that this was fitting? And it would help with your cloak, too."

Seiryu smiled at her. "Thanks, this one was starting to rust out." She removed the clasp and replaced it with the snowflake. "I think it matches more now."

Lucy sighed in relief at the approval and beamed back. "No problem! Happy Birthday, Seiryu."

Laxus pat her on the head. "Yeah, yeah. Time to get you home, Blondie, we're starting your training early."

Lucy sulked. "...how early?"

The lightning mage just smirked evilly. "Early."

Seiryu snorted. "Well, that will make two of us if you still want to join me?"

Lucy nodded. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then!" She smiled and called out Plue as she started walking to Fairy Hills.

"Luce! Wait up a sec!" Natsu ran after her, grabbing a bag from where Seiryu had dropped it from the family hug. He slung it over his shoulder and chased after her, Laxus glaring at him.

Lucy paused and turned around. "Hm? What is it, Natsu?"

Natsu held up the bag with a grin. "I promised I'd help ya out with your debt, and our client gave me and Seiryu a major bonus." He opened it, pulled out a wad of Jewels and stuffed them in his pocket. "This should be enough for me and Happy this week, you can have the rest."

Lucy gawked at him. "Natsu…I…" Tears of slight guilt and admiration filled her eyes as she glomped him in a hug. "You don't have to do that, Natsu…"

Natsu smiled, breathing her scent in slightly as he reached up and pat her head. "We're best friends, Luce…I'm gonna help you through this however I can." A shudder tinged up his spine and he gulped in a fear. [A dark aura!] He slowly turned his head and balked at seeing Laxus glare utter death at him, lips pulling back in a snarl. Natsu pulled away some and handed Lucy the bag. "Promise, Luce, I'll be fine. Heck, I'll even take one of those boring jobs tomorrow if it'll make you feel better about taking the money."

Lucy giggled and wiped at the corner of her eye. "Thank, Natsu…really. I'll pay you-"

"It's a gift, Luce! You can't take back gifts!" He stubbornly crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air, eliciting another giggle from the blonde.

"Goof…well, look forward to a really good present for Christmas then!" She stuck her tongue out. "Come on, Plue, let's head home. Wendy! Are you coming too?" Lucy tilted slightly around Natsu to peer back into the guild.

The blue haired girl gave an "eep!" and ran out, tripping on her face. "Oww…sorry, Lucy, I forgot it was…" She yawned widely. "Ah…getting so late…" She rubbed her eyes, Carla following along behind her.

"Really, child, a girl your age needs plenty of rest." The white cat admonished her.

"I'm sorry, Carla…Mystogan and Siegrain have been busy lately and they were here, so I…"

Lucy patted her head. "It's alright, Wendy. Let's go home and then you can spend the day with them tomorrow, okay?"

Wendy nodded and grabbed Lucy's hand as she waved to Natsu. "Bye, Natsu, I'll see you tomorrow, too." The girls headed back to Fairy Hills.

Natsu sighed and then tensed as a dark presence came up behind him.

"Salamander…"

Natsu gulped and his head twitched slowly up to look at Laxus, dread filling him as he realized the rest of the guild was still preoccupied by the party. "L-Laxus…" He grinned shakily. "What's u-"

"Keep your paws off my girlfri-" Laxus' head tilted back suddenly.

Pakt.

Natsu blinked and looked down at the pebble, then traveled the trajectory to where Lucy was just turning back around. He snorted, a small snickering escaping him…that was soon answered by a growl. Laxus rubbed his forehead where a red mark was beginning to be quite prominent.

"…she just got double training tomorrow…" He muttered and glared back down at Natsu. "Keep your hands to yourself and I won't have to use you for target practice."

Natsu gulped, good mood withering away rapidly. "Got it…you know, you should probably put a mark on her if you're that serious."

Laxus stared at him with a blank expression. "I am the mark."

Natsu facepalmed. "Oh boy…you…really have no idea about Dragon Courtship, do you?"

Laxus' eye twitched. "What?"

"…I know you have a Dragon Lacrima…but you seriously didn't find out anything about the side effects Dragon Slayer Magic gives?" Natsu gaped at him. [I know I'm not the smartest guy around…but Igneel taught me that much! Well…in our last talk…not so much in the previous past…AAARGH! I HATE TIME TRAVEL!]

Laxus glared down at him. "Would you get to the point?"

Natsu let out a frustrated cry. "Geez! You're freaking claiming her as your mate and you don't even realize it!"

Laxus blinked and was grateful for the noise Fairy Tail was infamous for as there was no indication anyone heard Natsu's scream. "…and?" His head tilted slightly as mild confusion was voiced in the small question.

Natsu stared at him and held up three fingers, ticking them off. "One, you're possessive, going as far as pushing me, her best friend, away. Two, you're always taking in her scent whenever you get close and you've been scent-marking her since last year. Three, you guys did a unison raid on the first try without really knowing each other." He waved his hand in front of the older mage. "How do you not see it?!"

Laxus stared at him scowling, though he did remember the unison raid during the S-Class Exams vividly. The feeling of peace he had felt during that brief moment when their magics were merging together was… "I know I've got a thing for Blondie, but I still don't get why you're making such a big deal about it." […and not answering why I wasn't turned on at the strip club except for when I thought of Blondie doing those things.] He smirked a bit at that thought. He stared hard at Natsu, the "expert" in Dragon customs. "Explain."

Natsu's rubbed the back of his neck with a grumble. "It's like this, when a Slayer reaches an age of physical maturity and ready for a family, they start a series of…" He blushed vividly as he recalled what Igneel had told him. "Err…they start looking for someone who fits their qualifications of what they want in a mate."

Laxus continued staring at him blankly. "Yes…?"

Natsu mumbled. "I can't believe I have to actually give this kinda talk to you…"

"Louder, Salamander."

The pinkette gripped at his hair in frustration, face still pinked. "You're gonna want to get to Know a lot of people before making your choice! Do I really gotta say it?" He whined at the end.

Laxus smirked at the other Slayer's discomfort before blinking. "…you're saying I'm going to go around fucking others before settling?"

Natsu facepalmed. "Yes…"

Laxus' brow furrowed in thought, recalling his past behavior before Blondie literally ran into him and he started taking an…unhealthy interest in her. His expression flashed briefly to one of worry. "How does this decision thing work?"

Natsu crossed his arms. "I don't really remember much, it was way embarrassing after I heard that much…but I think it went something along the lines of over-protectiveness once your instincts find the right one? I know Igneel said something about smell, but I can't remember the rest."

Laxus stayed silent for a while. "..you said it would be during physical maturity. Does that include my…" His face screwed up a bit. "…intended mate?"

Natsu blinked and thought hard, this talk was seriously starting to make his brain hurt from too much thinking. "I guess? But that doesn't explain why you'd be like this with Lucy."

"…would glamour spells have any effect?" Laxus was starting to get a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Maybe? Depending on how good the illusion is?"

"Fuck!" Laxus turned around and banged his head on the wall, glaring holes into it. [I brought this on myself by taking her on that first job?! Fucking Hell!] "…no way I can stop it?" He blinked as he felt a "tap" on his back and looked back, seeing a pissed off Natsu with his arm still planted in his back.

"You don't just "turn off" your instincts like that, and Lucy's actually grown to like you. You look at me with a straight face and tell me you'll let me be with her." Dark eyes glared up, blazing with inner fire. A snarl tugged at Laxus' lips before he could even formulate a reply. "Thought so. No one will have a problem with you, since Luce and I are sorta older than we look, it's just our looks that are a drawback." Natsu removed his fist, kind of irked that even at this state Laxus barely even felt his punch.

Laxus' eye twitched. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I know you guys are from….oh."

Natsu just gave him a deadpan look. "Yeah, Luce's older mentally, she can make her own choices." He glared at Laxus. "But she's not older in the body, and anyone who doesn't know about the other future will probably call you a child-rapist."

Laxus twitched and gave him a dark glower. "You think I don't know that? These damn instincts…" He looked away, glaring.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, it can be a hassle sometimes. But look on the Brightside! From what Igneel told me, let's see…how did he put it?" Natsu looked upwards, hand on his chin in thought. ""When you find your mate, you're going to want a lot of "contact" with them, be it friendly or intimate, so don't let your instincts get the better of you unless you're in private"? Wait…I don't think that's going to help…"

Laxus sweatdropped. "…riiight…gonna head out now, you just keep not-thinking." He waved and walked out of the alley. […kid really needs to learn how to think before he speaks. But shit! This really is serious with Blondie…]

Natsu crouched down, clutching his head with steam rising above him. "My head….too much thinking…." Tears streamed down his face from the full-on migraine he suffered from due to overthinking.

Once Laxus was back inside and next to his blonde, a thought struck him. […I should've asked the flame-brain how to go about marking her…]

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: Done! Next chapter will finally see Lucy training her new hand!  
Lucy: I'm surprised…you went through this chapter without any hints of foreshadowing this time. And…did Igneel seriously tell Natsu that?! I'm so going to have a talk with him…  
Laxus: *twitch* I just a sex-ed talk…from a 14 year old…what the fuck gives?!  
SSD: *snort* To be fair, it is a Dragon Slayer sex-ed that you needed. I flipped a coin and it was either him, or Gajeel. Gajeel couldn't give a fuck since he's in the same boat. *smirk*  
Laxus: …at least it would've been man-to-man instead of boy-to-man. And iron-breath has the same memories so it wouldn't be as awkward.  
Gajeel: Gihi…sure about that Sparky?  
SSD: *jump* Gajeel?! When'd you get hear?  
Gajeel: Overheard a little chat. Natsu left some stuff out, come on. *grabs Laxus and starts dragging him off.  
Laxus: *blinks in confusion* Wait, what? What kind of stuff, and why are you dragging me around? Hey!  
Gajeel: We'll be back for next chapter. *leaves with Laxus*  
SSD &amp; Lucy: …  
Lucy: I take back the foreshadowing.  
SSD: I didn't even see that coming. Anyway, you guys know the drill. Review/Favorite/Follow, preferably in that order. *derp* I'll see you all next chapter, bye!

Edit: I'm not dead! Just caught up in rl at the moment…and games…lots of games…by the way, I went over the entire story again and fixed Natsu and Laxus' conversation to be more reflective of it. I forgot I had Laxus mention Lucy as his mate, although he didn't really register the full impact of saying that…I'm working on the next chapter and trying to get over a significant hurdle of writer's block and fighting off a plot bunny that wants me to write a Fire Emblem If story that crosses with one of my original works. I soooo want to write it ;_; Keep an eye out for the next chapter!


	45. Chapter 43: Re-Calibrate

SSD: Alright! Back for another chapter…after a seemingly endless amount of time…  
Lucy: Seriously, you're getting more erratic lately…and where's Laxus? He said he'd be here. *crosses arms*  
SSD: I'm sure he'll be here before we start. Though it is weird…I thought Gajeel was done already?  
Natsu: I think I got everything…hmm…the contact, finding…yeah, sure I got everything. *nod*  
Lucy: Natsu…  
Natsu: Yeah?  
Lucy: *facepalm* Thanks for the help…but really?  
Natsu: What?  
Laxus: *enters* Did I miss anything?  
Lucy: Laxus! We were just about to start!  
Laxus: Oh.  
SSD: Came just in time. Alright, guys, let's do this!  
Lucy: Silverserpentdragon doesn't own Fairy Tail or its affiliates so please don't steal her characters.  
SSD: Onward!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 43: Recalibrating

Lucy squirmed a bit, trying to twist away from the bright light shining from her window.

"Nng…" She blindly groped behind her for the curtains to draw them close.

Rap. Rap.

"Oi! Blondie! We've got training, remember?"

Lucy's eyes snapped open and she shot up with screech. "LAXUS?! WHA!" She tumbled backwards in her sheets.

Thunk!

"Ow…" Lucy sat up and rubbed her head, glaring up at the open window where a mildly confused second blonde stared back at her…a window that was now open. "Laxus…this is the second floor…what are you doing?" She was even more annoyed when she realized that instead of having a certain flame-brain invading her private space…it was an even more arrogant Dragon Slayer. "Better question, is there a reason you Dragon Slayers like invading my personal space?"

Laxus stilled and twitched. "…that idiot's been by?" His nostrils flared as his eyes narrowed.

Lucy fought her sheets off of her entangled legs and stood, causing Laxus to get distracted from his rage when he noticed the boyshorts and tank that made up her pajamas. "Not in a while, and either wait at the door like a normal person or get in. Geez." She huffed and went to her bureau to get out her clothes. An exasperated sigh left her as she heard clamoring at her window and realized the lunkhead was going with Option 2. "Give me a minute to get ready." The blonde Celestial Mage turned and entered her bathroom, shutting the door.

Laxus gave a sound of protest, but it was muffled by the barrier of wood.

Lucy sighed in relief. [One good thing about staying here…I have an actual door instead of a curtain to separate my bathroom!] She quickly washed her face and changed and went back to the main room. She flopped down on the sofa since Laxus was sprawled in her recliner.

"So…why are you here so early?"

Laxus raked his eyes over her and shook his head. "We were gonna practice so you can get used to that hand, remember?"

Lucy blinked. "Eh?"

Laxus tilted his head and glanced at the bathroom door, hearing a strange hissing sound. "…you leave the water on?"

Lucy blinked. "No? I just washed my…" She paled and let out a shriek. "Oh no! I used my right hand!" She jumped up and rushed to the bathroom, throwing the door open. "HYEEEEEEHHHH!" She ran in and held her hands over the gushing faucet. The blonde sweatdropped as the faucet closed over and glared at her metallic hand.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHA!" Lucy turned and glared at the laughing mage.

"It's not funny!"

"Sure it is." He turned that insufferable smirk to her. "Come on, Blondie, you can tell the landlady about the faucet and it'll be fixed when we get back." He walked over and clapped an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go, Dragon-girl's already waiting at the grounds."

With her head hung low and spewing numerous apologies to the, admittedly nicer, older woman that ran the building, Lucy swallowed the embarrassment and followed Laxus to one of the two training grounds the guild owned.

Seiryu looked up when she heard the crunching of dry grass and moved out of her kata stance. She placed the butt end of the staff to the ground and braced her weight against it, eyebrow raised as she saw Lucy's still slightly flustered appearance. "What took you guys so long? I've been here for an hour." The raven haired witch rolled her shoulder slightly to relieve the slight ache.

Lucy flushed as Laxus smirked. "Blondie had a problem with the plumbing. How's the staffwork coming?"

Seiryu grimaced. "It's going, this is a lot heavier than both of my old ones, not to mention most of that weight is in the blade." She swung the star-bladed weapon, muscles visibly tensing as she regulated the swing.

Laxus nodded. "Right, you're joining Blondie in her strength building lessons."

Lucy blinked. "Building? I thought I was learning control?"

Seiryu nodded. "Alright, what did you have in mind?"

The Lightning Mage grinned none-too-kindly as he pointed to a series of boulders ranging from the size of a purse to practically a monolith, the smaller sizes having multiple. "You see those? You'll be running laps while carrying those. In Blondie's case, she'll have to try not crushing them on accident. Pick what weight you're comfortable with and get running."

Seiryu nodded and went to a smaller-medium one, lifting it cautiously and blinked. "Huh, you even included a strap?"

Laxus snorted. "How else can you run laps while carrying a boulder? Blondie! No strap for you."

Lucy hung her head as her fleeting hope fled.

"It just defeats the purpose since you need to learn how to regulate your hand. Get one of the smaller ones and hold it in front of you. Dragon-girl, keep the weight centered on your weaker side, that's where most of your stability will come from." Seiryu nodded and slung the rock over her left shoulder as she started running. Laxus turned to Lucy, watching her as she picked up the smallest one. "I guess we can start with that. Hold it in both hands and start jogging, try to control your hand's grip. If you crush it, grab another and start over."

Lucy gaped at him in horror. "EHH?! Start over?!" Her eyes bugged.

Laxus smirked. "Get moving, Blondie, or do I need to provide…motivation?" He started sparking in warning as his smirk morphed to a grin.

Lucy squeaked and clutched the rock tightly to her, only to wince as a chunk broke off in her prosthetic's grasp. "…fine…" She hung her head and picked up another rock before taking off in a jog.

Laxus shook his head and grabbed a larger one that was about half his height and twice his width. He slung the rune-inscribed straps over his shoulders and hefted the weight onto his back. After a time adjusting his balance, he took off, keeping pace with Lucy.

* * *

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

The scream rent the foreign landscape's silence as an echoing roar followed soon after. The screamer tore through the purple and green underbrush, limping a bit. Blue eyes widened in terror as they stared behind her at the giant frog-like thing leaping after her, watering from fear. Lisanna turned back and continued running, sprinting, away from the monster.

"Lu-chan! Natsu! Mira!" [Why is this happening!?] The white haired girl screamed again as the ground opened up beneath her, sending her tumbling into a cave system, the monster luckily leaping right over her new spot.

Sobbing, Lisanna pulled her legs up to her chest, face pressing against her knees. "I wanna go home, I wanna go back to Fairy Tail…" She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes, clenching a fist. "I can't stay like this though, I have no idea where I am…I need to find a city." Lisanna stood up, wincing as her ankle crumpled under her weight. "Ow…" She braced herself on the cave wall. Her eyes closed and she fought off the wave of despair that filled her.

"…What am I gonna do?"

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: I feel like such an ass to leave it like this, but work has been KILLING me. I am planning on following Lisanna for a bit though, since she's been surviving Edolas on her own for a few days now. That's partly why I've been at such a roadblock, I have a fount of ideas for the Edolas Arc Part 1 that this chapter was practically dragged from the depths of my creative mind.  
Lucy: *cracks whip* SSD…  
SSD: *gulp*  
Lucy: YOU SLACKER! *CRACK*  
SSD: Sorry! I'm trying! But, but, bills! And games! And Work!  
Laxus: *sparks dangerously and holding up outline* Care to explain this?  
SSD: What? They didn't show you in the Edolas Arc originially, I had to come up with SOMETHING! And I figure, if they could do it for Hughes…  
Laxus: SERIOUSLY?!  
Natsu: *cracks up laughing* This is gold! Solid gold! HAHAHAHAHA!  
SSD: Anyway, I'll see you all next chapter, hopefully I'll get to it Tuesday or Wednesday since those are my off days. See you then!


	46. Omake: Christmas Special 2015

SSD: Hey all! So, so sorry, this holiday busy has been super busy! I'm writing this one-shot from work, actually, if only because I want to do a Christmas Special for USS and it's dead. So, without further ado, enjoy!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Christmas Special 2015

A deep sigh left the blonde mage sitting at her writing desk, a thick purple blanket draped over her shoulders. A steaming mug of hot chocolate sat in front of her, tiny marshmallows bobbing in it merrily. Lucy cupped her cheek, tapping her fountain pen against the paper she hunched over. Her metal hand clutched her head and another frustrated sigh left her.

"I can't believe I'm stuck on this part again!" She glared at the stubborn paragraph that was refusing to flow properly. "I could ask Levi for help..."

_Rattle rattle_

Lucy looked to the window, wind and snow lashing against the glass.

"This blizzard is really something...bet even Gray and his dad find it too cold..." She carefully lifted the mug with her metal hand and sipped slowly. With another sigh, she set the pen down. "No new chapter tonight, i guess..."

_Rattle rattle._

_Thunk._

Lucy blinked and turned the window again.

"AIEEEEE!" She scrambled back, falling out of her chair from the blast of cold air hitting her.

"Geez, Blondie, you don't have to be so loud." The Hulk of Dragon Slayers complained as he cleared his ear out. Laxus brushed off the snow covering him and shut the window.

Lucy righted herself and jerked the blanket towards her, tightly wrapping it around her. "What is with you Dragon Slayers? Don't you even know how to use a door?!"

Laxus shrugged. "Tried that, the front door is snowed over. I think I ran over a popsicle on the way up too. Kinda looked like Flame-head, but it was hard to tell under the alk the white."

Lucy's eye twitched. "So you left him there? He could get hypothermia!" She stormed to her closet and pulled out a pair of winter boots. "Let's go."

Laxus looked at her. "You're serious about going out there like that? You'll freeze."

Lucy shrugged on her heavy jacket. "Natsu's a Fire mage, he really can die in this kind of weather."

The Lightning Slayer gave a grunt of acknowledgement. "Fine, fine...we'll go grab Salamander." He holds his hand out to Lucy. "Hold on." He popped the window open and shivered at bit from the cold.

Lucy took his hand and shrieked as the other blonde hauled her up to his chest before diving out the open window.

_Fwump!_

The thick snowdrift cushioned their fall. Both mages shivered in the biting winds and began trudging forward.

"Where'd you see him?" Lucy shouted.

Laxus pulled the small blonde closer, wrapping his coat around her. "By the guild hall. Damn moron."

It was suicide to go out in the Blizzard of X782, but they were part of the strongest guild in Fiore, a blizzard won't stop them from saving their comrade! With teeth chattering, the pair of blondes finally came across the frozen statue stuck in another snowdrift. Lucy looked around, squinting in the fragile magelight from the streetposts and saw the guild doors. With a nudge to Laxus, he grabbed the poor sap and dragged the three of them towards shelter. He kicked the door open and Lucy sighed in relief at the gust of warmth.

"Oh thank god..." Lucy blinked and looked around, noticing the festive garland and streamers, along with the large pine tree smack in the center, colorfully presents stacked high around it. "...what's the date?"

The formerly frozen Natsu shuddered, shrugging off flecks of ice and snow. "Geez, I'm not playing damsel again, ever! You hear me, Gramps?!" The pinkette shook an angry fist at a drunk Makarov, the old Master wearing a Santa hat.

"Now, Natsu, it was for a good cause. You weren't going to let our Light stay home alone on Christmas Eve, were you?"

Lucy's eyes bugged. "It's already Christmas Eve?! Oh no...I...everyone's presents are still unwrapped at home!" The Celestial mage looked pitifully downtrodden.

Erza, dressed in a short red and white dress, chuckled and hauled out a bag from her Requip pocket. "Don't worry, Lucy, I took care of that for you. It was very thoughtful of you to get me some armor polish, I had been running low."

Lucy blinked. "You...did all this?"

Cana lifted up a mug of eggnog in cheers. "We're all family here, Luce, you tell us that often enough. Lover-boy there saw you weren't here and said he'd go get you."

Gray walked over, Seiryuu and his parents exchanging their own gifts. "About time you made it, Lucy."

Kalia joined them also, holding a tray with mugs of spiced hot chocolate. "We w-were worried about you, Lu-chan. You seemed rather stressed lately and..."

Lucy took a mug gratefully. "Thank you, guys, so much." She sighed, just curling her numb fingers around it for warmth.

Laxus ruffled her hair, smirking. "I'm wondering what you got me." A package wrapped in gold paper hit him in the head courtesy of Santa Erza. He blinked and caught it as it fell, hefting the package to judge its weight. "Huh...feels like my soundpods.."

Lucy colored brightly, watching Laxus tear off the paper.

The Lightning Slayer stared at the gift in his hands where rested a new pair of soundpods, these ones colored black with golden bolts of lightning on the band. "Thanks, Blondie, mine were getting old anyway." He smirked at her.

Lucy sighed in relief and grinned before joining the rest of the guild in their festivities.

The night wore on, gifts were exchanged and fun was had. Lucy yawned, tired out from the long Christmas Party. She didn't get anything from her guildmates, which was a disappointment, but seeing Natsu enjoying the spicy jerky she got him, or watching Gray balk at the suspenders she gave him to his family's amusement, was rewarding enough.

"I think I'm gonna head home, the blizzard looks like it's calming down some."

Laxus tugged Lucy back down to his side. "Not so fast, Blondie. You still haven't gotten your gift."

Lucy blinked and looked at everyone, the entire guild giving her an eerie, knowing smile. It was freaking her out a bit. "W-what do you mean?"

Makarov stood up on the bar counter, swaying, but steadied with Azule's help. "Lucy, my girl, you have been a joy and a blessing to this guild since you arrived. With your help, bonds of family have been renewed and restored. We can't possibly thank you enough."

Natsu bounced up. "We all pitched in!"

Erza nods. "You deserve it for everything, Lucy."

Lucy looked in wonder and curiosity at her family. "Well...Fairy Tail is a family..."

Mavis floated over and rested her hand on her descendant's arm. "We are, and you pulled this guild back together."

Makarov cleared his throat. "Which is why we present you with...this." He triumphantly held up...a sheet of paper. The tiny man hopped off the bar and walked over, handing it to a deflated Lucy.

Lucy put on a smile, having expected something much more grandoise after such a declaration. "Thanks everyone, you didn-..." Her eyes bugged once she finally registered what the paper was. A bill of sale. To be more precise, it was a declaration from the prosthetics doctor she got her hand from saying her debt was cleared! "You guys really didn't have too! That was over five million Jewels!"

Silver rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought, since it was mostly my fault for bringing Jackal along, that I'd pay some of what's owed for your hand. Mika-chan got wind of it and thought it was a great idea for your help in reuniting her with Gray and, things just snowballed from there." He wrapped his arm around Getsuga's shoulders.

Lucy sniffled and wiped away her tears. "Thank you...thank you so much..."

Laxus squeezed her to him in a hug. "You're welcome, Blondie."

Happy flew over the group, holding his giant fish. "Hey, it's midnight! Merry Christmas!"

The guild raised their mugs and bottles in cheer. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Lucy shrieked and slammed her palms on the table, cracking it. "We left the window open!" She wailed. "My apartment's gonna be ruined...and my chapter!"

Just another holiday at Fairy Tail...

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: There we go, hope you all enjoyed this, i had great fun writing it. Have a Merry Christmas to you all!

Fairy Tail Gang: Merry Christmas!


	47. Chapter 44: Not in Earthland Anymore

SSD: I have returned! …just not as soon as I promised.  
Lucy: Good! Now get to writing, I refuse to let you leave Li-chan in that position!  
Laxus: Chill, Blondie, she's working on it. *pulls Lucy away*  
Lucy: *grumble*  
SSD: Alright, keeping this short and sweet so…ONWARD!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 44: Not in Earthland Anymore

Lisanna curled up as her stomach gave a rumbling growl. The white-haired mage was definitely not in the best of moods. She was here in this alien world, stranded and alone, with no food, water, and a twisted ankle. She shook her head and clenched her fist. [Natsu and Lu-chan wouldn't give up, not like this…I have to make it out of here!] Using the cave wall as leverage, she pushed herself up and limped further into the network.

Clink. Clink.

Lisanna stiffened, the sound of stone skittering across stone rankled her hearing. The girl resisted the urge to groan in frustration.

"Please don't be another monster…please don't be another monster…"

She took a deep breath and scooted closer to the branching intersection, squinting in the dark. A soft, orangish glow was slowly creeping up the passage to Lisanna's left. Her breath hitched as she heard another scuffle followed by a muffled…

"Ow…"

"Natsu, you klutz! Watch it with those lacrima!" A dull WHACK resounded up the tunnel.

"But, Luuuucyyy...these are heavy!"

Relief washed over Lisanna at the familiar banter. "Natsu, Lu-chan!" The young girl hobbled out of her spot and towards the source of the voices, overjoyed. "Natsu! Lu-chan!"

The two turned, Natsu's face looking softer from how she remembered while Lucy's seemed to be in an eternal scowl...and was she wearing a biker suit?! Lisanna stared at the two with a flabbergasted expression. Natsu and Lucy turned at the sound and paled dramatically.

"It can't be...Lisanna? But...how?" Lucy rushed forward, shoving her load of Lacrima towards Natsu. The pinkette fumbled, trying to juggle the added weight and failing. Iron strong hands landed firmly on the white-haired girl's shoulders, nearly sending her sprawling from the force. Lucy roughly turned the other girl's head from side to side, peering keenly at her face. "There's no seam..." She prodded with her fingers around Lisanna's neck, causing her to squirm. "No Lacrima-collar to generate an illusion either..."

Lisanna shuffled a bit. "Um...Lu-chan? I...don't want to bother...but why are you wearing a...a...biker outfit?"

Lucy blinked. "What are you talking about? I've always worn this."

Natsu stumbled towards them, swaying with the load of Lacrima, smaller chunks clattering to the ground. "Is it her, Lucy?" Anxious black eyes peered over.

Lucy walked around Lisanna, trying to get in every angle. "It...definitely looks like Lisanna...maybe ould take her to see Master, just in case."

Lisanna nearly sighed in relief at that. "I really just want to go home..."

Lucy beamed. "Right, well, you're not getting anywhere on that leg." She turned so her back faced Lisanna and knelt down. "Get on, we'll take you to Natsu's car and back home."

Lisanna hobbled over to lean over Lucy and yelped slightly as she was easily lifted up. "Natsu has a car? But what about his motion-sickness?"

Natsu blinked. "Huh? I don't have motion-sickness..."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "The day Natsu gets sick from driving is the day I hang up my whip. Master will get this sorted out though, don't worry. I'll admit, you're a convincing look-alike, but there's no way you can be our Lisanna."

Natsu visibly drooped, Lisanna blinking. "But...I am Lisanna…?" This was getting really confusing...how could she NOT be herself?

The pinkette looked over at Lisanna, taking note of the visible confusion wrinkling her face. "Because...there's no way our Lisanna could survive Knightwalker's attack..."

Lisanna blinked and paled. "Oh..." [So that means...there was another me here?]

Lucy nodded, scowling. "Yeah, that damn Erza's already "arrested" a good number of our guild. I'm not saying anymore than that though, since you could be a spy."

Lisanna sweatdropped, a little taken aback at the sheer paranoia. "...I'm not a spy...but..."

"Just save it for when we see Master."

"..." Lisanna hung her head, worried about this turn of events.

* * *

Lisanna clutched onto the handlebar by the door firmly, paralyzed in fear. Behind the wheel, the formerly meek Natsu had turned into an absolute demon on the caliber of her Natsu during a fight. And the driving...oh god...the driving was insane! This Lucy had to be an adrenaline junkie with the way she whooped and egged Natsu to go even faster and do...do...tricks! Lucy was still laughing, coming down from her adrenaline high as she kicked open her door in front of the large tree that Fairy Tail made home.

"Hey guys! We're back and need a bit of a hand!" Lucy walked around to the back hatch and opened it, revealing the load of Lacrima.

Out of the guild came a gaggle of familiar faces, though they were...quite a deal different than what Lisanna remembered. Most unusual to her was a Gray wearing at least four jackets plus a scarf, Cana was wearing a dainty, frilly summer dress and bonnet (parasol in hand, to boot), and meek looking Mirajane. The misplaced girl stiffened as she noticed a looming figure in the back of the crowd, one that was wearing a very familiar jacket, but this wasn't the owner. Laughing jovially and smiling down at the younger members of this world's (because there's no possible way this could be her world anymore, not with this!) Fairy Tail...was none other…

Stormy grey eyes glanced over the haul, stopping on Lisanna and narrowed in thought. "This is quite the haul you've brought back, Lucy...including a surprising extra." The man's voice was warmer than when Lisanna last heard it a few years ago, infinitely more degrees kinder.

Lucy perked up and hopped around her eager guildmates. "Master! Those caves were practically overflowing with Lacrima crystals!"

"While good, that wasn't what I was referring to. Who is our guest?"

Lisanna paused as she exited the car, frozen in place by all the surprised and awed stares aimed at her. She cringed as she saw her, THIS Mirajane's eyes well up with tears.

"L-Lisanna…?"

"But it can't be! She was taken by Knightwalker!"

"Oh my God...Lisanna is back!"

Lisanna tried to grow smaller, intimidated by the sheer amount of attention.

"Alright, that's enough!" The guildmaster bellowed out, silencing the crowd. "Give her some space." He smiled kindly at her. "Forgive them, my dear, they're just excited to see you safe at home once more."

Lucy and Natsu exchanged concerned looks, not sure how they should broach the topic about this not being THEIR Lisanna, despite the physical similarity. They watched as thee imposter got huddled into the guild hall, Wendy fretting over her ankle and whapping Wakaba on the back for "treating her too roughly". Lucy cleared her throat and walked over to their Guildmaster.

"Uhh...Master? There...might be a slight problem..."

He turned to them and combed his fingers through his inky hair. "I already know. That isn't our Lisanna, is it?"

Lucy and Natsu looked at him in amazement, the pinkette stuttering slightly. "H-how…?"

Folding his arms in his sleeves, he answered with a heavy sigh. "I haven't told Mirajane yet...but when I went to recon the capitol, to maybe, possibly, save out guildmates...Lisanna had already been executed for being a Dark Mage. I hadn't the heart to tell her." He grimaces in regret. "It's...entirely possible she arrived through the use of a machine my father created, the Anima. It was only in development when I was exiled, though." He thoughtfully stroked his beard.

"So, there's no way we can get herback home?"

"Not at the moment, no. We lack the resources to launch a full-scale assault on the castle, something that would be needed to access Anime, no doubt." He sighs. "Still, she did recognize our guild and its members, which means something exists in her world that resembles it." A smile bloomed across his face. "I wonder what other similarities exist in her world compared to ours? Bring her to my office later, will you?"

"Yes, Master!"

The white jacket fluttered around him as he turned, walking back into the guild hall.

Lucy and Natsu shared a look. "Well...we know that there's a version of us there."

Natsu nodded and looked thoughtful. "I wonder if we're just as good of friends there as we are here?"

The blonde pulled him into a headlock, the boy yelping as she dug her knuckles into his skull. A wide grin split over her face. "Are ya kidding?! A world where we aren't friends won't ever exist!" She mussed his hair up some more and released him. "Let's head in, victory drinks to celebrate our good fortune!"

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned as he fixed his hair. Lucy flung an arm around his shoulders and led him into the guild. "I just hope Cana didn't replace it all with apple juice again...Master wasn't happy about that..."

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: SOOOOOO SORRY about the brevity of this chapter. I have been SUPER busy lately! I was lucky to get a few minutes to write this chapter. It really doesn't help that I'm on a borrowed tablet at the moment since my laptop is on the fritz.

Lucy: I just...you never said the Edolas Guildmaster's name…

SSD: I know, I'm keeping that for the next chapter as proof that I AM continuing this! Anyway, here's to hoping that I can get another chapter out in the next couple days, keeping my fingers crossed! I've been tossing around the Edolas Beginnings Arc around in my head for a while, and I'd like to keep it going for at least 5-6 chapters. Should be interesting at the least with quite a few interesting reveals concerning lovable characters we've never seen there before. Stay tuned! Kudos points and fanart piece of choice to the first person who guesses the Guild Master correctly!


	48. Chapter 45: A Breakdown of Differences

SSD: Hello, everyone! So sorry for the wait, but I've been having computer issues lately and I'm actually writing on my phone now. Anyway, to those of you who were guessing the Guild Master, he will be revealed further on and I can safely say that only one of you firmly guessed right! You can expect a PM from me later about the prize. Without further ado, on with the show!

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 45: A Breakdown of Differences

Lisanna gratefully accepted the strawberry milkshake from Nice!Mira, as she had taken to referring to the parallel version of her sister. The older girl still looked as if she was warring between distraught and relief whenever her eye settled on the dimensional traveler, but Lisanna could understand her worry. She winced a bit as the Older!Wendy gave a firm tug on the bandage around her ankle and stood up abruptly.

WHAP!

"Ow!" Lisanna yelped, barely holding onto her shake as she flinched from the smack on her head.

The blue-haired healer glared at her, the corners of her eyes just a bit misty. "You ever do something stupid like that for my sake again and I won't forgive you." She turned sharply on her heel, medkit in hand as she walked away.

Lisanna rubbed the top of her head, cringing as she realized the fate of her parallel self. [Well...I can't blame her...] Thin, tan arms wrapped around her, suffused with a gentle warmth as white hair tickled in front her. "Elf-nii, I'm fine."

Elfman sniffled, still so like her version, really. "We were so scared..Knightwalker came out of nowhere and Wendy was there...then you were in the way and there was so much blood...you should be..." The teen started bawling, Mira joining him as they latched onto Lisanna together.

Lisanna felt guilt surge up inside her, tears prickling her eyes as she sought out some form of help.

"Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, will you please step into my office?" Lisanna glanced at the tall form of Ivan Dreyar, still mystified that he was Guildmaster to this mirror Fairy Tail.

The three stood and followed him up the spiralled trunk to the solitary room there. Ivan patiently waited for them to enter, Lisanna cradled by Elfman, and closed the door. He crossed the room to sit behind a shabby desk, loaded with a few scraps of paper and pens.

"This isn't easy for me to say, especially at such a strenuous time for the two of you." He nodded to Mira and Elfman, eyes cast in sorrow. "But I'm afraid that this must be said. As much as it pains me...this isn't the Lisanna you know."

Mira stood up, fury in her eyes. "How dare you say we can be tricked! I know my sister!"

Elfman, not as outspoken, but just as fierce, replied the same. "Even the King can't use magic to fake someone at the current reserves."

Ivan closed his eyes wearily, an expression that Lisanna could recognize from long ago, on a different yet similar face, just after her version of Ivan had been banished from the guild. "You are right, she isn't a spy. I never insinuated such. All the same, this isn't OUR Lisanna. Isn't that correct?" Violet and two pairs of blue locked onto her, and the Take-over mage forced down a choke, instead choosing to gaze into the liquifying mess her milkshake was becoming.

"I...He's right..."

"Lisan-"

"I'm not your Lisanna, just as you aren't my Mira-nee and Elf-nii...I...where I was, I was fighting with Lucy against another mage and we were losing, really badly...i got hurt and blacked out. The next thing i know, I'm waking up to a purple sky and weird plants all around me and floating islands of all things!" Lisanna sniffled, regretting the truth spilling from her as she saw the faces of her siblings crumbling in despair.

Ivan gazed at the trio somberly. "What I had meant to tell you, Mira, Elfman...was that I infiltrated the capitol, they were holding Lisanna there, still alive, if barely."

Mira froze, her head mechanically moving to face him. "A-alive?"

"...She was executed, branded a traitor to the crown. I had gotten there too late to do anything. I'm so sorry."

The wail that Mira let out was something Lisanna resolutely determined she would never let her own Mira go through. Elfman also sniffled, not bawling but his sobbingly hiccuped and he set Lisanna down as he and Mira held onto each other. This was...Lisanna shuffled, uncomfortable from the tense atmosphere, feeling like she was attending her own wake. Though, in a sense, she was. Ivan cast solemn eyes to the misplaced girl and stood. "I will leave you to sort this out. Lisanna?"

Lisanna snapped out of her brief daze and shuddered. "Yes?"

He nodded to the door, walking around to stand beside her and holding out his hand. "Let's give them some time alone."

The girl nodded and stood up, wobbling as she stood. Together, they left the grieving siblings, the Earthland girl feeling a pang of regret that she couldn't do anything to help the mirrors of her siblings.

"Umm...Mr. Dreyar?"

"You may call me Ivan, or Master Ivan, whichever is your preference." He gave her a tight, but kind, smile. "I understand this must all still be quite unsettling for you."

Lisanna hung her head, hobbling along beside him. "Yeah...umm, I was actually wondering, mainly some things I noticed that are really different from my world."

Ivan's eyes gleamed in curiousity, much like his father's Earthland counterpart. "Oh? What sort of differences?"

"Well...for one thing...this Lucy is a LOT more violent than the one I know, and Natsu being so...meek is just weird, he's a lot more brash and loud." Lisanna smiled fondly in memory.

The Master chuckled. "I see, those certainly do seem to be quite the differences. Anything else that's different?"

Lisanna thinks about the ones she's seen so far in such a short time frame. "Cana isn't sneaking bottles of beer here, Gray actually has clothes on, hmm...there's you."

An ebony eyebrow rose. "Me? How so?"

The girl winced and wobbled unsteadily as she tried to cause a distraction. "Oh, um...nothing, really. Just...you're so nice here. The other you is...really creepy, and mean..."

Ivan sighed heavily. "I see...and also not a part of Fairy Tail?" He chuckled wryly at the surprised look Lisanna shot up at him. "It isn't that hard to figure out, you looked to have seen a ghost when you saw me the first time. I take it that there's someone else leading your guild?"

She nodded. "Master Makarov, and Lu-chan is working on getting Laxus into a better state to take over." Lisanna's fond smile faltered a bit. "Even if they have a really weird relationship..."

Ivan stalled, expression going blank. "...my father runs the guild in your world...and my son is training to take over?" Pain ghosted across his features. "I haven't seen Laxus since I was exiled seven years ago..."

Lisanna jumped and pinwheeled her arms to keep her balance. The Edolas guild master lashed an arm out to steady her. "Thanks. Oh, so Laxus isn't here?" She thought to the interaction she witnessed between this Natsu and Lucy and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

The man sighed wearily, rubbing his hand over his face. He escorted her to a room that might have passed for a study had it been in better condition and helped her to sit. He sat down heavily across from Lisanna, idly wishing he had a glass of something strong in front of him for this conversation. "No. When my father exiled me, he kept my sons with him, I was only able to bring Wendy with me out of my children." He raised an eyebrow as Lisanna appeared to be shellshocked. "You...didn't know I had children aside from Laxus?"

Lisanna gulped. "Err...I knew about Kalia...but...Wendy's your daughter?"

Ivan nodded. "Yes, I don't know of any Kalia, though. Perhaps it's a uniqueness to your world?"

"Maybe. What's the name of your other son?"

"Jellal. He's always been a happy boy, I asked one of the guards to look after him for me. Judging by your reaction, you know him but didn't know he was my son?"

Lisanna nodded numbly. "He has a twin in my world named Siegrain. The Wendy in my world is a lot younger than this one, too."

Ivan nodded. "I see, so it may be just here that they are my children. Carrying on with our previous topic, no, Laxus is currently the Crown Prince and being groomed by my father to take over for him in a few years."

Lisanna sweatdropped as the image of Earthland Laxus in princely attire flashed through her mind and she stifled a giggle. "Sorry, just...it's really hard for me to picture Laxus as a prince..." [Lucy might like the idea, though. I'll have to tell her when I get back home!]

Ivan chuckled lighy. "Laxus is a troublemaker in your world?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, although my Lucy's been changing him for the better since she joined."

Ivan sweatdropped slightly at the...strange...image that crossed his mind. "I...see...your Lucy must be quite different to this one."

"Not really, though she's not as violent. She's really nice, and helpful...we were just becoming friends when I got sent here." Lisanna blinked as a heavy hand fell on her head.

The man smiled at the displaced girl kindly. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to get you home. Just please, be patient."

Lisanna nodded and smiled. "Right, thank you."

"Master?" The two turned to see Mira and Elfman, eyes rimmed red.

"Mira, Elfman." He stood up and swayed as they rushed forward and hugged him.

"Thank you...for telling us the truth..."Elfamn muttered.

Mira nodded, sniffling as Ivan soothingly stroked their hair.

"It's alright, children. I know this must pain you."

Mira stepped away, wiping her eyes as she shifted her gaze to Lisanna. "If you don't mind, we talked it over, and decided you can stay with us, if you want?"

Lisanna nodded slowly, guilt dragging her shoulders into a hunch. "Only if you don't mind...I...I don't want to think I'm replacing your Lisanna."

Mira brought her into the hug. "No. We'll miss our Lisanna, but I'm sure your world's us is missing you, too. We'll look after you for them."

Grateful tears welled in her eyes. "Thank you..."

"...Ivan...Ivan!" A commotion downstairs rose up to them, Ivan standing at attention.

"That's Gildarts, he's our stealth expert. What could he-"

"Ivan!" Footsteps pounded up the stairs, a familiar head of orange hair and stubble cresting the second floor. Gildarts collapsed on the landing, panting and out of breath. "K-Knightwalker...not far behind me...we have to get out of here!"

Ivan stiffened in shock. "How did they find us so quickly? Thank you, Gildarts. Mira, go get him some water. Elfman, find Levi and tell her to start the teleporter. Lisanna, stay inside the guild and away from any windows. Knightwalker was the one to capture you here, we don't need the King finding out about an alternate version of our world."

The Strauss siblings nodded and set to their tasks as Ivan strode to the balcony. "Fairy Tail! Knightwalker has been spotted and is on our trail. Macao, Wakaba! I ask you to join me in holding her off while our guild escapes. After the Teleporter activates, disengage Knightwalker and flee, your homing lacrima will allow you to regroup with the rest of the guild. Remember, if you face certain capture, the lacrima MUST BE DESTROYED."

Macao and Wakaba nodded, a serious glint in their eyes among the protests from the rest of the guild. Ivan held up a hand silencing them. "I understand your concerns, but this must be done. As Guild Master, you are all my responsibility, and I will not allow you to shoulder the burden alone. Come!" He leapt from the balcony, white cape fluttering around him as he landed and effortlessly strode to the door. Macao and Wakaba flanked him, various round devices on each of them and not showing an ounce of fear.

The blunette shrimp hastily worked at a hodgepodge mess of levers and buttons that made up a mockery of a computer terminal. "Ten percent to the needed magic levels!"

The door opened and Ivan paused, turning to look up at a recovering Gildarts. "Look after them in the meantime for me, Gildarts."

Gildarts sent down a salute, gulping down the glass of water. "Ugh...I will."

Ivan nodded and the three of them exited the tree, ready to face down the Knightwalker.

* * *

_Click. Click. Click._

The sound of expensive shoes clacked resoundingly through the empty hallway. A cloak snapped around the owners, swishing theatrically with their movements. A lone maid, carrying a load of laundry, paused and hastily bowed.

"Y-Your Highness, I have just finished preparing yout quarters."

Cool grey eyes ringed in blue narrowed on her, lip curling slightly in distaste. A slender hand lifts up and waves dismissively. "Thank you. You may go."

The maid bows and hurries off, fear and relief evident on her face.

"Tch." The royal continues towards his suite and glares at the purple haired boy clad in white leaning against the door. "Hughes. What do you want?"

Hughes raised his hand, a coy smile on his face. "Easy there, Prince, you might scare away some more maids with such a fierce scowl."

"You have yet to explain yourself. What. Do. You. Want?"

Hughes straightens up, picking up on the Prince's foul mood. "The last test on the Anima failed. Apparently the place we're drawing lacrima from doesn't have it everywhere."

Laxus snorts running a hand through his short-cut hair. "Of course, it can't possibly be a paradise."

"Yet the past few tests-"

"Were lucky. There's still more lacrima there to be found, my Grandfather is sure of it. Now, what is your real reason for being here outside of that flimsy report?"

The teen General's face faltered. "It's your father." Laxus snapped to attention. "There's been rumors around the capitol that he was sighted."

"Is he crazy? Grandfather exiled him. Why would he risk trying to see me like that?" Concern flickered briefly in his eyes.

Hughes shrugged. "I don't know...there's also the fact that word of your brother's disappearance hasn't gotten out."

The previous concern was ruthlessly crushed. "He would try to see him rather than me...preferring them over his weak son." His lip curled in anger, fists clenched. "Make sure the army knows he's to be killed on sight."

"Of course, Your Highness." Hughes smiled charmingly. "Oh, and Knightwalker is out on another hunting trip. Shall I inform you of when she returns?"

Laxus glared at him. "Just because Grandfather decreed we are to be married does not mean I care what she does. This nonsense of hunting down powerless thugs will end once I'm King, our resources can be better used elsewhere. If you will excuse me, I would like to retire." He gestured to the door Hughes was blocking.

The teen sighed and flicked his white bangs from his face. "Yes, Your Highness." He sidestepped away and opened the door. As Laxus passed by him, he leaned a little closer, breath lightly tickling the blonde's neck. "And here I thought you would prefer my company a little longer?"

The Prince stilled, barely turning to glare at him. "The wedding is in a month."

"I didn't hear a no~" The conductor lightly sang.

Laxus paused, weighing his options and cast a furtive glance down the corridors.

"There's no one there."

A slim hand clamped on Hughes' shirt and dragged him in. "Moron."

"As you say, Your Highness."

The door closed behind them.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: I was gonna cut this off at the part where Ivan, Macao and Wakaba leave to confront Knightwalker...but then I realized how long I've had this finished and not posted so...bonus scene of what's going on in the capitol?

Laxus: *fuming* SSD...

SSD: *freeze* Ummm...I can explain?

Laxus: My counterpart is fucking dainty fruitcake?! WHAT THE FUCK?!

Lucy: *puts hand on Laxus' arm* Calm down!

SSD: * dodges lightning bolt* In my defence, I did NOT plan it like that at first. I was just checking some information on Hughes as a refresher and the bikini scene with Lucy was mentioned...so...it evolved from there?

Laxus: YOU MADE ME A FRUIT!

SSD: EEP! *ducks under table* It was an accident! That's just how it flowed out against my will! *cringes as a bolt hits the desk* I'll see you guys next time, whenever that is, irl is still pretty hectic with a promotion on the way and helping with my friends wedding. Hope I survive this!

Lucy: Laxus, calm down! Don't forget to review. Laxus!

*fade out*


	49. Chapter 46: Sacrifice

SSD: Hello, everyone! Sorry for such a long delay. I would like to say that i did not get the promotion i had been hoping for as there were a few things to be done prior that someone neglected to tell me. I do have another chance in another 3 months, though, so fingers crossed on that.

Lucy: Ouch, I know you were looking forward to it...

Laxus: Weakling...

SSD: *glare* Not my fault they made it so you pretty much have to game the system. So stupid. Anyway, thanks for all the positive reviews of last chapter, I'm actually intending on doing a few more Lisanna chapters before I call this story a close. *holds up hand* Don't panic, I'm just going to start on the sequel after an intermission short story based on Lucy's year of training. It should offer at least a bit of enlightenmemt to some of her actions so far.

Laxus: Meaning I won't be in it? *menacing glare*

SSD: Never said that. Anyway, back to the story you all love so much! Take it away, Lucy!

Lucy: Silverserpentdragon does NOT own Fairy Tail or it's affiliated franchises. All other characters and concepts belong to her.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

Chapter 46: Sacrifice

The three men moved swiftly through the forest, hoping to gain some distance before Knightwalker's company fell upon the guild's location. Across their shoulders were strings of lacrima lights, intended to draw more attention to them. Ivan took center point with Wakaba flanked on his left and Macao on his right. The two men beside Ivan were terrified out of their minds, but they couldn't let the kids get hurt, not because of them. Ivan kept his eyes narrowed on the path ahead of them, straining his ears for any other sign of Knightwalker.

A roar bellowed out from above them, towards their northwest.

"There!"

Macao paled. "Shit, she's this close?" He gulped, glancing at his partner in worry.

Wakaba's hands trembled, shakily grasping for his grenades. "They need more time...the system, it takes too long to charge up. Knightwalker leads the best Legions in Edolas. We...we won't-"

"Wakaba." Ivan glanced behind him quickly, speaking in a firm tone. "We need to buy them time. We'll split up, it'll take them longer to track us."

Nervous laughter wracked through the Brunette. "Master, we can't outrun a damn Legion! It's impossible!"

A shrill whistle filled the air and Wakaba dropped, screaming as an arrow pierced his chest.

"Wakaba!" Macao cried out in horror and pain.

Ivan looked up sharply and skidded to a stop, pulling Macao with him. He heaved and shoved the man out of the trajectory of another arrow. "Macao, get his grenades! I'll cover you!" He flung the lacrima lights off of him, though they stilled, eerily hanging in the air as they began to cast a sinister glow.

Macao gulped and closed his eyes, fighting back his grief as he ran towards their fallen comrade. He rifled through his pockets, grabbing the haming lacrima as well as a handful of grenades. He glanced back towards Ivan at hearing a resounding crash nd stilled, terrified. Clashing against the violet barrier conjured between the lacrima crystals was the head of spear split into 4 jagged blades, the metal a deep ebony that gleamed evilly against Ivan's magic. He looked up and shuddered. Hovering in the air was no less than four of the terrifying Legions, archers perched upon their backs.

"Should've brought my lasers instead...i should've brought them." He closed his eyes and pushed up his glasses a bit, eyes hardening as he pulled a pin from a grenade. "This is for Romeo, you bastards!" He drew back and hurled it upward as hard as he could. With grim satisfaction, he watched as one reacted just a second too late and caught the blast. He unpinned and chucked another one to follow up. "And this is for Wakaba!" One of the Legions schreeched in pain.

Ivan looked down at Erza Knightwalker, remorse filling him. "Erza..."

The redhead glared at him balefully. "That's Knightwalker to you, traitor!" She grit her teeth and pushed her spear harder against the now cracking barrier.

"You forget that it was I, not my father, that took you into our home? I treated you as if you were my daughter." He twisted and the barrier shifted, forcing the spear upward in a deflection. One of the lacrima shattered to dust.

Erza let out a cry of rage, lashing at him again, but narrowly missing. "You did nothing! His Majesty is the one that allowed me to join the army, who taught me magic! You did nothing and spurned him when he told you of a way to replenish the lacrima supply!"

Ivan reached into his coat and quickly sliced through the cloth sheath stitched into it. A clang of metal on metal screeched among the generous explosions coming from Macao's direction. "Stealing the magic of another world won't save ours, it will just doom both! Why can you not see that?"

Erza stepped back and the lance shifted into the shape of a cannon, firing a ball of magenta light at him. "That's a lie! His Majesty would not jeapordize the people!"

Ivan just looked at her with deep sorrow. He closed his eyes before throwing a lacrima at the incoming attack, the homing lacrima. The two magics exploded spectacularly and Ivan took the chance to quickly fall back to Macao's side while there was still cover frome the smoke. "Macao, go back. I'll hold them off."

"Master?" Macao gave him a bewildered look before glancing at the sword in Ivan's hand. "No, I can't let you fight alone!"

Ivan held up his free hand. "I already destroyed my homing lacrima. Wakaba is still alive, if just barely. Get him to Wendy." He smiled sadly. "Tell her, no...no, I won't do that to her." He shook his head ruefully. "I can buy you another ten minutes to evacuate the guild. Now go!" He shoved Macao towards the weakened brunette while grabbing a grenade from him. He tossed it, extending the smokescreen.

Macao stumbled, tripping against his friend. This time, he couldn't hold back the desperate tears as he held the transport lacrima, gazing at Ivan's proud back. The white-clad guild master stood firm, hands gripping the hilt of his sword firmly. With push of a small button, the two were whisked away to safety.

Ivan grimaced as the remaining Legions wings started beating furiously, the smoke swirling and curling away in giant gusts. He brought up his guard just in time as Erza rushed him, blood red hair a banner behind her. The now silver tip of her spear clipped his cheek, a thin line of blood drawn. A dark smirked crawled across her lips.

"First blood is mine, traitor. You know, perhaps if you beg me enough, I can request His Majesty to allow to attend the wedding."

Ivan blinked and shifted back, parrying another strike in alarm. "Wedding?"

Erza smirked. "In a month, I will be Princess-consort." She twisted and slammed the shaft of her weapon against Ivan's side, forcing him to stumble back.

Ivan looked stricken. "Princess? You're marrying Laxus?"

The redhead sneered. "So you do remember your other son. I honestly would prefer not to, but it is a great honor His Majesty has bestowed to me." She jabbed the butt-end of her spear at him, causing Ivan to give a hoarse scream as his kneecap was shattered from the blow. Erza grinned chillingly at him. "On second thought, maybe I'll just take your head and gift it to my groom. I'm sure His Highness will appreciate the offering of his neglectful father."

Ivan grit his teeth, sorrow welling inside him. He couldn't bring himself to strike her down, not when the image of the petulant streetrat with gaunt and smudged cheeks glaring up at him with determined fire in her steely eyes. He attempted to raise his sword once more, but stopped, a sickening squelch filling his ears.

[Has it...always been so hard to breath...?] Ivan's vision cleared, the gaunt face of a child filling out and aging, the fiery eyes changing to harsh chips of flint. He took a shaky, wet breath and coughed, watching dazed as crimson speckled across Erza's stomach. A greaved foot came up and rested on his chest and she pushed, easily sliding Ivan off the Silfarion Commandment.

Erza's lip curled up in disgust as she looked at the blood staining her boot, but she wouldn't let that ruin this moment for her. She had killed Ivan Faust! Glee lit in her eyes as she watched the man struggling to take his final breaths. She paused, a cold, iron pit forming in her stomach as she watched him die.

"Stop it...stop looking at me like that!" Fury filled her and she stabbed him in the stomach, forcing a gurgling cough out of him.

Ivan continued gazing up at his murderer, the bloodloss making his vision clog up with black spots. But her face...he still saw the child he had taken into his home, protecting her from his father who had wished to kill her for stealing from the palace kitchens. He arched up in pain as Erza twisted her spear and began stabbing him repeatedly.

"Stop it! Stop staring at me like that, you filth!"

Ivan relaxed, seeing the tears beading at the very edges of her eyes. "E-Erza...t-tell Laxus...I-I'm...so...rry..." Darkness closed in on him and just out of reach, he could hear the vague remnants of childish laughter and chiming, bell-like laugh that rang clearer than anything.

Erza screamed in rage, jerking her spear out of him as she panted heavily from her tantrum. She wheeled around and, with a signal, called her Legion down. The beast grabbed the cooling corpse as its master clambored aboard. "Return to the capitol! Our business here isdone!"

The surviving soldier gulped and nodded as he gave a salute. "Yes, Captain!" He pulled a lacrima device from his pocket and pressed a button. Obediently, the riderless Legions rose, the blasts from before injuring them but not incapacitating them.

* * *

Macao crashed through the doors of the guild, holding Wakaba close, just in time for the teleport to activate. Alarmed members immediately reached for weapons before recognizing one of their own. Gildarts' eyes passed over the two and a swear left him.

"Wendy! Get the medkit! Shit, how bad is it?" Gildarts headed to the two, taking part of Wakaba's weight off Macao as they lowered him to the floor.

"I-I don't know! He just, it was an ambush..." Macao sat back heavily on his haunches, a shaky hand coming up to rub his face. "Knightwalker was there..."

Sharp eyes looked up, away from the bluenette that was now rushing to save their guild mate. "Macao...where's Ivan?"

An unnatural chill settled over those in the room, dread filling them. In a corner, Lisanna bit her lip in worry over the revelation. Her concern only mounted higher as the bespectacled mage gave a shuddering sob.

"He...he stayed behind. He told me to get Wakaba out of there. He was fighting Knightwalker."

Cana's lip trembled, covering her mouth in horror. Lucy's fists clenched tightly, leather creaking in protest. Natsu collapsed into a chair in shock. Similar reactions spread among the group, but every gaze glanced to the healer among them. Wendy stilled in mid-stitch, her hands shaking some before she resolutely started stitching Wakaba's wound up again. Respectfully, they turned away as the tsundere quietly sniffled during her work. She placed a bandage over it, taping it in place and stood up, medkit clenched tightly in her grasp.

"He's dead...isn't he? No one escapes Erza...not when she's on a Legion..." Wendy kept her head bowed.

Lisanna hesitantly walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "I-" Wendy slapped her hand away.

"Don't! That idiot old man...he should've known she wouldn't spare him!" The bluenette closed her eyes. "First Mom, then Jellal, now Dad too? When will Faust stop?!" Wendy's knees wobbled and gave out, sending her to the floor. "Hasn't he hurt us enough already?"

Lisanna glanced around the guild, mildly disturbed when, instead of comforting her as she knew her guild would have done, these mirror versions just left her to suffer, focused on their own loss. The girl straightened herself and screwed up her courage before firmly placing her hands on Wendy's shoulders and pulling her into a hug. The Earthland native held tight as the other girl began to wail in earnest, clawing and beating at her back. Lisanna winced a bit, but continued comforting her, stroking her hair soothingly.

Gildarts wearily rubbed his face, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now other than keep these people alive as long as he could. This was definitely against any situation he had planned for.

* * *

Erza Knightwalker strode proudly through the castle halls, personally dragging the corpse of Ivan Faust behind her. She ignored the horrified gasps of the serving staff, focused on the large doors in front of her. The guards posted at the sides immediately saluted to her and shoved the doors open, revealing a resplendant throne room. Seated in the throne was her King, Prince Laxus standing to his right side behind him. The old king looked up from the scroll in his hands and stiffened just faintly at the sight of his son's body. Erza knelt before the two, bowing her head.

"My King, I bring you the traitor Ivan."

For a solitary moment, remorse was evident in Makarov Faust's gaze before the emotion was ruthlessly crushed. He gave a dismissive wave. "Excellent work, Captain, your loyalty and service is, as always appreciated. Do dispose of the refuse."

Raising her head, hesitation flickered briefly in Erza's eyes as her mind nearly rebelled against what she remembered of her King. "Your Majesty, I do not mean to question your orders, but would you like me to place him in the Royal Crypt? He was-"

Faust stood abruptly, towering over his still grandson. "WAS NO SON OF MINE!" He stood a moment longer, let the fear resonate in Erza for just a bit longer before taking seat again. "Throw him to the crows, string him from the walls, that trash will not rest in MY family's crypt."

Erza hastily bowed her head once more. "Yes, Your Majesty! Forgive my impudence."

Faust gazed down at her coldly. "You are dismissed, Captain."

The redhead stayed kneeling. "There is another matter I wish to address, sire."

The King felt irritation crawl across his skin as he picked up his scroll once more. "Speak quickly."

Erza gulped slightly and took a small, steadying breath. "I request to not be His Highness' bride. I would like to focus on my duties as Captain and hunting down the rest of Fairy Tail that escaped."

Faust paused in his reading. "You do not wish to marry Laxus?"

Laxus' eyes widened imperceptibly and he cast his gaze across the room where the other Captains were standing at attention. He locked eyes with an equally surprised Hughes and quickly shifted his attention back to Knightwalker.

"I know that it is a great honor to have been accepted to me, but I fear that I am not worthy of such an honor when I have to provide all of Fairy Tail before you for execution." Erza shut her eyes, fearing the rejection that was surely coming.

Faust debated this for a few moments more. On one hand, the line of succession would be held off from continuing, but on the other. "I see. You do provide a point. Fairy Tail is one of the last two guilds that refused my decree. Bring them and Mermaid Heel down and we shall revisit your engagement to Laxus."

Relief flooded through her as she stood and saluted. "Yes, Your Majesty! By your leave."

Faust dismissed her and the redhead dragged Ivan's body away to dispose of as she pleased. His lip curled beneath his mustache and he snapped his fingers. A butler immediately appeared beside him. "See to it that all this blood is cleaned up. It wouldn't do for any...guests...to see the halls in such disarray."

Beside his grandfather, it was taking Laxus everything he had to remain the perfect vision of a prince. His father's death was affecting him much more than he thought it would and it was conflicting with his love for his grandfather. His stomach roiled in protest, but it was a small price to pay. Anything to better help Edolas, no matter the cost.

USSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUSS

SSD: Oh, WOW! This chapter was hard to start, but once I did, it just FLOWED. So, yeah...the death of the Edolas Fairy Tail guild master. It was coming, since it was explicitly stated in the anime that he was dead. This chapter just turned out fucking dark, especially when I started trying to put on Knightwalker Vision to get inside her head.

Laxus: Damn, I was starting to like this version of my old man. But this me is just pathetic! No spine at all!

Lucy: Poor Edo-Wendy...*sniffle* She's all alone...

Laxus: *looks at SSD* She ain't my sister, too, right?

SSD: No, no, in Earthland she has no relation to you. But she and Jellal ARE blood siblings, I will say that much. And there's a reason for the blue hair. Anyway, that's enough for now. Here's to hoping i find time to post another chapter before New Year's! Speaking of, this story is almost TWO YEARS OLD?!I'll have no choice but to do something special. Maybe a fanart spree? Should be fun, especially if I can give you guys some sort of visual for my OCs. *wink* And if anyone has visited my deviantart page, you'll catch sight of who Wendy and Jellal's mother is.

Lucy: Don't forget to Favorite, Follow or Review!


End file.
